O Renegado!
by pcwinter
Summary: Duas pessoas totalmente diferentes, que serão unidas em um amor forte e avassalador.    O que aconteçe quando sua vida muda em um dia normal, num racha nada normal?    Só lendo para saber...
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1: ADRENALINA PURA!**

- Bella, não vá. Já falei que isso é perigoso – Alice tentava me barrar.

- Alice desgruda. Preciso dessa grana e você sabe disso. Eu não posso perder a única lembrança da minha família – já entrei dentro do possante e liguei a ignição.

- Se for preciso eu te empresto, mas não faz isso.

- Desculpa baixinha, mas eu preciso – saí da casa dela queimando pneu, fazendo com que meu carro chegasse a 120 km, em menos de 100 metros. Ela era minha amiga, mas nunca iria entender o que é viver sozinha a vida toda e se descobrir com uma casa, de parentes que você nunca nem sabia que existia, mas que é _sua._ Se não fosse pela hipoteca do banco. A vida não é justa para quem não tem grana, e Alice deveria saber disso.

Vivi cercada de luxo e de tudo de bom que o dinheiro pode comprar. Mas isso tudo não era meu, e sim dos meus amigos. Minha vida toda, sempre sonhei com um pai uma mãe e irmãos, não posso reclamar, pois os pais dos meus amigos são tudo de bom que eu tenho. Esme, mãe de Jasper e Emmett, é a pessoa mais doce que eu já conheci na vida. Os pais de Rosalie e tios de Alice também são boas pessoas. Vivi no orfanato Mandala até completar 18, e tudo o que aprendi na vida devo a dona Esmeralda, uma senhora muito boa e com o coração de ouro. Como o orfanato era na mesma rua do pessoal, fiquei sendo amiga deles desde cedo. Alice é minha melhor amiga, mas também teve suas dificuldades quando seus pais faleceram e ela teve que morar com os tios. Rose, prima de Alice é linda, loura, alta, corpo bem feito e muito inteligente. Tem vocação para dondoca, mas é boa pessoa. Meu celular tocando, deve ser o Jake.

- E aí Jake, o que manda? – devia estar querendo saber se haveria alguma mudança.

- Oi Bell, já está vindo?

- Estou dobrando a esquina.

- Eu imaginei que você não fosse desistir, posso ouvir o motor do possante daqui. – sua voz estava risonha – você nunca desiste não é Bella.

- Claro que não desistiria, e Jake me faz um favor.

- Qualquer coisa Bell.

- Esteja onde eu possa te ver. – da ultima vez ele ficou atracado com a Leah na garagem dos carros e eu tive que resolver os problemas sozinha. E se não fosse por Quil, teria ficado sem o nitro.

- Pode deixar. Não vou te abandonar. E já estou te vendo. – com isso ele desligou.

Jake assim como Quil, Seth e Sam eram mecânicos e me ajudavam com o possante. O pai de Jake era dono da oficina 'The Black Motors', e todos os carros da região vinham fazer reparos aqui. Claro que os envenenados ficavam por conta dos meninos, que eram todos parentes. Seth e Quil eram irmãos, primos de Jake e sobrinhos de Sam. Enfim a família toda estava reunida. Os meninos assim que me viram ficaram aguardando com o cilindro, onde continha 'a mistura'. Quando encostei reparei que não estavam _me_ olhando, mas sim olhavam para atrás de mim. Não precisei virar para saber do que se tratava. _The Corvette, _ou seja O Corvette, gelei na base mas não demonstrei. Alguns me perguntam por que chamo meu bebê de possante, bem por que ele é _possante_, mas o Corvette ele é o que diríamos de máquina de correr. Se eu iria vencer hoje ninguém poderia saber.

Ele era o melhor carro da categoria, estava envenenado até a tampa com nitro, e tinha todos os cavalos de potência que você podia contar. O ronco do seu motor deixava qualquer um no chinelo. Quem era o motorista? Um mistério. O carro aparecia, disputava, vencia e partia sem nunca se identificar. Nunca havíamos corrido juntos, nem contra como agora. Se era um homem ou uma mulher ninguém nunca soube. O carro parou do meu lado, os vidros totalmente escuros, não dava para ver sequer o contorno do motorista. Apenas se tinha a impressão da chama de um cigarro, que hora acendia hora apagava. Precisava muito vencer esse carro, sem a grana da disputa adeus casa, faculdade e talvez até meu possante.

- Bella, já sabe. Tenha cuidado e deixe para usar o gás no último instante – enquanto Jake falava, não conseguia tirar os olhos do carro ao meu lado, a chama do cigarro voltou a acender – terra chamando Bella...

- Desculpe Jake. Mas você não precisa se preocupar, é só carregar o gás e o resto deixe comigo. – minhas mãos suavam frio – quem mais está na disputa?

- Os caras de sempre, Embry, Scott e tem um novato chamado James. Esse é barra pesada pelo que fiquei sabendo, ele joga sujo. E como você é a única mulher, tenha certeza de que ele vai tentar alguma coisa.

- Eu sei. Mas essa é a minha única chance – olhei novamente para o meu lado onde o moto rugia como uma pantera pronta para atacar – Obrigado mais uma vez meu amigo.

- Não me agradeça ainda. Força e olhos na estrada. Se lembre que o Corvette sabe quais sãos todas as manobras dos seus adversários, e cada ponto fraco, e ele vai ir com tudo pra cima de você – como ele sabia de tudo isso eu não sei.

- Se acontecer alguma coisa comigo...

- Nem termine essa frase Bella. Estamos todos com você. Além disso os meninos só estão aqui para te dar apoio, ninguém além do Corvette e James irão disputar nada com você. – nisso ele estava certo, nós tínhamos um acordo, de que quando eu corria, eu vencia. Era a única forma de me manter, vencendo e ganhando a grana. – agora meu anjo é com você – ele me fitou com seus grandes e expressivos olhos, sorriu de lado e foi para trás com os seus primos.

Leah ficou na frente dos carros, e num ato de loucura, tirou a calcinha por baixo do vestido jogou-a pro alto essa foi a largada. Só mesmo Jake para gostar dessa doida. Foquei meus pensamentos na estrada, e na minha família que eu não cheguei a conhecer, mas que de alguma forma seria lembrada no meu coração. O Corvette saiu na frente comigo logo atrás, Embry ficou na minha cola, e logo atrás James tentava a todo custo passar por Scott. Ele era jogo sujo, começou a bater na traseira de Scott tirando ele da disputa. Logo veio para mim e Embry, este por sua vez sorria que nem criança. Como se estivesse num jogo de vídeo game. James tentava passar por nós dois, e o Corvette reduziu velocidade, como se estivesse apreciando a disputa que se seguia atrás dele.

Minha adrenalina estava a mil nessa hora, logo a nossa frente estava o túnel, e essa era a parte mais perigosa do percurso. Ali valia tudo, já teve algumas mortes por causa de alguns motoristas mais ousados. Era por isso que Alice esta tão preocupada. Meu amigo não chegou a entrar no túnel, seu carro deu pau. Agora a disputa era somente, o possante, o corvette e o dodge de James. Não poderia tentar nenhuma gracinha agora, teria que manter a calma e deixar para dar show no final. O gás estava no topo e pronto para se descarregado. Como eu imaginava fui fechada por um James muito nervoso. Se eu não soubesse das suas estratégias teria batido também.

Ele seguiu em busca do corvette, que a essa altura estava à poucos metros. Fiquei observando a briga de cachorro grande que ocorria a minha frente. Estava ansiosa e minhas mãos não paravam de suar. O meu olhar bateu em algo brilhante saindo do carro do tal James. Se eu estivesse certa aquilo iria parar o carro do nosso adversário. Era um estabilizador. Quando era jogado nos carros paravam o motor, e dependendo da velocidade o acidente era fatal. Parecia que o condutor do corvette não estava preocupado, pois não se afastou como eu imaginei que faria. Só sendo louco mesmo para ficar assim.

De repente o que eu mais temia aconteceu, James jogou o estabilizador no carro, e este foi em direção à coluna do túnel, se ele batesse ali seria seu fim, deveria estar nuns 200 por hora. Passou raspando e arrancado concreto da parede, o carro rodou, rodou, e parou ao meu lado. Era minha chance se vencer, mas eu reparei que seu motor estava saindo fumaça e logo daria um curto. Se eu não saísse dali logo perderia, mas não podia deixar uma pessoa mesmo sem saber quem era, ficar a mercê da sorte. E se ele estivesse desmaiado, ou pior morto. Droga! Eu e meu coração mole. Reduzi a velocidade e parei a uma boa distancia do carro, buzinei na esperança de que seu condutor saísse. Nada. Merda, mil vezes merda. Por que essas coisas acontecem comigo...tomara que não estivesse morto, nem desmaiado.

- Ei, você do carro. Temos que sair daqui, seu carro não vai mais andar – silencio – se você quer virar churrasco, o problema é seu, eu não quero – nem um movimento – Ok você venceu. – fui me aproximando e abri a porta, o que eu vi quase me fez perder o chão. Olhos frios e verdes me fitavam, como se eu estivesse cometendo um crime ao tentar salvar sua vida. Bom pelo menos ele não estava morto. Ele era lindo, pele clara, cabelos revoltos e os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi na minha vida – Oi, você consegue andar? – ele não me respondeu, continuava me olhando com cara de bobo – você tem que sair daí, pode ser que seu carro exploda.

- E quem liga – sua voz aveludada me respondeu.

- Eu ligo, e agora sai logo dessa merda de carro. Não tenho o dia todo para esperar sua humilde decisão. – ele me olhava como se eu fosse um ET – além disso, não posso te carregar sozinha, por isso levanta a bunda daí e entra no meu carro – percebi que ele saiu do transe e saiu do carro. No momento que eu ia tentar sair do seu caminho minhas pernas não obedeceram tropecei e iria cair sentada no chão. Mas suas mãos fortes e ágeis me seguraram e ficamos a centímetros um do outro, podia sentir sua respiração batendo no meu rosto. Me livrei dele e dei as costas seguindo em frente em direção ao possante. Percebi que ele procurava alguma coisa dentro do carro, fiquei esperando em frente ao meu. Era um maço de cigarros, pelo menos ele resolveu colaborar. Se ele pensa que fumaria aqui estava enganado. Sentei atrás do volante e esperei o play boy entrar – e agora é melhor você colocar o sinto e se segurar, e nada de fumar dentro do meu carro falou.

- Tudo bem. – ele falou e guardou o maço no bolso da jaqueta. Quando ia sair do túnel, vi que James estava a minha espera – mas o que ele quer agora? Já não basta quase nos matar e ainda quer mais – fiquei parada na saída do túnel sem saber o que fazer.

- Não vá por aí, pegue a próxima saída a sua esquerda – foi tudo o que o play boy falou. Olhei para ele e fitei bem seus olhos. E que olhos. Não acreditava que pudesse existir pessoa mais linda que ele na terra.

- Se eu for por ali ele vai ganhar. E se não reparou ele não quer ganhar fácil, ele quer disputar.

- Se você seguir em frente pode ser nosso fim – agora ele estava me olhando e encarando – teremos o mesmo destino do meu carro.

- O que há entre vocês?

- Esse cara me persegue há meses. Não sabia que sua obceção fosse chegar a tal ponto. Agora por favor faça o que eu digo e vá pela esquerda.

- Não vou fazer nada do que você quer. Nem sei quem é você e vem me dando ordens dentro do meu carro.

- Prazer Edward Cullen, e agora vire a esquerda... – não dei chance dele terminar.

- Mais nem fudendo – acelerei o carro e vi que James fazia o mesmo. Claro que sua vantagem era muito boa. O tal Edward ficou furioso só faltou soltar fogo pelo nariz. O possante estava pronto, eu estava pronta, e se ele não quisesse correr perigo não devia ter saído de casa.

- Você é louca. Por que não me ouviu?

- Vamos esclarecer umas coisinhas meu caro Edward, em primeiro lugar não sou louca, me chamo Isabella. Em segundo lugar ninguém me diz o que eu tenho que fazer. Em terceiro e ultimo eu preciso dessa grana, quase tanto quanto você precisa dos seus cigarros. – eu falava alto por conta do barulho do motor – agora se você quer mesmo colaborar, coloca a droga do cinto e se prepare por que o show vai começar.

- Depois não diga que eu não te avisei moça. – ele estava nervoso – você não tem noção com quem está se metendo, esse cara é o maior bastardo que eu conheço. Nenhum dinheiro vale o risco.

- Isso é por que você tem muito dinheiro – não iria dar ouvidos a ele justo agora que a chegada estava perto – minha vida toda eu matei muitos leões e engoli muitos sapos todos os dias para sobreviver e ter alguma coisa, e não vai ser agora que irei desistir. Não tenho medo de cara feia. Então fecha o bico e coloca o cinto. – ele ficou da mesma forma, e eu acelerei fundo o possante. Se era guerra que James queria era guerra que ele iria ter - só mais uma coisa. Está vendo esse cilindro abaixo de sua mão direita? – ele assentiu – preciso que coloque na máxima potência. É só rodar o relógio atrás dele. – ele fez como eu mandei.

- O que isso faz? Não vejo muita função em um cilindro vazio. Mais parece uma bomba caseira do que qualquer coisa.

- Você não está de todo errado, isso é uma bomba sim. Mas de uma mistura muito _interessante_ que meu amigo Jake faz. Agora deixe de conversa fiada e coloca isso aqui – indiquei o local onde o cilindro se encaixava – agora quando eu contar até três você puxa essa alavanca – ele só me olhava com cara de pastel – entendeu?

- Você é sempre bem educada assim? – ele estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto, o que o deixava ainda mais lindo.

- Só quando me deixam nervosa. – eu também sorri.

- O que tem no cilindro? Se for nitro não adianta. Sei que James tem muito gás e é muito mais potente do que seu carro, sem querer ofender é claro.

- Você não me ofende. Mas o que tem aí é segredo de estado. Não posso te contar o que é, por que nem eu sei – era mentira é claro que eu sabia – mas isso vai fazer seu amigo ali comer poeira. Nesse casso fumaça mesmo. – na próxima curva me preparei para contra atacar – É agora.

- UM...

- Se sairmos vivos dessa... – ele começou a falar.

- DOIS...

- Gostaria de te agradecer por ter salvo minha vida hoje – mas eu não fiz nada, só mandei ele tirar a sua linda bundinha de dentro do carro, mas tinha uma coisa sim que ele poderia me dar...

- TRÊS... PUXA!

O carro deu uma guinada para frente e passou o carro do James, dei um grito de alegria e reparei que Edward estava muito surpreso com meu bebê. Como dia Jake pau na máquina mano, ele se agarrava fervorosamente no banco de carro e acho que não respirava. Meu velocímetro estava no final, e o Dodge ficou para trás. A linha de chegada surgiu, e com ela todos os meus amigos, inclusive Alice. Faltava pouco, a grana iria ser minha e poderia salvar a hipoteca da casa. Os meninos ao longe começaram a pular e acenar para mim. Dei mais uma forçada no motor e venci.

-Venci – eu gritava para todos ouvirem – Jake, Alice eu ganhei...nós ganhamos eu nem acredito – fui puxada para um abraço coletivo de todos aqueles que eu sabia eram minha verdadeira família.

- Eu não fiz nada Bella. Você fez tudo sozinha – Jake disse dando seu sorriso iluminado que só ele tinha – e a mistura deu certo de novo. A propósito quem é aquele cara encostado no possante?

- Ah, ele é o cara do Corvette. Mas essa é uma longa história e depois eu te conto. Eu quero é saber do meu dinheiro, por que a noite é uma criança e ninguém me segura – fui colocada em seus ombros e ele ficou pulando comigo para lá e para cá. Ainda bem que Leah, não era ciumenta, se não já viu né.

Passamos um tempo comemorando e contando meu dinheiro. Edward sumiu, acho que não queria se misturar com os pobres da periferia. Era melhor assim, de mauricinho esnobe já estava farta. James também não deu as caras. Deve ter ficado com vergonha de ter perdido para uma mulher. Isso não era um bom sinal, preferiria que ele despejasse suas diferenças de frente. E se ele sumiu era por que alguma coisa ele iria tramar. A grana ia dar para pagar a hipoteca e fazer uns reparos no meu bebê. E o que eu mais queria agora era um bom banho e uma cama bem fofinha para descansar.

- Bom galera, eu já vou. Estou um caco, e ainda tenho que seguir para Port Angels amanhã bem cedo. Alice você quer carona?

- Não Bella, o Jazz vem para cá mais tarde. Disse que quer comemorar sua vitória.

- Então até amanhã. – me despedi do restante da turma e fui para meu carro. Quando fui passando pela porta da garagem fui puxada por mãos grandes e fortes, não consegui esboçar nenhuma reação. Somente quando eu vi quem era senti que meu coração ia sair pela boca.

- Não achou que isso ia ficar assim não é docinho? – era James, e ao que parece tinha bebido todas – você me fez perder muito dinheiro hoje. E isso eu não vou deixar barato – ele passava suas mãos pelo meu rosto, e eu tentava me libertar do seu aperto mais ele era forte. Com apenas uma mão ele me prensava na parede e a outra ele tapava minha boca. Quando olhei sobre o ombro dele vi a ultima pessoa que achei que veria. Ele estava com alguma coisa em sua mão, e em seus olhos não havia nada a não ser ódio. Fiquei esperando para ver o que ele faria. Implorando com os olhos para que ele não se arriscasse a toa. Mas ele não me deu bola, deu uma paulada em James que caiu aos meus pés. Apenas fiquei lá parada, olhando para o corpo estendido no chão.

- Você está bem? – não eu queria dizer – acho que agora estamos quites.

- Ele está morto? – fui me abaixando para verificar, mas ele foi mais rápido.

- Não está. Infelizmente, mas vamos sair daqui antes que ele acorde e eu tenha que realmente matá-lo.

- Você faria isso? Nada na vida vale tirar a vida de outra pessoa – ele estava falando sério eu podia perceber isso.

- Você não sabe nada de mim garota. Então não tire suas próprias conclusões. – ele foi me dando as costas e eu peguei em seu braço. Uma corrente de emoções passou por mim, como um descarga elétrica. Ele também sentiu pois tirou o braço.

- Só queria dizer obrigado. – ele virou de frente para mim, achei que iria falar alguma coisa, mas não disse nada. Quando ele ia virando novamente para ir embora eu falei a primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça – Você quer uma carona? Afinal seu carro deve estar sem condições de te levar para casa.

- Eu aceito sua carona – ele falou sem se virar – mas com uma condição.

- E qual é? – ele se virou para mim e foi chegando perto, fiquei parada onde estava e não conseguia me mexer. Ele pegou minha mão e me olhou bem dentro dos olhos para depois dizer.

- Eu dirijo – e com isso tirou a chave que eu segurava. Não protestei, nem neguei como normalmente faço quando querem dirigir meu carro. Somente deixei ele seguir em frente e se sentar no _meu_ banco. Ele ligou o carro e gritou para mim – Você não vem?

Saí do transe e entrei. Fiquei tentando achar qual foi o momento em que ele me hipnotizou dessa forma. Nunca ninguém além de Jake e eu dirigimos o possante. Isso não estava certo. Mas o que eu podia fazer o cara tinha acabado de salvar minha vida. Não tinha nada de mais em ele dirigir meu carro. Ou tinha?

- Você está calada de mais – ele virava nas ruas da cidade em alta velocidade – eu não moro muito longe. Só mais algumas quadras.

- Sem problemas. – não tinha mais assunto.

- Então Isabella. Você foi muito bem hoje. Fiquei impressionado com sua manobra mais cedo. Quem te ensinou a dirigir – olhei para ver se ele estava sendo sincero em suas colocações, ao que parece estava.

- Bom, pode me chamar de Bella. E obrigado, quem me ensinou foi o Jake.

- Esse Jake, ele é seu namorado? – por que será do interesse.

- Não. Na verdade ele é um irmão que eu nunca tive. – não queria aprofundar na conversa. Mas ele era insistente.

- Me fale sobre você.

- O que quer saber?

- Quando aprendeu a dirigir? – nesse momento paramos em frente à mansão do médico mais rico da região, então era daí que eu lembrava do nome dele. Sim seu pai era Carlisle Cullen.

- Quando eu era mais nova descobri que esse carro pertenceu ao meu pai. Nós o restauramos e começamos a competir. No início era mais por brincadeira. Mas a coisa foi ficando mais séria a medida em que ganhávamos dinheiro e ...bem você não deve estar interessado nessas coisas.

- Na verdade estou sim. – fiquei sem saber o que dizer – quem sabe a gente não marca alguma coisa e você me conta o resto dessa história.

- É. Pode ser. – saí do carro para pegar o volante, paramos um de frente para o outro – é melhor eu ir. Preciso ir a Port Angels logo cedo. E além do mais parece que vai chover.

- Para variar não é? – ele estava sorrindo torto de novo, minhas pernas ficavam trêmulas quando ele fazia isso – Boa noite então Bella – ele disse meu nome como uma melodia, à medida que ele se aproximava eu me encostava no carro. Ficou a centímetros do meu rosto e com as duas mãos me aproximou de seu corpo – estava tentando me segurar, mas você é tentadora demais – e com isso ele me beijou, a princípio de vagar, e sem pressa. E sem que eu tivesse controle nenhum do meu corpo me colei nele. Ele era grande, e tinha um cheiro tão bom que eu quase flutuei. Paramos o beijo para respirar. Ele olhou para mim e eu olhei para ele voltamos a nos beijar. Dessa vez com mais desejo e mais pressa. Suas mãos começaram a vagar por todo meu corpo, ele foi subindo, até a altura dos meus seios, começou a massageá-los por cima da blusa. Só aí me dei conta da loucura que estava prestes a cometer. Me afastei dele e engoli com dificuldade.

- Espera. Eu não sou assim – em seus olhos o desejo estava estampado – é melhor eu ir agora.

- Eu não queria te assustar tá legal – me deu um papel com um número – é o meu celular, se quiser aparecer, já sabe onde eu moro. – virou as costas e saiu. Fiquei mais uns minutos olhando para o papel onde estava seu número. A chuva começou a cair sem trégua. Entrei no meu carro e parti sem olhar para trás. Claro que eu não iria ligar. Ele nunca poderia se interessar por uma pobretona como eu. Esses caras só tinham em mente levar a menina para a cama e depois sumir. Mais eu não era assim. Joguei o papel dentro do porta luvas e acelerei pelas ruas da cidade. Agora é voltar para o chão e seguir com minha vidinha de sempre.

EDWARD

Quando saí de casa hoje mais cedo estava com uma sensação entranha, parecia que algo iria acontecer, não sou de ter esses pressentimentos, e por isso não liguei. Passei pelo meu pai, e nem dei boa noite. Não conseguia perdoá-lo por tudo que fez a minha mãe. E ainda por cima queria realizar seus sonhos através de mim. Como se não bastasse fiquei sem carro. Por causa daquele maluco do meu primo. Ele iria me pagar, a se ia. Pelo menos a noite valeu para conhecer alguém interessante. Isabella, ou melhor Bella. Talvez ela me ligasse, talvez não. Mas quem se importa, a fila de garotas querendo sair com Edward Cullen dobrava a esquina. Mas tinha alguma coisa nela que me intrigava. Devia ser por que ela não se atirou para cima de mim na primeira oportunidade como todas as outras fazem. Meu telefone tocando, devia ser ela arrependida por ter me dado o fora. Olhei para o visor e fiquei desapontado, não era ela.

- Oi Julie. – essa era uma menina persistente.

- _Oi Ed. Estava aqui sem fazer nada e então pensei, por que não fazemos nada juntos?_ – e estava conseguindo me torrar a paciência.

- Hoje não Julie. Não estou para ninguém.

- _Tem certeza? Quem sabe não consigo te animar um pouco. _

- Tenho certeza. E boa noite. – desliguei na cara dela. Menina chata. O que está acontecendo com você Edward Cullen, nunca foi de recusar uma boa transa. Mas essa garota era muito chata me tirava do sério. Iria para cama agora. Quem sabe dormindo esqueceria meus problemas. Amanhã bem cedo iria dar um jeito de arrumar meu carro e mandaria a conta para meu querido tio. Afinal quem manda o filhinho dele não saber perder. Quando ia entrando em meu quarto quase tive um ataque ao ver uma mulher nua sobre meu colchão. Acendi a luz e ela deu um pulo.

- Ah! Até que enfim você chegou garanhão – era Kate, uma loura linda de parar o quarteirão – achei que iria me deixar dormir sozinha em sua cama.

- Oi Kate – ela veio em minha direção já toda disposta, e eu que não sou bobo me aproveitei, fui logo passando a mão pelos seus seios enormes e ela deu um gemido de prazer – quem te deixou entrar em gostosura – quando ela ia responder enfiei dois dedos na sua grutinha que já estava inchada e melada de tesão, ela rebolou em meus dedos gemendo meu nome.

- Foi seu pai... – a cada palavra eu investia mais – ele me disse... me disse... que eu... podia ficarrr...- claro que ela podia ficar.

- Vem cá – deixei ela me despir e fiquei entregue aos prazeres da carne, e que carne. Joguei ela na cama e já caí matando. Estava sem paciência para preliminares, coloquei um preservativo e investi com tudo. Nessa hora a única coisa que me passava pela cabeça era o beijo que eu tive há alguns instantes atrás, com isso eu investi mais forte. Ao que parece ela gostou, pois seus gritos eram audíveis para quem quisesse ouvir. Terminamos sem muito esforço. Deixei ela na cama e fui para o banheiro. Sentia um cheiro diferente em minhas mãos, e não era da Kate. Cheiro de rosas. Devia ser de Bella. Tomei um banho demorado, e quando fui para o quarto ela já estava dormindo.

- Ei, gracinha acorda – ela se mexeu e abriu os olhos grandes e azuis para mim – vá para casa. Sabe que eu não gosto de dividir meu espaço com ninguém.

- Mas Ed, já está tarde. Como eu vou embora agora?

- Isso não é problema meu – mais nem fudendo ela ia dormir aqui – agora vamos que eu não tenho o dia todo. – ela se levantou a contra gosto e se trocou. – quando sair bate a porta.

Já era mais de quatro da manhã quando eu consegui dormir. Não conseguia tirar da cabeça os olhos de Isabella. Essa mulher ainda iria me deixar louco. Tentaria achar ela nem que fosse para olhá-la de longe. Eu nem para pegar seu telefone, topeira mesmo. Agora tenho que ficar assim na espera. A noite acalorada com Kate só serviu para querer mais e mais aquele corpo pequeno e convidativo daquela morena. Com aqueles olhos. Fiquei obcecado. Fui dormir pensando nela. E tendo sonhos que nem quero lembrar. Estava parecendo um adolescente na puberdade. Só de pensar nela já ficava duro.

[...]

Não consegui mais dormir, decidi me levantar e fazer alguma coisa para não enferrujar. Coloquei uma calça de moletom e uma camisa preta. Iria dar uma corrida. Adoro correr, mas por nunca estar com sol nessa droga de cidade sempre tenho que ficar em casa. Desci as escadas e encontrei com uma Dolores muito carrancuda no corredor.

- Bom dia linda – passei por ela e dei um palmada em sua bunda.

- Mais respeito menino. Olha que ainda sou muito forte para lhe dar umas boas palmadas – ela era minha segunda mãe. Sem ela quando meus pais se separaram não sei o que eu faria. E depois que mamãe morreu, aí sim meu mundo desmoronou. – e por favor peça para essas garotas que você trás para cá cuidarem de seus pertences – ela pegou uma calçinha de renda minúscula com uma luva e me entregou, peguei e guardei no bolso da minha calça – onde já se viu, no meu tempo essas coisas não aconteciam, mas agora o mundo está perdido meu Deus.

- Eu também de amo Gogô – dei um beijo estalado em sua bochecha - vou dar uma volta por aí, não me demoro se alguém me ligar, diga que eu morri.

- Que isso menino. Isso é coisa que se fale. – me pegou pelas mãos e me guiou até a cozinha – venha pelo menos comer um pedaço de bolo. Não pode ficar sem comer nada o dia todo. Depois tenho que sair daqui a pouco também, minha irmã Esmeralda não está muito bem sabe. Depois que o orfanato fechou e ela ficou sem ter nada o que fazer, está cada dia mais para baixo.

- Não me lembrava que você tinha uma irmã Gogô. Mande um beijo meu para ela então. Quem sabe quando você for ver ela de novo eu não vou também. Deixo ela um pouco animada com o tigrão aqui.

- Até que não seria uma má idéia meu filho. Mas eu aviso na próxima vez, agora vá dar sua volta antes que chova de novo.

- Tudo bem. Até mais – dei mais um beijo nela e segui para a porta dos fundos. Tinha alguém eu gostaria de ver. Layca, minha cachorra. Era uma labradora muito inteligente, e quando ninguém mais conseguia me animar era sempre a ela que eu recorria. Fui em direção ao seu canil, e ela já começou a grunhir.

- Oi garota – abri a porta para ela que já pulou em meu peito e começou a me lamber – é eu também estava com saudades, mas cadê sua guia hein, hoje você vai me dar a honra de sua companhia. – prendi ela na coleira e fomos em direção dos portões da grande mansão Cullen. O céu não tinha sinal de chuva, mas aqui é Forks, e tudo pode mudar em questão de minutos. Comecei com uma corrida leve para não cansar Layca. Mas ela estava empolgada por estar saindo e quase me arrastava pelas ruas.

- Sabe garota, sua vida é que é perfeita, não deve satisfação do que faz para ninguém, come a hora que quer, dorme quando e como quer sem ninguém para te cobrar sexo a todo o momento. Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas já estou cansado disso, só me usam e me abandonam – ela me olhava como se entendesse o que eu falava – tudo bem eu sei que sou louco, mas só você pode me ouvir e não me criticar. – seguimos assim, ela me ouvindo e eu desabafando. A que ponto cheguei meu Deus conversando com cachorros. Melhor voltar para casa as nuvens estão começando a mudar.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: ENCONTROS E DESENCONTROS...**

- Droga. Definitivamente minha vida é uma droga.

Estava puta da cara. Quando cheguei à Port Angeles, para resolver a questão da mansão que estava hipotecada, descobri que cheguei atrasada por um dia. – mas isso que é azar. – a dívida da casa era mais complicada do que eu imaginava. Haveria um leilão para saudar todas as dívidas com impostos e outras coisas. Mesmo tendo levado dinheiro vivo eles não quiseram nem mesmo considerar. Estava imersa em meus pensamentos quando um grande cachorro cruza a frente do carro. Pisei com tudo no freio.

- Ufa! Essa foi por pouco – saí do carro e fui ver se o cão estava machucado, ele estava bem à minha frente e abanava o rabo – e aí garoto, você está bem? – passava a mão em sua cabeça quando uma voz familiar me chamou.

- Bella – virei minha cabeça em sua direção só para constatar o que eu já sabia. Ele era lindo.

- Oi, é... esse cachorro é seu? Er.. eu não o vi, apareceu derrepente...

- Está tudo bem. Ela não fez por mal, não é Layca? – o cachorro, que agora eu descobria que era _ela_, abanou o rabo e latiu – boa menina.

- Não sabia que gostava de animais – comentei enquanto ele acariciava a linda cachorra caramelo.

- Realmente, tem muitas coisas sobre mim que você não sabe – ele me fitou com aquelas magníficas esmeraldas.

- Verdade. Mas não é por menos, afinal acabamos de nos conhecer.

- Ainda assim, uma pena – não sabia onde ele queria dizer, por isso resolvi mudar de assunto.

- Bom, mas e seu carro. Já conseguiu arrumar?

- Já providenciei isso. E você conseguiu usar o dinheiro do prêmio como queria?

- Em partes sim – sentei no capô do possante e ele ficou ao meu lado segurando a guia da cachorra – as coisas poderiam ser mais simples sabe. Achei que com um pouco de gana daria para saldar uma dívida importante. Mas não deu certo, e me sinto frustrada por conta disso.

- E será que eu não posso te ajudar com algo? – ele me perguntou com muita sinceridade.

- Infelizmente não. E sabe o que é pior, cheguei atrasada para pagar a dívida da casa por apenas um dia. Um dia, isso que é azar. E mesmo estando com dinheiro na mão, eles não me ouviram e sequer consideraram dar mais um prazo. E agora ela irá para leilão.

- Não sabia que era essa sua dívida. E pelo que vi o seu problema é mais sério do que eu pensei. Quando vai ser o leilão?

- Mês que vem. Mas não tenho esperanças de conseguir o dinheiro até lá – me levantei disposta a ir embora.

- Você sabe qual será o valor do lance inicial? – engoli em seco antes de responder.

- Sei. Mas o que eu tenho dá só para a metade – fitei o céu, e este estava carregado novamente – mas fazer o que não é mesmo? Não é sempre que a gente ganha.

- Você tem razão. Mas não perca as esperanças. Quem sabe não acontece um milagre até lá? – ele também olhou para o céu e falou – bem, já que sua vida está tão para baixo que tal irmos à minha casa e eu te oferecer um pedaço de bolo delicioso que Dolores preparou. O que me diz?

- Acho melhor não – tentei passar por mais ele me bloqueou – ainda tenho que levar o carro para o Jake dar uma olhada. Fica para uma outra hora. Hoje eu não estou um boa companhia.

- Ah, qual é Bella. Vamos lá se anime. Aposto que a Layca iria adorar sua visita, não é garota? – como que respondendo seu dono a cachorra latiu e lambeu minha mão.

- Está bem, já que virou um complô eu vou, mas é apenas um minuto – nesse instante a chuva começou a cair – vamos lá entrem no carro. – a cachorra latia e pulava em Edward, enquanto este tentava colocá-la para dentro.

- Para Layca, e entra logo – ela não obedecia, e eu só olhava e ria da situação. Até que eu assoviei e ela ergueu as orelhas em minha direção.

- Vem garota, entra – como se fosse combinado ela entrou no banco da frente, sobrando para seu dono o banco de trás – bem isso foi o melhor que eu consegui – ele nos fulminou com os olhos, para em seguida se dirigir para sua companheira.

- Isso não vai ficar assim ouviu mocinha – ela só latiu e abanou o rabo. Vencido e molhado ele conseguiu passar para o banco de trás, resmungando e falando coisas desconexas. Quanto mais eu olhava mais eu dava risada da sua situação – e você também, vou me vingar.

- Se isso é uma ameaça, saiba que eu não tenho medo – ajustei meu retrovisor para poder olhá-lo nos olhos, mas no momento em que o fiz, me arrependi. Tinha uma clara promessa de problemas escrito neles. Sem desviar os olhos, acelerei o carro e fui em direção à sua casa. Chegamos e logo fiquei sem saber por onde entrar – então Layca, por onde eu entro? – ela latiu e se virou para seu dono.

- Traidora, as duas – ele estava falsamente bravo – pode entrar pelo portão principal. Eu aviso para os seguranças abrirem – fiz como ele pediu, e o segurança fez uma cara de espanto quando viu a cachorra no banco da frente e seu dono no banco de trás. Mas só deu de ombros e nos deu passagem – pode parar no hall de entrada, com essa chuva não vamos conseguir atravessar o jardim.

- Sim, chefe – brinquei com ele que riu e ficou me encarando pelo retrovisor. Fiquei boquiaberta quando paramos em frente à uma enorme porta toda entalhada em carvalho, e com um leão em forma de brasão no alto do portal. – nossa que entrada mais linda.

- Coisas de Carlisle. Vamos entrar que eu lhe mostro o restante da casa. Se você quiser, podemos começar pelo meu quarto – disse isso dando uma piscadinha indiscreta.

- Melhor irmos para a cozinha, afinal, em seu quarto não vai ter bolo. – ele bufou mais concordou com um gesto vago com as mãos. Eu desci do carro e abri a porta para a cachorra sair. Em seguida ele saiu e me puxou pelas mãos até estar colado a mim.

- Se acha que não vou cobrar suas brincadeiras está muito enganada. Não gosto de ser feito de bobo, ainda mais por duas fêmeas.

- Eu não tive culpa – me defendi com um ar brincalhão – quem te deve desculpas é ela – apontei meu dedo em direção de Layca, e esta por sua vez latiu.

- Tudo bem, vamos entrar e depois eu penso num castigo, para as duas.

Ele me levou pela mão adentrando na linda mansão. A sala era uma mistura de moderno e retrô. Com muitas telas e carpetes emoldurando as paredes. O leão, em forma de brasão era muito repetido. As escadas eram de madeira e o corrimão todo em detalhes de vermelho e preto. Descobri que sua biblioteca era muito mais completa que a da própria cidade. Subimos as escadas e ele ia me mostrando cada cômodo, alguns ele abria outros ele só apontava. Quando chegamos ao final do corredor eu sabia que era o quarto dele. Não sabia o motivo, mas meu coração estava disparado.

- E aqui é o meu cantinho – ele abriu a porta e seu perfume inundou minha vida, um perfume exótico e amadeirado – pode ficar a vontade que eu vou tomar banho, aliás... você devia fazer o mesmo, suas roupas estão encharcadas. Quer dividir o chuveiro comigo? – ele ficou me encarando esperando a resposta, como eu não disse nada ele completou – e então, você vem?

- Melhor não. Eu logo vou para casa, não se preocupe comigo.

- Ok, mas se mudar de idéia, a porta vai ficar destrancada – começou a tirar a camisa e eu fiquei olhando seu abdome bem definido – vai ficar aí só olhando? – como ele era abusado.

- Er... eu não estava olhando nada – dei as costas enquanto ele tirava a calça, e jogava-a pelo quarto. Meu Deus, como ele é desavergonhado – enquanto você toma seu banho vou descer – perdi a fala quando senti suas mãos em minha cintura, e foi me puxando para seu peito, pude sentir cada curva de seu lindo corpo, meu coração perdeu uma batida. Ele estava _nu_. Eu tinha certeza, e se eu não saísse daqui não sei o que seria de mim. Mas não poderia me virar ou veria ele sem nada. Percebendo minha hesitação, ele falou em meu ouvido.

- Então gatinha. Não mereço a honra de sua companhia? – ele ia falando e desabotoando minha blusa – não precisa temer, eu não mordo. Só se me pedir... – meu coração já estava a mil.

- Edward... – suspirei quando suas mãos foram para minha barriga – por favor, pare...

- Shhh... não vou fazer nada que você não queira – ele deu um suspiro profundo em meus cabelos e me virou para ficar de frente para ele – abra os olhos Bella.

- Eu não posso – como eu iria ficar se visse ele nu – é melhor eu descer...

- Se você não abrir os olhos eu não vou te largar.

Fiz como ele pediu e me arrependi logo em seguida. Estávamos de frente para um grande espelho e eu via seu traseiro arredondado quase gritando por umas boas palmadas. Ele ficou me olhando e esperando por minha reação. Mas como eu não disse nada, simplesmente me acariciou no rosto, e terminou de tirar minha blusa, me deixando somente de sutien. Eu não me governava mais, meu corpo não me obedecia. Tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era sair correndo dali e nunca mais voltar. Seu rosto foi aproximando-se do meu, e seus lábios me preencheram com seu sabor de menta misturado com cigarro. Uma mistura perfeita, para um homem perfeito. O beijo foi ficando mais exigente, tanto da parte dele quanto da minha parte. Não saberia dizer quem estava mais afoito. Minhas mãos subiam e desciam pelas suas costas. Ele gemia, eu gemia. Até que num minuto eu estava sem sutien. Sua boca foi descendo pelo meu ombro até chegar à altura dos seios. Arfei quando senti sua língua contornando meus mamilos enrijecidos. Afundei minhas mãos em seus cabelos para que ele não parasse com o contato. Nunca tinha deixando um rapaz ir tão longo em carinhos como ele estava agora. Mas quando ele começou a desabotoar minha calça, saí do transe. Dei um salto para trás. E fiquei arrependida logo em seguida. Ele estava lindo em sua plenitude de deus grego que é. Fiquei parada por uns segundos enquanto olhava-o de cima a baixo. Seu membro estava pulsando, e mexia-se como que me chamando. Quando olhei em seus olhos quase cedi a tentação que estava ali. Desejo, luxuria e magnetismo emanavam dele. Tinha um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto. Me cubri com as mãos e comecei a procurar por minhas roupas.

- Ah, qual é Bella. Vai me deixar assim? – disse apontando para baixo, não saberia dizer a cor que meu rosto ficou.

- Eu não posso te ajudar Edward – era a única coisa que eu poderia dizer. Vi a decepção passar pelo seu rosto.

- Vamos ver se eu entendi. Você me deixou te beijar, te passar a mão e agora não pode retribuir. É isso?

- Olha, eu não pedi para você bancar o caridoso comigo Edward. Se soubesse que iria agir dessa forma não teria entrado aqui – me virei e abotoei o sutien, e coloquei minha roupa.

- Está me dizendo que você não gostou? Vai dar uma de santa agora – ele irritado era melhor ainda – me responde Bella.

- Não é isso – como eu poderia explicar que com mais de vinte anos ainda era virgem – é... que... olha eu não sou assim. Me desculpe tá legal. Mas a única coisa que você vai conseguir de mim é isso – quando me virei ele tinha colocado a cueca.

- Ok. Não vou forçar. Até por que esse não é meu jeito de conseguir uma mulher – ele passou as mãos nos cabelos em um gesto de nervosismo – eu vou tomar um banho e quando eu voltar a gente resolve – quando ele falou em mulher, meu coração doeu. Não sabia dizer por que.

Não respondi. Simplesmente deixei que ele entrasse no banheiro. Percebi que ele não fechou a porta, e em seguida tirou a última peça de roupa que faltava e entrou no box ligando o grande chuveiro. Ele era lindo. Disso eu não tinha dúvidas. Mas eu não podia fazer isso comigo. Somente por um capricho me entregar a um qualquer, que amanhã nem me daria as horas. Com esses pensamentos saí do seu quarto e me dirigi às escadas. Fiquei muito nervosa para ficar esperando ele sair do banho. Pois se ele viesse mais uma vez me agarrando não sei se conseguiria resistir. A chuva havia aumentado. Mas mesmo assim saí de sua casa com uma sensação de perda em meu peito. Será que nunca conseguiria agir como uma pessoa normal? Gostaria de não encontrá-lo novamente. Quem sabe assim poderia cada qual seguir com sua vida.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3: ENCONTROS E DESENCONTROS²!**

MÚSICA:

Taylor Swift – Love Story.

[EDWARD]

Terminei meu banho e fiquei pensando em como convencer Bella de que eu estava realmente a fim dela. Eu deixei a porta aberta de propósito. Quem sabe ela não caía na tentação e viesse me fazer companhia. Mas era uma mulher difícil essa Isabella. Tanto, que não fiquei surpreso quando não a achei em canto nenhum do quarto. Troquei-me e desci, ela gostou tanto da sala, quem sabe não estava lá. Nada. Somente Layca estava deitada na porta em sinal de proteção. Veio em minha direção abanando o rabo e querendo pular em mim.

- Sai pra lá sua traidora, eu ainda não esqueci do que você fez. E cadê a Bella hein? – abri a porta e a chuva estava virando uma tempestade. Nem sinal do carro dela – é garota acho que essa mulher quer me deixar louco mesmo. Vamos para sua casa, antes que a Gogô chegue e brigue com a gente... – nesse momento a porta da frente abriu e meu pai entrou.

- Oi filho. Que chuva forte não é? – me virei em sua direção e apenas fiz sinal afirmativo com a cabeça – até quanto você vai me tratar assim Edward? Eu já tentei conversar com você mas...

- Eu não quero ouvir tá legal? Nada do que venha de você vai me fazer melhor. – me virei para ir embora mas ele insistiu.

- Já tem mais de dois anos filho. Um dia você vai ter que superar a morte de sua mãe e, tenho certeza que Elizabeth...

- NÃO TOQUE NO NOME DELA, E NÃO FALE DAQUILO QUE NÃO SABE... – disse apontando o dedo para ele, saí da sala que nem um louco, levei Layca para sua casinha e fiquei sem saber que rumo seguir. Se ao menos o meu carro estivesse pronto. Quando eu pegasse o James ele iria me pagar caro. Fui para a garagem pegar minha moto. Precisava sentir a adrenalina correndo nas minhas veias para aliviar minha raiva. _Ele _não sabia de nada para tentar apagar o passado. Quando abandonou minha mãe não pensou que ela poderia não agüentar. E realmente foi isso que aconteceu. Ela adoeceu logo depois da separação dos dois e dentro de seis meses morreu. Eu não aceitava, e nunca iria aceitar o que ele fez.

- Edward meu filho onde você vai? – Dolores perguntou-me da porta da garagem.

- Agora não Gogô. Estou sem tempo...

- Mas meu filho, olha a chuva que está caindo... você vai adoecer... e, o que aconteceu? Aposto que brigou com seu pai de novo. – ela me conhecia bem demais.

- Vai falar com ele. Aposto que terá muitas desculpas para dar. Eu não quero ouvir nenhuma delas. E não se preocupe comigo, sei me virar – passei por ela empurrando a moto, que na verdade era uma máquina. Minha Honda 600, era a alegria da mulherada.

Claro, nessa cidade parada quando eu aparecia abalava tudo. Quem sabe não descolo uma gatinha hoje. Já que Bella me deixou na mão. Mas quer saber, não sou homem de ficar correndo atrás de mulher. Elas é que correm atrás do tigrão aqui. Meu celular está recheado de mulher gostosa. Cada uma só esperando um telefonema, ou até mesmo só um toque, para virem correndo abanando o rabinho gostosinho para o papai aqui. Coloque uma jaqueta, capacete, e saí da garagem acelerando. Teria que comprar outro carro além do Corvette, para não ficar na mão como agora. Não tinha idéia para onde eu iria, não tinha nenhum lugar bacana onde eu poderia me divertir e pegar mulher. Mas nessa casa junto com ele não dava mais para ficar.

Rodei pelas ruas e a chuva aumentou. Resolvi parar numa lanchonete e beber alguma coisa. Minha roupa estava encharcada, mas eu não liguei. Uma dose de conhaque iria me esquentar. Quando entrei, deixei a jaqueta numa cadeira qualquer, já ia pedir a bebida, e quem eu encontro sorrindo e gesticulando com os amigos? Isso mesmo, Bella. Estava mais linda do que da última vez que a vi. Seus olhos brilhando por algum motivo que era desconhecido para mim. Sua risada contagiava o ambiente. Seu amigo Jake, estava lá também, com sua namorada em seu colo. Eles é que são felizes.

Percebendo que estava sendo observada ela virou os olhos em minha direção, e quando fez isso ficamos conectados por mais tempo que o normal. Ela arregalou os olhos quando viu meu estado. Dei as costas para ela e fui para o balcão beber. Sem conseguir me controlar olhei novamente em sua direção. Mas ela não estava mais lá. Será que foi embora por minha causa? Nem terminei de formular este pensamento e ela apareceu na minha frente.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – nem um beijinho? Ou um, _oi gatão_ – está me seguindo Edward?

- Olha só – não estava com paciência para ninguém hoje – você se acha não é garota. Acha que o mundo gira ao seu redor? – quando terminei de dizer isso me arrependi em seguida. Seus olhos perderam o foco e ela deu um passo para trás.

- Claro, me desculpe. Quanta ingenuidade da minha parte achar que você era diferente dos outros da sua laia – ela se aproximou do meu rosto e sussurrou – _ainda bem que eu não fiquei na sua casa. _Minha intuição estava certa em relação à você. – ela ia me dando as costas quando segurei seu braço.

- O quer dizer com isso? – ela me olhou de cima a baixo e depois fitou seu braço erguendo as sobrancelhas. Soltei seu braço e ela os cruzou em frente ao peito – eu não sou bom o suficiente para você. Ou o que?

- As duas coisa, você não é bom, e nem _o que_. Agora se me dá licença.

- Bella, espera – fui atrás dela, eu não queria ficar por baixo – você acha que eu não tenho mais o que fazer a ficar te seguindo? Eu não sabia que você estaria aqui.

- Não faz diferença – ela abaixou seus olhos como que se sentindo desgastada – só não ligue para mim. E curta sua bebida. – queria me socar por deixar ela assim.

- Por que não fazemos assim – dei um suspiro e continuei – eu não tive um bom dia, e sei que você também não. Então por que a gente não senta ali e conversa um pouco, afinal você está me devendo isso lembra? – ela me olhou e vi uma linha de preocupação passar por sua testa.

- Acho melhor não.

- Você só tem essa frase? '_acho melhor não', _Mude o disco garota. Diga '_sim Edward eu topo'. – _vi uma sombra de dúvida passar por seus olhos – vem, vamos sentar que te pago uma dose do que você quiser – saí arrastando ela até uma mesa. Só para constar eu estava todo molhado.

- Por que você saiu nessa chuva? Não está vendo que pode ficar doente? – o quê? _Ela_ estava preocupada comigo?

- Não fico não. O papai aqui é resistente. Pena que você não quis tirar a prova dos nove hoje mais cedo... – vi um pequeno sorriso se formar em seus lábios. Lindos, rosados e convidativos, quando me lembro de nossos beijos – e você... é vem sempre aqui? – que pergunta mais tosca Edward.

- Na verdade, não muito. E eu ainda acho que você não devia ficar assim molhado – ela olhou em volta procurando por alguém – e como você veio para cá? A pé?

- Vim de moto. Depois se quiser posso te levar para dar uma volta.

- Alguém já te disse que todas suas frases terminam em uma cantada? – ela estava certa.

- Na verdade não converso mais que duas palavras com as garotas. Geralmente elas não deixam. Me atacam – ri da minha própria piada. Mas ela apenas me olhou e ficou séria. Nossa conversa não estava evoluindo.

- Você é que acha que o mundo gira em torno de você _garanhão _– não sei por que mais essa última palavra em sua linda boquinha, me fez ter inúmeros pensamentos obcenos – e saiba que nem todas as mulheres querem te agarrar a todo tempo. _Eu_ por exemplo – ela fez questão de frisar bem o Eu.

- Pode ser. Mas vamos mudar de assunto. Não quero ser o centro das atenções hoje. Quero saber da sua vida. O que você faz? Essas coisas, trabalha, estuda ou o quê? – dei um espirro.

- Não falei que iria ficar doente. Nós vamos conversar, mas só depois que você trocar de roupa. – disse isso e saiu para ir falar com alguém. Nunca ninguém ligou para minha saúde, além de meus pais e Dolores. O que essa mulher tem de tão misterioso que eu não consigo deixar de ficar curioso? Fiquei observando enquanto ela falava com o tal de Jake. Ele me olhou por sobre o ombro dela e assentiu com a cabeça. Fez um sinal para a moça do balcão e ela foi até a mesa dele. Depois saíram Bella e ela pela porta dos fundos. Enquanto isso eu pedi uma garrafa de vodka para outro atendente. Tomei um como, dois, três copos, no quarto como elas voltaram trazendo consigo uma toalha e um embrulho do que parecia ser roupas secas. Vindo em minha direção ela estava mais linda ainda, com os cabelos meio molhados e a calça justinha nas coxas. Daria para fazer um estrago nessa mulher, meu papagaio...

- Vem Edward, vamos lá nos fundos para você tirar essa roupa molhada – ela era autoritária.

- Não estou a fim – já sentia o efeito da vodka correndo nas minhas veias – me deixa aqui bebendo – dito isso tomei o restante do quarto copo.

- Você é mais difícil do que eu imaginei. E já está bêbado. Vamos eu te ajudo – me ajudou a sair da mesa. Quase caí, e se não fosse por suas pequenas mãozinhas eu teria ido ao chão. Bella era pequena mais muito forte – vamos se apóie em mim – fiz como ela pediu e fomos pela mesma porta que ela tinha entrado antes.

- O quanto daquela garrafa você bebeu? Não está parando nas próprias pernas.

- Não sei o que isso te importa – dei outro espirro e ela me empurrou contra a parede me fitando com aqueles olhos lindos... meus Deus eu preciso dessa mulher.

- Olha aqui seu playboysinho de meia tigela. Estou te fazendo um favor, te ajudando a não pegar uma pneumonia, portanto se vier com mais uma grac... – não deixei ela terminar, beije-a com fervor, como nunca beijei mulher nenhuma nessa vida. Ela relutou um pouco mas acabou cedendo. Suas mãos foram de encontro aos meus cabelos e eu a virei para a parede. Agora eu estava no controle da situação. Se ela pensa que podia falar comigo daquele jeito estava redondamente... certa. Quanto mais brava melhor. Comecei a subir minhas mãos por dentro de sua blusa e pude sentir sua pele se arrepiando ao meu toque. Me esfreguei mais de encontro à ela que gemeu em minha boca. Mas no mesmo instante ela me empurrou e eu fui de encontro à outra parede. Ofegando ela apontou o dedo para mim e falou.

- Se fizer isso de novo, eu te capo. – por reflexo tapei o pimpão, a qual é nunca viram um bilau com nome? O coitado não tinha nada a ver com a conversa – e agora entra logo no banheiro e se troque. – mas eu não conseguia por meus pés em movimentos, ela percebendo minha dificuldade falou. – eu vou chamar o Jake...

- Não, por favor Bella. Me ajuda você – fiz minha melhor cara de cachorro pidão, eu sabia que funcionaria – por favor, eu juro que não tento mais nada. – ela mordiscou o lábio inferior pensando no meu pedido, com isso o pimpão deu um pulo dentro da calça. _Pô assim é sacanagem_ ele protestou. Será que ela não sabe que quando faz isso com a boca minha cabeça tem inúmeros pensamentos pecaminosos? Não, ela não sabe.

- Tá legal, tá legal, mas já sabe. Sem gracinhas – ela abriu a porta e dois caras que estavam lá nos olharam, eu apoiado nela, e ela toda vermelha e meia molhada por minha causa, estavam pensando besteiras por isso saíram rapidamente dali – e agora vamos com calma. – fiquei observando enquanto ela me ajudava com os sapatos, depois meias, a calça, e camisa. Estava começando a sentir frio, e suas mãos estavam geladas, quando as passou sobre minha barriga enquanto erguia minha camisa, gemi feito um gatinho que ganha leite. Ela parou e me olhou, procurando algum vestígio de sacanagem em meus olhos. Vendo que eu não faria nada continuou.

Colocou a outra camisa, que eu nem sabia de quem era, e eu consegui ajudar ela a por a calça. A única peça de roupa que ela não chegou nem perto foi minha cueca. Mesmo ela me vendo sem nada mais cedo, não queria me tocar. Isso me fez pensar o por que – Pronto senhor Edward Cullen, sei que estas não são roupas tão boas quanto as suas, mas é só para não te deixar pior do que já está e... meu Deus você está ardendo em febre – colocou suas mãos em minha testa e arregalou os olhos – vamos sair daqui, vou te levar para casa.

- Me leva para sua casa – eu pedi – não quero ir para a minha.

- Mas Edward, eu não tenho uma casa só minha...e não sei se Alice vai aceitar isso. E por que não quer ir para sua casa?

- Por que eu... – exitei, mas ela estava ali para me ajudar – eu briguei com meu pai. E sei que ele vai ficar fazendo perguntas, das quais não quero responder.

- Vamos fazer assim – ela estava andando de um lado para o outro no banheiro – eu te levo, mas é só por uma hora. Depois as meninas chegam e eu não quero confusão. Além disso temos que ver essa sua febre. – ela chegou mais perto para colocar as mãos novamente em meu rosto, nossos olhares se encontraram. Coloquei minha mão em seu rosto e delineei cada curva de sua boca, sem tirar os olhos dos seus, ela suspirou fundo e se separou mais cedo do que eu queria – vamos logo antes que eu desista. Consegue andar agora?

- Acho que sim. – fui com ela pela porta dos fundos.

- Espera aqui que eu vou buscar meu carro. Onde está sua moto?

- Está lá na frente, mas não acho que vão roubá-la.

- Eu sei, mas vou pedir pro Jake dar uma olhada e se eu demorar ele guarda na garagem. – ela disse mais alguma coisa, mas eu estava prestando atenção em seu rosto, suas sobrancelhas se moviam para cima e para baixo conforme ela falava. Suas mãos gesticulavam o tempo todo, e se ela estava com dúvida de alguma coisa mordiscava o lábio inferior... putz o que está acontecendo comigo? – Ei você está me ouvindo? Ah, esquece... me espere aqui – saiu resmungando mais alguma coisa, que eu não ouvi. Fiquei encostado na parede esperando por ela.

Realmente, eu não estava bem. Sentia frio, muito frio. Não foi uma boa idéia sair na chuva. O carro apontou ao meu lado, entrei e ela me olhou com o semblante sério como de uma mãe que vai dar bronca no filho – escute Edward, eu não tenho nada a ver com sua vida. Mas acho que é melhor irmos para sua casa, afinal seu pai é médico, ele saberá cuidar melhor de você...

- Por favor, eu não quero ir para lá. Pelo menos não agora, disse umas coisas para ele que deve tê-lo deixado com raiva de mim...

- Pais não guardam mágoas dos filhos, pelo menos eu acho. Vamos fazer assim. Eu vou com você. E só em último caso a gente chama seu pai, pode ser? – com ela pedindo assim tão querida.

- Eu tenho escolha? – disse virando para ela – com uma mãe tão mandona como você, ninguém consegue dizer não.

- Eu não sou mandona, apenas sei o que é melhor para você nesse momento.

- Tudo bem _mamãe. _– ela deu uma risadinha, e acelerou. De uma coisa eu tinha certeza, ela era uma boa motorista. Saiu da lanchonete a todo vapor, virando as ruas com muita destreza. Seu carro mesmo sendo antigo, era super veloz, e em menos de dez minutos estávamos em casa. O segurança quando nos viu, deu passagem livre. Isso era um bom sinal, quando ela quisesse vir aqui não seria barrada.

- Tem alguém na sua casa além do seu pai? – ela perguntou enquanto estacionava no mesmo lugar de antes, em frente à porta de carvalho.

- Dolores deve estar aí também, por que?

- É para o caso de precisarmos fazer um chá para você. – ela deu a volta no carro e eu segui o movimento dos seus quadris. Seu gingado era sensual mesmo que ela não quisesse. – Vem _garanhão_, ou vamos congelar aqui fora. – eu sabia que ela estava brincando, mas só com essas palavras eu já ficava todo animadinho.

Fui aos trancos e barrancos para o quarto. Bella me ajudava quando eu tropeçava, e eu me aproveitava para apalpar ela nos lugares onde eu alcançava. O efeito da bebida já estava passando, mas eu não podia perder a chance de segurá-la em minhas mãos cheia de dedos. Ela me ajudou a deitar na cama, e disse que iria ver se tinha alguém em casa para me atender. Mas quando ela ia saindo segurei seus braços e colequei sobre mim na cama. Ela me olhou assustada, corando logo que sentiu minha ereção. Fitei seus grandes olhos chocolates. Sendo retribuído por um sorriso doce e sincero.

- Você não desiste não é mesmo? – espalmou as mãos em meu peito, começando a desabotoar minha camisa – fico pensando em como sua vida deve ser difícil, com todas as mulheres se jogando aos seus pés – enquanto ela falava, suas mãos trabalhavam em minha camisa – mas saiba Edward que nem tudo nessa vida são flores. E eu sei por que você está encarnado atrás de mim – _ela sabia_? eu não – é por que eu te disse _não_. Do contrário eu não estaria aqui agora com você. – ela disse isso e se afastou, em seu rosto tinha uma expressão de tristeza que me cortou o coração.

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo Bella – puxei seu rosto para que ela pudesse me olhar – eu não estou encarnado atrás de você como disse – não sabia qual era a palavra certa para falar para ela – eu só não sei explicar...

- Você não precisa se explicar. Até por que eu não sou nada sua – agora ela se levantou e foi até a porta – se cubra enquanto eu vou buscar alguém – e com isso ela saiu do quarto, me deixando apenas com seu perfume em meu corpo. Perfume de rosas. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo, devia ser a febre, mas quando ela saiu do quarto fiquei com o coração apertado. Como se faltasse alguma coisa.

Alguns minutos depois ela retornou ao quarto. Percebi que estava com uma xícara com algum líquido muito quente, devido à fumaça que saía. Sentou-se na beira da cama e ficou me observando. Tentei me sentar para tomar o chá, mas não conseguia me mover, minha cabeça parecia que ia estourar. Ela vendo meu esforço veio para meu lado e me ajudou. Quanto coloquei o chá na boca quase vomitei.

- Argh. Bella, está tentando me matar – falei limpando a boca na coberta – que diabos tem nesse chá?

- É cebola, mel e limão – ela disse me encarando séria – e pare de reclamar foi o melhor que eu pude fazer.

- Como assim você fez? Cadê a Dolores?

- Acho que não tem ninguém em casa. A cozinha estava totalmente deserta. E a casa está no mais completo breu.

- Acho que Dolores foi visitar a irmã. E meu pai, bem esse aí não quero saber – estava com muito frio, meus dentes estavam batendo uns nos outros – deita aqui comigo. Não vou fazer nada eu prometo – não sei o que me deu, mas não queria que ela fosse embora.

- Acho me... – olhei para ela suplicando – como homem é mole, meu Deus – ela reclamou mais alguma coisa e deitou ao meu lado na cama. Me aconcheguei nela, que por sua vez ficou passando a mão em meu cabelo. Estava tão gostoso aquele carinho – se você não melhorar vou ligar para seu pai, e não adianta me olhar com essa cara.

- Ok. Mas eu sei que vou melhorar se você não for embora – disse isso bocejando – promete que não vai embora – demorou muito para ela responder, depois de um longo suspiro ela disse.

- Prometo, mas só se você tomar mais um pouquinho do chá.

- Pelo amor de qualquer coisa, isso não. Esse chá está muito ruim, tem gosto de cebola, argh...

- Então, eu vou ligar sim para seu pai – ela ia se levantando da cama quando eu me rendi.

- Tá bom, tá bom, me dá logo essa gororoba pra cá – ela me fuzilou com os olhos – o que? Não quer que ache isso um manjar dos deuses não é? Mas eu faço isso por você – tomei mais da metade do chá do demônio que ela me fez. Será que ela não colocou laxante nisso? Acho que não. Ela não faria uma coisa tão baixa assim, ou faria... não queria acreditar nisso.

- E agora deite e tente descansar, acho que você vai ficar com uma gripe muito forte. Não sei o que tem na cabeça para sair desse jeito nesse tempo.

- Falou _mamãe_, por que você não para de reclamar e deita aqui comigo de verdade? Estou com muito frio e preciso que alguém me esquente. – ela franziu a testa e ficou pensando por mais tempo que o normal – por favor – eu implorei mais uma vez. Soltando outro suspiro ela se rendeu e deitou ao meu lado na cama, cara ela está na _minha_ cama. Isso é um progresso. Melhor nem ficar pensando muito, pois do jeito que ela é arisca, escapa que nem uma cobra das minhas mãos. – você podia cantar para eu dormir né? – tudo bem eu estava apelando, mas pô, eu tava doente. E se ela não fizesse alguma coisa para me distrair era bem capaz de agarrar ela e fazer tudo o que eu tinha vontade.

Ela riu com vontade, e para minha surpresa começou a cantarolar uma música bem bonitinha, e que eu achava sua cara. Ficou fazendo carinho em meus cabelos até que não conseguia mais ouvir sua linda voz... fui levado para o mundo dos sonhos. Ao longe ainda pude ouvir um "_durma bem garanhão_", com sua linda e doce voz, e depois disso mais nada.

MÚSICA:

Taylor Swift – Love Story.

.com/watch?v=qOmdS63MjRU


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4: E A RAZÃO É VOCÊ ¹ !

Hoobastank – The Reason

[Bella]

Já fazia uns vinte minutos que Edward havia dormido. Não sabia descrever o que estava sentindo naquele momento, acariciando seu cabelo sedoso, olhando para seu semblante tranqüilo. A vida é mesmo muito engraçada, quando acho que já vi de tudo, tenho que me deparar com um homem desse tamanho me pedindo para cantar para ele dormir. Será que ele sempre faz esse tipo de coisa para conquistar as _vigaristasinhas_ que ficam com ele? Não sei por que mais pensar nisso me doeu. É melhor eu ir antes que ele acorde e tente mais alguma gracinha. Já basta o amasso que ele me deu no corredor da lanchonete mais cedo. Decidi deixar um bilhete para ele não ficar tão bravo comigo.

'_Edward_

_Tive que ir embora. Espero que melhore logo. Quando der eu apareço ou te ligo. Palavra de escoteiro. _

_P.s. Não saia na chuva de moto..._

_BS'_

Foi um imenso trabalho me soltar dos seus possessivos braços, mas eu consegui. Ufa.

- Até mais garanhão – sussurrei em seu ouvido. Essa frase está se tornando rotineira quando me refiro a ele. Ele murmurou alguma coisa mais não entendi.

Deixei o bilhete ao lado do seu criado mudo e fui em direção à porta, porém algo me chamou a atenção em seu quarto. Era um retrato de Edward bem mais novo, ao lado de uma linda mulher de cabelos longos e loiros. Mas com a mesma tonalidade da cor de seus olhos. Não sei por que mais essa mulher me era familiar de alguma forma. Devia ser somente impressão minha. Saí de seu quarto, e meu telefone tocou no mesmo instante.

- Oi Alice.

_- Bella. Onde diabos você está? _

- Já estou a caminho, por que a bronca?

- _Tem um oficial de justiça aqui em casa, ele diz que tem papéis importantes para te dar. _

- Estou chegando baixinha. Enterte ele aí que o possante e eu já estamos chegando.

- _Ok. Mas por favor não demore. _

Mais essa agora. O que será que aconteceu? Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos por uma senhora baixinha e gordinha que ia subindo as escadas. Sua cara para mim era de surpresa e ao mesmo tempo de curiosidade.

- Oi – eu disse meio que sem jeito – eu sou Bella.

- Oi jovem. Posso te ajudar em alguma coisa? – ela perguntou parecendo ser sincera.

- Na verdade não – olhei de relance para a direção do quarto dele e suspirei – você é a Dolores certo? – ela assentiu – então, o Edward está com um pouco de febre. Eu o trouxe mais cedo e como você não estava até me arrisquei a preparar um chá – dei um sorrisinho amarelo – ele reclamou um pouco mas acabou bebendo. Bom, mais agora eu já estou indo e espero que ele melhore.

- Oh, muito obrigada minha filha. E até imagino a luta que não foi para meu menino tomar seu chá. Digamos que ele não é muito adepto a essas coisas – ela disso meu menino de uma forma tão fofa – e eu te agradeço muito por isso. E espero que esse maluco aprenda a não andar por aí nessa chuva novamente. Não é sempre que se encontra pessoas com o coração igual ao seu – ela nem me conhecia e já decidia se eu era boa ou não, estranha – me deixe te oferecer um pedaço de bolo pelo menos. Aposto que você vai adorar.

- Eu adoraria. Mas realmente tenho que ir andando. Fica para uma próxima – ou não –qualquer coisa, eu passo mais tarde para saber se ele melhorou.

- Ah pode deixar que eu já vou ver como ele está. E muito obrigada Bella, você é uma menina de ouro.

- Obrigada. E até breve – disse passando por ela e indo em direção à porta da frente. Isso foi definitivamente estranho. Nunca me viu na vida e já estava me enchendo de elogios. Nesse instante meu celular voltou a tocar.

- Calma Alice. Estou chegando – disse isso já entrando e dando partida no carro.

...

- Bem Srta. Isabella. É só assinar aqui, e aqui – o oficial que se apresentou como Richard me instruiu – espero vê-la em breve. Até logo. Srta. Alice, Srta. Isabella – disso isso saindo pela porta com a empregada de Alice lhe acompanhando.

- E aí o que diz esse papel?

- É uma intimação. Diz aqui que tenho que comparecer a delegacia de Port Angels, o mais rápido possível para prestar depoimento – disse a ela lendo de novo e de novo o papel – mas não entendo o que isso tem a ver com meu caso da hipoteca da casa.

- Deixa eu ver – ela tirou o papel das minhas mãos e ficou caminhando pela sala. Já estava perdendo a paciência com seu silêncio, quando ela resolveu se pronunciar – bom, basicamente você vai ter que explicar para o delegado, por que essa casa foi deixada em seu nome. Acho que ele não está acreditando que é uma herança deixada para você.

- Isso deve ser por eu ter crescido no orfanato – disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos – mas não faz sentido. Eu nunca iria querer algo que não é meu.

- Eu sei amore, mas parece que nosso tiozinho aqui não sabe disso. Mas vamos deixar isso para amanhã. E agora dona Bella pode me explicar onde você andou essa tarde inteira? E não adianta mentir que eu vou saber – ela disse isso de uma forma ameaçadora.

Contei para ela, desde o incidente no dia do racha, em que ele me salvou do louco do James, até a parte que ele entrou molhado dos pés a cabeça na lanchonete hoje mais cedo. Claro que omiti os beijos que trocamos nestes mesmos eventos. Ela já tirava conclusões erradas de tudo, imagina se eu contasse isso. Era fofoca para todos os santos saberem.

- E foi isso, eu o levei para casa e depois vim para cá. – disse isso me levantando e indo em direção às escadas.

- Você pode até tentar – ela disse pausadamente – mas não me engana Bella. Sei que tem mais caroço nesse angu do que você está me contando.

- Não viaja anã. E agora deixa eu ir tomar banho e dormir. Amanhã quero ir cedo a Port Angels – não ia dar entrada para um novo interrogatório da parte dela.

- Ok. Mas isso não acaba por aqui. – ela disse isso de forma decisiva – agora deixa eu ir ver meu namorado que ele já ligou umas dez vezes. Ah. E eu vou com você amanhã na delegacia.

- Você sabe que não precisa não é? – ela revirou os olhos para mim – que seja. Então esteja pronta as oito. Não quero passar a manhã toda lá. Ainda tenho que levar o carro para o Jake dar uma olhada. – e tinha a moto de Edward, que eu não falei para ela, mas que também não sabia que atitude tomar. Não sabia se deixava na oficina, ou se levava eu mesma para ele.

- Sim senhora mandona. E não se esqueça do que te disse mais cedo. Vai curtir sua vida e deixe de ser tão preocupada. – ela vivia me dizendo isso, mas eu sou assim oras. Não se muda uma pessoa do dia para noite. Ela foi toda saltitante para casa de Jazz. E eu fui para o quarto, que ela e Rose, insistiam em falar que era meu. Oh Deus. Eu amo essa família, essa casa. Mas ainda sinto que me falta algo. Tomei um banho super relaxante, e me deitei, ficar lendo me ajudou a pensar em tudo que estava acontecendo na minha vida e mais algumas coisas, antes que o sono me pegasse de vez. Dormi rápido e sem sonhos. Mas antes ainda pude ver claramente um par de olhos verdes me fitando intensamente.

...

- Vamos Alice. Já estou atrasada para pegar a estrada. – não sei por que ainda acreditava que ela iria acordar no horário.

- Calma, estou indo Bella – já eram oito e meia e ela ainda estava bocejando – você sabe a que horas eu fui dormir ontem? Não. – ela mesmo perguntou e respondeu – e sabe por que você não sabe. Por que não tem que dar conta de um namorado fogoso como o meu.

- Tá legal, poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos – disse para ela revirando meus olhos – agora mexa essa bunda branca e entra logo no carro.

- Sabe qual é seu problema Bell? – ela perguntou com as mãos na cintura me encarando. A encarei de volta negando com a cabeça – Você está com a síndrome de FDM – arqueei uma sobrancelha para ela ver que eu não tinha entendido – ou seja, Falta De Macho em sua vida. Por isso esse mal humor logo de manhã.

- Falou psicóloga Alice – disse lhe dando uma palmada no bumbum, não sei de onde ela tira essas coisas – agora entra logo e vamos, antes que eu te deixe aí.

- Que seja. Mas você vai me dar razão quando encontrar um homem que te dê um jeito.

- Não preciso de homem nenhum para me dar um _jeito_ – disse dando ênfase na ultima palavra – a única coisa de que realmente preciso, é que você pare de falar asneiras logo cedo. E por favor, me distraia, pois estou uma pilha de nervos hoje.

Deixei Alice matraqueando a estrada toda. Até que foi legal ir com ela, ri horrores com suas histórias bizarras. Alice era espontânea por natureza, se estava bem estava bem, mas se estava mal aí tudo ia por água baixo. Ninguém consegue ficar mais que dez minutos séria perto dela. Sua desinibição me causava inveja às vezes. Como ontem mais cedo na porta do banheiro masculino, quando Edward me pressionou na parede, se fosse ela ou Rose, tenho certeza de como isso iria terminar. Mas eu não sou assim, e acho que nuca serei.

- Bella...estou falando com você.

- O que foi Allie.

- O sinal abriu – ela disse apontando para frente – onde anda com a cabeça amiga. Você nunca foi tão desligada assim.

- É impressão sua – não podia dizer que um tal rapaz de cabelos avermelhados e desalinhados estava ocupando minha mente com mais freqüência do que eu gostaria.

- Sei. – ela não falou mais nada. E eu agradeci mentalmente por isso. Uma hora ou outra sei que ela iria me pressionar e eu acabaria revelando minhas angustias. Mas esse não era o lugar e nem a hora para desabafos. Dei um suspiro frustrado e segui pela rua até perto da delegacia.

- Você quer entrar comigo?

- Claro. Vim aqui para te dar apoio e te defender de qualquer mal entendido que esse delegadozinho de meia pataca possa tentar usar contra você.

- Obrigada irmãzinha – disse mexendo em seus cabelos – então vamos logo antes que eu desista.

Entramos na delegacia, e fiquei chocada com as coisas que vi. Havia uma jovem de mais ou menos nossa idade cheia de pircings e tatoos, ela gritava e se debatia querendo pular nos policiais, que tentavam de tudo para contê-la. Quando nos viu a gritaria piorou.

- Suas patricinhas ordinárias...morram...morramm – ela gritava, e Alice arregalou os olhos diante da louca desvairada – um dia eu já fui como vocês, e olha como estou hoje – mais uma sessão de gritos e estrebuchamentos depois conseguiram levá-la para dentro de uma sala.

- Vamos Alice. Não precisa se impressionar com isso – percebi que ela ficou abalada com a menina.

- Não estou impressionada Bell – ela disse com os olhos marejados – estou com pena da pobresinha.

- Own, anã. Não fique assim – disse a abraçando e acariciando seus cabelos – a vida é cruel mesmo. Mas erga a cabeça e vamos.

- Ok. Você está certa – ela se arrumou e fomos em direção ao balcão de informações. Nos indicaram a saleta do delegado e pediram para que aguardássemos, pois o mesmo havia saído à procura de alguns delinquentes, e ainda não havia voltado. Ficamos lendo e relendo os jornais velhos que havia na saleta de espera, até que um homem aparentando uns quarenta anos entra e nos observa por longos segundos. Me senti incomodada com isso. Ele era um tipo de homem que Alice e Rose diriam ser _interessante_.

- Pois não jovens senhoritas? Em que posso lhes ajudar? – ele falou remexendo nos bolsos da calça jeans surrada.

- Oi, eu sou Isabella Swan – disse apertando sua mão – e esta é minha irmã Alice Brandon. Viemos para falar sobre essa intimação que recebi ontem – lhe estendi o papel e ele o leu.

- Ah sim claro. Sejam muito bem vindas. E podem entrar – nos direcionou até sua sala, a mesma se encontrava numa desordem comum de homem – desculpem a bagunça, mas é que estamos com problemas sérios de gangues. Então o tempo se tornou meu pior pesadelo.

- Entendemos perfeitamente senhor – Alice disse toda delicada para ele.

- Oh por favor, nada de senhor. Apenas Jhon. Jhon Winchester. [_n/a: adoro ele_].

- Certo, Jhon. Estamos imensamente curiosas a respeito dessa intimação que recebi. Então se o senhor... digo, você puder nos ajudar, Jhon – ele assentiu lentamente olhando bem dentro dos meus olhos.

- É claro Isabella. Vamos ao que lhes interessa – ele fez um movimento com os braços e começou a folhear as diversas pastas que estavam sobre sua mesa – bem digamos que essa casa que lhe foi deixada como herança, já tem dono. Por isso o motivo de ter vindo até aqui.

- Dono? Eu não sei o que dizer quanto a isso... – realmente por essa eu não esperava.

- Isso mesmo. O dono da mansão Codiak, esse é seu nome verdadeiro. Está imensamente curioso sobre o porquê de ela ter sido deixada para você – fiquei sem saber o que lhes dizer e ele continuou – veja bem, a casa está abandonada há muitos anos. E com isso muitos impostos foram se acumulando e o banco resolveu leiloá-la. Como você já deve estar sabendo – assenti lentamente tentando entender onde ele queria chegar – então, descobrimos a pouco mais de uma semana que essa mesma casa, tem um dono legítimo.

- Mas isso muda tudo então Bella – Alice se pronunciou – vamos ter que consultar o nosso advogado.

- Esse cara que se diz o dono da mansão, está muito interessado em quitar suas dívidas e transferi-la para seu nome. Ou de algum outro parente dele. Ele garante que sempre foi de sua família essa casa. Claro que estamos investigando isso também, mas a dúvida dele é do por que _você_, uma pessoa que ele nunca ouviu falar, está sendo citada em testamento como herdeira legítima da mesma casa.

- Para ser sincera delegado – ele fez uma careta mais eu continuei – certo, Jhon. Eu também não tenho noção de quem seja essa pessoa que se diz dono da mansão. Fui criada desde muito nova num orfanato. O qual já fechou anos atrás. Então também não tenho respostas suficientes para te dar, sobre o porquê fiquei sendo herdeira da mesma. A única coisa que sei, é que ela me foi deixada por um homem que dizia ser meu pai. Charlie, esse é o único nome que eu tenho. Pelo o que fiquei sabendo, ele me procurou em todos os cantos antes de morrer – suspirei nessa parte – não sei quem ele era, quem era minha mãe. E não sei nem o motivo de eu ter sido levada para um orfanato.

- Eu imagino que sim. Ou melhor, que você não saiba mesmo. Mas não se preocupe, o motivo por eu ter te chamado até aqui era justamente esse. Esclarecer todas as partes. Embora não sei por onde começar a investigar esse caso – ele deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

- Eu também não sei o que pensar disso tudo – Alice estava tão inquieta quanto eu – será que não era o caso de descobrirmos primeiro quem é essa pessoa que se diz dono da casa? Talvez é a partir daí que saberemos que tipo de parentesco vocês dois tem. – ela disse olhando de mim para o delegado – vai que é algum parente seu, que está vivinho da silva.

- Pode ser que a srta. esteja certa. Mas temos um problema nisso tudo – ele disse colocando os braços atrás da cabeça, e se alongando na cadeira.

- E qual seria esse problema Jhon? – perguntei.

- Não temos nome, endereço ou qualquer outra informação desse suposto dono da mansão Codiak. O nosso único contato, foi feito por um advogado, que me trouxe cópias, e originais de escrituras, testamentos, enfim essas coisas.

- Mas nós temos que conseguir saber quem é ele – eu já estava angustiada – pelo menos para saber se é ou não um parente meu mesmo.

- Certo. Você tem razão. Vamos fazer assim, quando eu obtiver alguma nova informação entrarei em contato com você. E garanto que vamos descobrir tudo isso rapidamente. Mas agora se as duas srtas. me dão licença preciso mesmo terminar de averiguar uns casos, se não daqui a pouco não consigo mas entrar aqui na minha sala – ele disse isso rindo um pouco, e nós acompanhamos ele.

- Claro. E aguardaremos contato – deixei nossos telefones com ele e fomos embora.

- Nossa, que delegado gatinho esse não é Bell? – Alice e sua mania de querer me arrumar homem.

- Por favor Alice, menos. Estou ainda mais nervosa do que antes. Portanto não quero nem pensar em homem agora – somente um homem não me saía da cabeça – e vamos embora antes que eu me aborreça de verdade.

Ela não comentou mais nada a respeito do charmoso delegado, Jhon Winchester. Mas sei que era só por momento seu silêncio. Pegamos a estrada com o intuito de chegar logo a Forks. Mas como desgraça pouca nunca é demais, meu carro resolveu morrer logo nos primeiros quilômetros fora da cidade.

- Droga! – disse saindo do carro e chutando seu pneu – eu sabia que deveria ter te levado para o Jake – eu falava com o carro, como se ele pudesse me responder.

- Calma florzinha, vou ligar para o nosso mecânico – disse minha irmã postiça, já sacando seu celular rosa choque de dentro da bolsa – ou talvez não – ela disse enquanto me mostrava o celular sem sinal. Peguei o meu e a mesma coisa.

- E agora Alice. Não podemos ficar aqui o dia todo – sentei no capô do carro e fiquei aproveitando o sol das onze – será que alguém vai sentir nossa falta em casa?

- Deixe de ser dramática Bell – ela estava se abanando com um papel – se bem que eu tinha marcado de almoçar com uns amigos. Que droga de carro velho também.

- Ei. Não ofende meu bebê ta legal. Ele só está um pouco cansado. E além do mais a culpa é minha. Eu devia ter levado para o Jake vê-lo antes de pegar a estrada... – nesse momento fomos interrompidas por um carro em alta velocidade vindo pela estrada. De longe era muito veloz, dava para ver que era prata. Acho que era um Volvo. Quando nos viu foi reduzindo a velocidade e parou bem ao lado do possante. Será que era algum marginal mal intencionado? Vi Alice se atirar para dentro do carro e travar as portas. Grande amiga essa mesmo, me deixando para fora à mercê dos lobos. Fiquei parada onde estava esperando a pessoa sair do carro. E qual não foi minha surpresa quando Edward saiu de lá. Fiquei congelada onde estava. Quantos carros ele teria?

- Bella? – ele disse isso como se fosse a primeira vez que me visse em anos – o que faz aqui? Estão perdidas? – pela primeira vez ele olhou para dentro do carro e se deparou com uma Alice risonha.

- Se eu te disser que estamos tomando um sol você acreditaria? – ele deu aquele sorriso torto perfeito e que me deixava com as pernas moles.

- Bom eu diria que em minha casa tem uma piscina louca para ser inaugurada. Certamente lá seria o local mais apropriado para duas moças bonitas como vocês tomarem sol – demos risada da situação – mas falando sério está com problemas com o carro?

- Sim – dei um suspiro frustrado – é que ontem eu tive que socorrer um amigo doente, e não deu tempo de levar meu bebê no mecânico – ele me olhou divertido e sorriu ainda mais – mas vamos dar um jeito. E você o que faz por aqui? – nesse momento a anã saiu do carro e ficou nos observando de longe.

- Bem, como pode ver estou com um novo carro. O Corvette, vou deixar apenas para a diversão. E esse aqui – disse batendo na lataria brilhante do carro novo – vai ficar para os meus passeios do dia-a-dia.

- Então você é o famoso Edward? – a futura defunta-Alice falou.

- Não sei. Sou Bella? – ele me fitou intensamente quase me fazendo esquecer de respirar. Pelo visto estava esperando uma resposta minha, mas minha _irmã-quase morta,_ respondeu.

- Ah, mas é claro que é. A Belsinha aqui, me disse um monte de coisas a seu respeito. Mesmo eu tendo certeza de que ela omitiu certos fatos... Mas enfim, muito prazer eu sou Alice Brandon, irmã de Bella – ela lhe estendeu a mão, e ele beijou a mesma. Tão galanteador. Já conquistou a baixinha.

- Espero que ela tenha dito apenas coisas boas a meu respeito Alice – deu mais um sorriso bobo para Alice – bem belas damas, o que acham de almoçarem comigo? Depois eu as levo de volta. Com isso teremos tempo para alguém ver seu carro – ele disse isso olhando para mim.

- Claro que aceitamos – nem vou dizer quem disse isso – mas, por favor não queremos atrapalhar seus planos.

- Não me atrapalham. Vamos? – ele me estendeu a mão e eu a peguei pulando do carro, no mesmo instante senti aquela corrente elétrica passar desde a ponta dos meus dedos até meus fios de cabelo. Ele também sentiu algo, pois seus olhos ficaram desfocados por um breve instante. Tão breve que quase não percebi. Mas, como eu sei a cor _exata_ dos seus olhos, e olha que nem reparei tanto assim, sei que ele fica mais verde quando suas emoções são boas. Ou mais escuros quando está com raiva. Tranquei o carro e Alice fez questão de ir para o bando de trás. Ou que sua pupila se dilata quando está desejando fervorosamente algo...ou _alguém. _Fiquei na dúvida se ia com ela ou não. Mas ele decidiu por mim, abrindo a porta do carona. Entrei e coloquei o cinto. Como cheirava bem seu carro novo. Já havia algum sinal do perfume de seu dono. Ele entrou, deu a partida e seguimos de volta para Port Angels. Pelo menos de todos os problemas que tive até agora, esse era um dos menores, ou seja, ficar ao lado de Edward Cullen, sem gaguejar, tremer, e _babar_. Sim por que ele era digno de ser babado inteirinho por toda mulher na terra. Meu Deus, acho que estou andando muito tempo com as meninas.

- O que vocês gostam de comer? – ele perguntou olhando diretamente para mim, mas advinha quem respondeu?...

- Bom, a Bell come de tudo. Não tem problemas com a balança. Já eu prefiro coisas mais leves. Não posso me arriscar ficar uma bola.

- Certamente Alice – ele disse para ela rindo – mas ainda bem que a Bella gosta de comer. Não sou muito fã de mulher paranóica com essas coisas de quilos e tal.

- Ah, mas pode apostar que se deixarmos ela come por três, ou quatro.

- Vocês podem por favor parar de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse presente – disse para os dois fingindo estar zangada.

- Calma Bell. Só estamos brincando – ele disse isso dando uma batidinha na minha perna – não fique brava comigo. Se não posso ficar doente de novo – ele fez _bico_. Eu não acredito que ele fez bico para mim, na frente da Alice. Virei o rosto para a janela do carro, pois tenho certeza de que estava mais vermelha que um tomate. Ouvi o risinho cínico da anã, atrás de mim no carro. Nem me dei ao trabalho de olhar para ela.

Os dois ficaram na maior conversê dentro do carro até chegarmos ao restaurante escolhido por ele. Fiquei encantanda com o local. Parecia uma grande tenda, cheia de luzes e flores decorando tudo. Alice como sempre já se entusiasmou com e foi nos arrastando para dentro.

Escolhemos uma mesa um pouco mais reservada. E Edward, querendo ser um bom cavalheiro, nos acomodou primeiro em cada cadeira e depois sentou-se. Fez sinal para o garçom, que logo apareceu com cardápios, e sugerindo a melhor opção do dia. Ele escolheu salmom grelhado, com uma pasta de camarão. Alice escolheu frango grelhado e salada ao molho branco, e eu escolhi uma boa massa, com bastante molho. Eles me olharam sugestivamente e dei língua para ambos. Depois caímos na risada.

Comemos, rimos e ele nos contou que o pai estava fazendo negócios na cidade. Ele não quis aprofundar no assunto, mas percebi que devia ser coisa séria. Como um bom médico que era seu pai, não tinha muito tempo para a família. E acho que isso era o que fazia ambos brigarem tanto. Claro que isso eram apenas suposições minhas. Não queria e nem deveria entrar nesses detalhes. Minha irmã se divertiu horrores, e quando pedimos a conta, ele nem nos deixou ver. Foi logo dando várias notas ao garçom, e dizendo que não queria troco. Claro que o mesmo ficou radiante com a boa gorjeta que ganhou, e pediu que voltássemos mais vezes, espertinho.

- Então Bella. O que acha que irem para minha casa qualquer dia desses tomar sol na piscina? Afinal a estrada não é um bom lugar para isso. Pode aparecer algum gavião mal intencionado querendo abocanhar passarinhos inocentes como vocês – ele era tão cínico quanto Alice.

- Não diga isso por mim Ed – ela disse Ed? – a única aqui inocente da mesa é a Bell. Eu já estou há muito tempo nessa rotina dos grandes pássaros.

- Háhá. Deixe o Jasper saber disso viu mocinha – a ameacei e vi seus olhos se arregalarem em surpresa – afinal, ele não é o grande e único amor de sua vida?

- Mas é claro que é – ela pela primeira vez em muito tempo estava vermelha – mas isso não quer dizer que não podemos apreciar as coisas boas da vida irmãzinha.

- Ok, vamos parar com essa conversa mole, e vamos embora – disse isso me levantando e sem que eu esperasse Edward pousou as mãos em meus ombros e foi me guiando pelo caminho até a saída. Nem preciso dizer quem ficou toda animada com essa atitude. Só queria ver quando chegássemos em casa, o falatório que ia ser.

Conseguimos contatar um mecânico para dar uma olhada no carro. Porém ele disse que só ia conseguir mexer realmente no carro, pela manhã. Ficou decidido que iríamos embora com Edward, e depois eu daria um jeito de voltar para buscar meu bebê. Ele disse que me traria, pois tinha mesmo que comprar umas coisas de novo. Claro que não aceitei, certamente estava fazendo isso para me impressionar. Tinha que admitir, quando ele queria uma coisa, era bem insistente. E com a ajuda da minha irmã, ele tinha uma boa aliada para tudo. Os dois pareciam crianças dentro das lojas, olhavam as vitrines, corriam pelas calçadas. Eu só ria e acompanhava de longe. Até que ele entrou dentro de uma joalheria e ficamos Alice e eu esperando na calçada.

- Nossa Bella, ele está muito afim de você. E não me olhe com essa cara por que eu sei que você sabe que isso é verdade.

- Alice, menos. Ele é totalmente o oposto de mim. Nunca daria certo – dei um suspiro frustrado por isso.

- Claro que não bobinha. Isso é coisa da sua cabeçinha preconceituosa. Hoje em dia essas coisas de status não tem tanta importância. Veja o meu caso. Também sou adotada, e moro de favor com os King, mas Jasper me ama.

- Mas no seu caso é diferente na Allie. Você tinha uma mãe, um pai. E eles te deixaram uma fortuna. Você mora com eles por que se sente melhor, mas e eu? Não tenho nada. Até mesmo a casa que achei que seria minha, está cada vez mais longe do meu alcance.

- Não fique assim Bell. Tudo se ajeita você vai ver. Aposto que o delegado gostosão vai te ligar em breve e te dar boas notícias. Escute o que estou te falando.

- Certo, vou tentar me animar mas não sei se consigo.

- Posso te ajudar nessa animação? Ou você me acha chato o suficiente para te fazer companhia? – a voz doce de Edward me tirou um peso do coração, olhei para ele e sorri. O sorriso mais sincero que eu conseguiria dar.

- Você pode tentar garanhão. Pode tentar – ele me puxou para um abraço, e eu cedi facilmente. Pude ver os olhinhos de Alice brilharem de emoção. Ele tinha o melhor cheiro que eu já havia sentido, uma mistura que não dava para explicar. Tinha o cheiro da loção pós barba, do desodorante extremamente sedutor, e o que mais me chamava a atenção era o cigarro com menta. Era um cheiro único dele.

- Hooonn. Vocês ficam tão fofos juntos – minha irmã falou – mas agora chega de melação e vamos embora que eu também preciso dar atenção ao meu homem.

Ela foi indo em direção ao carro. Mas ele não me soltou do abraço. Ergueu meu rosto para ficar na altura do seu, e me beijou. Longa e demoradamente. Estávamos no meio da calçada, e as pessoas tinham que desviar. Mas eu nem estava ligando para isso. Seu gosto na minha língua, mostrava o quanto eu senti falta disso. Mesmo não tendo esse direito, eu senti falta. Ele me apertava, e me soltava conforme o beijo ia ficando mais calmo. Então fomos parando aos poucos, e ele me deu vários selinhos pelo rosto. Sempre de olhos fechados. Pude ver que suas mãos não deixavam minhas costas nem por um momento. E isso era muito bom.

De repente ele parou o beijo como se tivesse lembrado de alguma coisa. Tirou de dentro do casaco um pacotinho e colocou na palma de minha mão. Fiquei sem ação. Não sabia se ria ou se ficava brava, por ele ter gasto dinheiro comigo, sendo que nem era uma data especial. Ele vendo que eu não tinha reação abriu o pacotinho e me mostrou uma linda pulseira de prata com uma pedra verde em forma de gota. O mesmo verde dos seus olhos.

- E então, gostou? – ele tinha uma expectativa nos olhos tão grande, que eu não poderia estragar o momento.

- É linda Edward, mas... não precisava gastar comigo – ele revirou os olhos e colocou a pulseira no meu pulso esquerdo – er... obrigada? – sem querer saiu mais como uma pergunta do que um agradecimento.

- Não tem de quê madame. Quero que você use. É uma forma de agradecer pelos seus cuidados de ontem. A propósito, Dolores gostou muito de você, e me fez prometer que te levaria para comer o tão famoso bolo de laranja dela qualquer dia desses – eu dei um risinho feliz, e fiquei admirando minha pulseira e me veio um pensamento – o que foi algum problema? Não gostou? Se quiser podemos trocar.

- Não... Quero dizer sim, gostei sim. É que ela tem a cor dos seus olhos – ele olhou novamente para a pedrinha como se estivesse vendo-a somente agora.

- É verdade – ele disse simplesmente dando de ombros – que bom que gostou então, vamos? – pegou em minha mão e seguimos pela calçada cheia de gente. Eu me sentia bem. Me sentia muito feliz, como há muito tempo não sentia.

Fomos em direção ao carro dele. E minha irmã estava falando com alguém ao celular. Assim que nos viu veio em nossa direção com um sorriso contagiante. Pegou minha mão e ficou encantada com a pulseira. Disse que era um modelo original de ouro branco, e que Edward tinha muito bom gosto. Quase morri quando soube que era ouro e não prata a pulseira. Como eu entendia de jóia mesmo. Teria que ter todo o cuidado com a linda pulseira.

Depois da rasgação de seda entre os dois, pudemos ir embora. Eu na frente, e Alice atrás. Ela foi cantarolando músicas até chegarmos em casa. Ao contrário de mim que só tinha olhos para a pulseira em minha mão esquerda. E Edward que por sua vez, só tinha olhos para mim. Não tinha certeza do que pensar, ou do que fazer. Mas a única coisa que eu sabia era que ele é uma pessoa especial, com problemas de personalidade, mas ainda assim muito especial.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5: FAZENDO ACONTEÇER!**

[EDWARD]

Percebi que Bella gostou mesmo da pulseira que lhe dei, ela não parava de olhá-la. Sua meia-irmã era uma ótima pessoa, o que tinha de baixinha tinha de alegre. Chegando próximo à casa delas, fiquei em dúvida se devia ou não entrar, afinal, não sabia se éramos ou não alguma coisa além de amigos. Mesmo ela se entregando aos meus beijos com tanto afinco, ainda sentia certo receio em querer pressioná-la. Bella é como uma gatinha arisca, onde qualquer movimento brusco ela se esquiva.

- Então garotas qual delas é a de vocês? – falei enquanto dobrava a esquina da rua que Alice me disse que era a casa.

- É a última à esquerda. E por favor, entre com a gente para tomar alguma coisa, uma soda, uma cerveja, aliás o que você quiser – sua irmã estava tão empolgada com a minha aproximação de Bella. Será que _ela _estava assim também?

- Não sei Alice – me virei para Bella, que se virou para mim também – tenho algumas coisas para fazer ainda. E acho que vocês precisam descansar.

- Quem está cansada aqui? Eu não estou. Você está Bella?

- Não – ela sorriu daquele jeitinho doce e me olhou de novo – fica, só um pouquinho. Prometemos não tomar muito mais do seu tempo.

- Pensando bem, vou aceitar a oferta – disse isso e peguei em sua mão – e quanto a tomar meu tempo, sinta-se a vontade. – ela ficou toda rubra, nunca vou me cansar de ver seu rosto ficando vermelho toda vez que eu digo ou faço algo. Descemos do carro, e seguimos em direção a uma imensa casa branca. Realmente a família deles tinha muito bom gosto, e ao contrário da nossa casa, onde o estilo era todo antigo, essa era num estilo todo moderno.

- Eu vou subir e tomar um banho. Bella sirva alguma coisa para nosso convidado, e Ed sinta-se em casa – a baixinha subiu as escadas e Bella me indicou o sofá para me sentar.

- Então, o que você bebe? – fiquei com muitos pensamentos impróprios com essa frase, eu poderia dizer que beberia do seu _néctar_, ou que sugaria até a última gota do seu beijo. Nossa como eu estava me tornando um mela cueca mesmo.

- O que você me sugere?

- Bom, não sei o que você gosta, soda, ice, coca – ela foi em direção ao bar que havia no final da sala – sabe, eu particularmente gosto de ice, com limão e bem gelada – nesse momento ela se inclinou para ver o que tinha na parte de baixo da geladeira, e eu quase fui a loucura com isso, fui me aproximando sorrateiramente dela – mas se você quiser posso pedir que Morgan prepare algo... – não deixei que ela terminasse a frase, puxei sua cintura de encontro a mim.

- A única coisa que eu _quero_ está em minha frente nesse exato momento Bella... – fui distribuindo beijos cálidos pelo seu pescoço delgado. Ela se lançou mais ao meu encontro.

- Edward – ela estava arfando – aqui não... alguém pode ver...

- Shhh – continuei com minha doce tortura, que eu sabia, ela estava amando – deixa rolar Bella. Não vou fazer nada que você não queira – virei-a de frente para mim, e passei a distribuir beijos pelo seu rosto e pescoço. Ela suspirava e mordiscava seus lábios cheios e apetitosos.

- Esse é meu medo... – ela sussurrou contra meu rosto toda entregue, eu não resisti mais e a beijei. Com toda a paixão que eu estava sentindo naquele momento. Eu não conseguia ficar muito tempo perto dela sem beijar, tocar, acariciar. Tudo nela me chamava, seu cheiro me inebriava, sua boca me lançava convites eróticos a todo momento. Essa mulher estava me deixando louco. Nos separamos ofegantes, e antes de eu falar alguma coisa, ela me empurrou para o sofá e sentou no meu colo. Com uma perna de cada lado. Se antes eu já estava excitado, agora estava quase tendo uma ejaculação precoce. Ela percebeu meu estado por que no mesmo instante gemeu baixinho, e como não sou bobo passei a me mover com ela, e mesmo sabendo que era preciso me controlar, era difícil.

- Bella... acho... melhor... pararmos – eu falava entre um beijo e outro.

- Aham... – ela falou mais não saiu de cima de mim. Continuou me beijando e passando as mãos em meu peito, subindo e descendo. _Tortura_, essa era a palavra que resumia meu estado.

- Você está me deixando louco mulher – joguei-a no sofá e fiquei por cima, entre suas pernas. Ela devia estar fora de si, porque enlaçou as pernas em minhas costas, e passou a se mover me estimulando ainda mais. Minha visão já estava turva, mas eu tinha que parar agora, se não poderia cometer uma loucura, e não era isso que eu queria com ela, não desse jeito, por isso fui parando os beijos aos poucos e fitei seus olhos castanhos repletos de luxúria – você sabe que me deixa louco não sabe? E está se aproveitando disso – beijei a pontinha do seu nariz – mas eu tenho mesmo que ir. A não ser que você queira ir comigo para um lugar mais reservado... – deixei a oferta no ar, e seu rubor voltou com força total. Ela colocou as mãos no rosto e suspirou alto.

- Ai meu Deus. O que você vai pensar de mim agora? – ela estava realmente envergonhada – me desculpe.

- Por favor, não se desculpe Bella. Assim eu me sinto como um menino de doze anos, eu adorei o momento, mais sei que por enquanto você não vai querer mais que isso. Portanto, é melhor eu ir antes que faça alguma besteira – me levantei e a puxei junto – vamos, melhore essa carinha, nada de ficar remoendo isso, e se arrume por que amanhã venho te buscar cedo. Vamos passear, e rir bastante.

- Ok. Não vou ficar me martirizando – colocou-se nas pontas dos pés e me beijou. Doce e profundamente. Fiquei na dúvida se era para me aproveitar novamente do momento. Então fiquei com as mãos paradas em sua cintura, deixando ela me _usar_, sorri com esse pensamento.

- Dê tchau para Alice por mim.

- Não será preciso Ed, estou bem aqui – a baixinha estava toda produzida e saltitante como sempre – mas você já está indo por qual motivo? A Bella te tratou mal é?

- Não Alice, é que eu preciso mesmo ir. Ainda tenho um monte de coisas a resolver, e amanhã e venho para tomar café com vocês, o que me diz? – estava me convidando na cara dura.

- Esplêndido. Estaremos te esperando – me deu um abraço e saiu.

- Não ligue para ela, acho que seu tamanho não condiz com sua idade...

- Eu ouvi isso viu _irmanzinha_...

- E eu sei – elas implicavam uma com a outra, mas dava para ver que se amavam.

- Não vou ligar não. Fico feliz por saber que você tem uma pessoa tão legal como irmã. Isso me deixa com um pouco de inveja até – sei que meu momento gay não era preciso agora, mas eu me sentia tão a vontade com ela, que não conseguia deixar de me abrir. Ela veio para meu lado e fomos para a porta.

- Até amanhã então, _garanhão – _só de ouvir isso eu me arrepiava.

- Até minha gatinha – dei mais um beijo de tirar o fôlego nela e segui rumo ao meu carro. Dei mais uma olhada para trás e ela ainda estava na porta me observando. Joguei um beijo para ela, que fingiu pegar e guardar no peito. Mais um momento gay, eu sei. Segui as ruas mortas de Forks até chegar a minha casa. Meu pai estava ali, e isso no momento era bom. Precisava mesmo conversar com ele. Guardei o carro na garagem e subi correndo as escadas em direção ao seu escritório. Dei duas batidas na porta e entrei, ele estava com a cara enfiada em um livro grosso, devia ser mais alguma especialização que estava fazendo, erguendo seus olhos cor de mel ele sorriu.

- Olá filho. Entre, o que eu posso fazer por você? – ele tinha que ser tão meloso sempre?

- Er... então, sobre ontem eu queria te pedir desculpas – ele ficou me olhando como se tivesse vendo um ET – não me olhe assim tá legal. Eu sei que fiz merda, e só por isso estou aqui. Mas se vai me dar sermão eu já vou indo – me virei para ir embora mas ele chamou.

- Edward – voltei para ele – não vou te passar sermão. Até porque você não tem mais idade para isso. Claro que te desculpo, embora não concorde com algumas atitudes suas, ainda assim é meu filho e nada vai mudar isso – ele se levantou e veio ao meu encontro, colocando uma mão em meu ombro – só estou surpreso, feliz mais surpreso.

- Eu queria te pedir mais uma coisa, se não for te atrapalhar agora...

- Pode pedir, não está me atrapalhando, estava apenas checando algumas notícias, e lendo alguns artigos. Mas pode pedir, o que estiver ao meu alcance eu farei por você – sentamo-nos cada um numa poltrona e fiquei na dúvida se devia ou não pedir aquilo – vamos lá, sou todo ouvidos.

- Bem, é que eu conheci uma garota, e ela é importante para mim. Sei que isso parece estranho, eu falando de garotas e ainda mais sabendo que nunca parei com ninguém por mais de uma semana, mas enfim eu estou realmente afim dela. Mas ela está com alguns problemas com uma herança que foi deixada, acho que é uma casa que está hipotecada e vai a leilão...

- Espere, você está me dizendo que está apaixonado?

- Eu não disse isso, eu... er... quer dizer... porra, nem sei direito o que sinto por ela... mas sim, eu acho que estou apaixonado – dei um sorrisinho amarelo. Meu pai deu uma gargalhada que me pegou de surpresa, ele era sempre tão sério.

- Eu sabia que um dia alguém iria domar meu filho pegador... – ele estava curtindo com minha cara dando muita risada.

- Tá legal, pode rir o quanto quiser, mas eu sei que mamãe também te pegou pelas pernas quando era mais nova – era a primeira vez que falávamos dela sem brigarmos. Aliás sem que eu brigasse.

- Você está certo, ela realmente me conquistou com o primeiro olhar, o primeiro sorriso, e principalmente sua espontaneidade. Mas me diz quem é a sortuda que conseguiu ganhar seu coração meu filho, quero conhecê-la – contei a ele o essencial, omitindo claro a parte em que nos conhecemos num racha. Ele prestou a atenção em tudo, mas não deixou de tirar uma com minha cara, por eu ainda não ter conseguido levá-la para cama. Isso até eu estava surpreso.

- Mas ela precisa dessa casa, pelo que eu entendi é a única coisa que sobrou da sua família, que por sinal ela nem chegou a conhecer.

- Mas como ela não conheceu a família?

- Ela cresceu em um orfanato pai. Parece que nunca soube dos pais, ou o porquê foi deixada lá. Mas sei que se eu oferecer o dinheiro para quitar a casa, ou comprá-la do leilão ela não vai aceitar.

- Pelo visto ela é uma boa pessoa, do contrário iria querer pegar uma boa quantia com você, e nem iria querer a casa, sabendo do seu patrimônio.

- Eu sei, e é só por isso que quero e preciso tanto ajudá-la.

- Eu vou ver o que eu posso fazer meu filho. E tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance eu farei. E aproveitando que estamos conversando como dois adultos, acho que já está na hora de eu conversar um outro assunto com você.

- O que é? Se for sobre meus estudos...

- Não é. É sobre outra coisa, são coisas que eu descobri sobre nossa família, e acho que isso vai nos afetar de alguma forma daqui por diante e... – nesse momento seu celular tocou – eu preciso atender meu filho é do hospital.

- Tudo bem, depois a gente fala desse lance de coisas de família.

- Até logo Edward. E obrigado pelo voto de confiança. Quando der traga a moça aqui para eu conhecer.

- Pode deixar, até logo – saí de seu escritório e fui para o quarto. Estava me sentindo tão bem em ter conversado com meu pai. Claro que ainda não o perdoei por ter abandonado minha mãe, mas agora no momento o que eu preciso mesmo é que minha Bella, entenda que eu não sou um doidivanas qualquer, e que eu gosto mesmo dela. Só de lembrar dos seus beijos mais cedo já fico duro, melhor tomar um banho frio para sarar esse tesão todo.

Acordei com uma Dolores servindo café para mim na cama, ela disse que isso se devia pelo meu bom comportamento com meu pai no dia anterior. Comi só um pedaço de bolo e um gole de suco.

- Você não vai comer mais menino? Precisa se alimentar direito.

- Eu como depois Gogô, estou super atrasado. E vou tomar café com a Bella.

- Ah, agora entendi o motivo da pressa. Cuide bem da garota viu, ela é especial.

- Eu sei, e é por isso que eu não posso me atrasar – lhe dei um beijo na testa e fui tomar um banho para despertar. Ainda teria que passar na garagem e pegar minha bicicleta, queria que nosso passeio fosse especial, e para isso levaria ela em um parque, para tirar a tensão dos problemas de suas costas. Depois iria terminar de conversar com meu pai sobre a casa. E quem sabe trazê-la para que ele a conhecesse. Me arrumei e saí de casa com uma pressa fora do comum, até os seguranças estranharam eu ter acordado cedo. Mas tudo é por uma boa causa. Cheguei à casa delas, toquei a campanhia e aguardei. Ao contrário do que eu imaginava, uma loira bonitona abriu a porta, me olhou de cima a baixo e ficou me encarando.

- Bom dia, Bella está? – eu disse com meu melhor sorriso.

- Está sim. Entre, você deve ser Edward correto? – ela me olhava com ar desconfiado.

- Sim, em pessoa – ela sorriu e me estendeu a mão.

- Rosalie, mais uma irmã de Bella. Ela já deve estar descendo, vamos sentar e conversar um pouco Edward – ela me indicou o sofá, o mesmo do amasso de ontem – me diga, você conhece a Bell há muito tempo?

- Para mim parece que já fazem anos, mas na verdade fazem somente alguns dias.

- Bom, eu não sei se você sabe, ela e Alice moram aqui desde que éramos muito novas, e dentre nós três a Bella é a que mais sofreu com todas essas coisas, de abandono, falta de grana, e tudo mais.

- Eu entendo. E admiro muito sua família por tudo o que fizeram pelas duas.

- Realmente, nós amamos as duas da mesma forma. E eu como irmã mais velha, gostaria de saber se você quer mesmo alguma coisa com ela ou quer só brincar ? – fiz uma cara de indignado – e não me olhe assim, você tem o perfil de play boy que só quer usar as garotas. Eu conheço bem o seu tipo. Por isso fique sabendo, se fizer algo para magoar a Bella eu te acho e faço picadinho com _aquilo_ que você tem no meio das pernas. Se é que você preza a vida. – ela ficou me encarando com os olhos firmes, e isso me deu medo.

- Eu te entendo Rosalie. Mas pode ficar tranqüila, minhas intenções com Bella são as melhores possíveis.

- Ótimo. Mas pode me chamar de Rose, e fique a vontade, pois eu tenho que ir. Foi um prazer te conhecer. – que mulher mais estranha.

- Igualmente. Mas não vou incomodar ficando aqui assim sozinho?

- Não mesmo, já Alice libera a Bella para descer. Ela tem mania de vestir a gente, e hoje a Bel foi a sorteada da vez. Até mais.

Ela saiu, e eu fiquei sentado da mesma forma, ela devia mesmo gostar da irmã, se não, não faria o papel de pai com todas aquelas perguntas. Se alguém me dissesse que eu estaria numa sala, conversando sobre minhas intenções sobre uma garota, eu iria rir até não poder mais e me mandaria internar imediatamente. Isso é bom para saber que o destino é uma caixinha de surpresas. Ouvi os passos vindo sorrateiros pela escada e me coloquei de pé. Não deveria ter feito, pois o que vi em seguida me deixou sem chão. Ela estava linda, uma blusinha branca marcando seus seios, e uma calça justíssima, que só ela conseguia usar. A sandália dava um toque muito sexy no seu visual. E a maquiagem então, estava de cair o queixo de qualquer um. Inclusive o meu, que nesse momento estava quase tendo uma distensão.

- Uau – foi só o que eu consegui dizer.

- Gostou? – ela veio caminhando em minha direção sorrindo, seu quadril me hipnotizava.

- Limpa a baba Edward – era Alice que descia logo atrás, também vestida muito bonita, mas não tanto quanto Bella.

- Alice, não seja má.

- Não, ela esta certa Bella. Fiquei babando literalmente agora – ela ficou vermelha novamente – você está muito linda, dê uma voltinha para eu ver – assim ela fez, e eu me joguei de volta no sofá, fazendo uma encenação como se houvesse levado um tiro no peito, elas riram do meu papel teatral mal feito.

- Chega de tirar onda comigo, e vamos logo comer.

- Claro, mas antes eu preciso te falar uma coisa – peguei em sua mão e fitei seus olhos chocolates, maquiados e lindos. Alice deve ter percebido minha intenção, pois saiu de mansinho da sala – vem cá gatinha, você está me tentando logo cedo, e isso é muito injusto sabia? – fui chegando mais perto e a apertando de encontro ao meu corpo. Beijei bem de leve seus lábios, passando a língua sensualmente. Percebendo que ela estava entregue, forcei passagem, e ela aceitou de pronto. Sugando minha língua, ela me tirava do juízo, eu não ficava por menos, pois sua boca, não tinha mais nenhum espaço que eu não conhecia. Procurando por ar, nos separamos, ela toda vermelha e linda, e eu já duro novamente.

- É melhor irmos – ela saiu me puxando rumo à cozinha. Onde tinha uma mesa farta com diversos tipos de bolo, sucos e frutas. Tomamos café, e nos despedimos de Alice, resolvemos partir logo, para não ter atrasos. Tanto para o concerto do carro dela, quanto para o passeio que eu planejava realizar. Queria que tudo saísse perfeito para ela. Quem sabe assim criasse coragem de pedi-la em namoro. Ou pelos menos ver como íamos ficar daqui por diante. Depois de um tempo na estrada resolvi puxar um assunto qualquer.

- Como passou a noite Gata?

- Melhor impossível Edward. Estava um pouco ansiosa se você viria hoje mesmo... – ela hesitou e eu aguardei pacientemente – mas fiquei super feliz quando te vi sentado me esperando, seu que pareço uma boba dizendo isso mas...

- Mas? – incentivei.

- É que eu não quero sofrer. Eu sei que não temos nada, mas mesmo assim eu fico meio confusa com tudo o que esta acontecendo comigo. Não quero te cobrar nada, mas não quero ser feita de boba.

- Eu jamais faria você de boba Bella – peguei em sua mão e beijei seus dedos, sem tirar os olhos da estrada – e vou te provar isso.

- Eu não quero te forçar Edward.

- Não estarei sendo forçado a nada Bella. Pode acreditar.

- Ok.

Depois do momento DR, resolvi colocar uma música qualquer para quebrar o gelo. Ficamos calados o restante da viagem, mas o silencio foi confortável, ela me olhava, sorria, ficava vermelha e eu me sentia levitando cada vez que olhava sua boca e seus olhos lindos. Chegamos à oficina onde seu carro estava, o mecânico garantiu que até o final da manhã estaria pronto. Ela não me deixou pagar o conserto, mas garantiu que ficaríamos até o final da tarde para passearmos. E assim foi, almoçamos, rimos muito, pegamos seu carro e seguimos para o parque da cidade.

- Eu não sabia que você gostava de andar de bicicleta.

- Eu andava muito com minha mãe. E hoje quero andar com você gatinha.

- Mas só tem uma, onde eu vou?

- Vai comigo na mesma bike, para eu te ter bem pertinho – fui me aproximando dela e segurei sua cintura perfeita – não vai sair de perto de mim linda, nem agora e nem nunca.

- Olha lá hein, não faça promessas que não vá cumprir.

- Não vou fazer – beijei seus lábios bem devagar para saboreá-los e não esquecer seu gosto – agora vamos antes que eu não consiga parar mais de te beijar.

- Eu não iria reclamar. – ela não sabia o que essas simples palavras despertavam em mim.

Ficamos o resto do dia assim, andamos de bicicleta, com ela no cano e eu pilotando, tomamos sorvete, comemos pipoca, namoramos muito, e quando a chuva resolveu dar o ar da graça, corremos brincando até chegar aos carros.

- Me segue. – falei enquanto entrava no meu carro e dava partida. Ela não se negou e segui para um lugar mais afastado, mas que daria para fazer o meu pedido tranquilamente. Desci e aguardei ela estacionar. Ela estava linda, meio molhada, com os cabelos revoltos, e tinha uma expressão de pura felicidade estampada em seu rosto. – vamos entrar, você está congelando. Não sei fazer aquele chá horrível que você fez para sarar meu resfriado.

- Estava horrível, mas você não morreu por isso. E não se preocupe, dificilmente essa chuvinha vai me derrubar.

- Pode ser, mas não quero que minha _namorada_ fique com frio – ela estacou diante da minha frase e me olhou com interrogação nos olhos – o que foi?

- O que você disse?

- Que eu não quero que você fiquei resfriada. – eu estava testando-a.

- Não isso, você me chamou de namorada.

- Eu achei que você não ia notar – disse olhando no fundo do seu mar de chocolate derretido, ela ficou me olhando como quem espera uma resposta – Bella, sei que você me conhece faz pouco tempo, mas eu gostaria que você fosse minha... bem, você sabe... nam...

- Edward... – quem ousa interromper meu momento emo? – nossa você sumiu gato.

- Olá Stephany – ela era um dos meus muitos casos, senti que Bella ficou insegura diante da morena, que mais parecia ter saído de uma capa de revista, e foi se afastando.

- Nossa eu pensei que nuca mais fôssemos nos encontrar – ela veio para me dar um beijo, mas me esquivei. – o que foi? Não aprecia mais uma boa companhia?

- Sim, quero dizer não. É que agora sou um homem comprometido Stephany, quero que conheça minha garota. – puxei Bella para meu lado e segurei firme em sua cintura – quero que conheça Bella, minha namorada.

- Faz me rir Ed, você namorando? – ela lançou um olhar nada amigável para Bella – está para nascer cara mais gostoso que você, não pode se prender a uma só. Com todas aos seus pés, não deveria se amarrar assim gato.

- Com licença... – Bella largou do meu abraço e foi saindo.

- Bella espera – tentei ir atrás dela mais Stephany me segurou.

- Não vá, fica. Dá para ver que ela não é o tipo certo para você Ed.

- E QUEM É MEU TIPO VOCÊ? Acho que não garota, e agora sai da minha frente que eu tenho que ir – larguei ela reclamando sozinha e corri, mas o carro de Bella não estava mais lá. – DROGA! – entrei no meu carro e fui em direção à saída da cidade, ela não poderia ter ido tão longe. E meu carro corria mais.

Música para o momento reconciliação.

McFly - That's The Truth

Avistei seu carro de longe, e dava para perceber que ela estava em alta velocidade. Fiquei preocupado, e pedi imensamente que nada acontecesse. Tentei ligar em seu celular mais ela não atendeu. – Merda, agora que eu estava quase lá. – reclamando comigo mesmo emparelhei com o carro dela e fiz sinal para ela parar, claro que ela me ignorou – Por favor para o carro, me escuta. – gritei desesperado para que ela me ouvisse, mas ela só fez sinal negativo com a cabeça – Bella, eu estou na contra mão, e não vou sair daqui até que você pare e a gente converse.

- Vá embora. Não precisa se incomodar comigo. Volte para sua amiga... – parecia que ela estava chorando e isso acabou comigo por dentro. Nesse momento um carro surgiu na pista, vindo ao meu encontro. Ela percebeu e me olhou apreensiva.

- EU NÃO VOU SAIR ATÉ VOCÊ PARAR.

- Droga Edward. Saia da pista. – ela choramingou novamente.

- NÃO VOU SAIR. Para o carro. – ela fez que sim com a cabeça e foi diminuindo a velocidade, eu fiz o mesmo, mas parei na sua frente. Não ia correr o risco dela me enganar. Desci do carro embaixo da chuva que já começava a cair e corri para o lado do passageiro do seu carro – abra a porta – pedi em tom calmo, ela destravou e eu entrei. – muito bem, por que fez isso Bella? Poxa eu estou te pedindo em... – mas parei a frase assim que vi seu rosto, ela estava chorando e a culpa era minha – Bella, olha para mim, por favor não chora. Não foi minha intenção de magoar gatinha, me perdoa. – eu estava suplicando, peguei sua mão livre e entrelacei nossos dedos. Aguardei enquanto ela se acalmava.

- Me desculpa. – ela estava pedindo desculpas?

- Te desculpar pelo o que?

- Por não ser certa para você. – ela se virou para mim, e eu fiquei com medo do que vi em seu olhar. – eu nunca deveria ter deixado essa história ir adiante, eu não sirvo para você, eu...

- Que coisa mais sem sentido você está falando Bella? Eu gosto de você, estou louco por você...

- E é só isso, você está interessado em mim apenas por que eu ainda não fui para cama com você. – aquilo me magoou – eu não sou do seu tipo Edward. Não vai dar certo.

- Deixa eu ver se entendi direito. Você acha que sabe o que eu sinto, e quer decidir o que é melhor para mim. Olha para mim Bella – ela olhou novamente, e eu me segurei para não sacudir seus ombros – eu não terminei de falar o que eu quero com você. Vou ser sincero com você como eu nunca fui antes com nenhuma mulher, eu estou apaixonado Bella – ela arregalou os olhos, fez menção de falar mais eu não deixei – por favor, me deixa terminar, estou arriado os quatro pneus por você garota. – dei meu sorriso torto para ela – eu _não_ paro de pensar em você nenhum minuto do meu dia, e você pode ter certeza, que se eu não gostasse de você eu teria sim ficado lá atrás com aquela garota. Então por favor, mais _por favor_ mesmo, pare de se colocar para baixo. Você é linda, cativante, esforçada e... – não terminei a frase, pois fui puxado para um beijo apaixonado que me tirou o pouco do juízo que eu tinha. Ficamos assim até que o ar nos faltasse, e quando nos separamos ela estava vermelha, e _luxúria_ estava escrito em letras garrafais em sua testa. Não falei nada, esperei por ela.

- Me desculpe. Eu sei que pareço cheia de dedos, mas eu tenho medo – ela baixou os olhos – fico com medo de gostar de você mais do que devo e me magoar. Nós pertencemos a mundos muito diferentes, e isso sempre leva um dos dois a se magoar.

- Eu discordo de você – ergui seu rosto para a altura do meu – nossos mundos não são tão diferentes assim, moramos bem, temos pessoas que gostam da gente. E se é pelo fato de você ser adotada, eu não ligo mesmo para isso. Só não vou aceitar uma desculpa estúpida como essa de status para me manter longe de você. A não ser que você não goste mesmo de mim, aí a situação muda completamente.

- NÃO. Quer dizer sim, eu gosto muito de você.

- Então está tudo resolvido. E agora vamos para casa, não quero que minha linda _namorada_ fique doente. E por falar nisso você não disse _se_ aceita ser minha namorada – arqueei as sobrancelhas e ela sorriu de forma doce para mim.

- E eu tenho outra escolha namorado?

- Não mesmo. – e nos beijamos novamente, esquecendo dos problemas, da chuva, das nossas roupas molhadas, só nos atentando para o momento de paixão que existia ali. Com certeza eu teria muito trabalho para mostrar a ela que nossos mundos poderiam se ligar de muitas outras formas. Que essa coisa de dinheiro não tinha importância para mim, e que as _outras _garotas não me atraiam mais. Mas isso não seria resolvido agora e sim com o tempo.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6: ENTRE A CRUZ E A ESPADA!

MÚSICA

Muse - Undisclosed Desires

[BELLA]

Após meu momento paranóia, viemos embora. Ele foi na frente e sempre me mandando beijos pelo retrovisor. Era muito fofo isso, eu ficava com mais medo de me magoar ou sair magoada dessa história. Não adiantava tentar fugir, sou o que sou, simples e xucra. Ele disse que iria no meu tempo, mas sei que mais cedo ou mais tarde, _nossos_ momentos serão outros. Quero acreditar que tudo será simples, mas isso só acontece em romances fictícios, na vida real a história é bem diferente. Sem contar que não iria mudar meus hábitos por causa de ninguém, principalmente minha forma de ganhar dinheiro. E por falar em grana, tenho um racha programado para fazer ainda essa semana, só estava esperando a ligação de Jake. Chegamos em casa e o dia estava começando a escurecer, ele desceu do carro dele e esperou eu guardar o meu. Voltei para me despedir dele, afinal estávamos molhados, e era bom que cada um fosse para um chuveiro quente, e depois descansar separadamente é claro.

- E então gatinha mais calma? – ele perguntou já me puxando para um beijo.

- Desse jeito, como não ficar calma não é? Você está me seduzindo. – nós dois rimos disso.

- Eu faço o que posso gata. O que você vai fazer mais tarde?

- Não sei ainda. Por quê?

- Bem, é que tem uma pessoa que quer te conhecer.

- E quem seria essa pessoa?

- Meu pai – ele disse isso com tanta naturalidade que eu me assustei.

- Não acha que está indo rápido demais? Quero dizer, vamos deixar rolar isso de namoro, e depois a gente se apresenta formalmente. – ele fez bico, de novo.

- Ok, prometi que vamos no seu tempo e vou fazer. E já que vamos fazer as coisas certas, melhor que eu vá para casa. Se quiser sair mais tarde me avisa está bem? – fiz que sim com a cabeça, e nos entregamos a um novo beijo. Nesse meio tempo fiquei pensando na sua moto, que ainda estava na oficina do Jake, será que ele havia esquecido disso?

- Ei, como fez com sua moto?

- Ainda não fiz nada. Mas vou mandar alguém pegar para mim. Agora eu já vou, antes que você e eu fiquemos gripados.

- Verdade, afinal quem iria fazer o chá horroroso para bebermos não é? – ele riu disso e foi em direção ao carro. Não sem antes me mandar beijos e beijos pela janela. Fiquei com cara de lesada observando ele ir embora. Quando entrei estavam Rose, e Alice no sofá com as caras mais deslavadas do mundo, até tentei agir normalmente, mas elas me conheciam bem demais para saber quando eu estava escondendo algo. – Oi garotas, vou tomar um banho. Essa tarde foi muito longa.

- Pode ir Bella, nós somos pacientes – Alice disse calmamente enquanto lia uma revista qualquer de moda – esperaremos o tempo que for, para que você nos conte os detalhes da sua "tarde". – fez aspas com as mãos.

- Isso mesmo amore. Vá lá, lave bem o seu rosto, pois está estampado em seus olhos _paixão_ – Rose era ainda mais sagaz do que Alice. Como não tinha mais saída mesmo, subi e entrei na água quente. Fiquei feliz com o banho, mesmo sabendo que a segunda guerra mundial era fichinha perto do que estava me esperando lá embaixo. Coloquei uma camisa do Bon Jovi e uma calça de moletom e desci. Elas continuavam na mesma posição de antes. Só que agora me olhavam com expectativa nos olhos, e não mais raiva. Pelo menos isso era um bom sinal.

- Hum, o que querem saber primeiro? – dei a oportunidade para elas.

- Bom, pelo o que Alice me contou, vocês se conhecem a menos de um mês, ele é rico, mimado, gosta de andar por aí de moto na chuva, e está a fim de ficar com você. E você Bell, o que tem a dizer sobre as acusações de Alice? – Rose, de nós três, era a pessoa mais crítica quando o assunto tem relação com o coração. Não sabíamos ao certo o motivo da sua desconfiança com todos os homens, mas deve ter acontecido algo sério para ela ter todo esse medo.

- Eu não acusei ninguém Rose, só disse o que eu vi, e repeti as palavras da própria Bella. E além do mais pelo que vimos hoje, esses dois não estão se escondendo de ninguém. Não é mesmo Bella?

- Pelo visto vocês me espiaram pela janela não é? – nenhuma das duas disse nada e então eu continuei – sim Rose, ele é tudo isso. Rico, mimado, louco as vezes, mas ele gosta de mim de verdade. Não iria ficar com um cara por ficar você sabe disso. – ela concordou com um gesto vago de cabeça – e além do mais, ele me pediu em namoro.

- O QUE? E você fala isso com a maior naturalidade?

- E o que queria que eu fizesse Alice? Colocasse um uma faixa aqui na porta.

- Isso não, mas temos que sair para comemorar Bella.

- Alice, menos – Rose a repreendeu – eu sei minha irmã que ele é lindo e que seria até capaz de transformar sangue em vinho somente com o olhar. Mas eu não quero que você sofra, por isso tome cuidado com o charme e os galanteios dele. Homens não são confiáveis. – ela disso isso de forma convicta.

- Sabe Rose, um dia eu ainda vou descobrir por que você sente tanta repulsa por todos os homens da face da terra – Alice como sempre tinha a mesma opinião que eu – não é normal esse rancor todo no coração minha irmã.

- Alice eu não repulso todos os homens, eu amo meu pai, mas isso não vem ao caso agora. O que está em jogo aqui é a felicidade da Bella.

- Eu te agradeço pela preocupação Rose. Mas te garanto que não vou fazer nada de que eu vá me arrepender depois. – disse tentando acalmá-la.

- Também não exagera né Bell. A Rose aqui só quer mesmo te ver feliz. Não será preciso nos comunicar de quando, nem onde será sua primeira vez. Mas isso não quer dizer que não vamos querer saber dos detalhes – as duas riram da minha cara vermelha – e agora vem dar um abraço que eu estou super feliz por você. – depois disso, ficamos rindo e comendo besteiras até que Alice saiu para se encontrar com seu príncipe. Rose ainda me deu milhões de conselhos sobre como agir com os homens, e quais as cantadas que eles sabiam usar para _nos usar. _Não fui contra seu conselhos, afinal de contas, além de alguns beijinhos na minha adolescência, Edward era o primeiro cara que eu estava tenho algum tipo de relacionamento mais sério. Por isso era bom mesmo ouvir as meninas. Decidi que ficaria em casa, lendo alguma coisa. Amanhã tentaria contato com o delegado John, para saber se havia alguma novidade sobre meu caso com a mansão. Com esses pensamentos me despedi de Rose e subi. Ela disse alguma coisa sobre um encontro com amigos e saiu. Ainda era cedo, por isso decidi ligar para Jake e saber das novidades. Quem atendeu foi Leah, e pediu que eu aguardasse.

- Oi Bella. Sumiu garota, mas fala aí, o que manda?

- Oi Jake, na verdade liguei para saber como andam as coisas. Marcou mesmo aquela corrida para essa semana?

- Bom, eu pensei que você não fosse mais querer correr. A Alice me falou que... bem, ela me falou que você estava com um rolo aí, e que não iria mais correr...

- E desde quando ela manda em mim? Olha não ligue para o que as meninas dizem Jake, você sabe que eu não vou ficar dependendo delas para viver. E quando der alguma coisa me liga.

- Er... então... eu marquei a corrida Bella... mas é que...

- Mas o que Jake, fala logo – já estava ficando nervosa com esse lenga-lenga dele.

- É que a corrida será daqui a duas horas.

- O QUE? E você só me diz isso agora? Porra Jacob, que amigo é você.

- É como eu te falei Bel. Ela disse que você não ia mais...

- Mas que droga Jake, Alice não manda em minha vida.

- Eu sei, me desculpe ta legal. Eu deveria ter te ligado antes, eu até liguei, mas ela disse que você não estava e tal.

- Ok, tudo bem. E como fazemos agora? Ainda dá tempo?

- Claro Bell, você sabe que eu sempre dou um jeito – sim e como eu sabia. Me arrumei em tempo record. Depois conversaria com Alice. Ela não tinha o direito de interferir assim na minha vida. Meu carro estava pronto, eu estava pronta. Sendo assim nada mais justo do que colocar um pouco de aventura na noite. Até pensei em ligar para Edward. Mas achei melhor não incomodá-lo com meus problemas. Eu iria mesmo era para o local onde Jake havia me dito que seria a corrida.

[ROSALIE]

Música

Beyoncé – Desapper

Cheguei ao local onde o pessoal havia marcado. Era uma lanchonete meio retirada da cidade, cheirava a mofo e cerveja. Não gostei daquilo, mas como Adrian e Cybele disseram que era legal eu vim. Já passava da dez e ninguém havia chegado, notei que um cara numa mesa próxima não tirava os olhos de mim, aquilo me incomodou mais que o normal. Ele tinha os cabelos loiros na altura dos ombros, e os olhos mais negros que eu já tinha visto. Todas as pessoas em volta tinham um par, se beijavam, abraçavam, e tinha até uns mais ousados que se comiam num canto do lugar. Mas o cara não parava de me olhar e comecei a sentir calafrios, ele era até bonito, mas muito misterioso. Decidi ir embora, depois ligaria e xingaria a todos por terem me esquecido. Paguei a conta da água que pedi e fui para meu carro. Senti que estava sendo seguida parei olhei em volta e estava o mais profundo silêncio. Dei mais dois passos e ouvi passos também. Me virei e decidi encarar quem quer que fosse.

- Quem está aí? – não ouve resposta, tentei novamente – Adrian é você? Se for, isso não tem graça – continuou o silêncio. Dei mais três passos em direção ao carro, já não conseguia parar de tremer. Sabia que tinha alguém por perto, e se fosse algo de bom não iria se esconder. Fui me afastando ainda mais de vagar, sempre olhando em volta. Quando cheguei à porta do carro, senti uma mão na minha boca apertando forte.

- Quietinha delícia. Não vamos querer chamar a atenção, não é mesmo? – era o cara do bar, eu tinha certeza, mesmo sem ter visto eu _sabia_ que era ele o dono daquela voz grave e horripilante – vamos dar um passeio, e nada de gracinhas, pois não estou sozinho – e realmente ele não estava, ouvi um assovio e mais dois homens saíram de trás de um carro. Um era moreno, e o outro também era loiro, deveria ser irmão do que estava me segurando – esses são meus amigos, e estamos loucos para nos divertir com alguém – sua voz era lasciva e enquanto ele ia falando, suas mãos já iam me apertando em todos os lugares, meus seios, barriga, bunda, eu estava paralisada pelo medo, quando senti que ele iria abrir minha calça, foi como se uma fera despertasse de dentro de mim. Não sei como, mas consegui me livrar dele, dei uma joelhada entre suas pernas e corri. Sabia que os outros dois estavam atrás de mim, mas eu não podia parar. Não agora que minha vida estava melhor, que meus pesadelos estavam sumindo isso não poderia acontecer.

- Volta aqui sua vadia. Quando eu te pegar vou arrancar cada fio loiro de sua cabeça – ouvi ele gritando e isso só me fez correr ainda mais.

De repente ouvi um carro derrapando e freando bruscamente ao meu lado. Aquilo só serviu para que meu medo aumentasse, eles não iam desistir. Mas eu também não podia desistir, iria lutar até a morte. Já estava pronta para qualquer coisa.

- Te peguei cadelinha – fui puxada pelo cabelo, e jogada ao chão – isso é para aprender a não correr do Jim aqui. – ele desferiu um tapa em meu rosto, que eu tenho certeza ficaria marcado – realmente isso não foi legal, agora vai aprender a não me fazer de bobo.

- Me solta seu imundo – eu tentava me debater, mas ele era bem mais forte que eu – eu vou arrancar seus olhos. – ele riu, e segurou meus braços.

- Você não vai fazer nada sua cachorra – ele veio perto do meu rosto para me beijar, me esquivei da sua língua nojenta. Já estava quase entrando em crise, isso não podia estar acontecendo. De novo não.

- É melhor me largar – eu tentei mais uma vez persuadi-lo – você não sabe com quem está se metendo... – meu medo estava me consumindo.

- E quem vai vir reclamar sua falta aqui, no meio do nada? Hein belezinha – sua mão desceu em meu seio, comecei a suar frio e senti que iria desmaiar, estava em pânico, foi quando uma voz doce me trouxe de volta a razão.

- Larga ela – era _meu_ salvador, _meu _raio de sol, _minha_ vida – ou eu arranco seus braços do corpo ordinário – só me dei conta que o tal Jim já tinha saído cima de mim, quando braços fortes ficaram em volta do seu pescoço, pressionando-o. O cara já estava perdendo a consciência. – Você está bem Rosie? – ele me perguntou visivelmente alterado, mais ainda assim mantinha o braço no pescoço do cara, só fiz um leve movimento com a cabeça – é bom maltratar mulher não é otário? – mas o cara não respondeu e caiu aos meus pés. Seus amigos não estavam à vista e eu realmente não me importei com isso, a única coisa que importava estava à minha frente. Como ele apareceu ali naquele momento eu não sabia, só sabia que ele é o cara mais doce que eu conheço, o cara que me ama incondicionalmente e é a pessoa que eu mais lutava para ficar afastada, pois sabia que não o faria feliz. Emmett. – o que houve, por que você está aqui sozinha? – ele veio para meu lado e eu caí em seus braços, só agora dando conta de que estava chorando naquele momento – Shhh, meu anjo eu estou aqui. Fique calma está tudo bem.

- Emm... eles estão vindo... por favor... – meu desespero foi interrompido por um barulho de tiro, soltei um grito e Emmett me abraçou mais forte, me colocando atrás dele.

- Ei grandão, solta a garota. – um dos amigos do tal Jim falou.

- Ela está comigo. Ela é _minha _garota. E se não saírem daqui vão se arrepender – Emmett disse aquilo com ódio mortal na voz, ele ficou minha frente, não me dando espaço para ver nada e nem ninguém.

- Eu acho que não cara – eles estavam armados, e não iriam desistir assim tão fácil – podemos dividir a belezinha aí, o que acha? – ele sorriu. E aquilo fez com eu tremesse ainda mais. Senti a mão de Emmett me afagando nas costas, tentando me acalmar.

- Eu acho que não – sua voz estava carregada, e ele estava tremendo também, mas não era medo. E sim raiva – se quiser lutar como homem, larga porra da arma – ele afrouxou o seu aperto em mim, e deu um passo para frente. Eu não larguei dele, não poderia perdê-lo – calma anjo, não vou a lugar algum. – ele disse apenas para que eu ouvisse.

- Com prazer – o cara largou a arma e avançou para nós. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, Emmett na minha frente, o cara pulando em nós, assim seria difícil para ele se defender, ou não. Não sei como, nem quando, mas ele conseguiu derrubar o cara no chão com apenas um soco no pescoço. Ele caiu e ficou se contorcendo com falta de ar. Um golpe certeiro. O outro vendo a cena fugiu, e o que ficou no chão desmaiou. Emmett tentou ir atrás do outro mais eu não conseguia deixar.

- Por favor, não vá – puxei sua camisa desesperada – eu não consigo...

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum sem você anjo – ele me puxou para seus braços largos, e seu peito forte me acalmou. Me concentrei nas batidas do seu coração. Fiquei assim por uns minutos, me lembrando da primeira vez que ele me salvou, se não fosse por ele a uma hora dessas eu poderia estar morta. Ouvi ele ao telefone falando com algum amigo, sobre o ocorrido, e este já estava vindo buscar os delinqüentes – está melhor? Quer ir para casa? – ele me perguntou enquanto passava a mão em meu rosto.

- Me leva para qualquer lugar, menos para minha casa, não quero que me vejam assim. – meu rosto certamente estava vermelho, e inchado por causa do tapa.

- Seu pedido é uma ordem – deu um sorriso lindo que me tirou o ar, como sempre acontecia, eu abaixei o olhar – o que estava fazendo nesse lugar e sozinha?

- Marquei com uns amigos, mas eles me deram o bolo... e você o que estava fazendo aqui também?

- Eu também saio de casa Rose – ele deu uma piscada que me fez flutuar – e embora eu te ame mais que tudo. Estou tentando levar a vida.

- Emmett, por favor...

- Tudo bem, eu não vou começar com nada anjo – ele me deu um beijo na testa e me abraçou novamente – não vou falar nada, a não ser o que você já sabe, que eu te amo. Te amo de mais Rose, e nunca, nunca mesmo consegui te esquecer – sua voz estava embargada – eu queria tanto poder apagar o que aconteceu...

- Eu sei. E te agradeço por tudo. Obrigada mesmo, por _aquilo_, por hoje. Se não fosse você eu... nem sei. – olhei bem no fundo dos seus olhos e me perdi na imensidão de seu azul.

- Não fale assim. Não quero que você fique assim, vamos embora daqui. Não quero que esses lixos acordem e te vejam. E não vou deixar ninguém te maltratar... mais – fomos em direção a seu carro – você está bem mesmo? Eles não te fizeram nada? Quer ir para algum lugar?

- Só o medo já vale mais do que todos os tapas que eles poderiam me dar. – disse a ele já com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Isso era um pesadelo, e eu me via sendo perseguida novamente, aqueles olhos frios me perseguiam em toda parte... me estremeci com a lembrança. Emmett percebendo meu estado me abraçou forte, e me pegou em seus braços. Fiquei soluçando baixinho em seu peito até chegarmos ao estacionamento. Nesse momento um carro cantou pneu perto de nós e eu me assustei novamente.

- Fique calma. É apenas o Dom que chegou para levar os vermes.

- Quem é esse Dom? É policial? – ele sorriu de uma maneira estranha para mim.

- Não Rose, ele não é policial. – ele cheirou meu cabelo – digamos que ele e a polícia, não sejam assim... amigos. Mas ele é pior do que os caras de farda, isso você pode ter certeza, bandidos desse tipo, em suas mãos, não tem uma segunda chance – o cara veio em nossa direção, e eu pedi para que me colocasse no chão, deveria ter ficado em seu colo, pois o tal de Dom era ainda maior que Emmett, e seus olhos eram observadores, como se pudessem ler a alma. Fiquei imaginando que tipo de pessoa ele era.

- Como vai brother... – eles se cumprimentaram – senhorita? – ele pegou em minha mão e a beijou, senti Emmett se enrijecer ao meu lado e sorri com isso – o que houve? Problemas com aqueles caras de novo Emmett? – de que caras eles estavam falando eu não sei.

- Pior que não Dom. – ele pegou em minha mão – acontece que esses caras – ele apontou na direção oposta a nossa – eles mexeram com a mulher errada, na hora errada, e não merecem nem mesmo pisar no mesmo chão que ela pisa. – seus olhos escureceram, e eu fiquei me perguntando qual era o tamanho do seu amor por mim.

- Realmente cara, nem sei o que te dizer, se fosse comigo, eles já estariam mortos – ele olhou para mim novamente com um sorriso sacana no rosto – mas vamos dar um jeito nisso não é mesmo rapazes? – só aí me dei conta que ele não estava sozinho, tinha mais quatro caras com ele, e em tamanhos variados, tinha um loiro de olho verde – esse é Julian – ele fez um gesto vago de cabeça, depois chegou mais um, esse parecia mas calmo que os demais – esse é Stephen – em seguida veio mais dois grandalhões que mais pareciam armários – e esses são Dilan e Forbs. – eles também assentiram para nós, e se afastaram em direção aos bandidos desmaiados – pelo visto você quase não precisou de nossa ajuda Emmett.

- Se não fosse por ela – ele olhou para meu rosto e sorriu – eu mesmo daria o que eles merecem. – seus dentes rangeram quando ele disse isso.

- Muito bem rapazes vamos ensinar à esses vermes que não se deve mexer com mulher. – até eu fiquei com medo do seu tom de voz. Os caras assentiram e se foram.

- Vamos anjo – ele me levou até seu carro, me ajudou a subir e apertou meu cinto – onde você quiser ir eu te levo. É só me pedir – olhei para seus olhos e tive certeza de uma coisa, era ele que iria me ajudar a superar meus medos, sempre seria meu salvador.

- Me leve para o céu – ele ficou me olhando por um momento e não disse nada, eu sabia que sua cabeça estava imaginando diversas coisas ao mesmo tempo sobre o que eu disse. Sem dizer mais nada ele entrou e seguimos viajem no mais absoluto silencio. Não sabia se ele havia entendido minha indireta, mas eu não iria _desenhar_ para ele entender. Mandaria buscar meu carro depois, no momento, só o que me importava era o meu destino. E nada mais.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7: NÃO SOU EU MESMA ESSA NOITE!

MÚSICA

Not Myself Tonight - Christina Aguilera.

[BELLA]

- Já estou vendo a multidão Jake – estava ao celular com meu amigo – só me diz por onde eu entro nessa zorra.

- Tem uma entrada a sua esquerda, estarei te esperando ao final da rua...ah quase me esqueço o Corvette está aqui também para correr.

- O QUE? – merda, mais essa agora.

- O que foi Bella, está com problemas com esse cara de novo? – Jacob Black, meus problemassão poucos perto do que está por vir.

- Não, é que...bom isso não tem importância agora – não iria falar que estava namorando meu _adversário_ – estou chegando, esteja onde eu possa te ver e arrume o cilindro. Hoje eu preciso ganhar.

- Falou, não demore.

Droga, mil vezes droga. O que ele estava fazendo aqui, justo hoje? Será que ele sabia que eu viria? Ou foi só mera coincidência. Como iria explicar minha escapada para ele? Eu não sei. Mas eu não iria deixar de fazer nada por causa dele, e se ele me quisesse realmente teria que aceitar o pacote completo. Sem tirar nada. Pois não serei eu mesma essa noite. Mas ainda assim era muito azar que justo hoje ele aparecesse. Tomara que não me critique. Avistei Jake e o pessoal na garagem improvisada ao final da rua, parei o carro com tudo e eles vieram ao meu encontro.

- Você ainda está brava comigo? – meu amigo veio todo sem jeito em minha direção.

- Eu deveria. Mas não estou, você sabe que meu coração é mole, mas que isso não se repita. – sorri para que ele acreditasse em mim.

- Ok. Então vamos lá, que hoje quero ver você destilando nosso bebê por esse asfalto – demos nosso aperto de mão secreto e fomos ajeitar tudo. Minha cabeça perecia que ia explodir, eu estava super, hiper, mega nervosa, e os motivos não eram poucos. Primeiro, precisava dessa grana mais que tudo. Segundo, meu namorado adversário lindo, estava aqui em algum lugar. E terceiro, eu tinha certeza de que ele não iria gostar nadinha de me ver aqui.

- Bella.

- Puta merda Jacob, que susto – quase me borrei – precisa chegar que nem um gato, sem fazer barulho...

- O que foi? Eu nunca te vi tão nervosa mulher. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Claro que aconteceu. Quero dizer, vai acontecer oras. Mas que coisa também... – fiquei reclamando sozinha, ele começou a rir da minha cara e foi ajudar o resto do pessoal a preparar meu carro – eu ainda mato alguém hoje. – falei sozinha.

A largada seria dali a alguns minutos, e se eu não me controlasse iria acabar sem os cabelos, e as unhas. Não sabia o motivo real para tanto nervosismo. Só por que _ele_ estava aqui? Isso não era motivo. Ou era? Bom agora é tarde para ficar pensando nisso. O negócio é clarear a mente e ir com tudo.

- E então está pronta? – Jake ainda ria de mim.

- Estou. Obrigada de novo.

- Que isso linda, quando precisar é só chamar – dei um abraço nele e segui para o carro. Para variar, quem iria correr eram o _Corvette_, Embry, Scott e eu. Meu carro estava envenenado até a tampa. O único que poderia me ganhar era o tal de James, mas não tinha nem sinal dele na pista. A minha sorte estava traçada, quando eu vi que ficaria ao lado do carro _dele, _quase desisti de correr, mas minha vontade era ainda maior do que meu nervosismo.

Não sabia se ele iria ficar chateado com minha atitude de não ter contado sobre a corrida, os homens em geral tem um instinto de proteção maior do que tudo, e sempre acham que não damos conta de nada, mas os direitos devem ser iguais, se ele pode correr eu também posso. Não olhei na direção do carro, mas podia sentir seus olhos me queimando. Meu celular começou a tocar, não atendi. Sabia quem era sem nem mesmo olhar. Ele que ficasse com raiva, mas o azar seria dele, afinal, foi num racha que ele me conheceu. E era assim que seria agora.

Acelerando o possante me preparei, e o telefone não parava de tocar, só por curiosidade olhei na tela, e me surpreendi com o que estava escrito, em letras garrafais estava piscando LOVE, em que momento ele tinha registrado isso eu não sei. Sorri comigo mesma, e fiquei imaginando o que estaria escrito em seu celular quando eu ligasse. Não atendi, e olhei novamente para frente. Hoje Leah iria jogar seu sutiã. Será que Jake não tem medo de perder a mulher não. Cada louco que me aparece. Foi dada a largada. E meu coração que já estava acelerado quase pulou para fora do peito.

Ele saiu na frente, por ser mais novo seu carro, era também o mais potente de nós quatro. Fiquei em segundo sem nenhuma dificuldade, Embry logo atrás, e Scott na nossa cola. O percurso seria pequeno, sem muitas curvas ou dificuldades adicionais, mas claro que isso não deixava de ser sempre arriscado. Poderiam surgir policiais a qualquer momento e aí tudo estaria perdido. Minhas chances de ganhar dele eram grandes. Mas não queria me aparecer assim. Deixei ele tomar uma boa distância, para que assim achasse que já estava ganha a corrida. Os meninos não ousaram me ultrapassar, eles sabiam que essa briga estava sendo disputada por peixe grande. Se Ele pensava que poderia me domar estava muito enganado. Avistei a linha de chegada, e foi com um sorriso bobo nos lábios e um grito preso na garganta que apertei o botão da minha vitória. Fiz meu possante dar um salto para frente e imbicar alto, para depois passar pelo carro dele sem nenhum problema. Soltei um grito de felicidade quanto passei em sua frente.

Vibrando por dentro por ter ganho novamente, parei o carro e meus amigos me cercaram, comemorando e dando vivas fui abraçada e levantada por vários pares de braços. Olhei para trás e não encontrei aqueles olhos verdes tão magníficos que me hipnotizavam. Me senti feliz por ter ganho, mas ao mesmo tempo meu coração estava apertado e _somente eu_ sabia o motivo. Ouvi o ronco do seu carro indo embora, e aquilo foi a confirmação de todos os meus medos. Ele nunca iria me aceitar, nunca iria me entender. Mas paciência, eu não poderia mudar minha vida assim de uma hora para outra.

- Aqui está seu prêmio Bella. – Jake me passou um envelope que estava transbordando, a parte dele e dos outros já tinha sido repartido. – vai ficar para a festa?

- Acho que não. Tenho um assunto sério para resolver agora. – e que pode levar a _noite toda_, afirmei em pensamento.

- Você que sabe gatinha, agora deixa eu ir que a minha garota já esta esperando – deu-me um beijo no rosto e se foi. Ainda fiquei parada no lugar até tomar coragem. Sempre soube que felicidade de pobre durava pouco, mas não sabia que era_ tão_ pouco. Entrei no possante e segui para casa. Já na primeira curva avistei seu carro, ele não iria nem mesmo me deixar chegar em casa para terminarmos. Agora agüenta Bella, foi você quem quis assim. Ele estava encostado na porta do carro, e seu semblante estava carregado._  
><em>

Parei logo atrás do seu carro e desci. Fiquei com medo de dizer besteira, por isso me mantive calada esperando seus gritos, mas esses não vieram. Ele apenas me olhou por um longo momento, soltou um suspiro longo e depois veio caminhando a passos lentos em minha direção. Agora me perguntem, onde estava meu coração numa hora dessas? Eu te respondo, nos meus joelhos. Quase me derreti com a força do seu olhar. Tudo em meu corpo dizia que ele era errado, mas meu coração traiçoeiro dizia o contrário.

- Então – comecei e parei – como me achou? – ele não respondeu, apenas continuou me olhando.

- Eu sabia dessa corrida – disse de forma natural – mas não sabia que _você_ iria correr. – ele retirou as mãos dos bolsos e ficou balançando sua chave no ar.

- Bom, eu não sabia da corrida... Mas mesmo que soubesse com certeza eu iria correr. – joguei limpo com ele.

- Eu sei – foram essas suas palavras antes de ele se colocar a minha frente.

- Está bravo comigo?

- Se eu disser que estou. Vai mudar alguma coisa? – ele colocou suas mãos no carro na altura da minha cabeça, prendendo-me no lugar. Quase senti medo do seu olhar sombrio – se eu disser que não quero te ver correndo, você aceitaria? – seu nariz buscou meu pescoço, e eu me derreti ali mesmo – humm... seu cheiro é tão doce – ele estava jogando sujo comigo. Respirando com certa dificuldade eu consegui responder.

- Você sabe que... eu não posso deixar... – não conseguia me concentrar com ele tão próximo – isso não é justo – me livrei dos seus braços e saí de perto do seu corpo – sabe que preciso das corridas, sabe que preciso do dinheiro. – falei cruzando os braços – não posso me dar ao luxo de ficar em casa esperando as coisas caírem do céu. – disse olhando para sua imensidão verde – não sabe?

- Vem cá – fez sinal com o dedo indicador, mordi meu lábio inferior indecisa – vem cá – ele disse pausadamente e eu fui, o que ele fez a seguir me pegou de surpresa. Sua boca buscou a minha com voracidade. Suas mãos não abandonaram minhas costas, e se não fosse por elas, eu teria sucumbido ali mesmo, e teria caído como uma jaca. – não faça mais isso – me deu um selinho demorado. – não morda essa linda boca – me beijou de novo – me atenda quando eu ligar – entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus – me avise sobre seus planos antes, e principalmente não corra sem eu saber – beijou cada um dos meus dedos, seria só isso? Sem bronca, nem sermão? Ele encostou-se ao meu carro, me puxou para si e passou a deslizar as mãos pelos meus braços.

- Só isso? – eu perguntei desconfiada, ele arqueou as sobrancelhas – quero dizer, não vai brigar, me xingar e me colocar de castigo? – ele soltou uma gargalhada.

- Claro que não coração, eu não sou seu pai. Sou seu namorado, e como tal acho que tenho pelo menos o direito de saber quando, e onde você vai estar na próxima curva – suas mãos brincavam com meu cabelo.

- Eu nem sei o que te dizer. Por um momento eu pensei que fosse... ah esquece – passei as mãos pelos rosto num gesto nervoso.

- Você achou mesmo que iria se livrar de mim assim tão fácil? tsc tsc tsc tsc, acho que não amor, eu não desisto fácil do que _eu _quero – sem dizer mais nada me puxou para seus braços e nos beijamos. Como se as nossas vidas dependessem daquele beijo, sem preocupações, sem medos e sem pudores. Eu estava viciada em seus lábios. E se ele terminasse mesmo comigo, não sei o que faria. Mas não queria pensar nisso agora eu queria mesmo era aproveitar o momento.

[ROSALIE]

MÚSICA

Bed Of Roses – Bon Jovi

Depois de sairmos daquele lugar horrível, Emmett perguntou novamente onde eu gostaria de ir, então concordamos que Port Angels seria uma boa saída. Fiquei sem saber como iniciar um diálogo com ele após aquele episódio. Acho que seu destino era me proteger desses trastes de homens.

- Sabe, ainda não sei como você chega bem na hora em que eu preciso. Fico sempre sem saber como isso acontece. – disse mais para mim mesma que para ele.

- Destino Rose. Isso só pode ser destino, uma pena que ele não me ajude para outras coisas.

- Como o que por exemplo?

- _Você._

- O que tem eu? – sabia que ele iria chegar nesse assunto novamente.

- Você não se acha boa suficiente para mim. Enquanto que eu, não _posso_ ficar sem você. Então eu acho que o destino está brincando com a gente, ou melhor está _brincando_ comigo. – ele deu um longo suspiro e continuou – se eu dissesse que desistiria de você, o que faria? – essa me pegou de surpresa. Fiquei muda sem saber o que falar – está vendo, você não se sente assim tão inferior a mim quanto pensa Rose. Só falta abrir seu coração e me aceitar de uma vez. – senti que meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, e procurei disfarçar. Claro que eu gostava dele, mas não queria me envolver, não depois de tudo o que eu passei. Mas por outro lado, não conseguia imaginar minha vida sem ele.

- Você tem razão. Você precisa viver sua vida, e isso tem que ser feito longe de mim – solucei alto, mesmo sem querer – é melhor voltarmos e cada um ir para sua casa... – ele parou o carro bruscamente. Puxou-me para seu colo segurou em meu rosto e olhou meus olhos por um longo momento antes de falar.

- Cala a boca. Você não sabe o que tá falando – suas mãos me apertavam na cintura – o que eu te falei não é sério. Eu tava só te testando, mas parece que é isso mesmo que você quer mulher.

- Eu só não posso fazer isso agora... – tentei reverter a situação – você, e _somente você_ sabe o quanto eu sofro com isso tudo.

- Eu sei, e é por isso que quero, e preciso te ajudar minha deusa. Eu preciso de você Rose, por favor nos dê mais essa chance... – ele então começou com a doce tortura, me beijando, me acariciando, suas mãos vagando por todas as partes do meu corpo. E a cada respiração sua, eu me derretia mais em seus braços. De repente ele estava por cima de mim no banco do passageiro, me apertando e mostrando o quão _duro _ele estava. Me entreguei às suas carícias sem medo, e quando me dei conta estávamos sem a parte de cima das nossas roupas – você é tão linda Rose, linda e perfeita – ele disse antes de abrir o fecho do meu sutiã, e tomar meu seio em sua boca máscula. Eu não agüentei e gemi, adorando a sensação de prazer que ele me proporcionava. Nosso namoro de adolescente teria dado certo, se não houvessem acontecido tantas coisas. E mesmo eu não querendo acreditar, somente com Emmett eu não me lembrava das coisas que já passei, e só agora, com ele assim, me deixando louca de paixão eu tive a certeza de que tanto precisava. Mas eu não queria isso assim, não aqui.

- Emm – tentei empurrá-lo, mas ele estava concentrado demais em me deixar louca – para, eu... Emmett por favor – empurrei seu peito novamente e ele parou de uma vez me encarando com culpa nos olhos. Coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto e o afaguei – vamos sair da estrada.

- Rose, me desculpa eu... – ele passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos – Droga. Eu não devia ter feito isso, eu sou um estúpido...

- Está tudo bem, eu estou bem, mas vamos embora daqui estamos no meio do nada. – tentei lhe passar confiança por meio de um sorriso. Ele sentou em seu lugar e deu a partida. Coloquei minha blusa, e guardei o sutiã em seu porta luvas, sem que ele visse, seria um presente – eu quero _dormir _com você – soltei quase sem pensar. O carro deu uma guinada para a esquerda e retornou a seu curso natural. Eu sabia que ele ficara surpreso com minha atitude.

- Rose, não precisa ser assim, eu posso esperar eu...

- Eu quero – olhei para ele e pude ver a paixão que existia ali contida por anos me esperando – quero que você _me faça sua_ por completo Emmett.

- Eu nem sei o que te dizer... – ele estava nervoso, suas mãos estavam suando – mas você não precisa se sentir obrigada a nada anjo...

- Não me sinto forçada, não preciso que você diga nada. Apenas que me faça _sua_. – ele me olhou novamente agora com um sorriso lindo nos lábios. Não dissemos nada até chegarmos à cidade, palavras não eram necessárias nesse momento. Ele procurou por algum hotel em que pudéssemos passar a noite. Ele estava tão nervoso, que passamos duas vezes pela mesma rua, mas enfim conseguimos um lugar, não era hotel, e sim motel. Enquanto ele deixava o carro na garagem eu segui para a porta. Fiquei super nervosa, seria minha primeira vez, mas ele não sabia desse detalhe. Para ele eu deixei de ser virgem há muito tempo, quando em uma tarde de inverno, ele me achou na rua próxima as nossas casas, em que eu estava ensangüentada, e machucada.

_Início Flash Back:_

_Fui agredida por alguém que era considerado amigo. Mas pelo menos eu consegui dar cabo daquele infeliz que um dia foi considerado humano. Nunca em minha vida conseguiria esquecer aqueles olhos frios e cinzentos que me observavam de sua janela toda vez que eu passava, ou quando ficava se masturbando apenas para que eu visse._

_Eu tinha dezessete anos, mas ainda era uma criança quando ele quis me molestar. Sempre se mostrando ser prestativo e humilde, mas por trás era o demônio em forma de gente. Se estávamos em jantares com a família, ele conseguia me levar para os lugares escuros e me falava obscenidades querendo passar a mão em meu corpo. De início não dei importância, até que gostava de ser cobiçada por ele, mas depois aquilo começou a incomodar._

_A primeira vez que fui reclamar, ele me bateu e disse que seria só o começo se eu não fizesse tudo o que me mandasse. Depois disso eu sempre conseguia um jeito de fugir das suas investidas, mas foi numa tarde fria de inverno que ele preparou uma emboscada para mim._

_Eu descia tranquilamente a rua em direção a minha casa. Tinha ido visitar uma amiga e queria o conforto de minha casa, e os braços dos meus pais. Quando fui puxada para um carro onde me amarraram e amordaçaram. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei sedada, e nem o que fizeram com meu corpo. Mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza, era o meu vizinho asqueroso que havia me raptado. Disso eu não tinha dúvidas. Depois que eu acordei ele me drogou e me fez diversas ameaças se eu não cumprisse suas ordens._

_Tentei ser forte no início, mas ele conseguiu usar meu corpo de várias formas, para seu bel prazer eu deveria me tocar, e tocar nele também. Seu órgão flácido era constantemente posto em minha boca, diversas vezes eu vomitei, e nas outras vezes ele me usava até gozar. Sempre que eu chorava e começava a gritar ele me sedava, eu não sabia se ficava apagada dias, ou horas. Depois de algum tempo, meu organismo começou a se acostumar com os sedativos, e eu passei a ficar mais alerta sobre seus movimentos, e quando percebi que teria uma chance de fugir não hesitei._

_Ele havia deixado uma das seringas vazias em cima da mesinha de cabeceira. Eu estava nua, somente com um lençol me cobrindo. Guardei a seringa embaixo do meu travesseiro para usar quando ele viesse, ela teria que servir por hora. Puxei o ar da seringa e fingi estar dormindo. Ele entrou no quarto e começou a retirar calmamente sua roupa. Era sempre a mesma coisa, ele iria se masturbar, gozar em mim, e depois eu iria acordar para te servir de escrava. Mas hoje ele não contava com um pequeno detalhe, eu estava acordada e forte, como há muito tempo não me sentia._

_Quando ele se aproximou da cama, eu me preparei. Ele subiu na cama e ficou se masturbando, como sempre ele iria gozar em mim. Fiquei contando os segundos para que ele virasse a cabeça para trás, no ápice do seu gozo. E não perdi a oportunidade quando esta surgiu, meu golpe foi certeiro, na sua traquéia. Sem erros, e sem sujeira. A seringa ficou crava em sua garganta, e eu pulei da cama ainda enrolada somente no lençol sujo que ele me cobria toda vez que saía. Corri, corri por muito tempo. Nunca soube como eu consegui sair daquele lugar, só sei que segui correndo em direção a minha casa. Ele não me levou para longe. Para não levantar suspeitas eu imagino, mas quase que eu não consigo chegar ao meu destino. E se não fosse meu anjo salvador, a uma hora dessas eu estaria morta._

_Caí diversas vezes, e foi em uma dessas vezes que eu desisti de lutar e decidi aguardar meu fim. Já estava conformada com meu destino quando senti uma voz ao longe me chamando. Ele chorava muito, me abraçava, e me chacoalhava. Consegui voltar a mim por um segundo, mas foi o suficiente para ver os olhos do meu amor me fitando com lágrimas de desespero. Sorri para ele, que chorou ainda mais, mas agora de felicidade. Fui erguida por seus tão confortáveis braços e levada dali. Depois apaguei..._

_Uma semana no hospital, e muitos remédios e pesadelos com aqueles olhos cinzas depois, eu acordei em minha cama. Meus pais cada um de um lado velando meu sono. Fiquei sabendo por eles que meu raptor havia morrido, não pelo golpe em si, mas por haver ar na seringa que eu lhe enfiei no pescoço. E foi isso ceifou sua vida desprezível. Não fui condenada e nem fiquei feliz como imaginei que ficaria ao saber de sua morte, ao contrário entrei em depressão profunda e por diversas vezes eu quis me matar, por imaginar que ele havia usado de meu corpo e me deflorado. E somente depois de muitas consultas e exames que eu descobri que nem tudo estava perdido. Eu ainda era virgem, ele deveria estar guardando isso para o gran finale._

_Não conseguia falar com meu salvador. Ele sempre ia me ver, mais eu nunca quis encará-lo. Todos não conseguiam entender o motivo, mas eu não queria ver a dor em seus olhos como vi naquele dia. Não queria ver ele sofrendo comigo, por isso resolvi me afastar, de tudo e de todos. Meus pais já não sabiam mais o que fazer, e foi como se uma luz iluminasse nossas vidas, quando Alice e Bella chegaram a nossa casa. Somente a partir daí eu saí do meu casulo. Superei meus traumas e medos com ajuda delas e de muitas sessões de terapias._

_Fim Flash Back._

As meninas nunca souberam da minha triste história, e quando descobri que Alice estava encantada pelo irmão de Emmett eu fiquei super apreensiva. Morri de medo dele contar a ela o ocorrido. Mas ele nunca disse sequer uma palavra. E mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ele ainda me olhava com a mesma expressão de felicidade daquela tarde, quando viu que eu estava viva. E foi com esse mesmo olhar que ele entrou no quarto. Tirou a carteira, colocou as chaves na mesinha de cabeceira e sentou-se na cama. Aproximei-me dele, e sentei em seu colo.

- Rose você tem certeza? – ele estava com medo de me magoar.

- Sim – lutei para que minhas lágrimas não caíssem, mas não de tristeza e sim de alegria, por realmente ter ele para mim – eu sei o que eu quero, mas se você não quiser, eu vou entender. Uma garota cheia de problemas como eu deve ser mesmo uma barra... – tentei brincar com a situação.

- Você melhor do que ninguém sabe que isso não é verdade _anjo_ – ele me deitou carinhosamente na enorme cama – eu sempre te amei desde a primeira vez que te vi.

- Eu sei disso – passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço – e é por isso que eu quero você. Aqui e agora. Sem antes, sem depois, somente _agora_ – com isso nos beijamos.

Essa seria minha noite, a noite em que eu me tornaria _mulher _com o _homem_ que tanto amo. Suas mãos sempre tão afoitas dessa vez foram contidas. Parecia que elas sabiam dos meus medos e dúvidas. Decidi não contar a ele como essa noite era importante. Deixaria que ele por si só descobrisse. Tirou minha blusa e seus olhos brilharam quando viu que não tinha nada por baixo, e como imaginei ele sorriu docemente...

- Eu sempre sonhei com isso – decidi deixar ele mais relaxado – sempre me imaginei em seus braços, com você me amando, me preenchendo como _mulher_... – ele ficou fora de si com minhas palavras. E em pouco tempo o restante de minhas roupas se foram. Mas ele ainda continuava completamente vestido, e quando fui tirar sua camisa ele não deixou.

- Ainda não. Quero te dar toda a atenção que você merece anjo – distribuiu beijinhos cálidos por todo meu rosto – essa noite é sua. Não vou ficar feliz se _você_ não estiver feliz – sabia exatamente o tipo de amante que ele era, não se satisfaria enquanto eu não estivesse plena. Suas mãos vagaram por todo o meu corpo, e sem medo ou vergonha eu gemia a cada toque. – você é ainda mais linda do que eu imaginei anjo – sua voz estava rouca de desejo. Eu via claramente como estava sendo difícil para ele se controlar. Em todo lugar por onde ele me beijava, eu sentia minha pele queimar.

Com muito cuidado ele deixou seu corpo por cima do meu, pegou o controle que estava atrás da minha cabeça e ligou o aparelho de som, a música combinava com o momento, _eu estava na minha cama de rosas_. Descendo por toda a extensão do meu colo, sua língua trabalhava e me levava ao delírio, a felicidade era tanta, que quase desfaleci em seus braços. Meus gemidos misturando-se aos seus, só mostravam o quanto nos completávamos. Meus seios estavam sensíveis ao seu toque e ele passou a mordiscar os bicos intumescidos, sempre sussurrando palavras de amor em meu ouvido. Meu sexo se contraía a cada chupada que ele dava em meus seios, e eu fiquei imaginando se seria tão bom ele me beijar lá _embaixo_ como estava sendo aqui em cima.

Como se adivinhasse meus pensamentos ele foi descendo por minha barriga dando leves lambidas em volta do meu umbigo, depois desceu mais e deu início a uma das caricias mais íntimas que um amante proporciona à uma mulher. Meu corpo saia da cama por si só. Arqueando as costas eu já estava entrando em estado de torpor, e se não tivesse cuidado morreria ali mesmo. – por... favor... Emm eu não agüento mais... – eu supliquei por clemência. E o que ouvi foi somente sua risada maliciosa, ele seguiu com chupadas mais concentradas e fortes. Fui tirada de meu corpo por uma fração de segundos, que pareceram horas. Atingi o ápice e meu coração era uma orquestra dentro do meu peito – isso foi... não sei... foi magnífico, nunca me senti assim... tão... tão completa – não conseguia colocar em palavras o que estava sentindo – estou sem ar – ele se posicionou por cima de mim novamente e ficou me olhando com aqueles olhos perfeitos – o que foi? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada? – ele negou, e de seu olho brotou uma lágrima e só então eu entendi o motivo de sua emoção. Ele estava se dando conta agora de que seria sim meu _primeiro homem._

- Você... ainda não... quero dizer... – se enrolou todo nas palavras.

- Não, eu nunca fiz... – seu sorriso ficou ainda maior.

- Então eu estava certo quando decidi ir devagar – afagou meus cabelos e me deu um selinho – se você ainda não estiver preparada, a gente pode esperar. Eu posso te esperar o tempo que for e...

- Shhhhh – o calei com um beijo – eu não tenho medo. Não de _você_. – o puxei para mais um beijo. Meu destino estava lançado, eu seria dele. E seria nessa noite. Empurrei de leve seu peito e ele saiu de cima de mim, fiz com que se deitasse em meu lugar na cama e passei a repetir seus passos na arte da sedução. Queria proporcionar a ele tudo o que eu senti. Comecei a tirar sua camisa, e ele me ajudou. Por onde meus dedos passavam, ele se arrepiava. Quando fui tirar sua calça, meus dedos estavam trêmulos, mas não deixei isso me intimidar. Com certeza ele já teve diversas mulheres experientes antes, mas isso não mudava o que ele era para mim. Ele me ajudou a tirar aquela peça, e fitei sua cueca por um momento, me perguntando se tudo aquilo iria caber em mim. Senti seu sorriso convencido, e não me atrevi a olhar em seu rosto.

Já que era para maltratar faria seu desejo, passei meus dedos por cima do seu membro rijo, e senti que a batalha estava ganha, como um homem daquele tamanho se tornava um garotinho nas mãos de uma mulher. Seu gemido rouco me deu a certeza de que ele estava gostando. Passei sua cueca lentamente por suas coxas musculosas, me deliciando com cada detalhe. Minhas unhas faziam um útil trabalho em deixá-lo louco. Até uma marca de nascença na virilha direita em formato de coração eu notei, resolvi ser ousada, abaixei minha cabeça na altura de sua cintura e circulei com a língua seu umbigo, ventre, e quando ele achou que eu iria fazer _aquilo_, pulei para as suas coxas, e ele estremeceu em expectativa.

Fui invadida por um sentimento de liberdade que nem eu sabia existir dentro de mim, dei uma lambida em sua perna por cima de sua marca, seus suspiros rápidos e descompassados não me passavam despercebidos. Resolvi aliviar sua tensão e coloquei seu membro rijo e pulsante na boca. A situação poderia se cômica se não fosse trágica, pois ele se remexia, urrava, gemia e implorava para que, _por favor_, eu parasse se não ele gozaria como um adolescente, alguém ainda tem alguma dúvida do que eu fiz? Não, eu não deixei que ele terminasse fora, engoli tudo como se fosse meu néctar mais precioso. Definitivamente Emmett tinha o gosto do pecado com luxúria.

- Você quer me matar mulher? – ele ainda estava com a respiração entrecortada – eu não queria fazer isso. Estou me sentindo um adolescente... – subi sobre seu abdome super definido e passei a distribuir beijos molhados pelo seu pescoço, orelhas, peito, barriga e quando achei que ele gozaria novamente de tão excitado que já estava, fui jogada na cama e senti seu peso confortável sobre meu corpo – Rose... eu não sou criança... e se não parar com essa tortura, eu nem sei...

- Eu quero você Em...só você. Por favor me _faça sua_ – senti seu membro pulsando em minhas coxas e abri minhas pernas para ficar na posição correta. Friccionei meu sexo com o dele e o senti perder o foco. Ele ficou me olhando por um minuto a mais do que eu esperava, levantou da cama, tirou um preservativo da carteira, e quando foi abri-lo eu o impedi – eu não quero barreiras entre nós.

- Mas anjo, você pode engravidar – sua mão parou no meio do caminho indeciso – não podemos fazer nada de que vamos nos arrepender depois.

- Nada do que acontecer aqui hoje, _com você_, será motivo de arrependimentos. Por favor – fui em sua direção e segurei suas mãos, fiz com que ele pegasse em um seio meu, que ainda queria carícias e fiz minha melhor carinha de súplica, e ele sorriu daquele jeito lindo e veio para meus braços. Nos deitamos um de frente para o outro, e ficamos nos olhando por um longo tempo. Conhecendo cada detalhe um do outro, cada ponto fraco, nos beijamos com volúpia, só nos separando para buscar ar. E quando não agüentávamos mais, ele se posicionou entre minhas pernas.

- Não tenha medo – ele pediu de forma incerta – se quiser que eu pare, é só pedir.

- Eu não tenho medo – fiquei tranqüila e não senti medo. Eu sempre imaginei como seria minha primeira vez, mas nem de longe foi tão perfeita. Senti que ele foi deslizando para dentro do meu corpo calma e compassadamente. Não senti dor durante a penetração, somente um desconforto passageiro. Seus movimentos de início eram incertos, e controlados. E isso me deixou frustrada.

- Não tenha medo de me machucar, eu quero te sentir completamente – sussurrei em seu ouvido – me faça sua mulher Emmett...como se fôssemos morrer amanhã – isso foi o que bastou para que sua paixão explodisse. Então ele terminou de romper todas as barreiras que faltavam. Soltei um gemido agudo de dor e ele parou dentro de mim sem se mexer – por favor, não pare – ele ainda me olhou por um tempo, me beijou e quando me sentiu pronta ele passou a estocar forte, mas não para me machucar, era uma sensação alucinante o que eu estava sentindo. Todos meus sentidos estavam aguçados.

Eu _sentia_ seu amor em cada toque, e em cada movimento. O _cheiro_ de sexo era o mais precioso dos perfumes, nos envolvendo com a perfeição do momento. Eu era capaz de _ouvir_ cada suspiro, cada gemido, cada sussurro que dele saía. E o mais impressionante seu _gosto_ estava impregnado em minha língua. A dança do amor estava completa, nossos corpos se fundiam perfeitamente – isso... mais forte... aahhh... – resolvi me soltar para ele ver que eu estava amando cada detalhe. Fiquei surpresa quando ele me virou e sem sair de mim fez com que eu ficasse por cima dele – assim eu não sei Emmy, fico sem saber o que fazer... – o chamei por seu apelido dos tempos de colégio.

- Faça o que quiser minha deusa – ele segurou fortemente em minha cintura e fez com que eu me levantasse e abaixasse, me encaixando em seu membro duro, seu gemido de prazer foi a resposta que eu precisava para saber que ele estava gostando, eu também gostei pois sentia como se ele preenchesse todo meu corpo – isso anjo, isso mesmo... cavalgue no seu homem – e assim eu fiz. Me perdi em cima dele. Cada detalhe de sua barriga eu decorei, passava minhas mãos por toda a extensão do seu peito e o deixei com diversas marcas. Como numa louca corrida de prazer eu me deixei levar.

Depois de várias investidas, de várias posições diferentes, e de muitos gemidos nosso orgasmo veio forte e avassalador. Fomos lançados ao paraíso, os dois simultaneamente, não precisava ser dito nada naquele momento de amor, de completude, e de perfeita união. – Eu te amo Rosalie...eu te amo – essas foram as últimas palavras que eu ouvi antes de cair em seus braços. _Eu também te amo_, sussurrei para mim mesma em pensamento, ele saiu de mim depois de um tempo, pegou uma toalha limpa e me limpou. O sangue da minha virgindade era a prova mais viva de nosso amor. Seu sorriso lindo e completo foi a última coisa que vi antes de fechar os olhos e adormecer.


	8. Chapter 8

No capítulo anterior...

_- Eu nem sei o que te dizer. Por um momento eu pensei que fosse... ah esquece – passei as mãos pelos rosto num gesto nervoso. _

_- Você achou mesmo que iria se livrar de mim assim tão fácil? tsc tsc tsc tsc, acho que não amor, eu não desisto fácil do que eu quero – sem dizer mais nada me puxou para seus braços e nos beijamos. Como se as nossas vidas dependessem daquele beijo, sem preocupações, sem medos e sem pudores. Eu estava viciada em seus lábios. E se ele terminasse mesmo comigo, não sei o que faria. Mas não queria pensar nisso agora eu queria mesmo era aproveitar o momento. _

CAPÍTULO 8: PEQUENA BELLA...

Depois do nosso amasso no meio da estrada, nos dirigimos para sua casa. Sem ter o que fazer na _grande cidade_ de Forks, o melhor mesmo era namorar. E foi exatamente o que fizemos, já que a casa estava vazia fomos à cozinha pegar algo para matar a fome e resolvemos assistir um filme.

- Você gosta de comédia, terror, ação, ou ficção? – ele perguntou da sala de filmes – pode escolher qualquer um, hoje serei só o espectador.

- Sei lá. O que você sugere? – entrei na grande sala com uma bacia de pipocas nas mãos e fiquei boquiaberta com a quantidade de filmes que tinha nas prateleiras – nossa, quem comprou tudo isso?

- A grande maioria foi meu pai. Sempre que ele viaja trás alguns para mim. Bom já que você não quer escolher, vou colocar um que acho que você vai gostar. É uma comédia romântica – ele colocou um filme no DVD da grande TV de LCD que tinha. Fiquei sentada no imenso sofá e esperei que ele se sentasse também. – vem aqui pertinho de mim vem. Não quero ficar longe de você. – fiz como ele pediu e ele passou o braço pelos meus ombros trazendo meu corpo de encontro a seu peito. Passava os trailers quando ele começou a doce tortura, mordiscar minha orelha, lamber meu pescoço, colocar as mãos grandes e fortes dentro de minha blusa. Até que não satisfeito ele tirou a camisa alegando estar com calor. E eu claro passei a babar em seu peito bem feito. – o que foi? Que cara de gulosa é essa hein? – claro que fiquei mais vermelha que um pimentão – não fica assim linda. Isso aqui ó – disse passando a mão na barriga chapada – pode ser tudo seu. É só você querer...

- Acho que é melhor vermos o filme – virei para frente e ele ficou rindo da minha cara.

O filme até que era legal, mesmo eu não conseguindo me concentrar com ele tão perto, seu cheiro me enlouquecia, seu peito nu me chamava para passar as mãos. E seu olhar penetrante me alterava definitivamente. Quando estava quase na metade do filme ele começou a me beijar, primeiro no pescoço, depois da orelha, no rosto, e por fim minha boca foi atacada e devorada. Não me fiz de rogada e correspondi com todo o ímpeto que me era permitido. Gemi vergonhosamente em sua boca, e quando dei por mim estava por cima dele no sofá, e sem minha camisa também – você me enlouquece Edward – eu não raciocinava mais àquela altura do campeonato. Não sei quanto tempo ainda iria resistir a ele. Mas mesmo com todas as vontades que meu corpo sentia, minha mente ainda não estava preparada.

- Você também gatinha. Você me deixa doido – e para provar seu ponto ele me apertou de encontro a sua enorme ereção – está vendo o que faz comigo? _Ele_ não pode nem ouvir seu nome que já fica assim – eu tive que rir daquilo. Como ele fazia graça com tudo. – não ria não, que vai ser pior – e foi mesmo, ele me jogou no sofá e ficou entre minhas pernas. Sua boca buscando todos os pontos da minha pele onde estava sem roupa. Sua língua deixava um rastro de fogo por onde passava, e em seus olhos eu via refletido o desejo que ambos estávamos sentindo naquele momento. – eu sei que... você ainda é... você sabe... – ele falava e me beijava ao mesmo tempo. Mesmo sabendo o que ele queria dizer eu esperei.

- Que eu ainda sou... – resolvi incentivar.

- Sei que você é virgem... – ele disse isso de maneira doce com os olhos colados nos meus – e não quero te machucar... mas eu já estou ficando louco Bella...e eu tenho certeza de que vou perder o pouco do juízo que ainda tenho... com você assim... quase nua à minha frente... – ele estava angustiado, ele levantou ficando de costas pra mim. Eu entendia o seu lado e também não queria demorar muito com essa decisão de me entregar.

- Edward eu... – ele não deixou que eu terminasse.

- É melhor você colocar a roupa love, ou eu não respondo por mim. – deu um sorrisinho doloroso e prosseguiu – espere aqui eu vou buscar algo para a gente beber – ele saiu sem olhar em minha direção. Coloquei minha blusa e quando vi o filme já havia acabado. E agora o que eu faria? Não sabia como agir com ele. Mesmo sendo homem e tendo a fama de mulherengo que ele tinha, ele estava me respeitando. Mas será que isso seria por muito mais tempo? Não tinha como saber, o melhor era deixar rolar.

Meu celular tocando _Iron Man, _em algum lugar da sala me fez voltar a si. Comecei a procurar em todos os lugares e nada de achá-lo. A música parou e eu sentei. Começou a tocar novamente e eu me abaixei para ver embaixo do sofá, lá estava ele piscando e vibrando. Fazendo uma espécie de contorcionismo eu consegui alcançá-lo, de repente ouvi um gemido de dor, e olhei para trás me deparando com meu namorado gostoso com uma garrafa de _ice_ na mão e o olhos pregados em minha bunda – assim você não colabora comigo Bella. Desse jeito vou ter um infarto antes dos trinta. – ele soltou o ar que estava segurando e caminhou lentamente em minha direção. Seus olhos estavam escuros novamente, e eu sabia que ele estava louco de desejo.

- Desculpa namorado – disse me ajeitando no sofá novamente – mas meu celular caiu atrás do sofá...e não tinha outro jeito de pegar.

- Hum Hum – foi só o que ele balbuciou. Olhei meu aparelho e vi que tinham várias ligações de Alice. Fiquei apreensiva e resolvi retornar.

- _Bella, onde você está...pelo amor de Deus já estou super preocupada com a Rose e agora você também some... – _pronto, começou o drama.

- Onde é o incêndio Allie? – Edward sentou-se ao meu lado e ficou passando as mãos em minhas costas – o que aconteceu com a Rose para você estar tão preocupada?

- _ELA SUMIU BELLA... – _afastei o aparelho do ouvido e Edward riu da histérica – _ela não me atende, seu carro foi visto em uma lanchonete perto daqui, e eu não sei o que dizer pros nossos pais sobre isso... – _percebi que a coisa era séria.

- Olha, eu estou indo Ok? Me espera em frente ao portão, eu te pego e vamos procurá-la.

- _Está bem, mas por favor não demore._

- Não vou. – me virei pra Edward que encarava o teto com ar de tédio – então... eu preciso ir. A Rose sumiu e a Alice daqui a pouco vai chamar a Swat se eu não for até lá.

- Fazer o que não é? Ainda bem que você tem com quem se preocupar... – ele me puxou para seu colo e selou nossos lábios num beijo rápido, porém muito apaixonado – espero que você tenha gostado do filme gatinha, porque eu não vi nada além de _você_.

- Então né...das partes em que o senhor me deixou ver eu gostei – disse distribuindo selinhos pelo seu rosto – mas valeu pela sessão de cinema em casa. Pensando bem... não quer ir comigo atrás das loucas das minhas irmãs? – perguntei por perguntar.

- Faz assim. Você vai, leva Alice para dar uma volta, e eu sigo depois de tomar um bom banho frio. – disse levantando as sobrancelhas várias vezes, eu ri daquilo e entendi o que ele quis dizer com tomar um _banho frio_. Coitado devia mesmo estar subindo pelas paredes.

- Sobre antes, eu só queria te dizer que... – travei a língua quando vi a expectativa em seus olhos – eu gostei muito dos seus carinhos e não quero que fique muito grilado com isso de eu ser... você sabe _o_ _que_... – baixei meus olhos morrendo de vergonha – apenas deixe rolar...e eu prometo que não vou te deixar muito tempo no celibato. – ele soltou uma gargalhada.

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo meu anjo. O que eu quero mesmo é que você se sinta preparada. E nós vamos no seu tempo como eu já disse antes. Mesmo eu tendo que tomar muitos banhos frios e me _virar_ sozinho, eu _agüento_ – essa última palavra ele disse quase como um grunhido. E dessa vez eu tive que rir da sua cara de cachorro abandonado – tá legal, talvez eu não agüente muito...

- Seu grande bobo e lindo... – beijei a pontinha do seu nariz – agora deixa eu ir. Te espero então.

Ele me acompanhou até o carro, me agarrou de novo me deixando em dúvida se eu ia ou não para casa. Depois, entrei meio trôpega no carro e fui embora. Alice já estava me ligando novamente, nem atendi. Por que ela não conseguia esperar mais que dez minutos sem criar um tumulto? Acelerei meu carro nas ruas silenciosas da cidade, e fiquei pensando em como eu estava me sentindo mais leve sobre esse lance de Edward saber sobre minha _inexperiência_. Mesmo eu não tendo lhe dito nada, ele era muito safo para perceber nas entrelinhas.

Fiquei viajando e lembrando dos seus doces e tempestuosos beijos até que avistei uma figura baixinha que andava de um lado para o outro em frente ao nosso portão. Os seguranças da guarita lhe faziam companhia, na certa ficaram com medo de algum mau elemento tentar fazer mal a anã. Claro que aqui em Forks isso era quase impossível, mas o seguro morreu de velho. Estacionei e ela entrou com cara de poucos amigos.

- Não me olha assim – me defendi – eu não tenho culpa se sua outra irmã é irresponsável...

- Bella – ela me interrompeu, e pelo seu olhar puder ver que ela tinha chorado – vamos logo... eu estou com um pressentimento ruim quanto a Rose. Então deixa as brincadeiras para depois Ok?

- O que foi Alice? Por que esse desespero todo? Não é a primeira vez que ela some assim...e não foi você mesma que disse que não sabíamos aproveitar a vida?...então quem sabe ela não esteja com um lindo bofe em algum lugar por aí.

- É que... – ela fez um gesto de ansiedade com as mãos – eu sei que algo de muito grave aconteceu a ela, não agora, isso foi antes de nós duas virmos morar aqui. Eu peguei trechos de algumas conversas dos nossos pais algumas vezes sobre o passado de nossa irmã... mas isso é um assunto para outra hora, e acho que devemos esperar ela nos contar sobre isso também. E hoje me ligaram e disseram que o carro dela está a várias horas no estacionamento daquela lanchonete – ela soltou um suspiro de frustração – e se ela não está com o carro, onde ela está?

- É como eu te disse, ela deve estar com algum amigo...ou namorado – liguei o carro e saí pelas ruas com uma Alice muito silenciosa ao meu lado. Ela não parava de olhar seu celular a espera de alguma chamada de nossa irmã. – eu sei que posso estar sendo chata mas...por que você não ligou para seu príncipe ajudar com as buscas?

- Jasper tem que viajar cedo. Eu não queria preocupá-lo. Me desculpe estar fazendo você deixar seu amor por isso, mas ela é sua irmã também.

- Eu não estou reclamando flor. E além disso ele vai nos ajudar também – nem terminei de falar e vi seu carro reluzente atrás do meu – viu só ele nem demorou... – apontei para que ela olhasse para trás.

- Ele realmente é um fofo – só assim para arrancar um sorriso da anã. Ficamos rodando pelas ruas de Forks até umas três da manhã. Meus olhos já estavam secos, e Alice cochilava no banco com a cabeça apoiada em meu ombro. Nos dividimos, e Edward foi por um lado e eu pelo outro da cidade. Nenhum sinal da loira. E eu já começava a pensar na possibilidade de chamarmos a polícia para ajudar nas buscas. – vamos para casa Bella. Se você der mais uma volta por essa rua eu juro que pulo do carro. Já decorei _todas_ as cores de _todas as casas_. E se ela resolver aparecer é melhor que estejamos em casa.

- Ok – disse e fui em direção a nossa casa. Meu namorado que estava atrás de mim me seguiu. Entrei, estacionei o carro e ajudei Alice a sair. A coitadinha estava mesmo esgotada, mas mesmo assim se recusou ir para cama. Nossos pais deviam estar no décimo sono e não seria eu a acordá-los. Sentamos os três no sofá. Alice do meu lado esquerdo já cochilando de novo em meu ombro. E Edward que literalmente se jogou no sofá e deitou sua cabeça em meu colo, já fechando os olhos também. – vocês dois são uns chatos. Não acredito que eu não vou ganhar colo de nenhum... – nem me dei ao trabalho de terminar. Eles já estavam apagados. Minha única saída era tentar dormir um pouco. E pela manhã iria à delegacia ver se conseguia alguma notícia. Por hora era melhor dormir...

[...]

Acordei com um barulho de chave vindo da porta, fiquei olhando para ver quem era, então entra nada mais nada menos do que Rosalie. Como sempre estava linda e vestida para matar. Ela estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto, e olhava para o nada, então ela tirou a bolsa do ombro e virou-se vendo a cena no sofá. Onde nós três estávamos embolados, deu um sorriso meio sem graça e veio em nossa direção.

- Por favor, diga que não estavam me esperando? – ela pediu com cara de culpa.

- Nãooo, é que resolvemos usar o sofá para ver se ele era _confortável_ – eu disse da maneira mais sarcástica possível – mas não se preocupe com nada Rose. Estamos bem aqui. – me estiquei para ajeitar as costas e nesse momento Alice foi acordando...

- O que foi Bella...ai meu Deus ROSE – Alice saiu do meu braço e correu em direção da nossa irmã, quando olhei para meu ombro percebi que este estava com uma poça de baba. Era só isso que me faltava mesmo – Rose, onde você estava? Por que não me ligou? Sabe desde que horas estamos te esperando? – percebi que Rose estava guardando algum _segredo sujo_, pois tinha um brilho diferente nos olhos – estou esperando dona Rosalie King, vai meu dizer ou não onde estava? – nesse momento meu lindo namorado resolveu dar o ar da graça. Abriu os olhos e sorriu para mim fazendo meu coração derreter.

- Alice calma por favor – Rose sentou no sofá em frente ao nosso – eu posso e vou explicar tudo. Mas não agora... – Alice iria interrompê-la novamente, mas ela ergueu a mão – eu vou contar tudo a vocês duas depois... – seu olhar foi para Edward que também estava atento a conversa – e não me olhe assim cara, para você eu não vou contar nada. – ela disse de forma decidida.

- Eu nem queria mesmo – ele disse para ela como uma criança que lhe é negado um doce. Tadinho.

- Ei Rose. Não fale assim com ele, você sabe que esse _cara_ aqui é meu namorado, e ele nos ajudou muito ontem a noite.

- Eu sei. E agradeço a preocupação de todos. Mas isso é um assunto de mulher – ela não deu margem para discussão – portanto eu vou me deitar um pouco, e depois conto todos os detalhes para as duas. Nada de _cuecas_ entre nós.

- Eu vou te cobrar Rose, e... O QUE FOI ISSO COM SEU ROSTO? – só quando Alice falou que eu percebi. O rosto dela estava vermelho e arranhando. Isso só podia significar uma coisa. _Homem violento_. Me ergui num pulo e acabei por derrubar Edward no chão.

- Tudo bem, eu saio do seu colo – ele reclamou enquanto se levantava. Nem olhei para trás e segui com Alice na direção de Rose. Ela tentou se esquivar, mas nós ficamos bem perto pra ver o hematoma que já começava a se formar.

- Explique-se Rosalie. Que isso não seja o que eu estou pensando que é. Ou então eu acordo seus pais...

- _Nossos_ pais você que dizer.

- Que seja. Mas não muda de assunto... – ela não me deixou terminar.

- CHEGA AS DUAS! – tão carinhosa – por favor... mas por favor mesmo, eu sinto muito se causei todo esse tumulto para vocês todos – seus olhos foram de nós duas para Edward que ainda reclamava do tombo e passava a mão na cabeça – eu preciso de um banho e da minha cama agora – seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas – e depois eu prometo que desço e a gente conversa...não vou esconder nada.

- Mas Rose...

- Deixa Lice – eu resolvi intervir – ela está cansada e nós também. Vamos todos dormir, e depois conversaremos...

- Eu posso dormir com você? – Edward perguntou para mim.

- NÃO! – foi a resposta de nós três para ele.

- Eu não queria mesmo. – jogando-se novamente no sofá ele ficou me olhando. Ele estava muito engraçado, seu rosto estava com a marca da minha calça do lado esquerdo, e seus olhos estavam inchados, seus cabelos então era o caos. E mesmo assim ele continuava lindo. Como o amor deixa a gente besta.

- Se quiser eu peço para prepararem o quarto de hóspedes para você – eu disse depois que as meninas subiram. Afinal ele tinha ajudado tanto, e também devia estar super cansado.

- Não precisaaaaa... gataaaa... – ele bocejou e eu sorri – vou para casa dormir na minha cama. Não vai ser tão bom quanto seu colo, mas vai ajudar. Vem me dar um abraço, vem estou carente... – me puxou para ficar da sua altura e me beijou na testa.

- Só esse beijinho? – eu reclamei – achei que meu colo valia mais que isso para você.

- Sua boba. Não vou te beijar assim. Meu bafo mata qualquer um de manhã – eu tive que rir – mas depois eu reponho com juros todos os beijos que você merece.

- Está bem. Eu te acompanho. – seguimos até seu carro e ficamos nos encarando sem nada dizer. Ele passava a mão em meu rosto e eu no dele. Nossos olhos não se afastavam, e como se fosse uma força maior do que nós mesmos nossas bocas se uniram. Ele não tinha bafo coisa nenhuma. Estava doce como mel, sem seu típico gosto de menta com cigarro, mas mesmo assim estava maravilhoso. Nos separamos ofegantes, e eu resolvi quebrar o gelo – você mentiu para mim.

- Em que sentido gata? – seus dedos percorriam minha boca.

- Você não tem bafo coisa nenhuma. – ele sorriu.

- Você é suspeita para falar. Mas quando eu era criança, minha mãe sempre dizia que... – ele parou de falar e fitou o vazio, certamente estava se lembrando de algo – ela dizia que eu tinha... que eu tinha um cheiro bom...é, é isso que ela falava – seus olhos buscaram os meus.

- Viu... eu concordo com ela – não deixei de notar como ele ficava triste quando falava da mãe. – mas eu concordo com você também, eu sou suspeita para falar, então é melhor ir para casa. Descanse e depois eu passo lá para te contar as novidades.

- Mas isso não é coisa de mulher? – eu sabia que ele estava super curioso para saber de tudo.

- É. Mas eu não preciso te contar todos os _mínimos detalhes_...só _onde_ ela estava e com _quem_ estava. Agora vai logo se não vou ser obrigada a te trancar em meu quarto.

- Eu não iria ficar chateado e você sabe... – suas mãos já estavam ganhando vida própria novamente.

- Eu sei, mas não podemos...anda logo vai... – o empurrei para dentro do carro e fiquei olhando enquanto ele ia embora. Acenei quando ele estava no portão e entrei novamente em casa. Que dia meu Deus, que dia.

Primeiro passei a tarde namorando, depois fiquei paranóica de ciúmes. Quantas mulheres podem ainda surgir na vida do meu garanhão? Segundo, fiz um racha e ganhei, mas quase perdi o namorado também. Terceiro, uma irmã some e a outra fica histérica. Era muita emoção para um dia só. Fui para meu quarto, tomei um banho rápido, vesti uma blusa grande para dormir e capotei em minha cama fofinha. Depois iríamos ter uma longa conversa com nossa irmã. Para descobrir onde ela estava e o mais importante, com _quem _ela estava.

Acordei sentindo um peso ao meu lado na cama, olhei para o lado e me deparei com Alice. O que ela estava fazendo ali e não em seu quarto, era uma boa pergunta. Ela segurava uma girafa azul de pelúcia entre os braços e em seus pés estavam suas pantufas com cara de sapo. Ela estava super engraçada. Comecei a rir da sua situação, até pensei em tirar uma foto para depois guardar. Mas resolvi deixar isso pra lá, ela deveria estar mesmo carente para ficar no meu quarto desse jeito. Ela era tão egoísta para dividir a cama quando mais nova. Não sei como fazia para dormir com o namorado. Resolvi usar o banheiro antes que ela acordasse e começasse o falatório. Mas antes que eu pudesse me levantar, meu celular começou a tocar. Corri para atender e não acordar a baixinha. Era um número estranho, mas mesmo assim eu atendi.

- Alô.

- _Senhorita Isabella Swan? _

- Sim. Quem é?

- _Aqui é o delegado John. Espero não tê-la acordado. _

- Não acordou delegado. – mas foi por pouco, eu pensei – alguma novidade?

- _Na verdade sim. Teria como você vir aqui ainda hoje para conversarmos? _

- Pode deixar. Vou me arrumar e estarei aí o mais breve possível.

- _Até logo então. _

- Até. – desliguei e fiquei pensando o que poderia ter acontecido.

- Algum problema Bel? – Alice tinha acordado – quem era ao telefone? – ela levantou-se e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Era o delegado. Disse ter novidades sobre meu caso, mas tenho que ir para lá pessoalmente.

- E você vai?

- Eu preciso ir. Quando Rose acordar segure ela em casa. Precisamos conversar antes que ela fuja.

- Pode deixar que de hoje ela não escapa. Você devia chamar o Ed para ir junto com você. Não é seguro ficar andando por aí sozinha, ainda mais depois do que aconteceu com Rose. Aquilo em seu rosto só pode ter sido um bom tapa, e algo me diz que não foi briga de mulher.

- Eu vou ficar bem – fui em direção ao banheiro – e ele deve estar cansado também. A noite foi muito longa para todos nós. Mas quando eu voltar vamos descobrir o que aconteceu a Rose.

- Você que sabe, mas assim que chegar lá me liga avisando.

- Pode deixar – eu já estava dentro do banheiro quando respondi. Ela saiu do quarto e eu me arrumei. Tomei um bom banho para despertar. Ainda era cedo, mas eu teria que tomar café depois. Não queria demorar para falar com o delegado. Estava super ansiosa para ver quais eram as novidades.

Saí do quarto sentindo minhas forças renovadas, despedi-me de Alice, e fui pegar a estrada. Ainda no caminho até a garagem mandei uma mensagem simples, porém explicativa para Edward. Dizendo que não estaria na cidade, mas que não demoraria a voltar. Confirmando mais uma vez que assim que voltasse iria ir vê-lo. Algo me dizia que meus problemas estavam caminhando para um final.

- Bom dia dona Bella – era o segurança Marcus – tão cedo de pé?

- Bom dia Marcus, eu tenho que ir resolver uns problemas. Vou a Port Angels. Até mais tarde.

- Tenha um bom dia dona Bella. E boa viagem – ele desejou quando eu passei pelo grande portão.

- Assim eu espero – disse para mim mesma. Peguei o carro de Alice, não queria arriscar pegar a estrada com meu carro _idoso_. Vai que ele resolve dar pau novamente. Dessa vez não teria um salvador tão lindo quanto da outra vez. Liguei o rádio na estação local e fiquei curtindo a programação. A viagem foi tranqüila, e antes das dez eu já estacionava em frente à delegacia. Entrei e pedi para falar com o delegado John, disseram-me que ele já estava me esperando então fui até sua sala. Chegando em frente a porta bati e esperei.

- Entre – foi a resposta.

- Com licença – pedi enquanto entrava – estou muito atrasada? – estendi a mão para o delegado que já se encontrava de pé com a mão estendida também.

- De forma alguma. Sente-se Isabella. Que nossa conversa será longa.

Quando ele disse que seria longa eu não imaginei que fosse tão longa. Fiquei sabendo que o suposto dono da mansão Codiak estava realmente interessado em quitar as dívidas da mesma. E que a documentação que ele obtinha era verdadeira. Fiquei muito decepcionada com isso, até pensei seriamente em desistir de tudo e ir embora. Mas o delegado me garantiu que o sr. Carl, que era como se chamava, era uma boa pessoa e que gostaria muito de me conhecer. Pois ele também tinha dúvidas se eu era ou não sua parente. Ele me mostrou diversos documentos, cópias e originais, mas como eu não entendo nada disso só olhei e devolvi.

- E quando ele gostaria de se encontrar comigo delegado? – perguntei meio desanimada.

- John, me chame de John. – sorri para ele, que sorriu de volta – ele está aqui na delegacia, estávamos conversando antes de sua chegada. Achei melhor falar primeiro com você e ver se está com tempo para esse encontro.

- Bom, eu não tenho outro lugar para ir John – ele assentiu – e se ele quer mesmo saber quem sou, a hora é agora.

- Muito bem, só um minuto então – ele ligou para alguém e pediu que trouxessem o tal de Carl até sua sala. Ficamos aguardando até que bateram na porta – entre. – mais uma vez o delegado disse e se levantou para receber seu mais novo e ilustre convidado. Eu também levantei e olhei para o homem que entrava. Ele era um pouco mais alto que o delegado, e seu porte físico era invejável para qualquer rapaz jovem, com os cabelos meio loiro e grisalho, mas muito charmoso, seus os olhos eram azuis, suas feições me pareceram familiares, embora eu nunca tivesse visto-o antes. Ele devia estar na casa dos quarenta, mas poderia passar por trinta e poucos com folga. – Bem Carl, essa linda jovem é Isabella Swan – o delegado nos apresentou da forma mais amigável possível. Notei que o estranho me olhou como se me reconhecesse de algum lugar.

- Muito prazer Isabella. – ele me estendeu a mão, e eu aceitei de bom grado, sua voz era muito macia e trazia paz.

- O prazer é meu sr. Carl.

- Me chame apenas de Carl – que mania desses homens que não querem ser chamados de _senhor_ – eu estou muito curioso para saber algo sobre você. Tipo, como foi parar naquele orfanato? Se você sabe quem eram seus pais? Tudo o que você puder se lembrar irá nos ajudar agora.

- Bem, eu não me lembro de muita coisa. Só sei que meu pai se chamava Charlie – senti que ele ficou um pouco aliviado com a informação – minha mãe eu não cheguei, a saber, o nome. E também não sei de onde esse testamento surgiu me deixando a _sua_ casa. – enfatizei bem a palavra para ele ver que eu não queria confusão.

- Eu não sei o que pensar sobre tudo isso Isabella. – ele ficou meio nervoso com a situação. Parecia que iria me falar algo, mas parou.

- Me chame de Bella apenas – já que todos estavam dispensando as formalidades eu não seria diferente.

- Pois bem Bella. Você gostaria de almoçar comigo? Para esclarecermos mais alguns detalhes? – fiquei na dúvida, olhei para o delegado, mas ele não demonstrava nenhuma emoção – não precisa ir se não quiser. Eu apenas gostaria de te conhecer melhor. Acho que sua história tem muitos pontos que não foram bem postos. E se você quiser saber algo a mais sobre nossa família...

- Espere um minuto...como assim _nossa_ família? Eu não estou entendendo aonde quer chegar.

- Vamos fazer assim? – o delegado interviu – vamos almoçar nós três. Daí o sr. Carl poderá esclarecer todas as suas dúvidas. O que você acha Bella? – e eu tinha escolha? Não.

- Por mim tudo bem. – e assim fomos os três para fora da delegacia. Notei que o carro do tal Carl era o mais novo do estacionamento. Ele fez questão de que fôssemos todos com ele. Se eu estivesse sozinha, claro que não iria. Mas como John estava junto aceitei. Fomos ao mesmo restaurante que vim com Alice e Edward. E por falar em Alice, já deveria ter ligado para ela. – Só um minuto, preciso fazer uma ligação.

- Sem problemas – Carl falou, fui para a área aberta do restaurante enquanto os dois homens ficaram escolhendo o que iriam almoçar. Liguei para minha pequena irmã e ela já estava a ponto de ter um infarto.

- _Seu eu soubesse que iria me deixar esperando eu teria ido junto... – _como sempre exagerada.

- Eu não posso demorar Alice. Só liguei para dizer que cheguei bem. Agora eu vou almoçar com o dono da mansão e o delegado...

- _COMO? Eu não entendi direito, poderia repetir?_

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu. E pare de fazer drama, ou eu não te conto nada quando voltar... – ameacei para ver se ela ficava mais calma, depois me despedi garantindo que contaria sim, todos os detalhes da nossa conversa.

Voltei para a mesa, onde eles riam de alguma piada de homem. Sentia-me um pouco deslocada a princípio, afinal eram dois homens bem apessoados e uma menina que podia se passar por _filha_ ou _sobrinha_ de um deles. A conversa estava leve e descontraída. Nossa refeição chegou e deixamos para bater papo depois. Escolhi uma massa leve, nem percebi que estava com fome, até levar a primeira garfada a boca. Comemos em silêncio, e de vez em quando eu pegava Carl me olhando de maneira paternal. Achei aquilo estranho, mas não iria questionar nada por hora. Deixaria que ele começasse as explicações sobre _nossa_ família, como ele mesmo havia dito. E depois questionaria algo. Terminado o almoço John nos pediu licença e ficamos na mesa somente Carl e eu. Ele foi o primeiro a quebrar o silencio.

- Bella – ele pegou em minha mão por cima da mesa – você não sabe o quão feliz eu estou por ter te reencontrado. – fiquei muda diante das suas palavras. Eu não sabia o que pensar ou o que dizer a ele. – sei que você não está entendendo nada, mas eu vou te contar desde o começo, ok?

- Hum Hum – foi só isso que eu consegui dizer.

- Em minha família, sou o mais velho de três irmãos. Collin, Connor, eu e... – ele hesitou – e Charlie. – eu abri minha boca diante daquela revelação – eu não sei bem como falar isso para você, ainda mais depois de todos esses anos, mas eu sempre, sempre te procurei. – seus olhos estavam brilhando enquanto ele falava – de nós quatro, eu e seu pai éramos os mais unidos. Sempre fazíamos as coisas juntos, mesmo depois de eu ter me casado. Ele era uma pessoa muito boa e você se parece muito com ele. Os olhos, os cabelos, tudo.

- E minha mãe? – eu queria saber dela também.

- Bella, seus pais estavam naquela faze da paixão avassaladora. Onde somos donos do mundo, e podemos fazer _qualquer coisa_. Desde ir para a lua ou até o final da terra. Ela estava com dezenove anos, e seu pai vinte e dois. Eles se amavam intensamente, ninguém poderia dizer que eles não estavam apaixonados. Isso foi tão intenso que a notícia da gravidez veio apenas depois de quatro meses de namoro. – ele sorriu com a lembrança – no início ficamos meio apreensivos com a rapidez dos acontecimentos. E eles estavam tão felizes que não poderíamos dizer que daria alguma coisa errada. E seu pai amava tanto Renné que...

- Então o nome dela era esse? – _Renné_, um nome diferente e bonito.

- Sim esse era seu nome.

- Continue por favor.

- Como eu ia dizendo, eles se amaram muito. E por se amarem tanto resolveram morar juntos. Mas a gravidez de Renné não foi fácil, ela vivia com a pressão alta. E corria um sério risco de _perder você_ – sua mão apertou a minha de leve – então ela passava a maior parte do tempo de repouso. E seu pai, o que eu posso dizer dele. Ele via a vida com grandes expectativas, trabalhava em dois empregos para manter a mulher e o bebê que estava a caminho. Nunca reclamou de nada, e mesmo nossos pais tendo condições de bancar eles, seu pai era muito orgulhoso e não queria aceitar nada. Mesmo sendo um direito dele. O tempo passou e você nasceu linda e saudável, mas sua mãe – ele desviou os olhos dos meus e continuou num tom mais baixo – ela ficou muito mal. Seu pai surtou, ele queria entrar na ala cirúrgica a todo custo e ficar com sua mãe. Mas não teve jeito ela teve um aneurisma cerebral, e ficou doze dias em coma antes de morrer. Todos nós tentamos fazer de tudo para que Charlie reagisse, mas ele não queria saber de nada. Inclusive do bebê.

- Eu imagino como ele deva ter ficado... – meus olhos estavam uma piscina.

- Mas ele não ficou assim sempre. Depois que sua mãe _se foi_ finalmente, ele começou a ver você com outros olhos. Cuidava, alimentava, dava banho e ficava com você no quarto do dia todo. Ele não queria sair de perto, com medo de ter perder também. Só que com isso ele ficou paranóico, ninguém podia chegar perto de vocês dois, que ele se irritava, se você chorava ele achava que era culpa dele. Isso durou exatos dez meses. Então resolvemos intervir. – ele deu um longo suspiro – tentamos falar com ele, para que fosse se tratar. Mas ele não quis ouvir ninguém, e certo dia quando fomos até o seu quarto não havia ninguém lá. Nem o bebê, nem o Charlie. Procuramos durante dias, fomos aos hospitais, delegacias, enfim reviramos a cidade. Até que numa tarde recebemos um telefonema, onde diziam estar com o... algumas pessoas disseram que tinham seu pai.

- Mas e eu? Não estava com ele?

- Não. Seu pai estava morto Bella. Ele tinha tido uma overdose de medicamentos. E ninguém sabia informar onde teria ido parar o bebê. – isso devia doer nele, pois seus olhos estavam rasos de lágrimas, e eu já chorava bastante também – nós não sabíamos o que fazer, por onde começar a te procurar. Tentamos de tudo, seguimos várias pistas falsas. Telefonemas anônimos, oferecemos uma boa recompensa. Qualquer coisa que nos levasse até você. Mas nada conseguimos.

- Eu nem sei o que dizer... – olhei para seus olhos azuis e disse a primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça – _tio_. – ele abriu um largo sorriso e deixou novas lágrimas caírem de seus olhos.

- Oh minha bonequinha. Você não sabe como sofremos esses anos todos a sua procura. Nossos pais morreram pensando que você estava morta também. Depois que seu pai se foi, nossa família seguiu em rumos diferentes. Nenhum de nós três queríamos olhar um para o outro e pensar em Charlie. Eu sou o mais diferente deles, mas os outros eram bem parecidos, seu pai poderia se passar por Collin sem problema nenhum. Fora alguns anos de diferença, eles eram quase que idênticos.

- E como você me achou? – perguntei enquanto limpava meu rosto com um guardanapo.

- Bem é aí que começa a grande loucura da sua vida pequena Bella. – ele deu um suspiro para limpar a mente e começou novamente o relato – quando seu pai ainda era vivo, ele recebeu esta casa que está sendo deixada para você, como parte da sua herança. Ele sempre dizia que nunca iria querer morar naquele lugar macabro, que ele e sua bonequinha iriam viver sem parada. E portanto achamos que ele deixaria a casa para os demais irmãos ou que a venderia. Mas com todos os problemas que passamos depois que vocês desapareceram, nos esquecemos da casa. E depois de todos esses anos as dívidas da casa foram só aumentando. Mas o que não sabíamos é que seu pai havia deixado a casa em _seu nome_. E eu só descobri isso alguns dias atrás, quando um advogado antigo da nossa família, dizia estar com o testamento de Charlie, e que nele havia ordens para que deixassem a mansão Codiak para a pequena Isabella Swan.

- Então isso explica o por que de eu ter sido deixada em um orfanato. Como poderiam me achar se não foi deixado comigo nenhum documento e... – eu parei de falar quando lembrei de um detalhe muito importante. Era uma correntinha que eu tinha quando bebê e que a guardava com o maio zelo – mas eu tenho uma correntinha. E nela tem meu nome o do papai.

- Mas é claro. Ele mandou gravar seus nomes nela assim que você saiu do hospital e foi para casa.

- Mas por que ele não gravou o nome de minha mãe também?

- Ele estava sofrendo muito Bella. E acho que ele queria esquecer de sua mãe a todo custo. Quanto menos ele lembrasse dela, mais rápido ele superaria sua perda.

- Entendo – não tinha muito o que dizer daquilo – e agora, o que vamos fazer?

- Bem, eu quero te apresentar a nossa família. Seus tios e primos. E principalmente meu filho.

- Não sabia que você tinha um filho. Mas também acabamos de nos conhecer, que boba eu sou.

- Você não é boba – ele sorriu e começou a falar da sua esposa, que também já era falecida, de seu filho, que mesmo sendo seu único tesouro, era muito rebelde também. Me contou detalhes de uma família que se amava muito mas que com o passar dos anos e depois de tantas perdas, se afastaram. Ficamos nessa conversa até altas horas, e quando demos conta já eram quatro horas – nossa vejo que te segurei mais do que deveria. Vou pedir a conta para você poder voltar a seus compromissos.

- Não se preocupe tio Carl – era tão bom chamá-lo assim, e ele deveria gostar pois sorriu abertamente – o meu compromisso era vir para cá e esclarecer toda essa história de herança, de casa. E depois de tudo o que eu ouvi e descobri, tenho certeza de que todo meu tempo aqui com você valeu a pena.

- Eu fico tão feliz por você ter descoberto que tem uma família que te ama muito, mesmo nunca tendo convivido. E quanto a _sua _casa, não há nada a ser resolvido. Ela é sua e ponto final.

- Mas e seu filho, meus outros tios e primos, eles não irão questionar isso?

- Bella, meu filho tem tudo o que uma pessoa precisa para viver pelo resto dos seus dias. Seus tios e primos não se incomodarão com isso. E ficarão felizes por termos te reencontrado depois de todos esses anos. Pode ter certeza.

- Se é assim, eu também fico muito feliz.

- E eu espero mesmo que fique. Mas vamos embora agora, se não daqui a pouco vão nos cobrar o aluguel da mesa – nós rimos juntos. Ele pediu a conta e fomos até seu carro. No caminho até a delegacia ele me contou coisas de quando ele e meu pai eram crianças, de como nossos avós chamavam a atenção deles. E contou também de como ficaram tristes com a morte dele. Morreram logo depois de pouco tempo, de tanto sofrimento – e também tem meu filho. Ele é tudo para mim, sua mãe chegou a conhecê-lo, e vivia dizendo que se o neném dela fosse menina, ela queria que vocês namorassem. Mas infelizmente ela nem teve tempo de curtir nada com você.

- Você o ama muito não é? – perguntei sobre seu filho, que era meu primo.

- Sim – ele deu um longo suspiro antes de continuar – mesmo ele não entendendo algumas coisas que aconteceram entre a mãe dele e eu, eu o amo muito. Vocês vão se dar bem, tem poucos anos de diferença. E ele não pode ver uma mulher mesmo...

- Não sei quanto a última parte. Mas com certeza podemos sim nos dar bem – chegando perto da delegacia eu percebi que não sabia ainda muita coisa de nossa família – sabe tio, eu estava me perguntando. Como é o nome do seu filho, será que nós já não nos conhecemos? E esse sobrenome é de vocês também?

- Na verdade você tem apenas o sobrenome da sua mãe em sua pulseira gravado. Swan. Seu pai não quis gravar o dele junto, pois ficaria muito grande. Então ele resolveu gravar seu nome e o dele, mas com o sobrenome dela. E como ele não queria esquecer de sua mãe em nenhum momento de sua vida , ficou assim mesmo. Mas seu nome completo é Isabella Marie... – nesse momento seu celular tocou e cortou sua frase – me dê licença Bella, mas é meu filho – ele atendeu e sua expressão não era das melhores, dava para ver que ele sofria com a rebeldia do filho. – Tudo bem filho, já estou a caminho – desligou e deu um longo suspiro – parece que _seu _primo se meteu em mais uma. Mas vamos fazer o seguinte. Deixe-me o número de seu telefone, e te ligarei assim que falar com todos, e o mais rápido possível marcaremos nosso encontro.

- Claro – trocamos telefones e ficamos de nos comunicar antes do encontro com a família. Ele me garantiu que tudo ficaria bem. Afinal eu já havia sofrido demais em tão pouco tempo de vida.

- Promete que não vai sumir de novo? – ele perguntou de uma forma angustiada.

- Eu prometo _tio _– nos abraçamos e choramos em silencio toda dor de uma separação injusta. Eram lágrimas de alegria, de tristeza, de saudades, e ainda assim, essas mesmas lágrimas eram a prova de que tudo na vida tem uma solução. A única coisa que não podemos dar um jeito é na morte, mas no resto. Nem mesmo o tempo, o dinheiro, ou a distância, pode separar as pessoas que se amam de verdade. E eu só esperava que daqui para frente nossas vidas fossem abençoadas. Agora sabendo que eu não estava mais sozinha no mundo, que eu tinha sim uma casa, mas acima de tudo eu tinha uma família, para chamar de _minha_. E essa seria minha maior felicidade daqui por diante.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9: NÃO É O QUE PARECE!

[BELLA]

Ao chegar em casa, Alice e Rose me esperavam, na sala. Dando um longo suspiro sentei-me no sofá em frente a elas e relatei o que tinha se passado em Port Angels. Elas ficaram tão ou mais surpresas do que eu com todos os fatos de minha vida. E ficaram felizes também por eu ter _realmente_ uma família que, mesmo com a distância, sempre me procurou.

- Mas isso não significa que você vai embora. Por que eu não vou permitir. Você ainda é a _minha_ irmãzinha – Alice disse com lágrimas nos olhos, e eu sorri para ela que veio me abraçar. Rose também estava emocionada. – e nada de ir morar naquela casa sozinha. Não vamos deixar, não é Rose?

- É isso mesmo. Não vamos deixar – e ela também veio me abraçar. Olhando para seu rosto eu vi a marca do tapa e olhei para ela sugestivamente – está bem eu vou contar tudo para vocês duas, curiosas...

- É bom mesmo – eu disse e nos sentamos no sofá.

- Eu fui me encontrar com uns amigos na lanchonete. Mas não sei o que houve, pois ninguém apareceu... fiquei um bom tempo por lá e então percebi que tinha um cara me olhando sem parar, no início eu achei que ele estivesse tentando flertar mas depois eu percebi que tinha mais que isso nos seus olhos – ela se encolheu ao falar dele – ele não disfarçava, e nem desviava quando eu o encarava. Então decidi que era hora de ir embora. – ela deu uma pausa e seus olhos fitaram o vazio antes de continuar – eu fui para meu carro, mas não sabia que ele fosse vir atrás de mim, tentei correr e me defender mas... – seus olhos pousaram em nossos rostos – eu... eu fiquei com tanto medo – então ela começou a chorar. Eu e Alice a consolamos e a incentivamos para que ela continuasse a contar. E assim, ela disse que se não fosse por Emmett _de novo_, há uma hora dessas ela poderia estar morta.

- Como assim se não fosse por ele _de novo_? Já teve alguma outra vez em que ele te salvou Rose? – ela hesitou antes de continuar seu doloroso relato. E tanto Alice quanto eu estava aos prantos quanto ela terminou de contar toda sua triste história. Nós conseguíamos sentir todo seu medo por aquele ser asqueroso que ainda bem não estava mais entre nós. – fique calma está bem. Não vamos deixar que nada de ruim aconteça a você novamente. Mas eu só não entendi uma coisa.

- O que? – ela perguntou enquanto limpava as lágrimas do seu rosto.

- Onde você estava até hoje cedo? Se o Emmett te salvou por volta da meia noite. Para onde vocês foram? – pela primeira vez na minha vida, desde que moro aqui com elas, vi Rosalie corar e abaixar a cabeça – não vai me dizer que vocês... – deixei a pergunta no ar. Enquanto Alice também quicava de curiosidade ao meu lado.

- Bem – ela olhou de mim para Alice e começou o relato com um sorriso nos lábios – como eu disse antes, o... aquele sujeito – ela não dizia seu nome e eu não tirava sua razão – então, ele não conseguiu "terminar o serviço". – disse entre aspas.

- E isso quer dizer ? – Alice ainda não tinha entendido, mas eu sabia muito bem o que ela queria dizer com _terminar o serviço _– eu ainda não peguei essa parte.

- Ai Alice, e depois eu que sou a loira – nós duas rimos da cara de lerda de Alice – acorda anã, ele não chegou a tirar minha virgindade. Acho que estava guardando isso para o final...

- Ahhh – ela ficou visivelmente envergonhada – eu nem sei o que te dizer... Mas espera – ela fez um gesto com as mãos e olhou novamente para Rose, que tentava segurar o riso – você não está querendo me dizer que até ontem você era... não isso não pode ser verdade, me belisca que eu devo estar sonhando. ROSALIE VOCÊ ERA VIRGEM ATÉ ONTEM E NUNCA ME FALOU?

- Fala mais alto Alice, Deus ainda não te ouviu – Rose disse tentando esconder seu rosto vermelho entre as mãos.

- Eu nem sei o que te dizer Rose. Mas vem cá, foi bom? – essa era a pergunta não queria calar.

Ela nos contou todos os detalhes, desde a emoção dele, por saber que seria seu primeiro homem, até seu primeiro orgasmo nos braços dele, o homem que ela amava. Disse também que nunca poderia querer uma primeira vez melhor. Como não poderia ser diferente passamos o resto da tarde, fofocando e tentando esquecer dos _nossos_ homens. Depois de um tempo cada uma levantou e foi se arrumar, com a desculpa de dar uma volta. Mas falando por mim, eu sabia onde iria com certeza. Estava com saudades daquela boca, dos olhos, e principalmente do cheiro do meu namorado lindo. E depois dessa conversa sobre perder virgindade, e amores correspondidos, meu coração estava mais que saltitando dentro do peito.

[EDWARD]

Saber que tem alguém especial que nos completa é mais que perfeito. Isabella Swan, com certeza era a garota certa para um cara como eu, linda, especial e acima de tudo sincera. Não via a hora de vê-la novamente. E depois da confusão da noite passada em que ficamos rodando a cidade em busca de sua irmã perdida, não conseguimos namorar direito. E por falar em namorar eu ainda vou ficar louco de tanto tesão que sinto por ela. Pode parecer mentira, mas nunca senti as emoções que sinto com Bella, nenhuma outra garota conseguiu quase me fazer gozar apenas com beijos. Claro que nunca iria pressioná-la a fazer nada que ela não queira, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não possa tentar.

- Filho, posso entrar? – meu pai batendo na porta não deve ser coisa boa.

- Entra – gritei deitado na cama.

- E então o que houve mais cedo? Você parecia ansioso para falar comigo.

- Eu queria saber se deu certo aquele lance da grana, para eu comprar a casa que irá a leilão.

- Filho, você tem certeza de que isso é a coisa certa a se fazer? Digo isso para que você não se arrependa depois.

- Eu tenho certeza pai – comecei a me levantar – mas se você acha que não dá... – dei de ombros deixando a frase no ar, eu sabia que ele nunca me negaria nada. Não depois de todo esse tempo sendo um pai ausente.

- Claro que eu te arrumo o dinheiro. É só me passar o valor que eu transfiro para a sua conta, ou para onde você quiser.

- Eu vou ver quanto vai ficar a compra. Depois eu te falo, agora se me dá licença vou jogar uma água no corpo. – já ia para o banheiro quando ele me chamou.

- Eu preciso conversar com você meu filho. É um assunto que diz respeito a nossa família... – dei um suspiro impaciente, pois eu ainda queria encontrar com a minha garota.

- Agora não dá, eu preciso sair. E de qualquer forma nada que venha da _sua _família me interessa.

- Por que sempre tão arisco meu filho? Achei que depois de nossa conversa esses dias você fosse pelo menos tentar mudar e me aceitar em sua vida, não podemos mudar o passado Edward, mas podemos escrever um futuro diferente e depois do que aconteceu hoje tenho mais certeza disso e... – nem deixei que ele completasse a frase.

- Não começa o drama ok? A única coisa pelo que eu ainda tenho interesse nessa casa e nessa cidade sem graça é no que era de direito da minha mãe – passando as mãos pelo cabelo olhei bem para ele e continuei – não adianta tentar apagar o que você fez. Infelizmente nada do que você disser trará minha mãe de volta, entendeu? Nada. – virando as costas o deixei no quarto e fui tomar meu banho. Por mais que eu tentasse não conseguia engolir o que ele fez. Mesmo eu sempre ouvindo minha mãe dizer que ela era feliz sem ele eu sabia que ela sofria. E foi por isso que ela morreu.

[CARLISLE]

Saindo do quarto de Edward, depois de mais uma discussão, dei de cara com Dolores, e pela sua expressão ela ouviu toda a conversa, e estava muito chateada. Sem saber o que dizer só abaixei meus olhos e fitei meus pés.

- Até quanto vai mentir para ele Carl? – ela sempre sabia o momento certo de cutucar minha ferida – já te disse não foi nem uma nem duas vezes, mentira tem perna curta, e mais cedo ou mais tarde esse menino terá que saber de tudo.

- Ainda não Dolores. Ainda não.

- Enquanto você continuar fingindo que nada está acontecendo ele vai continuar a pisar em você. E isso é uma coisa que eu abomino. Os filhos têm de respeitar os pais. E ele tem o direito de saber quem era o... – não deixei que ela continuasse.

- Por favor – ergui as mãos em um gesto de súplica – não me torture mais com isso Dolores. Eu já sofro o suficiente todos os dias da minha vida com esse assunto. E não preciso ser lembrado do quanto sou omisso com meu filho.

- É aí que você se engana Carlisle. Você é o melhor pai que uma pessoa poderia ter, mesmo você não acreditando. Eu só acho que ele tem o direito de saber a verdade. E também com isso ter mais maturidade para encarar os problemas de frente e não ficar te crucificando pelo resto da vida, por uma coisa que nem você e nem ele tem culpa. Que é a morte de Elizabeth.

- Eu vou falar com ele. Mas não agora, eu tenho que sair, e além disso quero te contar uma coisa, é uma grande novidade... – abracei seus ombros miúdos e a levei em direção ao meu escritório. Ela iria ficar radiante com minha descoberta. Afinal não é todo dia que encontramos um baú de ouro no fim do arco-íris.

[EDWARD]

As palavras de Dolores não saíam de minha cabeça. Que verdade seria essa? O que meu pai fez de tão grave para que ela ficasse assim tão nervosa? E por que ele não poderia ser o culpado pela morte de minha mãe? Isso eu teria que descobrir, e já que ele não me contava, iria investigar sozinho. Mas não agora, primeiro vou namorar um pouco e depois terei tempo para desvendar esses segredos todos. Meu celular tocando me fez voltar ao presente. E consegui esquecer todos os meus problemas com o lindo nome que piscava na tela. BELLA.

- Oi love. Já estava com saudades – meloso eu sei.

- _Oi garanhão...estou em frente ao seu portão. Vamos dar uma volta? _– se ela soubesse como eu ficava louco quando ela me chamava de garanhão.

- Claro. Já estou descendo. – e com isso fui correndo em direção as escadas pulando de dois em dois os degraus. Abri a porta e avistei seu carro vermelho desbotado. Fiquei com um sorriso besta na cara até chegar perto dela. Enlacei sua cintura delgada a erguendo do chão, e meus lábios foram de encontro aos seus.

O que era para ser um beijo casto, passou a ser cheio de luxúria e com isso minha temperatura foi a mil. Nos separamos ofegantes e distribuí vários beijinhos molhados pelo seu lindo pescoço. Não resistindo a tentação dei um chupão, e fiquei mais louco ainda quando ela gemeu de contentamento.

- Qualquer hora dessas eu ainda morro gatinha – ela me olhou com espanto e eu resolvi explicar – eu ainda vou morrer de tanto tesão por você.

- Ahhh – foi só isso que ela conseguiu responder antes de baixar a cabeça envergonhada – eu... bom... vamos então?

- Você fica linda com vergonha sabia? – mais uma vez puxei sua cintura, mostrando como eu estava excitado, ela arregalou os olhos e deu um sorrisinho descarado – está vendo o que faz comigo princesa? É só pensar em você que _ele_ se anima todo.

- Eu nem sei o que te dizer – se ela pudesse ficar mais vermelha, tenho certeza que ficaria – mas quem sabe essa sua tortura acabe logo... – sua frase não terminou, e quando ela baixou os olhos e passou a brincar com os botões da minha camisa eu entendi o que ela queria dizer. E mesmo assim fingi não entender.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – pedi erguendo seu rosto para olhar dentro do seu lindo mar de chocolates.

- É que... bem... eu quero... – eu estava me segurando para não gargalhar da sua vergonha – eu quero fazer amor com você Edward. – ela soltou de uma vez sem respirar e sem piscar. Eu também soltei a respiração bem de vagar e fitei seu rosto para ver se ela estava certa quanto aquilo. – resolvi que não quero mais esperar. Quero ser sua por inteira.

- Como eu fico feliz em te ouvir dizer isso Bella – eu estava vibrando por dentro, mas tinha que me controlar, se não a levaria naquele minuto até meu quarto e a faria minha de uma vez. Mas não poderia ser assim ela merecia o melhor de mim – eu só não quero te forçar a nada meu anjo. Mesmo eu sendo louco por você eu vou esperar, eu te respeito Bella. Nunca duvide disso.

- Eu não duvido. E é por isso que não quero esperar mais. – ela mordeu os lábios como que pensando em algum plano – se você quiser a gente pode ir ainda hoje a algum lugar e...

- Shhh – a silenciei com um beijo – não vamos fazer nada agora minha linda. E não vai ser por que eu estou nesse estado que temos que fazer isso – apontei para baixo e ela riu – temos tempo, agora vamos dar aquele passeio que você me ofereceu. Quero saber como foi seu dia, a começar por onde sua irmã andou ontem, e com quem a senhorita passou a tarde toda hoje?

- Está bem. Mas se prepare por que tenho assunto para a noite toda. – ela jogou a chave do carro para mim – enquanto você dirige eu te ponho a par das novidades.

- Ok madame, vamos então. – abri a porta do carona para que ela entrasse e fui pegar o volante.

Mas antes que eu chegasse ao outro lado do carro, um dos seguranças do portão me alcançou e entregou um envelope pardo. Não dava para saber o que tinha dentro, só estava endereçado a mim.

- Quem entregou isso Jimmy?

- Não vi senhor. Quando voltei da cozinha isso já estava no portão. E pelas câmeras só deu para ver que era uma mulher, mas ela estava com um chapéu encobrindo todo o rosto.

- Tudo bem, depois eu vejo isso – entrei no carro e coloquei o envelope no banco de trás.

- O que é isso? – Bella perguntou curiosa.

- Não sei, mas não deve ser nada de importante. Agora vamos ao nosso passeio, qual ponto turístico de Forks você quer conhecer primeiro senhora? – perguntei de modo sério para ela que riu da minha tentativa fracassada em ser guia turístico.

Seguimos pelas ruas da nossa pequena cidade, e enquanto ela me relatava superficialmente a "noite mágica" da irmã, palavras dela, eu me perguntava se era por esse motivo que ela resolveu se entregar a mim. Paramos para caminhar um pouco pela única praça que havia na cidade, e que por não estar chovendo tinha vários casais passeando de mãos dadas como nós.

- Então se eu entendi bem, ela foi salva por um príncipe, e depois tiveram uma linda noite de amor... – tentei parecer sério, mas acabei rindo no final.

- Para! Não tira sarro – ela ficou na minha frente e se pendurou em meu pescoço – eu sei que _vocês_ homens não ligam para essas coisas. Mas _nós_ mulheres somos românticas.

- E quem disse que eu não sou romântico mulher? – a ergui do chão e rodei com ela.

Depois de muito rir e nos beijar fomos procurar um lugar que pudéssemos ver as estrelas. Ficamos deitados sobre a grama até que decidi quebrar o silencio.

- Eu estou gostando muito de você gatinha – ela se aconchegou mais a mim – e gostaria de ter um lance sério com você. O que me diz?

- Eu também estou gostando de você – ela se ergueu e sentou sobre minhas pernas – mas não quero que façamos nada precipitado. E sei lá você é tão solto, eu fico com medo de você acordar e não querer mais olhar na minha cara.

- Isso não vai acontecer, eu sei que sempre fui solto, mas eu nunca quis que ninguém me prendesse. Não até conhecer você – seu olhar ficou cravado no meu enquanto eu falava – eu quero mudar Bella. E se eu tiver você ao meu lado não vou querer mais ninguém – fiz com que ela ficasse com seu corpo todo em cima do meu – só estou te pedindo uma chance, nada mais.

- E o que você quer dizer com um lance sério? – sentia que ela ainda estava insegura – não está me pedindo em casamento está?

- E se eu estiver? – ela ficou rígida de repente e quis se levantar – o que foi? Eu disse alguma coisa errada?

- Não, é que... – ela conseguiu sair de cima de mim e sentou-se ao meu lado – eu acho que nós somos muito novos ainda e, eu não quero que pensem que estou com você pelo o que você tem, é só isso.

- Não seja boba Bella – coloquei minha cabeça em suas pernas e ela ficou passando as mãos em meus cabelos – ninguém mais liga para essas coisas hoje em dia, e também não precisa ficar com medo, não estou te pedindo em casamento _ainda_. Só um compromisso mais sério, namorar ainda é pouco.

- Mas não tem outro termo para o que estamos vivendo Edward. Estamos namorando, estamos nos conhecendo e acima de tudo, estamos curtindo cada minuto que podemos juntos. E isso me faz lembrar de outro assunto que quero te contar.

- Pois então diga – me levantei e fiquei de frente para ela, entrelaçando nossas mãos.

- Eu já resolvi aquele lance da mansão.

- Como assim resolveu? – fiquei super curioso.

- É uma longa história – ela deu um suspiro longo antes de continuar – eu já te contei que vivi a maior parte da minha vida no orfanato Mandala não é? – assenti e ela prosseguiu – e desde bebê, eu fiquei em diversas instituições antes deste. Somente depois que os King me adotaram eu comecei a sentir que fazia parte de uma família de verdade. Mas ainda assim era pouco.

- Eu imagino princesa. Deve ser difícil você descobrir que foi abandonada sem nunca conseguir achar seus pais, ou parentes próximos. Mas o que isso tem a ver com a mansão?

- Eu conheci uma pessoa hoje, que me mostrou que a vida pode sorrir de vez em quando para a gente. E que ainda podemos acreditar que nossos sonhos podem sim se tornar realidade... – ela fez uma pausa e seus olhos tinham um brilho diferente.

- E quem é essa pessoa tão boa que surgiu assim em seu caminho, tão disposta a te ajudar?

- Ele é mais que bom, e é muito especial. Nós temos um passado que nos uniu agora no presente.

- Bom eu não estou entendendo nada. Mas sou todo ouvidos... – mas nesse instante meu celular resolveu interromper nossa conversa. Olhei no visor e não acreditei que ela ainda tivesse a audácia de me ligar – só um minuto love – me levantei e fui para longe de Bella, era bom mesmo que eu acabasse de uma vez com essa ordinária – O que você quer?

- _Oi para você também Ed._

- Fala logo Stephany, eu não tenho o dia todo – de longe eu podia ver Bella brincando com a pulseira que eu havia lhe dado.

- _Só liguei para saber se você já viu o que tinha no envelope que eu te deixei hoje mais cedo? _

- Ainda não vi nada, mas vindo de você não deve ser coisa boa. – ela deu uma risada e continuou falando.

- _Espero que olhe logo então, e depois se decidir me procurar você sabe meu número gostoso._

- Tchau Stephany – sem dar tempo para ela se despedir eu desliguei o celular e o coloquei no bolso da calça. Voltei para perto de Bella e senti que ela estava estranha, parecia com medo de me dizer algo. – Vamos embora, já está esfriando. No caminho você me conta sobre essa pessoa misteriosa.

- Ok – foi somente essa sua resposta antes de entrar no carro.

Seguimos em silencio até minha casa. Eu desci para abrir a porta do carro, mas ela saiu sem esperar. Será que ela estava chateada por causa do telefonema?

- É melhor eu ir, ainda tenho que passar no Jake para dar uma olhada no carro.

- Não quer entrar? Aposto que meu pai iria gostar de te conhecer. – disse tentando pegar em suas mãos, mas ela se esquivou.

- Deixa para uma próxima. Ele deve estar ocupado e você também deve ter algum _compromisso_. Não quero te atrapalhar.

- O que houve Bella? Ficou estranha, está me escondendo algo?

- Eu achei que hoje seria um dia só nosso, mas parece que estou sempre te atrapalhando – sim ela tinha ouvido quem era no telefone – mas não tem importância. Hoje eu descobri uma parte da minha vida que nem em meus melhores sonhos eu poderia imaginar que existia, e isso já faz com que eu ganhe o dia, e ninguém vai me deixar para baixo.

- O que você quer dizer? – ela estava entendendo tudo errado – me explique por que está zangada.

- Outra hora Edward – ela se afastou e entrou no carro. Fiquei observando enquanto ela ligava o motor e começava a manobrar – olha sua correspondência. – peguei o envelope de suas mãos e ela se foi.

Não entendendo o que tinha feito de tão grave, resolvi entrar e olhar o que tinha naquela merda de envelope. O que seria de tão importante para que a vagaba da Stephany me mandasse isso eu não sabia. Entrei na sala e abri o lacre, de início não entendi nada, tinha uma folha solta com uma única frase:

"_Essa é sua garota. Espero que goste de todos os ângulos."_

E dentro do envelope grande tinha um menor que também estava lacrado, abrindo esse o meu coração foi no estômago. Meu choque com o que vi foi tão grande que as diversas fotos que tinham se espalharam pelo chão antes que eu conseguisse esboçar qualquer reação.

- Mas que porra é essa? – perguntei para mim mesmo. Só então me dando conta da merda toda que estava a minha frente. Eram fotos de Bella abraçada com outro homem, e o que mais me deixou enervado foi ver que o _homem_ em questão era _meu_ próprio _pai_.

Então era por isso que ela não queria assumir nada sério comigo, e ainda ficou tentando se esquivar por ser uma garota pobre e eu rico. Comecei a juntar as fotos e cada uma delas tinha um ângulo diferente, eles de mãos dadas, rindo, se abraçando, ele beijando sua testa. Tinha muito sentimento naquelas fotos. Eles deviam ter um caso, como eu pude ser tão estúpido a esse ponto? Entreguei meu coração de bandeja a ela e o que recebo em troca é um par de chifres. E deveria ser essa a verdade que Dolores queria tanto que meu pai me contasse mais cedo.

- AHHHHH – soltei um grito de ódio.

Ódio do meu pai por me esconder isso. Ódio de Bella por me trair e se fingir de menina pura enquanto ficava com meu pai por aí. Estava tão concentrado em minha raiva que nem percebi que já estava rasgando várias fotos. Mas parei quando vi uma em especial, pelo ângulo dava para ver que eles se olhavam com tanto amor, com tanto carinho, que meu deu náuseas.

- Desgraçados – peguei a primeira coisa que eu vi na frente e joguei contra a parede.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Dolores estava parada na porta com uma Bella pálida ao seu lado.

- Edward o que houve? – ela veio em minha direção, mas pela expressão que viu em meu rosto ela parou – o que aconteceu? Eu não sabia que você ia ficar tão chateado com o que eu disse mais cedo, eu vim me desculpar e...

- CALA BOCA – ela me olhou em choque, e nesse momento _quem_ faltava chegou para completar a reunião – como você pode fazer isso comigo? – falei olhando apenas para ela.

- Filho o que está acontecendo? Dá para ouvir seus gritos de longe, eu... – ele parou no meio da frase quando seus olhos caíram sobre Bella. Que também olhava para ele com a expressão de choque.

- Bella?

- Carl? – Eles falaram juntos, e dava para ver que nenhum dos dois esperava que eu descobrisse _tudo_. Eu estava ficando ainda mais enjoado.

- Pronto. Agora chegou quem faltava. – falei de forma sarcástica e bati palmas – mas, se me derem licença eu não vou ficar aqui sendo feito de idiota... – Bella se pôs a minha frente.

- Por favor, vamos conversar, nós podemos e _vamos_ te explicar tudo... – ela tentou tocar em meu rosto, mas eu segurei suas mãos no ar impedindo que ela me tocasse.

- .. – falei cada palavra com tanto desprezo que ela se encolheu – eu não sabia que você era capaz de fazer _qualquer_ coisa para conseguir o que queria. Não estava contente comigo não é? – peguei em seus ombros e a apertei – Precisava pegar o meu pai _também_? – seu rosto estava sem expressão e percebendo que eu a deixaria marcada, empurrei-a para longe de minha fúria – não se preocupem, finjam que eu não estou mais aqui. E parem com essas caras de que estão arrependidos. – me virei de volta para Bella e disse a única coisa que me veio na cabeça – a única coisa de que me arrependo é de não ter te levado para a cama antes... – seu tapa veio antes mesmo de eu terminar de falar. Eu não disse nada simplesmente dei as costas e saí pela porta. Eles se mereciam. No momento a única coisa que eu queria era sair dali. Segui para a garagem e nem percebi que era seguido.

- Você continha sendo um menino mimado e egoísta, ainda bem que _eu_ não me entreguei a você Edward Cullen, pois me arrependeria pelo resto dos meus dias. – eu parei no meio do caminho olhei de volta para ela que tinha lágrimas em seu rosto perfeito. Falsa, era isso que ela era. Ela e meu pai.

- Não adianta Bella, sua máscara caiu. Se não acredita em mim é só ver as fotos que tem na sala. Isso para mim é prova mais que suficiente.

- E você com toda sua inteligência, acha mesmo que essas simples fotos são prova mais que suficiente? Me admira muito você ter conseguido terminar uma faculdade. Mas pode ficar tranqüilo que o seu pai, e eu vamos sim conversar. Afinal é isso que se faz quando estamos em família.

Ela voltou para a sala, e eu fiquei tentando entender o que ela queria dizer com esse negócio de família. Mas também pouco me importava se ela queria ou não entrar para a família. Devia estar mesmo desesperada por grana, e já que não tinha conseguido muito com o _filho_, iria conseguir arrancar muito mais do _pai_. Saí que nem louco pelas ruas daquela cidade sem graça, e se não fosse meu celular tocando sem parar eu teria continuado andando sem rumo. Atendi sem nem mesmo olhar.

- Quê é?

- _Oi gato. Já posso me preparar para sair com você?_ – ela era insistente mesmo.

- Onde você está? – já que eu teria que fazer alguma coisa, pelo menos que fosse bem feito. E o que eu mais sei fazer nessa vida de merda, e que consegue me deixar realizado? SEXO. Stephany me passou o endereço do seu hotel e eu fui sem titubear. Afinal, se já está no inferno, abraça o capeta.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10:** COISAS RUINS SEMPRE SURGEM!**

[BELLA]

Passei pela porta com a visão embaçada pelas lágrimas, e só me dei conta de que estava sendo consolada quando senti braços protetores ao meu redor. Carlisle, como o cavalheiro que é, me deixou liberar tudo que eu estava sentindo.

Chorei por tudo, chorei por Edward ter entendido tudo errado. Chorei por ter causado tanta dor para meu tio. Chorei por saber o quanto meu pai e minha mãe sofreram. Eram lágrimas que equivaliam a toda nossa dor.

- Calma minha criança – ele tentava me confortar – não fique assim, ele vai voltar a si. Você vai ver.

- Eu só queria que ele confiasse em mim tio... – depois de um tempo, consegui me acalmar e nos sentamos no sofá – eu não sabia que ele era seu filho... Quero dizer, não que isso tenha algum problema, mas se soubéssemos disso antes, tudo seria explicado, e agora...

- Eu também não sei o que te dizer Bella. Ele é muito tempestuoso, e depois que a mãe morreu tudo ficou pior, ele me culpa por tudo.

- O que deve ser feito agora é contar a verdade a ele Carlisle – Dolores entrava na sala naquele momento com um copo de água para mim e Carlisle – e você sabe que eu tenho razão.

- Do que ela está falando? – eu estava mais perdida do que tudo agora.

- É uma longa história Bella. Longa história – seu suspiro de tristeza me comoveu.

- Pode contar comigo tio. Eu estou aqui, e sempre vou estar – segurando em sua mão tentei sorrir, lhe passando uma certeza que eu nem mesmo tinha.

- Eu sei minha querida, e o que eu vou te falar agora poucas pessoas sabem. Somente Dolores, eu e a mãe dele sabia. – eu assenti lhe incentivando a continuar – vamos ao meu escritório, lá quero te mostrar algumas fotos da nossa família, e assim você também me conta como é esse negócio de namorar seu "primo" – ele deu um sorriso calmo e isso fez com que eu esquecesse de meus problemas por hora.

- Vamos, que eu te conto tudo. – ficamos um bom tempo falando sobre a família que eu iria conhecer, e ele me contou vários detalhes da vida de Edward que eu nem sonhava ser possível.

O que mais me impressionou na nossa conversa, foi saber que James, era seu sobrinho. Portanto, meu primo também. Nessas horas vemos como o mundo é mesmo pequeno.

Tio Carl disse que Edward sempre foi um menino doce e carinhoso, mas assim que a mãe resolveu ir embora ele se revoltou. Mostrou-me diversas fotos, e em todas elas ele estava grudado com a mãe, isso parecia não incomodar meu tio. Mas eu sentia que tinha muita coisa por trás de sua expressão vaga. Também lhe contei todos os detalhes sobre como conheci Edward, e de como estava gostando dele de verdade.

- Mas que verdade é essa que Dolores insiste para que você conte a ele? – resolvi quebrar o silencio.

- Eu vou direto ao ponto Bella. Eu não sou o pai biológico de Edward. – fiquei sem ação diante daquela revelação bombástica.

- Bom, isso deve ser difícil.

- E como é. Mas ele não sabe disso ainda. Ele acha que eu me separei da mãe dele por causa de outra mulher. Por isso que quando ele viu essas fotos de nós dois juntos, deve ter achado que eu continuo sendo o mesmo cafajeste de antes. Mas isso não vem ao caso agora, o que importa é que quando Elizabeth descobriu que estava com câncer, ela quis ir embora para morar na cidade do verdadeiro pai de Edward.

- Eu não estou entendendo nada.

- Vou te contar desde o início – ele deu um longo suspiro e começou a falar – Ela era minha amiga desde criança, morávamos perto e sempre estávamos juntos. Sua família até achava que iríamos namorar. Eu sempre fui apaixonado por Elizabeth, mas ela sempre me viu apenas como um bom amigo. O pai de Edward era um fuzileiro naval, tinha aquele ar de homem poderoso, que a maioria das mulheres gostam. Ele vivia em alto mar, não tinha parada, e nem ponto fixo. Os seus pais moravam lá por perto, e em um de seus retornos para casa, eles se conheceram. Elizabeth e Anthony se apaixonaram. Foi amor a primeira vista. Eu fiquei arrasado claro, mas não podia fazer nada para mandar no coração dela. Depois de quase dois anos que eles estavam namorando, ele foi para mais uma missão em alto mar, e foi quando seu navio afundou. Ela sofreu muito, e só não quis morrer também por que descobriu estar grávida.

- Eu estou chocada tio – e estava mesmo. Nem piscar eu piscava – continue.

- Então veio toda uma crise com a família dela, eles não aceitavam uma filha grávida e sem um marido. Queriam que ela abortasse de todo jeito, mesmo eles sabendo que Anthony tinha morrido. Eles achavam que iria ser a maior vergonha ter uma filha mãe solteira e essas coisas.

- Mas os pais do Anthony, eles não fizeram nada por ela?

- Na verdade, se eles soubessem da gravidez de Elizabeth, com toda certeza iriam acolher a ela e o neto. Ainda mais depois da perda do seu único filho. Mas assim que se deu o enterro, eles se mudaram, e nunca mais soubemos notícias. E como Elizabeth só confirmou seu estado alguns dias depois de sua partida, os pais de Anthony nunca souberam de nada.

- Eu imagino a barra que foi para ela.

- Sim, foi muito difícil. E é aí que eu entro. – seu olhar se perdeu nas lembranças – eu era muito próximo à família, e já estava cursando medicina, então o pai dela veio falar comigo, para a realização do aborto, mas claro que eu não aceitei. Pelo contrário, resolvi fazer tudo que estava ao meu alcance por ela e pelo bebê. E como meus pais sempre me apoiaram em tudo, não houve problemas da minha parte. Decidimos ficar juntos e dizer que eu era o pai de bebê. No início ela não quis aceitar, mas depois viu que não ia ter condições de ter a criança sozinha. Seus pais ameaçaram nunca mais olhar para ela se não me aceitasse como marido.

- E por que vocês nunca contaram isso para Edward?

- Bella, é muito mais complicado do que você imagina. O que Elizabeth sentia por Anthony era uma coisa de outro mundo. Acho que era até mais forte do que o que seus pais sentiam um pelo outro. E eu fiquei sendo seu ombro amigo por muito tempo. Claro que tivemos um envolvimento amoroso, mas eu sabia que o coração dela nunca seria meu. Ela sempre quis que Edward soubesse de tudo, mas a partir do momento em que eu o peguei em meus braços, foi amor a primeira vista – eu podia ver a emoção estampada em seu rosto – ele era tão pequeno, e tão forte ao mesmo tempo. Todos os seus traços são do pai, principalmente os olhos, e isso a deixou ainda mais depressiva. Portanto resolvemos deixar tudo como estava, afinal Anthony não voltaria e seu pai sempre seria eu.

- Eu te entendo tio, mas por que Edward guarda tanto rancor? Por que ele sente tanta raiva?

- É aí que começam os problemas minha querida. Depois de eu perceber que ela nunca conseguiria me amar, deixei de lhe procurar. Não era justo comigo e muito menos com ela. Veja bem, ela me amava pensando em Anthony, e eu sabia que isso era um martírio para ela. Ela me implorou para que eu procurasse outra mulher, que tentasse viver minha vida sem ela. E já que seus pais haviam morrido, não teria aquela cobrança por ela ser uma mulher separada e com um filho para criar. Ela teria sua herança, e poderia se manter junto do filho. Eu fiquei destruído, mas não via outra saída para nós dois. Então nos separamos, ela quis ficar na cidade e me pediu que fosse procurar minha felicidade.

- E você conseguiu ser feliz tio?

- Eu até tentei. Fiz várias especializações, cursos de tempo integral, trabalhava em dois ou três empregos de uma vez para ver se o tempo passava. Mas ele sempre estava lá, sorrindo para mim de forma demoníaca. E Sempre que podia, eu voltava para casa deixava dinheiro, presentes, dava atenção para os dois, e tudo mais. Nessa época Edward me via como um pai muito ocupado, mas nunca reclamava. Eu não tinha coragem de lhe dizer que eu e a mãe estávamos separados. Ela sempre quis que ele soubesse disso, mas também não queria ver o filho sofrer.

- Ela tinha razão de querer dizer a verdade pra ele tio.

- Eu sei. E com certeza não estaríamos passando por tudo isso agora.

- E como ele ficou quando soube da separação de vocês?

- Foi em suas férias escolares, quando ele tinha cerca de doze anos que ele descobriu tudo, ele veio me visitar e por uma infeliz coincidência eu estava tentando ter um romance com uma colega de trabalho. Ele nos viu na porta de casa trocando carinhos e ficou louco. Daí não tinha mais como eu esconder dele a verdade. Ou parte dela. Mas ele não acreditou em mim quando disse que a própria mãe queria ficar sem mim. Ele sempre me culpou por ela ter morrido dois anos depois daquilo. Ele achou que eu a matei de tanto sofrer.

- Mas ele veio morar com você depois disso?

- Não. Ele deixou bem claro que nunca me perdoaria, e que não queria morar comigo. Eu não tinha o que fazer. Então deixei que ele escolhesse onde queria estudar e ele foi. Ficou dos quinze até os vinte anos em um colégio interno na Noruega. Ele fazia questão de repetir de ano só para não ter que voltar para casa. E depois foi direto para a faculdade e só me ligava quando estava encrencado ou queria mais dinheiro. Eu nunca lhe neguei nada, para ver se um dia ele me aceitava de volta em sua vida. Mas pelo visto, isso está mais longe do que eu pensei. Elizabeth sabia que estava com os dias contados, e por isso me pediu que contasse quem era o verdadeiro pai de Edward antes que ela morresse. Mas depois de toda aquela cena que ele fez por me ver com outra mulher, eu não tinha coragem de fazer. Por isso ela deixou uma carta explicando tudo a ele, mas eu também nunca consegui entregá-la.

- Eu quero te ajudar tio. Vamos falar com ele, ver se ele pode te perdoar por tudo isso. Eu vou atrás dele agora mesmo – ia me levantando quando ele me parou.

- Espere Bella. Edward não é tão doce quanto você imagina, ele já te machucou antes, e eu não quero ver você mais magoada do que já está. É melhor deixarmos ele se acalmar e depois falaremos com ele. Os dois juntos.

- Eu não concordo. E se me permiti dizer, foi por essa sua super proteção que ele se tornou essa pessoa egoísta e rancorosa que é hoje. Já está mais que na hora dele crescer e encarar os problemas de frente. Sem que ninguém, nem mesmo você, fique passando a mão em sua cabeça.

- Você está certa. Seu pai ficaria orgulhoso de você minha filha – ele se levantou e me puxou para mais um abraço – agora vá atrás daquele cabeça dura e traga ele pra casa.

- Pode deixar.

Eu não sabia como, mais eu ia trazer ele de volta, nem que fosse amarrado. Saí de lá com meu velho amigo e companheiro e já no caminho liguei para a única pessoa que poderia me ajudar a achar alguma coisa nessa cidade.

- Alô Jake? Sou eu Bella.

- Oi linda, algum problema?

- Você nem imagina quantos. Mas por hora, eu preciso apenas saber uma coisa.

- Se eu puder te ajudar – ele sempre me ajudava, e hoje não seria diferente.

- Você está na Straub's?

- Sim, estamos todos aqui. O pessoal, eu quero dizer.

- Eu preciso saber, se por acaso o cara do Corvette está por aí? Eu não sei se você se lembra dele... – ele respondeu antes de eu concluir.

- Ele está sim, mas não está nada bem.

- Como assim nada bem? – o que esse maluco ia aprontar agora.

- Se quer mesmo saber, é melhor chegar logo.

- Estou quase aí. Se ele for sair, segura ele pra mim.

- O que está rolando entre vocês hein?

- Isso é uma...

- ...longa história. Sim eu sei, você já me disse isso, mas nunca me contou essa história.

- Eu te conto assim que eu resolver tudo. Pode esperar.

Desliguei o telefone e acelerei. Ele iria me ouvir, e se para isso eu tivesse que usar da força, eu faria. Estacionei em frente à lanchonete Straub's, o único ponto de encontro da cidade. Eu entrei, mas não estava nem um pouco preparada para o que vi. Ele estava dançando no meio do salão, junto daquela vagabunda que tinha feito a gente brigar.

Me senti mal, pensei em sair dali e ir direto para casa, e chorar feito uma criança. Mas pensei no meu tio, e na promessa que fiz de levá-lo de volta pra casa. Enchi-me de coragem e fui de encontro aos dois. Dava para ver que ela tentava beijá-lo, e ele se esquivava, segurava em sua cintura, ou em seus ombros. Ele estava estranho, não parecia que estava bêbado, parecia que estava... a verdade me atingiu como um soco.

Era isso, ele estava _drogado._

- Bella – Jake me alcançou no meio do caminho – o que você quer fazer? Esse cara não presta. Desde a hora que chegou está aqui com essa moça, e já foi mandado embora umas duas vezes.

- E o que ele fez? Por que ainda está aqui se o mandaram embora? – eu falava com Jake, mas meus olhos não saíam dos dois a minha frente.

- Ele sempre diz que não vai, e joga uma nota de dinheiro para o garçom. Eu até pensei em intervir, mas...

- Olha para ele Jake, o que você vê? – ele olhou para ele, voltou a olhar para mim e falou o que eu já sabia.

- Ele está ervado Bella. Eu não acredito que você está andando com um tipo desses...

- Não Jake, quero dizer sim... – eu estava ficando cada vez mais nervosa, e Jake não me ajudava também – olha, o que eu posso te adiantar é o seguinte, esse cara aí – disse apontando para Edward, que continuava a dançar com a lambisgóia, alheio a minha presença – ele é meu primo.

- Primo? Mas você não disse que não tinha parentes vivos...

- Lembra do que eu te disse da longa história? – ele acentiu – então, depois eu te conto todos os detalhes, mas agora eu preciso levá-lo para casa. Meu tio precisa cuidar dele. Mas do jeito que ele está, provavelmente não irá me ouvir.

- E você quer que eu dê um jeito nele? – ele perguntou já estralando os dedos.

- Primeiro me deixe tentar falar com ele, depois se não der certo eu te dou um sinal, e você apaga ele pra mim. Pelo menos por hora.

- Está certo, eu já não fui mesmo com a cara desse mauricinho, para mim vai ser uma honra deixá-lo desacordado por um tempo.

- Segura a onda Jacob – ele me olhou nos olhos, não era sempre que eu o chamava assim – não vai fazer nada se eu não te pedir. – ele somente meneou a cabeça concordando. Então eu terminei com a distância que existia entre nós.

- Olha quem veio Stephhhh – ele estava mau, muito mau – a amanteee...do meu paiii...

- Deixa ela Ed, vamos embora – ela tentou segurá-lo quando este quase caiu.

- Sai. – eu disse entre os dentes, enquanto tomava o lugar dela para segurar ele.

- O que é garota, você não sabe quando não é bem vinda? Esse bofe é meu, e vai embora comigo – ela veio tentar puxar meus cabelos, mas uma Leah muito brava segurou sua mão no ar.

- Nem tente. – foi só o que ela disse – e agora vaza daqui, risca o chão...

- Eu não vou sair não. Ele vai embora comigo... – eu deixei as duas discutindo e voltei meus olhos para um Edward totalmente alienado a minha frente.

- O que você tomou hã? – segurando em seu rosto, tentei conversar com ele normalmente, mas seus olhos estavam desfocados, e suas pupilas estavam super dilatadas.

De repente ele estremeceu e começou a virar os olhos, e se não fosse pelos braços fortes de meu amigo ele teria caído com tudo ao chão

- Oh Deus, o que será que... – mas antes que eu terminasse minha pergunta Jacob respondeu.

- Overdose.

Depois disso foi um caos total, eu não sabia o que fazer, Edward começou a ter convulsões e a vomitar. A louca que estava com ele antes começou a gritar e a chorar dizendo que não tinha culpa. Leah estapeou sua cara até que seu ataque histérico parasse.

As pessoas a nossa volta também ajudavam em nada, só se aglomeravam. E eu fiz a única coisa que podia fazer. Liguei para meu tio, e chamamos uma ambulância. Os paramédicos foram rápidos, e antes que eu dissesse Mississipi, eles estavam levando Edward para o hospital. Eu queria ir junto, mas meu tio foi em meu lugar, dizendo me ligar assim que possível.

Olhei em volta procurando algum rosto familiar, e para minha surpresa a tal de Stephany ainda estava lá, e parecia estar sob o efeito de alguma droga também. Pois seu olhar não ficava fixo em lugar algum. Cheguei perto dela e agarrei seus braços.

- Ei, me larga sua louca – a arrastei para um lugar afastado e joguei-a de encontro à parede.

- Agora somos só nós duas.

O primeiro golpe foi certeiro em sua carinha bonita.

- Eu vou acabar com você – outro tapa, e dessa vez eu vi sangue sair do seu narizinho arrebitado – e quando eu acabar com você... – ela gritava e tentava me pegar nos cabelos – não vai saber que caminhão te atropelou... – agora eu estava por cima dela.

- Ahhhh...me larga...socorro! – ela tentava sair do meu aperto.

- Eu não vou te largar – eu estava fora de mim – não sem antes descobrir o que colocou na bebida dele – parei de bater e segurei seus braços – vamos me diga sua vagabunda. Me diz o que deu para deixar Edward tão fora de si...

- Não é da sua conta – ela gritou – ele me queria, mas você não larga do pé...

- Ele pode morrer sua burra – ela parou de se debater e arregalou os olhos – e é bom que você me diga logo o que colocou na bebida dele. Antes que eu chame a polícia.

- Eu não...eu não sei... – ela começou a chorar – foi um amigo que me deu as balinhas... mas eu não sabia o que faziam até tomá-las...

- E ele quis tomar assim sem mais nem menos? – ela ficou quieta, e eu percebi Jacob e Leah chegando – Vamos, não me enrola, antes que eu acabe de vez com você...

- Não...ele não queria nada...ele só queria beber, mas daí – ela fez uma pausa e soltou o ar de vagar – ele só falava em você, em seu pai, e não sei mais o que...então eu resolvi deixá-lo mais solto. Foi só isso. – sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

- E para isso você resolveu por droga em sua bebida? – ela só assentiu – pois saiba que se acontecer algo mais grave com ele... – eu nem queria pensar nessa possibilidade – eu vou te achar, nem que seja no inferno. E então minha filha, você vai se arrepender de ter nascido.

Deixei-a deitada lá, com o rosto bem marcado. Isso era para ela ver com quem tinha se metido. Eu nunca fui adepta a violência. Mas tem horas que certas pessoas só funcionam na base da porrada. Me lembrei das fotos e resolvi perguntar para ter certeza.

- Foi você quem mandou as fotos? – ela que nesse momento conseguiu se sentar, apenas me olhou e abaixou os olhos – eu já imaginava.

Sem dizer mais nada saí com meus amigos dali. Jacob e Leah me levariam até o hospital, e ela que se arrumasse pra ir embora. Não quis mexer com meu homem! Então que agüentasse as conseqüências. Meu coração estava em pedaços, eu não sabia o que ia ser de Edward. Nem sozinho, e nem junto comigo. Meu tio tão querido e amável não merecia sofrer tanto assim. Só me dei conta de que chorava, quando fui abraçada por Leah, que tentava me consolar a todo custo.

- Ele vai ficar bem – ela disse – você vai estar lá, e ele vai ficar bem. E eu fiquei super feliz com o que você fez com aquela vaca... – ela deu um sorriso perverso que me deu arrepios.

- Eu não queria, mas ela pediu – entramos no carro do Jake e nos encaminhamos para o hospital – eu vou contar para vocês a minha história. E da minha família.

Falei tudo para eles. Dos meus pais, dos meus tios, e principalmente de Edward. Contei desde o inicio, quando nos conhecemos naquele racha, até hoje, mais cedo quando vi ele com aquelas fotos nas mãos.

Eles concordaram que ele foi fraco por não ter me ouvido. Mas também admitiram que a dúvida é a pior coisa para qualquer pessoa. Quando chegamos ao hospital notei uma aglomeração maior que o normal. Será que ele havia piorado? Ou será que... não, eu não queria pensar em nada de ruim, mas estava difícil.

Avistei meu tio no corredor do hospital com as mãos na cabeça e com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Quando percebeu minha presença ele veio em minha direção e se jogou em meus braços chorando feito uma criança. Na hora a única coisa que eu pensei era que tínhamos perdido _ele_.

Continua...

* * *

><p>Olá pessoal...passei para agradeçer os inúmeros comentários que estou recebendo, tanto por e-mail, quanto por aqui no site... o capítulo 11 já está pronto, e só falta revisar algumas coisas e eu posto ele..bjssss e espero que tenham gostado...<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11: SONHO E FLOR!

- Tio, fala comigo. Por favor...

- Eu não sei se vou agüentar Bella. Se eu perder meu filho, eu não vou conseguir...

- Calma. Senta e me conta o que está acontecendo. Pelo amor de Deus. – o ajudei a sentar e fiquei ao seu lado, mas de pé.

- Ele está...eu não consigo dizer isso... – ele suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos já muito desalinhados – ele está desacordado ainda, quase em coma Bella, em coma. – ele respirou fundo novamente – eles estão fazendo de tudo, mas sua pressão está caindo...

- Hã? – eu caí na cadeira ao seu lado.

- Se vocês não tivessem agido rápido, à uma hora dessas, ele já estaria morto. – ele deu mais um soluço, e continuou – e mesmo assim, suas chances ainda são poucas.

- Mas o que deram a ele tio? O que causou tanta destruição? – meus olhos estavam uma piscina.

- Nós não sabemos ainda minha querida. Mas é certo que foi uma dose muito forte. E pelo que eu sei, ele não fazia uso de drogas. Por isso eu acho que ele caiu. O organismo dele não agüentou. O álcool, a droga, enfim tudo.

- A garota que estava com ele disse algo como 'balinha', mas eu não sei o que isso quer dizer.

- Deve ser algo bem forte, e ele deve ter tomado uma boa dose. Mas eu não sei por que ele fez isso, toda essa confusão não era motivo pra tanto...

- Ele não tomou por _querer_ tio.

- Não? Mas eu não entendo.

- Colocaram na sua bebida – ele arregalou os olhos – foi a garota que colocou na bebida dele, por isso acho que ela exagerou na dose. Mas eu já dei um jeito nela.

- O que você fez? – ele perguntou espantado.

- A Bella aqui só deu um corretivo naquela... – Leah respondeu por mim – naquela lá...

- É sério isso? – eu assenti e ele ficou pensando em alguma coisa – eu nunca imaginei que você batesse em alguém. Mas pelo visto tem mais coisas sobre você do que eu pensei.

- Mas ela bem que mereceu – eu respondi, e nesse momento um médico veio correndo pelo corredor e parou a poucos metros de nós.

- Carlisle, nós conseguimos estabilizar o quadro... – seu sorriso era sincero e ele estava ofegante pela corrida – ele vai ficar bem, não sabemos ainda se haverá seqüelas, mas o pior já passou.

- E quando eu posso vê-lo? – meu tio estava feliz, e isso era o que importava.

Decidi ir para casa, não sabia qual seria a reação de Edward se me visse ali. Ainda mais que ele não sabia quem _eu_ era de verdade, e se ele ainda estivesse com raiva por causa das fotos isso poderia piorar tudo. Mas antes que eu pudesse tomar qualquer decisão meu tio me chamou

- Você ouviu Bella?

- Hã? O que foi?

- Ele está chamando por você. – eu olhei espantada para meu tio, mas ele apenas sorria.

- Mas eu achei que ele estivesse zangado comigo.

- Não sabemos ainda ao certo o que ele lembra Bella. Mas o Dr. Walter acha que se você falar com ele, a recuperação será ainda mais rápida.

Eu podia sentir que meu tio esperava alguma atitude da minha parte. Eu tinha medo de ir até o quarto e ele piorasse, me xingasse, ou fizesse coisa pior. Mas eu não podia negar isso ao meu tio, ele não merecia.

- Então vamos lá – fiquei com medo. Eu não estava preparada para outra saraivada de tiros, só se ele resolveu acreditar em mim de verdade.

Seguimos o médico pelo longo corredor até pararmos diante de uma porta verde escuro.

- Bella, você entra sozinha. Depois dependendo do clima eu entro.

- Mas tio, ele é seu filho...

- Sem mais, ele quer ver _você _agora, e eu não quero contrariar.

Eu entrei no quarto, e ele estava dormindo profundamente. Tinha vários aparelhos monitorando seu corpo. E seu braço estava conectado ao soro. Eu fiquei parada na porta por alguns segundos tentando tomar a decisão de ir adiante.

O médico antes de sair, me disse para falar com ele. Só assim saberíamos a gravidade da situação. Fui a passos lentos para junto da cama, e antes que eu alcançasse metade do caminho eu ouvi um sussurro. Era bem baixo, mas ainda assim eu ouvi. Pensei em sair e chamar o médico, mas ele falou de novo.

- Bella. – sua respiração ficou rápida e eu fui mais para perto dele – Bella.

- Estou aqui – foi como se o mundo parasse lá fora. Seus olhos se abriram de uma vez, e ele me encarou. Eu não sabia o que fazer, se ficava ou se corria. Ele me encarou por longos segundos, e quando eu achei que ele iria começar a me xingar como mais cedo, ele apenas fechou novamente os olhos e suspirou.

- Eu estava sonhando gatinha – ele me olhou novamente e sorriu – o que foi? Estou tão mal assim? Quanto tempo ainda me resta?

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Fiquei lá, parada no meio do quarto. Sem saber que decisão tomar. Ele ficou apenas me fitando intensamente antes de falar novamente.

- O que aconteceu? Por que eu estou aqui? E por que _você_ está tão longe de mim? – ele esticou sua mão para mim e eu a peguei – eu fiz muita merda com você, é isso? – ele me puxou para mais perto dele e tentou se sentar – nossa, minha cabeça parece uma bigorna... mas me diz aí, o que eu aprontei dessa vez?

- Você não se lembra de nada? – dessa vez eu consegui dizer algumas palavras.

- Não me lembro de muita coisa – ele fechou os olhos novamente e quando os abriu eu percebi que a coisa era mais séria do que tinha imaginado – só me lembro de ter saído de casa depois de mais uma briga com meu pai. Ele deve ter feito alguma coisa, mas eu não... – pelo silêncio que se seguiu acho que ele tinha lembrado – as fotos.

Ele me olhou novamente, e agora eu sabia que ele lembrava. Sua mão tentou largar a minha, mas eu não deixei. Eu não iria agir como meu tio, sempre escondendo as coisas dele.

Se havia alguém nessa vida que tinha que aprender a ouvir _antes_, e atirar _depois_, esse alguém era Edward Cullen.

- Agora que você se lembrou de tudo. Nós podemos conversar.

EDWARD

Eu estava em um campo cheio de flores. Havia uma variedade de espécies, margaridas, tulipas, rosas, crisântemos, hortênsias, hibiscos, eram de cores variadas. Eu não sabia que existia um lugar desses aqui em Forks, será que era algum jardim secreto? Devia ser de alguém muito dedicado, para estar tão florido assim em pleno inverno.

Mas dentre todas essas flores, existia uma em especial que me chamava a atenção. Ela estava sozinha, no centro do jardim. Sua cor era diferente de todas as outras. Não tinha uma definição exata, não que eu preste atenção nessas coisas de flor e tudo o mais. Mas esta me chamava, como uma deusa, me prendia a ficar olhando.

Seu perfume era suave, e suas pétalas eram delicadas. Não dava para saber que flor era. Somente que era linda e parecia desenhada para ser admirada. Eu tentei pegá-la para sentir mais de perto seu perfume. Mas antes que eu a alcançasse, uma mão delicada me deteu.

Eu reconheceria essas mãos em qualquer lugar do mundo.

Mas, eu não sabia por que estava ali junto dela, e não entendia mais ainda como eu podia senti-la me tocando. Virei-me em direção àquele rosto que eu tanto sentia falta, e o sorriso que estava ali, era o oposto de tudo o que eu sempre vi esses anos todos.

- Mãe – ela somente sorriu, de forma doce e gentil – mãe, o que eu estou fazendo aqui?

- Você tem que voltar meu filho – ela disse de forma firme – não pode ficar aqui.

- Mas onde eu estou? – olhei em volta para ver alguma placa com algum nome, mas não encontrei nada – e por que você está aqui comigo? Que lugar é esse?

- Você tem que voltar – ela apenas repetiu a mesma coisa – é muito perigoso ficar aqui. Seu pai precisa de você – ela começou a me puxar em direção oposta a flor bonita que eu estava vendo – se não ir embora daqui logo, todos que te amam vão sofrer.

- Mas eu não entendo – parei de andar e esperei por alguma coisa que eu nem mesmo sabia o que era – eu não me lembro de como vim parar aqui.

- A única coisa que eu posso de dizer é que _aqui_ não é o seu lugar – ela me olhava com amor e carinho – você não pode ficar aqui, ainda não chegou _sua_ hora – ela parecia tão feliz.

- Mas aqui é tão bonito. Eu gosto daqui. – eu parei e cruzei os braços – E _você_ está aqui. Então eu também quero ficar.

- Eu sei meu querido – ela voltou a pegar em minha mão, e começou a me puxar novamente – mas eu estou feliz aqui, por que encontrei a minha paz. E também tem o seu... – ela parou de falar e eu fiquei curioso.

- Tem o que mamãe? Me diz.

- Ainda não Edward. Tudo tem o seu tempo. E ainda não é _seu_ tempo para ficar aqui comigo. Vá para casa, lá seu pai vai te ajudar a superar tudo e...

- Mas eu não quero ir – finquei pé – quero ficar aqui, com você. Ele te fez mal mãe. E eu não consigo perdoar. – abaixei a cabeça e dei um suspiro.

- Não Eddie – somente ela me chamava assim – ele _nunca_ me fez mal meu amor. Ao contrário, ele só tentou _me_ fazer feliz meu lindo, todo o tempo ele tentou, a vida toda ele tentou. Ele se sacrificou demais por mim. – seus olhos brilhavam com uma emoção que eu não conhecia – Mas agora eu não posso te explicar tudo meu amor – ela pegou em meu rosto e eu podia sentir seu perfume de sempre, doce e suave, nenhuma daquelas flores se comparavam ao seu cheiro – escute a mamãe está bem? Vá pra casa, e quando tudo estiver _pronto_ você vem para cá.

- Mas e aquela flor? – eu olhei para trás, e não tinha mais nada – ué sumiu.

- Se você a tocasse, _ela_ seria sei fim meu filho. Todos nós temos uma flor que nos prende a esse mundo, e aquela era a sua. Mas hoje, não é o seu dia de se prender aqui, por isso se você tocasse nela, iria ficar aqui sem ser a sua hora.

- Mas eu não entendo mãe, eu só queria sentir o seu perfume e...

- Eu sei, ela te atraiu como se fosse um imã. Eu te entendo, mas eu também sei de outra _flor_ que está nesse momento super ansiosa por sua volta. E ela está precisando dos seus cuidados para poder viver meu amor.

- Que flor é essa? – perguntei curioso.

- Bella – ela fitou-me com seus imensos olhos azuis e sorriu – ela é a _sua_ flor meu filho. E você tem que regar o amor todos os dias em seu coração, se não ela vai murchar e morrer.

- Bella – eu repeti para mim mesmo, me lembrando da minha gatinha – sim, ela é linda mesmo. Você tem que conhecer ela mãe, ela é muito especial.

- Sim. Eu sei meu amor, e é por isso que eu estou fazendo você voltar. Ela precisa de você, mais que tudo agora.

- Tá, e como eu saio daqui? – me virei procurando a saída, mas não havia sinal de porta, ou portão naquele lugar.

- Feche os olhos meu anjo – e eu fiz – agora pense em _sua_ flor, em sua Bella. Mas pense com força. E quando você abrir ela vai estar ao seu lado..

- Bella – eu repeti seu nome, minha Bella, sem ela eu não era nada – mas e você mãe? Não quer vir comigo? – ela me beijou no rosto e tornou a falar.

- Não meu amor, _aqui_ é o meu lugar – abri novamente meus olhos e ela não estava mais à minha frente. Mesmo assim eu podia ouvi-la – agora se concentre meu anjo, só pense em sua Bella. Tire todo o resto do seu coração e foque nela...

- Ok – eu fechei meus olhos novamente, e repeti seu nome – _Bella_ – eu pensei com toda a força do meu ser nela, em seu sorriso, no mar de chocolate do seus olhos, no seu cheiro de flores – Bella...

- _Estou aqui _– ela respondeu, e nesse instante eu acordei. Olhei para seus olhos e tentei ver minha mãe novamente. Fechei os olhos por um momento, mas não vi nada. Só escuro. E o vazio.

Já não estava mais no jardim, e nem minha mãe estava comigo, mas ainda pude ouvir seu sussurro "p_ense somente nela, em sua Bella"_. Eu estava no hospital, disso eu tinha certeza. E ela estava lá também, mas o que tinha acontecido, eu não lembrava.

- Eu estava sonhando gatinha – _com a minha mãe_, eu queria acrescentar, mas não fiz, tentei sorrir pra ela – o que foi? Estou tão mal assim? Quanto tempo ainda me resta?

Eu tentei brincar, mas percebi pela sua expressão que a coisa era grave. Ela ficou no meio do quarto como se esperasse alguma reação da minha parte. Apenas fiquei olhando para ela, e tentei me lembrar do que havia acontecido. Nada. Minha cabeça estava no escuro.

- O que aconteceu? Por que eu estou aqui? E por que _você_ está tão longe de mim? – como ela não me respondeu, eu a chamei para perto de mim – eu fiz muita merda com você, é isso? – ela veio de vagar para meu lado, eu tentei me levantar, mas minha cabeça estava estranha – nossa, minha cabeça parece uma bigorna... mas diz aí, o que eu aprontei dessa vez?

- Você não se lembra de nada? – ela estava com medo de mim? Ou talvez fosse só impressão.

- Não me lembro de muita coisa – fechei os olhos novamente e quando os abri eu comecei a ter fleches daquele dia, do meu pai, da nossa briga, lembrei de Dolores, lembrei dela, da minha Bella, mas ainda faltava alguma coisa. Para eu estar aqui, no hospital, tinha que haver mais coisas – só me lembro de ter saído de casa depois de mais uma vez brigar com meu pai. Ele deve ter feito alguma coisa, mas eu não... – como se fosse um raio que me atingisse, eu me lembrei – as fotos.

Lembrei da briga, da _verdade_ que eu deveria saber, mas não sabia, lembrei das fotos, do tapa que ela me deu, e que eu mereci, me lembrei da Stephany. Sim dela eu lembrava muito bem. Ela que fez aquele auê todo para me afastar da Bella. Eu me senti sujo, pelo que tinha lhe dito mais cedo. Eu nunca devia ter dito aquilo. Ela nunca seria capaz de me trair, e ainda mais com meu pai. Tudo isso devia ter alguma explicação.

Mas na hora da raiva eu falei sem pensar. E agora ela estava com nojo de mim. Tentei soltar sua mão, não como uma forma de repudiá-la, mas sim para tentar segurar em todo seu corpo e abraçá-la. Para poder pedir seu perdão. Mas antes que eu pudesse fazer, ou dizer qualquer coisa ela segurou firme em minha mão e falou.

- Agora que você se lembrou de tudo. Nós podemos conversar.

- Eu...

- Não Edward. Você vai me ouvir primeiro. E depois se você não quiser mais me ver eu vou embora – eu tentei dizer que isso nunca iria acontecer mais ela não deixou que eu falasse – primeiro eu. Depois você.

- Ok. – resolvi deixar ela me xingar primeiro, depois eu rastejaria a seus pés se fosse preciso.

- Eu deveria deixar seu pai entrar também. – ela olhou para a porta e voltou a olhar para mim – bom, depois ele também vai falar com você. É o seguinte, aquelas fotos, não são o que você pensou. Eu e seu pai, não somos amantes. E eu não sei quem foi que as tirou. Eu até suspeito de quem fez isso, mas não importa agora – ela estava tremendo e eu queria me chutar por fazê-la ficar assim – hoje mais cedo, quando a gente foi ao parque, eu te disse que tinha encontrado uma pessoa especial, você lembra? – eu apenas assenti – então, você acha mesmo que eu iria querer te contar alguma coisa, se fosse algo proibido?

- Não. Mas eu... – ela ergueu a mão me impedindo de continuar.

- Eu vou te dizer o que seu pai, você e eu temos em comum – ela respirou fundo e soltou – seu pai, ele é meu tio Edward. E você é meu primo.

- Hã? – foi a única coisa que eu disse depois que ela terminou de falar – seu tio? Primo? Como assim? Eu não to entendendo...

- Isso é uma longa e emocionante história. Mas só o seu pai, vai poder esclarecer para você. E se um dia você fugir de mim de novo como fez hoje, eu nem sei o que faço.

- Bella – eu não sabia como começar – eu me sinto um idiota. Me perdoa. Por favor.

- Eu só quero que você para de ser tão tempestivo, e sem paciência Edward. E eu não deveria estar falando com você – ela cruzou os braços fazendo bico.

- Ah minha gata, não faz assim vai – puxei ela de volta para mais perto – olha, eu sei que faço merda após merda, mas eu posso te garantir, que eu não toquei da Stephany. A gente só conversou, e... – como eu ia dizer isso pra ela.

- E? – ela não iria desistir fácil.

- Eu só fiquei falando de você para ela – eu dei meu melhor sorriso – acredita em mim gatinha.

- Eu acredito – ela sorriu também – e ela me disse isso mesmo. Mas é melhor ouvir de você.

- Você não sabe como eu estou feliz que você me perdoou. Eu vou melhorar, você vai ver. Mas me conta essa história de você, meu pai e tudo.

- Eu posso explicar tudo meu filho – nesse momento meu pai entrou no quarto, e pela sua expressão eu percebia o alívio que ele estava sentindo naquele momento. Bella que também estava me olhando sorriu para nós.

- Eu acho que vou deixar vocês dois a sós e...

- Não – dissemos meu pai e eu.

- Você é da família Bella – meu pai disse – tem todo o direito de estar entre nós agora.

- E você é minha namorada – eu apertei sua mão e ela me olhou surpresa – ou não é?

- Eu... er – ela estava nervosa, e a culpa era toda minha – eu pensei que você não fosse mais querer me ver...

- Bella, você tem que parar de achar que vai se livrar de mim – eu sorri para ela – apesar de você ter todos os motivos para querer a separação, eu acho que mereço uma segunda chance, não é? – ela sorriu dessa vez, e parecia estar mais relaxada – e agora para de paranóia, que eu quero saber direitinho que lance é esse de eu estar pegando minha prima.

Os dois se olharam e sorriram. Eu também sorri, e mesmo não estando por dentro da história toda, eu podia sentir que ia entender tudo. Tendo ela ao meu lado eu enfrentaria o mundo. E mesmo eu não merecendo, ela ainda estava ali ao meu lado.

Bem no fundo do coração eu podia sentir a presença de minha mãe naquele quarto. Poderia ser só impressão minha, mas seu perfume estava pairando no ar. E aquilo só reforçava minha realidade, eu sempre teria que estar ao lado daquela garota, da minha flor mais _Bella_.

_Alguns dias depois..._

Agora veja se minha vida não é uma comédia. Bella é minha prima. Sim minha prima, uma que meu pai havia me dito ter desaparecido com um tio meu, quando ainda era um bebê. Eu nunca me foquei muito nesses assuntos de família e agora me arrependo.

Estávamos cada dia mais ligados um no outro. Ela era uma namorada perfeita, e me perdôou por ter saído com a Stephany naquele dia. Mas eu garanti a ela que não fizemos nada de mais, nem mesmo nos beijamos. E a culpa disso foi toda minha, pois não conseguia tirá-la da minha cabeça. E depois ainda fiquei sabendo que ela deu um corretivo na safada.

O fato daquela louca ter me drogado, e eu quase ter morrido, era mais um fator para que Bella não saísse de perto de mim. Até hoje, eu não tinha falado sobre o sonho que eu tive para ninguém. Sei lá, me sentia meio bobo, vai saber se isso tudo não foi somente o efeito da droga. E por falar em drogas, eu não fiquei com seqüelas graves, apesar dos momentos difíceis, que eu passei, e dos médicos garantirem a meu pai que poderia haver algum problema futuro, já havia se passado um mês e a única coisa que eu sentia era saudades de Bella, e uma fome fora do comum.

Meu pai tentava me agradar de todas as formas, não estava nem fazendo todos os cursos, que eu sabia que ele gostava. Somente para passar mais tempo comigo. As vezes, quando estávamos nós três na sala, eu sentia que ele e Bella trocavam olhares significativos. Nunca deixei que notassem, mas eu sabia que ainda tinha alguma coisa por trás de toda essa história. Eu iria descobrir que verdade era aquela que Dolores disse. Disso eu não tinha me esquecido.

Mas agora como um bom namorado que se preze, eu iria curtir minha gata. Tinha uma vontade imensa de levá-la para meu quarto, toda vez que estávamos juntos. Mas eu sabia que ela ainda não estava preparada. Foram muitas emoções vividas por todos nós, e eu queria que tudo com relação a ela fosse perfeito.

Meu pai sugeriu que fosse feito uma festa de boas vindas na família para Bella, e eu claro aceitei. Quem sabe não pediria sua mão em casamento também. Sim, porque eu tinha certeza do meu amor por ela. Essa seria minha chance.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12: Essa Sou Eu...**

[BELLA].

Meu tio ainda não havia contado sobre o pai de Edward, e toda vez que eu ia visitá-los, ele desviava sua atenção, pois sabia que Dolores e eu não gostávamos daquilo. Já estava se passando um mês desde aquela noite e em breve seria a tal festa para me apresentar a toda família. Eu não queria, e mesmo tendo pedido inúmeras vezes que não fizessem, ele não me ouviu e já estava marcada.

Estávamos no início de agosto, em setembro seria meu aniversário. Pelo menos agora eu teria uma família de verdade para passar essa data. Depois de mais de vinte anos, eu iria ver o que era receber um abraço caloroso de parentes tão queridos. Sem contar um namorado lindo.

Os rachas continuavam normalmente, mas eu prometi a meu tio e a Edward que daria um tempo. Até por que não precisava mais de grana para pagar as despesas da casa, até porque ela seria minha de qualquer jeito. E isso era o que importava no momento. Meu tio sempre insistia para que eu me mudasse de vez para sua casa, mas eu _não podia_ e _nem queria_ isso.

Não podia, por que isso feriria os sentimentos da minha família adotiva, tanto de meus pais, quanto das meninas. Principalmente de Alice. Ela estava se sentindo excluída da minha vida nova. E eu tentava sempre sair com ela para amenizar a situação, e com Rose sempre que dava eu saía também. Mas, como ela estava cada vez mais grudada em Emmett, pouco aparecia em casa.

E eu também não queria morar na mansão Cullen, pelo simples fato de não ter forças suficientes para dormir todos os dias debaixo do mesmo teto que Edward e não ficar louca de vontade de dormir junto com ele. Nosso namoro estava indo de vento em polpa, e todas as vezes que nos beijávamos era fogo na brasa.

Eu sentia que estávamos cada vez mais próximos do tão esperado momento a dois. Mas ele sempre recuava a tempo, e dizia que eu merecia mais que um sofá, ou sua cama, para minha primeira vez. Fazer o que se ele decidiu ser romântico de vez. Não sei o que ele estava planejando, mas iria esperar.

E enquanto isso aproveitava todo tempo que estávamos juntos. Agora mesmo eu estava indo para sua casa. Meu tio resolveu tirar o dia de folga, e iríamos preparar um piquenique em algum lugar. Chegando ao portão, os seguranças já deram passagem e me cumprimentaram com leves acenos de cabeça. Agora era sempre assim, eu _era de casa._

Meu namorado lindo estava me esperando no jardim. Então, veio ao meu encontro com aqueles olhos brilhando, e com o sorriso torto que fazia bambear minhas pernas, eu fiquei esperando encostada na porta do carro. Acho que nunca iria me acostumar com o efeito que Edward Cullen exercia sobre meu corpo.

- Oi gatinha – ele disse já me puxando para seus braços e me beijando longamente – eu já estava com saudades.

- Oi – respondi ainda com falta de ar – eu também estava. Mas eu fui embora ontem tão tarde, não era para você sentir tanto minha falta assim.

- Eu sei – ele deu um suspiro lento e franziu a testa com suas mãos fortes em minha cintura – mas é que para mim, sempre estar longe de você, é uma eternidade. – ele cheirou meu pescoço fazendo-me arrepiar – eu queria ficar com você sempre.

Fitei seus olhos para ver sinal de brincadeira mas ele estava falando sério. Mesmo querendo eu não poderia ceder, pelo menos não agora.

- Não faz esse drama meu anjo, nós já falamos sobre isso – eu disse acariciando seu rosto de formas perfeitas – mas eu sempre vou estar aqui. Te prometo.

- Tá bom, agora vamos que o velho já esta impaciente.

Ele sempre ficava triste com minha negativa em vir morar aqui. Mas eu não poderia fazer todas as suas vontades, mesmo querendo, assim como meu tio e Dolores faziam. Ele tinha que entender que a vida não girava em torno do seu umbigo.

Claro que isso era o que eu mais queria. Morar com ele, mas ainda era cedo, não passava de dois meses de namoro. E pouco mais de um mês que eu havia descoberto minha nova família. Então tínhamos que aproveitar a faze do namoro, depois a de marido e mulher. Eu não queria pular as etapas. Sem contar que logo, logo iríamos para minha primeira vez. Então ele iria se acalmar, pois eu tinha certeza que essa sua _carência excessiva_, era somente falta de sexo.

Entramos em casa e meu tio estava na cozinha terminando de preparar uma linda cesta com diversas frutas, bolos, sucos, e claro os refrigerantes de Edward. Ele não parava de tomar coca-cola. Mesmo tendo sido recomendado parar com a cafeína, depois das drogas que ele ingeriu, ele se recusava a deixar de tomar.

- E então crianças, onde querem ir? – meu tio perguntou enquanto entrávamos em seu carro – vamos ter que ser rápidos, pois já tem algumas nuvens teimosas no céu.

- Para mim qualquer lugar com vocês dois está ótimo – eu disse enquanto segurava apertado na cintura do meu gatinho, e dava um beijo estalado na bochecha do meu tio.

- E eu também não tenho preferência – Edward completou.

- Ok. Então vamos a um lugar que eu sei irão adorar.

Seguimos na parte de trás do carro, enquanto meu tio dirigia tranquilamente. Edward não parava de me provocar, ficava beijando meu pescoço, pois ele sabia ser meu ponto fraco, outra coisa que ele adorava fazer era ficar com a mão por baixo da minha blusa, subindo e descendo nas minhas costas. Chegou até a abrir o feicho do meu sutiã. Me deixando corada de vergonha, e sem saber o que fazer.

- Seu bobo e agora? – eu disse enquanto me contorcia tentando achar as duas pontas perdidas dentro da blusa. Ele estava vidrado nos bicos dos meus seios que nessa hora estavam mais que acesos.

- Deixa que eu te ajudo gatinha... – ele disse sorrindo torto – eu abri, eu fecho – e com uma facilidade que eu não conhecia ele fechou rapidamente, me puxou para ficar bem perto e sussurrou em meu ouvido – você me deixa louco sabia?. Eu acho que vou te seqüestrar qualquer hora dessas, e te levar para o céu...

- Eu não vou achar ruim e você sabe... – eu disse olhando bem fundo em suas esmeraldas – também estou louca por você... – ele abriu a boca para me dizer mais alguma coisa, mas meu tio nos interrompeu.

- Chegamos.

Depois de conseguir se controlar, ele desceu do carro meio frustrado. Eu sorria internamente por ser a causa da sua frustração. Ele ficava ainda mais fofo com aquele bico. O lugar onde meu tio nos trouxe, era a praia de La Push. E naquela tarde em especial, tinham várias pessoas surfando, e outros apenas curtindo o sol, que mesmo fraquinho, já dava para aquecer.

Fomos para um dos vários quiosques que havia, e distribuímos as nossas guloseimas sobre a mesa. Eu conhecia vários garotos que estavam no mar, pois eram amigos de Jake. Eles acenavam quando passavam e eu retribuía. Comemos várias coisas, em meio à brincadeiras e sorrisos. Meu tio amava nos ver felizes, e trouxe até uma máquina para registrar, segundo ele, o momento família.

Em dado momento Leah chegou à praia. E embora muitas mulheres costumassem usar biquínis ou maiôs para tomar banho, ela se superou do modelo. Era um biquíni super pequeno que não tapava quase nada, e com estampa de onça, bem a cara dela, que de discreto não tinha nada. Quando me viu, veio para o quiosque nos cumprimentar.

- Oi Bella – ela me deu um beijo e um abraço – oi garotos – e também beijou e abraçou Edward e meu tio. Este ficou vermelho com a sua demonstração de afeto – então vieram aproveitar o nosso tão escasso sol? Fazem muito bem. E você deve ser o tio da Bella, estou certa?

- Sim, sou eu mesmo – meu tio disse, ainda meio constrangido diante da beleza e espontaneidade de Leah.

- Então, vamos para a água?

- Na verdade eu não trouxe roupa de banho Leah – eu disse dando de ombros – nós não tínhamos nada programado, o local foi escolhido de última hora.

- Ah, mas isso não é problema nenhum gata – ela olhou para os homes que estavam comigo e acrescentou – e vocês também, eu tenho um biquíni extra que sempre trago, e dá para a Bella usar. E se quiserem o Embry mora aqui perto e empresta calções de banho para vocês.

- Eu acho melhor não – meu tio se esquivou – vão vocês e...

- Nananinanão _tio_ – ela disse com a maior cara de pau – vamos todos cair na água. Afinal não é todo dia que temos esse sol...vamos, vamos, vamos, e eu não aceito não como resposta... – e ela foi puxando meu tio pela mão, eu olhei para Edward que sorria diante da cena.

- Vamos? – eu disse puxando também sua mão.

- Se você for colocar um biquíni como o dela – ele apontou com o dedo em direção à Leah – eu vou passar mal Bella. E não me responsabilizo pelos meu atos... – em seus olhos eu via a veracidade de suas palavras.

- E quem disse que eu quero sua _seriedade_ garanhão? – eu disse de forma provocativa para ele que parou de andar e me olhou sério.

- Não me provoque mulher...

- Mas eu não estou... – eu disse e saí correndo à sua frente – quem chegar por último é mulher do padreeee...

Com um gritinho de surpresa, me vi sendo erguida do chão por suas mãos fortes, e sendo carregada por ele, até chegarmos à casa de Embry. Esta era simples, mas muito aconchegante. Meu tio já estava lá dentro se trocando. Edward me colocou no chão e ficamos esperando Leah voltar.

- Vem Bella, vou te mostrar o biquíni – sem esperar por resposta ela foi me puxando para dentro da pequena casa. Chegamos a um dos quartos e ela tirou o biquíni que seria meu de dentro da sua sacola – olha esse que lindo, não é tão pequeno, que te deixe com vergonha e nem tão grande para esconder sua beleza.

- Realmente ele é lindo – eu disse o pegando entre os dedos – mas de onde são esses modelos?

- Ah, eles vieram diretamente do Brasil para mim. Lá as mulheres usam os biquínis mais cavados e pequenos que eu já vi na vida. Sem contar nos fios dentais que existem... – e ela foi falando e me explicando tudo sobre a moda das mulheres brasileiras – mas agora deixa de me enrolar e coloca logo. Aposto que o gato do seu namorado não vai sair de perto de você hoje. E que pai bonitão que ele tem hein?

- Ai Leah, você não presta – eu disse enquanto ríamos juntas – deixa o Jake saber disso.

- Que nada boba. Olhar não arranca pedaço. E eu não troco meu _pretinho_ por nada – ela disse suspirando – mas e você e o Edward. Já foram para os finalmentes? Me conta tudo...

- Na verdade ainda não – eu disse suspirando – depois daquela noite em que aquela vaca fez aquilo, a gente não consegue ficar sozinhos. E eu também não tenho coragem de pedir para irmos para o _finalmente_. – disse dando ênfase na última palavra.

- Eu te entendo – ela disse sentando na cama – mas se quer saber o que eu acho, seus dias de _menina pura_ estão contados. Eu vejo _fogo_ nos olhos dele quando te olha. E acho que você podia, e deveria tomar a iniciativa. Hoje em dia nós mulheres temos que ser modernas Bella.

- É fácil para você falar. Já que tem anos de prática nesse assunto – ela deu um risinho sem vergonha – mas eu sou apenas uma menina sem graça e sem atributos. Olha para mim, nem peitos direito eu tenho...

- Epâ, que baixo astral é esse Bella? Você parecia tão feliz ainda pouco. Por que essas neuras todas agora?

- É só você se lembrar daquela mulher, que eu nem gosto de dizer o nome, mas é só lembrar dela Leah. Do corpo dela, da boca dela, dos cabelos. Enfim ele pode ter qualquer uma que quiser e...

- E ele escolheu _você_. Ao invés de ficar triste você tem que ficar é feliz garota – ela disse e eu fitei seus olhos – olha, se ele está com você, isso só pode significar que ele gosta de verdade de ti. Para de se deixar para baixo e mostre a ele que você pode ser tão _boazuda_ ou mais que aquela biscate loira. Eu não vou deixar você ficar para baixo assim por causa de um silicone e uma maquiagem corretiva.

- Mas..

- Sem mais. Agora vamos nos arrumar que os nossos homens nos esperam.

- Nos arrumar? Nós vamos entrar na água. E de que homens você ta falando?

- Primeiro, temos que ficar lindas até para ir à padaria Bella. Não podemos nos descuidar. – ela se levantou da cama e começou a tirar coisas de sua big bolsa – e segundo, eu digo _nossos _homens, por que eu já estou ouvindo a voz do meu pretinho aí fora. E terceiro, mas o mais importante, quando sairmos daqui, eu vou te ensinar alguns truques para ficar com seu gatinho sempre caidinho por você. Ou eu não me chamo Leah.

- Hum. Então vamos... – já que eu não poderia discutir, resolvi somente concordar.

E nós realmente nos _arrumamos_ para ir a praia, com direito a rímel e batom, para Leah, e para mim gloss, e protetor solar. Do jeito que eu era branca, iria sair de lá que nem um camarão.

Quando saímos do quarto, eu com o lindo biquíni que me coube como uma luva, Edward parou de falar o que quer que fosse com Jacob e me fitou sem esconder sua admiração. Eu fiquei segurando a saída de banho que ela me emprestou, já que não iria precisar. E fitei seus olhos.

- Não disse que ele iria adorar? – Leah disse de forma que apenas eu ouvisse – e agora vamos ou o sol vai embora... – ela se pendurou no pescoço do Jake e foi levando ele para fora da casa.

Meu tio certamente já estava lá fora também. Restando assim somente ele e eu na sala. De início ele não disse nada. Apenas me fitou com o desejo incontido nos olhos. Veio caminhando lentamente em minha direção e parou a poucos passos. Seu olhar penetrante, me deixou encabulada. Pensei até que ele não havia gostado, mas quando eu ia dizer alguma coisa ele me fez ficar quieta com um gesto.

- Eu não sei onde você estava escondida esse tempo todo Bella – ele terminou a distância entre nós – eu me pergunto todos os dias o que eu fiz para te merecer. Você é linda de qualquer jeito, mas nesse biquíni... – ele me fez dar uma volta e deu um gemido rouco e continuou – você não está apenas linda, mas sim _gostosa._

- Você acha? – eu perguntei de forma tímida para ele.

- Não acho tenho certeza. E quando você sair por aquela porta, com esse pedaço de pano, que não esconde quase nada. Eu vou ter muito trabalho...ah se vou – seus braços rodearam minha cintura, de forma que eu pudesse sentir sua excitação – você é tentadora de mais para meu próprio bem Bella.

E dizendo isso ele me beijou. De forma doce, mas urgente. Nossos gemidos se mesclavam e não dava para saber quantas mãos ele tinha. Pois em todas as partes do meu corpo ele estava vivo, e intenso. Quando precisamos parar para respirar, ele me abraçou com força, como se tivesse medo de me perder.

- Eu... eu... – ele queria me dizer algo, mas não conseguia, eu não disse nada apenas esperei – **eu te amo** Bella. A cada dia que passa, eu tenho mais certeza disso. Eu te amo com todas as forças do meu ser.

- Eu..nossa isso foi... – eu não sabia o que dizer, mas eu tinha que dizer alguma coisa, ou ele interpretaria mal meu silêncio – ah Edward, eu também te amo. Sim eu te amo.

Meus olhos estavam marejados de emoção. Nunca esperei uma declaração assim da parte dele. E o seu sorriso de pura felicidade foi o que eu precisava para ter certeza. Eu estava mais que pronta para dar o segundo passo em nossa relação. Depois disso nos abraçamos e tornamos a nos beijar. Agora com mais fome ainda, eu não agüentava mais esperar para ter ele inteiro comigo, sem medos e nem receio. Eu queria ser sua inteiramente. Mas como nem tudo é perfeito, escutamos um pigarro à nossas costas. Nos separamos e vimos meu tio com um sorriso no rosto.

- Como vocês estavam demorando muito eu pensei... – ele estava sem palavras – bom, vocês entendem. Estou indo... – disse e virou as costas nos deixando sozinho novamente.

- É melhor irmos – eu disse para tentar amenizar nosso fogo – se não daqui a pouco vão vir todos atrapalhar nossa tentativa de namorar.

Ele somente concordou com um gesto de cabeça, e tentou se arrumar para sairmos. Visto que seu estado estava um pouco aceso demais. Eu não disse nada, apenas fomos para a praia. Quando chegamos lá todos estavam na água brincando ou apenas mergulhando. Então eu notei que Edward tirou o short e ficou com uma sunga cinza, que deixava toda sua potência à mostra.

- Uau – eu disse olhando para ele de forma desavergonhada.

- Gostou gatinha? – eu perdi a vergonha e olhei para sua barriga, descendo pelo caminho que escondia sua masculinidade dentro da sunga. Eu já tinha visto ele nu antes, mas tendo que ficar só na imaginação era tão mais excitante... – pode olhar, eu sou todinho _seu_.

Não dissemos mais nada até chegar na água. Eu estava com medo de o mar estar frio, mas não iria desistir agora. Então como se uma luz se acendesse na minha cabeça, eu tive um idéia, e meu corpo todo se aqueceu quando pensei no assunto. Me arrepiei com esses pensamentos. Ele percebeu meu estremecimento e perguntou se eu estava com frio. Eu disse que não, e entramos.

Fui indo cada vez mais para o fundo com ele na minha cola. Acho que ele percebeu minhas reais intenções, pois seus olhos tinham um brilho que era de pura safadeza. Segurando em sua mão continuei indo até a água estar na altura dos ombros dele. Enlacei sua cintura com minhas pernas e fiquei olhando para seu rosto, esperando por sua reação.

- Humm... – ele gemeu em meu ouvido e me trouxe para mais perto, se é que isso era possível – estou com um tesão louco Bella... não sei mais quanto tempo posso ficar sem colocar minhas mãos em você... – eu sorri para ele. Era tão bom me sentir amada e desejada.

Com uma das minhas mãos eu fui descendo pelo seu peito, passando por sua barriga chapada e escorreguei para dentro de sua sunga. Seu gemido rouco, mais parecido com um rosnado, me deu mais incentivo para continuar. Segurei em seu membro extremamente duro, e passei os dedos em sua glande, fazendo com que seu líquido pré-gozo se espalhasse.

Edward me fitou com aqueles olhos verdes fora de foco, e me puxou para um beijo sem qualquer delicadeza. Suas mãos também não deixaram barato quando se infiltraram por dentro do meu biquíni, abaixando a parte de cima e massageando meus seios. Gemi em sua boca, sem nunca parar de tocá-lo. Não contente com isso ele começou a investir com seus quadris em minha mão, fazendo com que sua sunga baixasse até as cochas.

Sua mão que antes estava em meus seios, foi descendo para minha barriga, apertando todo lugar onde me tocava, e se instalando sem qualquer pudor dentro da minha calcinha. Seus dedos me levaram a loucura quando ele começou a estimular meu clitóris. Eu nunca tinha ido tão longe com carícias quanto estava indo hoje. E a julgar pelo seu descontrole, ele também não via a hora de irmos para o finalmente.

- Como você está lisinha... – ele observou – não sabia que você gostava dela assim... peladinha... huuuummmm... tão gostosa... – isso era um bom sinal. Pelo menos valeu toda dor que eu passei na depilação.

- Edward... – eu gemi seu nome completamente entregue a seus carinhos. Eu não conseguia formular frase alguma, mas também não conseguia parar de massageá-lo. Ele lambeu meu pescoço, então eu perdi o controle dos meus atos – eu preciso de você... – eu implorei em seu ouvido.

- Oh Bella... – ele também estava sem controle – não faz assim comigo... nós estamos em público... eu vou ficar louco com você assim...tão entregue...

- Por favor... eu preciso de você dentro de mim – ele parou com os movimentos dos seus dedos e introduziu um deles em meu sexo quente e pulsante, joguei minha cabeça para trás, de puro deleite – isso...assim... – seus movimentos foram aumentando e ele colocou mais um dedo, pedindo, exigindo passagem para dentro de meu corpo sedento.

Eu sentia que estava perto de alguma coisa, mas não sabia ao certo o que era essa coisa. Eu já não via, ou ouvia mais nada , somente era ele e eu ali naquela praia. Sem parar de estimulá-lo, passei a dar leves chupões em seu pescoço, sentindo ele se derreter em minhas mãos. Eu estava amando a sensação que seus dedinhos mágicos me causavam, mas para mim isso ainda era pouco. Eu era um vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção ali.

- Me faça sua Edward...por favor...eu não agüento mais esperar... – encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro e fiquei esperando pela sua resposta.

- Aqui? – ele ficou surpreso com meu pedido e olhou em volta percebendo que todos estavam longe de nós, uns tinham ido embora, e os outros estavam no quiosque com meu tio, eu tinha certeza de que tinha o dedo de Leah para afastar todo mundo dali naquele momento tão meu... – meu amor, eu não acho uma boa idéia... você não merece que sua primeira vez seja aqui assim no meio do mar e...

- Por favor... – eu olhei para ele com uma urgência que me causou até medo – eu quero...eu não agüento mais...

**Música **

Demi Lovato – This Is Me

Sem dizer mais nada ele me beijou novamente, eu senti seus dedos se abrirem dentro de mim, forçando minha barreira virginal, houve um leve desconforto, mas nada de insuportável como eu imaginava. Ele se encaixou novamente entre minhas pernas, suspirando em expectativa. Assim como eu ele também estava nervoso. Mas eu não iria voltar atrás agora. Era isso que eu queria, e ali, no meio do mar, rodeada pela natureza, eu queria ser sua mulher de verdade.

- Eu já rompi seu hímem amor... – ele disse com os lábios encostados nos meus – mas ainda assim pode ser dolorido... – senti seu membro duro e pulsante em minha entrada, e prendi a respiração – se doer quero que você me diga... não quero te machucar...

Eu apenas assenti e esperei. Ele foi deslizando lentamente, me causando todo o tipo de sensação. Amor, satisfação, tesão, alegria, pre-en-chi-men-to – vamos combinar que o _negócio_ era sério – e impaciência. Sim porque ele estava demorando muito, e eu não queria esperar mais. E assim, sem que ele esperasse ou pudesse fazer algo para me impedir, puxei sua cintura de encontro a minha. Encaixando-me _completamente_ nele.

- Bella... – ele disse de forma a me refrear – de vagar amor..

- Não...eu não quero esperar mais...

Minha frase morreu em minha boca assim que senti sua cintura se chocando à minha. Pronto, ele havia _entrado_ – literalmente – no jogo. De início foi sim dolorido – ele era ainda maior do que eu pensei – mas à medida que nossos corpos passaram a se mover, fui ao delírio.

- Nossa... você é muito apertada... – ele dizia em meio aos movimentos de vai e vem sempre suspirando e me beijando – gostosa do caralho... eu vou fazer você ver estrelas sendo dia Bella...

- Huhummm – eu apenas sussurrei e sorri para ele, mostrando que suas palavras me deixavam ainda mais excitada.

Arranhei suas costas, fazendo com que ele gemesse ainda mais.E passei a mover meus quadris junto com ele. Procurando por um maior atrito. Não queria deixar nenhum espaço entre nós. A sensação de estar com ele totalmente dentro de mim era surreal.

Quem olhasse para nós no meio daquele mar, não perceberia o que estávamos fazendo. As ondas disfarçavam nossos movimentos. Ainda bem que ele era forte, se não poderíamos ser levados pela maré. Eu sentia ele entrando cada vez mais fundo, me levando ao delírio. Minhas paredes o apertavam fortemente, sugando-o sempre mais e mais.

- Estou perto... – eu disse para que ele soubesse – eu estou sentindo...

- Eu também... – somente nesse instante me lembrei da camisinha, nem eu nem ele nos lembramos disso antes, agora era rezar... – vamos juntos meu amor...vem comigo...

Sim, eu iria com ele para qualquer lugar. Agora que eu não era mais aquela virgem sem graça, eu faria qualquer coisa por ele e para ele. Mesmo sabendo ainda ser muito envergonhada, eu não deixaria que ninguém – lê-se: _mocréias_ – tirasse ele de mim.

Seus movimentos passaram a ser ainda mais rápidos. Eu estava entrando em alfa. E literalmente _vi estrelas_ quando senti uma explosão no meu corpo. Me levando ao delírio.

Ele sentindo que eu havia chegado ao fim, apertou minha cintura. Deixando bem claro quem era meu dono. Abracei seu corpo, a fim de mostrar que eu tinha entendido seu recado.

Seu corpo foi de encontro ao meu, com mais alguns impulsos e então ele se derramou dentro de mim. Quente e exigente. Eu senti seu membro crescendo e se liberando. E essa foi, sem sombra de dúvidas, a melhor sensação da minha vida. Me senti a mulher mais realizada do mundo. A mais completa.

Ficamos assim, conectados um no outro, sem sair do lugar ou fazer qualquer movimento para mudar de posição. Estava adorando a sensação de senti-lo dentro de mim, ainda pulsando.

- Eu adorei Bella... – ele disse olhando em meus olhos enquanto fazia círculos em minhas costas e apertava minha bunda sem qualquer vergonha – eu não vejo a hora de ter você em minha cama...daí você vai saber como eu te amo..

- Só na cama? – perguntei lambendo meus lábios, de forma sensual.

Comecei a fazer movimentos de pompoarismo – que de tanto ouvir as meninas falarem, eu já sabia fazer – e ele começou a sorrir de forma perversa. Percebendo minhas reais intenções.

- O que você está fazendo comigo Bella? – seu sorriso foi morrendo à medida que eu apertava e soltava minha musculatura, 'sugando' _ele_ – você está bem? Eu não te machuquei? – ele perguntou visivelmente preocupado.

- Estou ótima. Mas só tem um problema... – olhei-o sugestivamente.

- E qual seria esse... p-problema... – ele estava perdendo o controle novamente.

- É que eu quero mais... – senti ele crescendo e mexendo dentro de minhas paredes, ainda apertadas demais – você pode resolver meu problema garanhão? – perguntei mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Seu pedido é uma ordem... – e mais uma vez ele passou a se movimentar para fora e para dentro de meu corpo. Sem nunca parar de dizer o quanto me amava. Do quanto eu estava gostosamente apertada. E me deixando assim, mais e mais excitada.

Até que sem poder esperar mais, fui ao paraíso pela segunda vez naquele dia. Com ele me acompanhando logo em seguida. Depois do orgasmo delicioso, naquela tarde, que já ia embora, conseguimos – ainda que relutantes – nos separar, e voltamos para a praia. Éramos a personificação da alegria.

Meu tio não estava mais no quiosque, e imaginamos que deveria ter ido para a casa de Embry se trocar. Estávamos quase sozinhos na praia. De repente Edward me ergueu do chão e começou a falar.

- Eu nunca me senti tão bem em toda a minha vida Bella. Eu tenho você, uma garota linda, delicada, _fogosa..._ – disse com seu sorriso sacana no rosto – e eu também tenho uma vida maravilhosa – meu sorriso de satisfação, por ele estar dizendo aquilo, quase não me cabia no rosto – eu não dava valor a minha vida ela até o dia que quase passei dessa para melhor. Mas agora tendo você, eu quero aproveitar todos os dias, um de cada vez. E o melhor de tudo é que eu te amo minha Bella...e tenho vontade gritar isso para o mundo inteiro ouvir... – ele me colocou no chão sorrindo abertamente e passou os braços pela minha cintura, me fechando em seus braços de ferro – ...eu te amo tanto, tanto que tenho até medo.

- Medo do que? – perguntei, e percebi seus olhos lacrimejarem – eu não vou embora meu anjo. – passei meus dedos em seu rosto memorizando cada detalhe – e Eu também te amo, muito, mais do que você imagina. Não precisa ter medo.

- Eu tenho medo de que essa felicidade toda acabe... – ele desviou o olhar e fitou o mar a nossa frente – sabe quando você sente que tem uma bomba prestes a explodir na sua cabeça? – eu apenas assenti, sabendo o que ele queria dizer com aquilo – pois é, eu sinto como se alguma coisa _grande_ estivesse para acontecer.

- Olha, eu acho que... – o que eu diria para ele agora? Não tinha a mínima idéia. Mas como Deus é pai, meu tio apareceu para me salvar.

- Ah, aí estão vocês...pensei que tivesse acontecido _alguma coisa_ – ele deve ter percebido o clima no ar, pois seu sorriso era cínico – e então, estão prontos para ir?

- mudar de roupas e já vamos – eu disse e fomos em direção a casa.

Agora era rezar para que ele não me odiasse quando soubesse de toda a verdade. Meu tio estava brincando com fogo ao esconder isso dele. E eu iria acabar me queimando também. Fomos embora, mas não sem antes eu prometer a Leah, que contaria o que realmente ficamos _fazendo_ na água. Pois ela sabia que nadar não era. Eu iria marcar no meu calendário, o dia que havia me transformado em mulher, nos braços do meu amor...depois iria resolver de uma vez por toda essa história com meu tio...


	13. Chapter 13

No capítulo anterior...

_- Ah, aí estão vocês...pensei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa – ele deve ter percebido o clima no ar, pois seu sorriso era cínico – e então, estão prontos para ir?_

_- mudar de roupas e já vamos – eu disse e fomos em direção a casa. _

_Agora era rezar para que ele não me odiasse quando soubesse de toda a verdade. Meu tio estava brincando com fogo ao esconder isso dele. E eu iria acabar me queimando também. Fomos embora, mas não sem antes eu prometer a Leah, que contaria o que realmente ficamos fazendo na água. Pois ela sabia que nadar não era. Eu iria marcar no meu calendário, o dia que havia me transformado em mulher, nos braços do meu amor...depois iria resolver de uma vez por toda essa história com meu tio..._

CAPÍTULO 13: O RENEGADO!

O dia amanheceu mais nublado que o normal em Forks. Eu tinha dormido na casa do meu tio, a pedido de Edward. Avisei Alice, e esta ficou super feliz com minha decisão. E agora estava agarrada ao meu namorado, era um emaranhado de pernas e braços que me deixava sem ter como sair da cama. Mas eu precisava fazer xixi. Movimentando-me devagar, tentei sair dos seus braços sem que ele acordasse. Estava quase conseguindo quando ele me puxou de novo para seu peito e me apertou mais. Não tinha jeito, eu ia ter que acordá-lo.

- Edward? – chamei baixo, mas ele nem se mexeu – Eu preciso levantar... Edward?

- Hummm – ele abriu os olhos e sorriu – o que disse amor?

- Que eu preciso levantar – ele me chamando de _amor_ me derretia.

- Por quê? – ai como era curioso esse garoto.

- Porque eu preciso ir ao banheiro – disse entre dentes essa última parte. Ele sorriu mais abertamente e me soltou. – obrigada.

- De nada love, mas não demore. Ou vou atrás de você... – disse virando de bruços na cama e deixando tudo a mostra, já que o lençol saiu todo do seu corpo. Eu ainda iria morder aquela bunda toda. Isso era fato.

Corri para o banheiro, e fiz xixi. Nossa como eu estava apertada. Me sentia ainda um pouco dolorida nos _países baixos_, mas nada que pudesse atrapalhar qualquer segundo ou terceiro, ou quarto round. Nesse instante percebi como eu havia ficado pervertida. Quando as meninas soubessem iriam rir da minha cara e dizer "eu não te disse como era bom?". E eu ia dar a cara a tapa.

Lavei o rosto e escovei os dentes. Ele já tinha comprado uma escova para mim, disse ter esperanças de que mais cedo ou mais tarde eu dormiria com ele. Safado. Saí do banheiro e vi pelo relógio de cabeceira que eram mais de dez e meia. Nossa. Eu não tinha costume de dormir tanto assim. Mas também depois de dormir de madrugada. Ainda podia lembrar de todas as vezes que fizemos amor naquela noite.

_- Lembra do que eu te disse lá na praia? – ele perguntou enquanto me jogava em sua cama sem delicadeza nenhuma. Eu não disse nada só esperei pelo que viria – eu disse que iria te beijar toda, e te fazer ver o que era amar de verdade._

_Ele tirou a calça, a camisa ficando somente de cueca. Os sapatos estavam a muito espelhado pelo quarto. Eu continuava vestida, mas pelo brilho daqueles olhos, eu sabia que isso logo mudaria. Como se lesse meus pensamentos, ele engatinhou pela grande cama, e foi puxando minha calça, depois subiu beijando minhas coxas, e virilhas. _

_- Ah Edward... – eu estava saindo de foco._

_- Shhhh – ele me silenciou com um beijo totalmente erótico – não quer que meu pai nos escute não é? – eu neguei com a cabeça e mordi os lábios – não amor, não morde essa boca linda. Você sabe como eu fico quando você faz isso. – ele gemeu._

_- Então... o que eu faço?... – ele riu de minha cara de desespero. Sem graça. Eu fiz bico e ele me beijou novamente – assim é covardia e você sabe._

_- Não amor, isso – e seus dedos me penetraram sem qualquer problema já que minha grutinha estava encharcada e minha calcinha perdida no chão – isso é covardia... – e seus dedos passaram a estocar fortes e firmes dentro de mim. Para depois seu membro tomar o mesmo lugar. _

Eu não vi mais nada depois disso. E só lembro de ter gritado e gemido loucamente e sem vergonha. Não queria nem pensar em meu tio ouvindo aquilo. Só agora eu me dei conta da loucura que havia feito. Mas fazer o que, paciência. Foi muito longa a nossa noite. Depois tomamos um banho quente, e ele me agarrou não permitido nenhum espaço entre nós dois.

Decidi descer e trazer café para meu amor. Ele iria reclamar por eu não ter voltado para a cama, mas minhas costas já estavam doendo de tanto ficar deitada. Encontrei com Dolores no corredor, ela estava com os olhos úmidos, parecia ter chorado. Me aproximei e ela se assustou.

- Nossa menina Bella, eu não tinha te visto – disse com a mão sobre o coração.

- O que foi Dolores? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- O mesmo de sempre Bella. O mesmo de sempre. Mas não quero te preocupar com meus problemas.

- Não vai me contar mesmo o que houve? Por que você estava chorando?

- Você não vai desistir não é? – eu neguei com a cabeça e ela suspirou – bem, pelo menos vamos até a cozinha, lá eu te sirvo um café e a gente conversa.

Fomos para a cozinha, e notei como ela estava tremendo. Deveria estar muito nervosa, nunca a tinha visto assim, sempre era uma pessoa alegre, de bem com a vida. Queria mesmo saber o que ela tinha. Chegando a cozinha, tomei um café e comi um pedaço de bolo. Em seguida ela sentou na minha frente, e começou a tomar café também. Respirou fundo e começou a dizer o que estava acontecido.

- Olha Bella, você sabe que o Carl está enrolando a cada dia que passa para contar ao menino Edward a verdade sobre o pai não é?

- Eu sei Dolores, mas eu acho...

- Deixe-me terminar está bem? – ela deu um longo suspiro antes de continuar – ontem quando vocês chegaram eu notei como meu menino está feliz, claro que você é a responsável por isso. Mas eu sei que o pai dele está fazendo mal em esconder isso dele e...

- Esconder _o que _de mim Gogo? – Edward estava parado na porta da cozinha e seus olhos estavam fechados em fendas – vai me responder, ou vou ter que descobrir sozinho? – ele olhou de mim para ela e falou novamente – e você Bella, sabe do que a Dolores está falando?

- Edward, eu... – ele estava realmente bravo, nunca tinha visto ele chamar ela de Dolores – por que você não senta aqui e a gente conversa?

- Não quero sentar. Eu quero saber o que meu pai está me escondendo. E pelo visto você também já sabe – eu abaixei meus olhos diante da acusação, para que ele não visse a culpa evidente – eu sabia. Todos estão me escondendo alguma coisa. E pelo visto não vão mesmo dizer.

- Por favor Edward... – eu pedi tentando chegar perto dele – vamos conversar com calma...

- Calma? – ele se afastou de mim e foi para o outro lado da cozinha – sempre que eu tento resolver as coisas com calma, tudo dá errado. – jogou as mãos para o alto exasperado.

- Isso não é verdade e você sabe – disse mais uma vez tentando apaziguar as coisas – as vezes nós devemos ouvir primeiro e julgar depois Edward. Lembre-se que da última vez que você tomou uma atitude impensada, nos quase nos separamos meu amor.

- hunf – ele fez um som de enfado e virou-se para mim com os olhos brilhando – eu quero saber, por favor não me esconda as coisas você também. Se me ama tanto, me diz o que meu pai está escondendo de mim. Afinal se é sobre mim eu preciso saber.

- Vamos fazer assim – eu consegui chegar perto dele e passei os braços por sua cintura, ele não me repeliu e isso me deu mais coragem – eu vou com você atrás do tio Carl, mas não posso contar o que é. Isso é entre você e ele.

- Não. Se você é minha namorada, e minha prima também, deve ficar comigo – ele passou o polegar em meu rosto – e além do mais você também está escondendo isso de mim Bella. – soltando-se dos meus braços ele foi em direção à sala. Eu o segui de perto, e Dolores veio atrás.

Ele subiu as escadas e abriu a porta do escritório do tio Carl sem bater, este que estava ao telefone quando viu o filho quase espumando de raiva, e meus olhos e de Dolores receosos, terminou rapidamente a ligação. Edward nem deixou que ele dissesse nada.

- Fala. Eu quero saber a verdade. E quero saber agora.

Meu tio ficou branco que nem papel, e buscou meus olhos, deve ter pensado que eu contei alguma coisa. Eu fiz que não com a cabeça e ele olhou para as mãos. Antes de levantar os olhos e encarar seu filho que estava enraivecido à sua frente.

- Filho...

- Não me venho com _filho_, enquanto eu não souber que está acontecendo aqui debaixo do meu nariz não quero que seja meu _pai. _Quero que seja homem e me encare de frente para contar seja lá o que for que você está escondendo. Não me faça perder o pouco do respeito que ainda te tenho. E olha que eu tenho motivos suficientes para te renegar para sempre. Então não me ENROLA! – ele bateu com os punhos fechados no tampo da mesa assustando Dolores e a mim.

- Edward, se você não se acalmar, não vai haver conversa...

- Uma ova que não vai ter – ele rodeou a mesa e parou a poucos centímetros do pai, eu prendi a respiração com medo do que poderia acontecer – vamos Carlisle, você não vai me enrolar, assim como enrolou minha mãe. Eu exijo que você me diga a verdade. E agora.

- Você quer saber a verdade? – meu tio se levantou da cadeira e o empurrou para que saísse do seu caminho – pois bem eu vou te dizer – ele passou as mãos nos cabelos em um gesto de puro nervoso – antes de mais nada eu quero que saiba que sempre quis o seu bem e o de sua mãe filho...

- Não me venha com falso moralismo agora...

- Você quer a verdade? ENTÃO CALA A BOCA E ME ESCUTA MOLEQUE. – eu nunca imaginei que meu tio pudesse levantar a voz para alguém. E menos ainda que esse alguém pudesse ser o próprio filho, só nesse momento eu percebi que Dolores não estava mais na sala, eu queria ir até ela, mas fiquei com medo de deixar os dois sozinhos, e acontecer uma tragédia – seja _você_ homem ao menos uma vez na sua vida, e escute as coisas primeiro antes de tirar suas próprias conclusões Edward. Tenha culhões e honre-os.

Os dois se voltaram para mim que estava entre chocada e admirada. Não sabia que fim iria levar essa história, mas eu sabia que coisa boa não ia ser. Fiz menção de sair também, mas meu tio pediu para que eu sentasse no sofá. E ele voltou a se sentar na cadeira atrás da mesa. Edward continuou em pé, sem intenção de sentar.

- Muito bem. Eu vou começar pelo começo, mas se você me interromper, eu desisto. Fui claro? – ele não respondeu, e meu tio repetiu a pergunta – fui claro Edward?

- Sim.

- Como você sabe, sua mãe e eu nos casamos logo depois que ela engravidou. – Edward acentiu e meu tio continuou – mas o que nós nunca te contamos foi que seus avós maternos _não queriam_ que ela tivesse esse filho – ele franziu a testa confuso, mas não disse nada – também não te contamos que... nunca te contamos que Elizabeth sempre foi apaixonada por outro homem.

- O que?

- É isso mesmo. Ou você acha que se nos amássemos de verdade, teríamos nos separado? Eu nunca largaria da sua mãe Edward, por favor me deixa terminar – meu tio disse quando percebeu que Edward iria contestar – ela sempre amou apenas um homem na vida dela, e esse homem infelizmente não fui eu.

Nesse instante Edward resolver sentar. Ficou com as mãos nos cabelos e baixou a cabeça. Dava para ver que ele estava tentando absorver todas aquelas coisas.

- Eu sempre soube disse, mas mesmo assim me casei com ela. Eu sabia que ela não me amava, mas _eu_ a amava, e achei que isso seria suficiente – eu sentia que a qualquer momento iria chorar – mas não foi. Anthony, como era o nome desse homem, era fuzileiro naval e morreu num acidente de navio. Sua mãe quase não suportou aquilo. Se não fosse descobrir que esperava um bebê, eu nem sei o que ela teria feito.

- Mas se ela gostava desse Anthony, por que ela se casou com você? E engravidou depois?

Era agora, eu podia ouvir as engrenagens do seu cérebro trabalhar. Ele estava chegando perto, mas ainda não via as coisas com clareza.

- Quando eu me casei com Elizabeth. Ela já estava grávida Edward.

- Grávida!

- Sim, sua mãe já esperava você. Mas seus avós não queriam que ela tivesse um filho sem estar casada. Então eu me casei com ela... – Edward começou a rir. E meu tio ficou olhando para ele esperando passar a crise de histeria. Sim por que ele só poderia estar em choque para estar rindo num momento de tensão como esse.

- Você ouviu isso Bella? – ele olhou para mim, ainda rindo – ele quer que eu acredite que minha mãe. Sim, minha mãe tinha outro homem. E que esse homem era _meu pai_... – a última palavra não passou de um sussurro – o que te faz pensar que vou acreditar em uma palavra do que me disse hein? Você acha mesmo que vai manchar o nome da minha mãe e ficar por isso mesmo? – eu estava novamente com a respiração presa, Edward estava fora de si – Me DIZ. Você acha que eu vou acreditar em você? _Pai._

- Você tem razão. Você não tem que acreditar em uma palavra do que eu estou dizendo. E é por isso que _sua_ mãe, conhecendo o filho como conhecia, deixou uma carta para te entregar. Era para eu te dar quando ela finalmente descansasse. Mas eu nunca tive coragem, eu preferi deixar você acreditar que a vida foi injusta com você. Eu preferi aceitar ser agredido todos os dias por você meu filho, do que deixar você saber a verdade. Sim eu nunca quis que você soubesse que eu _não sou_ seu pai – meu tio estava chorando agora – eu sempre quis você para mim, sendo meu filho. Desde que eu peguei você em meu colo, que eu vi seus olhos eu me apaixonei – suas mãos estavam nos cabelos novamente – eu queria você como meu menino. Nunca quis deixar você saber a verdade. Mas agora não tem mais jeito não é mesmo? Você já me odiou achando que eu era seu pai, agora que sabe que não sou, vai poder me odiar a vontade. Mas vai ter que saber de toda a verdade, e pela sua mãe. Por que ela sim é perfeita, ela sempre fez de tudo para voltar para mim, não é mesmo?

Meu tio estava transtornado também, e sem forças para lutar por uma possível reconciliação agora com o filho. Foi até o cofre que era atrás de alguns livros e o abriu. Edward estava quieto, em choque. Eu sabia que ele estava assimilando tudo o que ouviu, mas não conseguia separar a realidade do sonho.

- Tome – meu tio jogou um envelope pardo aos pés dele – pegue e leia. E não se preocupe, eu não sei o que está escrito aí. Eu nunca quis nem olhar para esse envelope. E sabe por quê? – ele perguntou, mas ele mesmo respondeu – eu nunca quis saber dessa carta, porque eu tinha a esperança de que um dia, nem que fosse um dia bem distante, eu tinha esperança bem no fundo do meu ser de que você iria me amar. Que tolo eu fui não é mesmo? Você não é capaz de amar a ninguém. A não ser a si mesmo. Só espero que minha querida sobrinha não sofra tanto em suas mãos, como eu sofri.

Apologize – On Republic

Meu tio saiu batendo a porta e nos deixando sozinhos na sala. Eu não me movi, esperei que ele acordasse do torpor. Era muita informação para sua cabeça, eu mesmo quando soube de tudo, quase não consegui ouvir até o final. Imagina ele, que era o pivô da situação. De repente ele se levantou, pegou o envelope e saiu da sala. Eu corri atrás dele, que se enfiou no quarto. Cheguei e fechei a porta, eu sentia meus olhos marejados. Mas não iria chorar eu tinha que ser forte, por ele e para ele.

Suas mãos abriram o envelope com muita dificuldade, ele estava tremendo. E eu podia ver lágrimas rolando por seu rosto. Eu queria tanto consolá-lo, mas tinha medo de me aproximar. Ele começou a ler a carta, e a cada nova descoberta ele soluçava. Depois de algum tempo, não sei quem foi ao encontro de quem, só meu dei conta de que estava o abraçando quando caímos de joelho no chão do quarto. Ele chorava alto, molhando minha blusa com suas lágrimas sofridas. Eu também chorava baixinho, eu tinha que ser forte. Sempre.

- Shhh. Eu estou aqui meu amor, eu estou aqui – eu disse enquanto passava as mãos em suas costas – chora. Coloca tudo para fora, só assim você vai se sentir melhor...

- Não – ele saiu dos meus braços e segurou meu rosto entre as mãos – eu não vou me sentir melhor... e sabe por que? – uma nova onde de soluços o invadiram – a minha vida é uma mentira Bella. Tudo o que eu acreditei ser certo até hoje, não é.

- Você não pode dizer isso... você está nervoso, por favor pense com calma...

- Calma? Que calma você quer que eu tenha Isabella? – ele levantou e rumou para o banheiro. Eu sentia que o pior ainda estava por vir, ele me chamando de Isabella, não era boa coisa, antes de fechar a porta, ainda me falou – leia a carta. Eu quero que você saiba de tudo. Eu vou tomar um banho, quando eu sair a gente conversa.

Eu fiquei com medo do que vi em seus olhos. Ele estava com raiva de mim também. E eu não sabia o que fazer ou o que dizer para remediar a situação. Resolvi ler o que a mãe dele escreveu.

_Querido Edward, se estiver lendo essa carta é porque você já sabe a verdade. _

_Eu seu que erramos em lhe esconder a origem do seu __verdadeiro pai__ meu amor, mas era o que Carlisle e eu achávamos certo naquele momento. Não fique bravo com ele meu anjo. Tudo o que fizemos foi pensando em sua felicidade. _

_Seu verdadeiro pai se chamava Anthony Masen. Lembra que sempre me perguntava por que só você tinha esse sobrenome, Masen, e eu não? Pois aí está a resposta. Era de seu pai. Eu fui extremamente feliz ao lado dele meu filho, tanto fui que temos você agora. _

_Mas naquela época uma mulher grávida e solteira não era muito aceita pela sociedade. E meus pais em especial não quiseram nem mesmo cogitar a possibilidade de eu ter um filho sem ser casada. Carlisle deve ter contado que seu pai morreu. Pois bem, ele era um fuzileiro naval, e sempre estava em missão. Numa dessas viagens, seu navio afundou e eu perdi o grande amor da minha vida. _

_Eu sempre o amei meu filho, e o tempo que eu passei com Carlisle só serviu para que esse amor crescesse. Não culpe Carl por tudo, ele me ajudou muito. __A nós dois__. Ele sacrificou sua felicidade por mim. E eu nunca consegui amá-lo como ele merece. E se um dia eu sofri não foi por ele, mas sim pelo meu querido Anthony._

_Ao contrário do que você pensa, eu não estou morrendo __por causa__ de Carlisle. Eu tenho câncer. Sim meu anjo, eu tenho um tumor maligno no cérebro, em fase terminal. E meu querido amigo Carl não tem nada a ver com o meu fim. Fui eu quem pedi o divórcio Edward. Você acha justo prendê-lo a alguém que não o ama como homem, e sim como um irmão? Eu sei do seu rancor por ele, e não tem motivos para isso. _

_Sempre que eu quis lhe dizer a verdade, eu olhava em seus olhos e lembrava de Anthony, sim vocês tem os mesmo olhos. Eu fui egoísta meu filho, com você, comigo, mas principalmente com Carlisle. Ele foi o maior prejudicado nessa história. Claro que ele nunca irá admitir, ele te ama. Mas a vida dele foi em __função nossa__, e portanto ele merece e deve ser feliz com alguém. _

_Ajude-o Edward, tire esse fardo de seus ombros, perdoe-o. Só assim vocês serão felizes meu amor. Eu sei que no início vai ser difícil aceitar isso, mas seu coração é bom, seja forte e lute por vocês dois. E quando um dia você encontrar um grande amor, vai entender o que eu passei com seu pai. Mas não queira nunca perder esse amor, pois é a pior dor que se pode ter. Tente entender tudo, e não __se esconda__ e __nem fuja__, como eu sei que você está pensando em fazer. Seja um grande homem e resolva seus problemas sem correr meu amor._

_Eu separei algumas fotos de seu verdadeiro pai, eles são momentos que eu tive com ele. E, fora você, eles foram os melhores da minha vida, todas essas fotos são marcas que ficaram em meu coração. Atrás de cada uma tem uma data e a descrição. _

_Seja feliz meu filho. E lembre-se que o verdadeiro pai não é o que faz, mas sim o que cria. E seu pai esta sofrendo muito com sua falta. Volte para casa e seja feliz com ele. Te amo._

_Com amor sua mãe. _

_Elizabeth "Masen" Cullen._

Eu limpei meus olhos e fiquei impressionada com a força dessa mulher. Ainda dentro do envelope tinha algumas fotos, mas eu resolvi não olhar. Não me pertenciam, e eu queria que Edward as visse primeiro. A água do chuveiro parou, e em seguida ele saiu de lá sem nada o cobrindo. Mesmo num momento como aquele, eu não podia deixar de admirá-lo. Era lindo, e perfeito, um deus Olímpio.

Saí dos meu delírios quando notei que ele foi até o closet e pegou uma mala, meu coração perdeu uma batida com essa atitude. Eu sabia antes de perguntar o que ele iria fazer. Mas para ter certeza eu resolvi arriscar.

- Você vai sair?

- Sim.

- Mas, onde você vai? – ele não respondeu de início, colocou uma roupa, e começou a jogar outras dentro da mala.

- Não sei. – foi sua única resposta.

Eu resolvi ficar quieta e não perguntar mais nada. Claro que ele estava com raiva de mim também. Afinal eu sabia de tudo e não contei. Mas o segredo não era meu para contar.

- Eu sei. – ele disse respondendo a meu pensamento. Então percebi que tinha dito aquilo em voz alta – mas mesmo assim você me escondeu.

- Edward – eu comecei a me desesperar – não faz isso. Eu não quero ficar sem você.

- Você deveria ter pensado nisso antes. – ele foi curto e grosso – e não precisa chorar, você tem mais direito nessa casa do que eu. Afinal você é a sobrinha legítima, e eu... bom eu não sou nada.

- Não diz isso... – fui em sua direção – por favor, tente se acalmar. Eu não pude fazer nada, seu pai sempre soube que você deveria saber a verdade. Mas eu não poderia fazer isso.

- Está tudo bem – ele me olhou fundo antes de prosseguir – mas eu vou embora.

- Mas que droga Edward – perdi a paciência – é por isso que ele nunca te disse nada... por você ser esse garoto mimado e egoísta... que não sabe ouvir os outros, pare de pensar somente em você e olhe ao seu redor. Pense em sua mãe, eu seu pai, em tudo o que eles sofreram...

- Pai? Que pai? Eu não tenho pai – saindo de perto de mim, ele recomeçou a colocar roupas na mala – eu não tenho pai, e minha mãe que eu sempre achei ser perfeita, mentiu para mim. Da mesma forma que _ele_ mentiu, da mesma forma que _você _mentiu.

- Não fala assim – eu comecei a soluçar – você sabe que eu não tive culpa...

- Você está se tornando repetitiva Isabella – aquilo me feriu mais do que se ele tivesse me batido – eu não quero mais ouvir seu choro. Não quero nada de você. Nem do seu _tio_ querido. Aliás fiquei com ele, fique com essa casa, com tudo. Eu não quero nada. Vocês dois se merecem.

- É isso que você quer realmente? – eu parei de chorar e olhei em seus olhos. Ele desviou, não ele não estava falando coisa com coisa. Era somente raiva, eu tinha que acreditar nisso – está bem. Eu vou deixar você sozinho. Mas pense no que sua mãe escreveu, não fuja. Seja homem e enfrente os seus problemas.

Não esperei ser enxotada novamente por ele. Desci as escadas correndo, quase não vendo nada por causa das lágrimas. Só meu dei conta de que era amparada por alguém, quando senti meu tio falando comigo e tentando me acalmar. Ele estava chorando também, seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

Abraçamos-nos mais fortemente, se pudesse eu tenho certeza que ele tiraria a minha dor, da mesma forma que eu faria aquilo por ele. A vida não é injusta, como muitas vezes dizemos, mas sim verdadeira. Não adianta mentir, se no final a verdade vai ser mais dolorosa.

_Eu sei que prometi não demorar, mas estou muito ocupada com a faculdade, e também estou escrevendo uma nova fic. __**"Perfume de Maçã" . Leiam não vão se arrepender. **_./historia/167733/Perfume_De_Maca

_Espero que ainda tenha alguma leitora por aí. E vou postar ainda hoje 'Escrito nas Estrelas' também. Gente não fiquem tristes, logo eles vão se acertar. Foi muita informação para nosso garoto, ele esta muito emocionado, e se sentindo renegado. Espero que tenham gostado da música, ela ficou perfeita para o momento. E também não coloquei muitas fotos no capítulo, pois na tinha muito o que mostrar. No próximo capítulo teremos o pov do Edward veremos quem sãos os pais dele, e como vai ser a festa da Bella. Claro que eles vão se acertar também, afinal eu não gosto de vê-los separados... beijos amadas e tenham paciência..._


	14. Chapter 14

**No capítulo anterior...**

– _É isso que você quer realmente? – eu parei de chorar e olhei em seus olhos. Ele desviou, não ele não estava falando coisa com coisa. Era somente raiva, eu tinha que acreditar nisso – está bem. Eu vou deixar você sozinho. Mas pense no que sua mãe escreveu, não fuja. Seja homem e enfrente os seus problemas._

_Não esperei ser enxotada novamente por ele. Desci as escadas correndo, quase não vendo nada por causa das lágrimas. Só meu dei conta de que era amparada por alguém, quando senti meu tio falando comigo e tentando me acalmar. Ele estava chorando também, seus olhos estavam vermelhos._

_Abraçamos-nos mais fortemente, se pudesse eu tenho certeza que ele tiraria a minha dor, da mesma forma que eu faria aquilo por ele. A vida não é injusta, como muitas vezes dizemos, mas sim verdadeira. Não adianta mentir, se no final a verdade vai ser mais dolorosa._

CAPÍTULO 14 - Tormento!

Eu tentava afastar da minha mente qualquer pensamento, ou lembrança das últimas horas. Anda podia ver diante de mim a imagem de Bella chorando e tentando se explicar, mas na hora da raiva eu não parei para pensar em nada. E tudo o que ela dissesse só iria piorar tudo. Foi por isso que eu decidi sair dali o mais rápido possível. E agora estava sozinho num quarto de hotel qualquer, deitado na cama e olhando para o teto.

Meu celular no criado mudo, estava desligado. Não queria falar com ninguém, embora eu suspeitasse de que ninguém iria me ligar de qualquer forma. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que aquilo tudo estava acontecendo comigo. Aliás com a gente, afinal, fazia tão pouco tempo tínhamos nos entendido. Tanto na cama quanto fora dela. Nem beber eu bebia mais. E tudo isso se evaporou por causa de uma mentira. Uma só não, mas várias.

Meu pai não era meu pai. Minha mãe não morreu de depressão, como eu sempre acreditei. E o pior em tudo isso era saber que Bella sabia de tudo e não me contou. Que situação mais complicada. Ainda tinha nas mãos a carta de minha mãe. Ela pedia para eu te calma e agir como um adulto. Hunf, eu não queria ter calma. E eu na queria ser adulto porra nenhuma. Eu queria era quebrar tudo e sair por aí com meu carro sem rumo. E era exatamente isso que eu iria fazer. Só esperava que amanhecesse logo para eu sair desse hotel e ir embora. Pra onde eu iria era o problema...ou nem tanto. Eu ainda tinha a chave de nossa antiga casa. E era pra lá mesmo que eu iria. Depois pensaria no que fazer da minha vida.

**POV BELLA**

**- **Anda Bella, levanta dessa cama e aja como sempre foi, forte e firme mulher...

Alice tentava me animar, mas dessa vez eu não queria ouvi-la. Só queria dormir e esquecer de tudo o que tinha acontecido. Já fazia uma semana que ele havia ido embora, e a única coisa que eu sabia fazer era chorar e me lamentar. Nenhuma ligação sua, nenhuma carta, e-mail, nada. Ele simplesmente sumiu.

- Me deixa Alice. Eu não quero sair. Não quero me divertir. Não quero nada. Será que dá pra ser ou tá difícil? – me irritei com ela, mas me arrependi assim que vi seus olhos brilhando por causa das lágrimas que ameaçavam cair – me desculpe _baixinha.._. Vem cá e me dá um abraço. – eu abri espaço na cama, e ela se aconchegou ali fungando um pouco.

- Eu só te desculpo se você me prometer que vai sair dessa cama, e olhar para frente. Ele vai cair em si e ver a caca que está fazendo Bella, tenha fé mulher...

- Eu não tenho essa fé toda minha irmã – ela me abraçou mais forte – ele está se sentindo traído. Traído Alice. Eu no lugar dele iria fazer a mesma coisa, ou pior. Mas você está certa, vamos sair. – falei enquanto me levantava da cama e colocava meu chinelo.

- Oba. E vamos fazer compras, eu vou te levar naquele shopping que abriu em Port Angeles e você vai adorar, tem umas roupas lá que são a sua cara... – deixei-a tagarelando e fui ao banheiro tomar um banho quente para ver se o cansaço saia do meu corpo.

Eu sabia que meu cansaço não era somente físico, e sim emocional. Mas a água quente me ajudou a relaxar bastante. Quando saí do banho já tinha uma roupa na cama para eu vestir. Era uma calça jeans bem justa, e uma blusinha florida, bem estilo Alice. Não reclamei, como faria normalmente. Mas me troquei e fui ao quarto dela, sabia que ela iria adorar me maquiar.

- Então piolha, vamos logo com isso, que ainda quero passar na casa do meu tio. Quero ver como ele está com isso tudo. Ele quer parecer forte, mas eu sei que ele está sofrendo muito.

- Se vamos recomeçar, vamos fazer isso direito. Eu vou te deixar linda e esplendorosa. Para quando os gatinhos te verem na rua, ficarem babando. E quem sabe assim um tal gato dos olhos verdes não cai em si e volta correndo para seus braços... – ri de sua tentativa frustrada de fazer romance com meu problema.

Como eu imaginava, ela me deixou mais bonita. Marcando bem meus olhos com o lápis e rímel. Fez minhas olheiras sumir quase que completamente, e na boca passou um batom carmim. Eu não curtia muito essas cores, mas hoje eu deixaria ela ser feliz me fazendo de Barbie. Saímos de casa sem hora pra voltar. Seu carro dançava na pista, rápido e confiante. Ao contrário de mim.

**POV EDWARD**

Eu ainda não podia acreditar que estava há mais de uma semana sem ver e nem falar com ela. Sem tocar naquele corpo lindo. Nossa, como eu sentia sua falta. Não era justo o que eu estava fazendo, disso eu tinha plena consciência, mas minha raiva ainda não havia diminuído o bastante para eu ligar ou ir ao encontro dela. Isabella, minha linda e doce Isabella. Como será que ela estava. Por vezes eu me peguei com o telefona na mão, pronto para ligar. Mas no final desistia. Ao contrário dela que me ligou várias vezes. Deixou recados pedindo desculpas, e pedindo para que eu voltasse.

Mas na minha pressa de sair de casa, eu esqueci meu carregador, e agora estava sem meio de comunicação. Meu celular estava desligado há mais de quatro dias. Eu iria comprar outro, mas não agora. Agora eu precisava descobrir tudo sobre minha vida e dos meus verdadeiros pais.

Consegui ficar na nossa antiga casa, era um lugar calmo e tranqüilo, onde eu poderia pensar e decidir o que fazer. Não houve problema para ocupar novamente a casa, Noemi, que era nossa antiga empregada, ainda vinha duas vezes por semana, regar as plantas de minha mãe. E quando soube que eu passaria uns dias aqui, ficou mais que contente. E não só vinha fazer minha comida todo dia, como também era uma ótima companhia.

Claro que não poderia ficar aqui para sempre. Teria que voltar uma hora ou outra. Sem contar que teria que enfrentar meu pai, sim meu pai. Carlisle. Eu teria que conversar e me entender com ele. Afinal, sempre fui tão duro e cruel, e sem saber eu havia machucado a pessoa errada na história toda.

Apesar de que se fosse parar para pensar agora, não havia ninguém certo nem errado. Mas sim, uma mulher que amava um homem, e que na dor por tê-lo perdido se viu grávida, e forçada a se casar com outro, e fingir uma felicidade que não era a sua. Sim essa era minha mãe. A mulher forte e batalhadora, que fez de tudo para me ter ao seu lado, mesmo tendo que fingir uma felicidade inexistente. E preferiu me esconder que estava doente, para me poupar.

- Ainda suspirando pelos cantos menino – Noemi chegava novamente para me fazer companhia e me alimentar – se não me contar o que te atormenta tanto,vou ligar para seu pai e descobrir tudo.

- Ele não é... – me virei para falar com ela a verdade, mas parei a frase no meio ao ver que ela não havia vindo sozinha dessa vez.

Como ela estava uma jovem que não devia ter mais que dezessete, dezoito anos. Seus olhos estavam fixos em mim. E olhando naqueles olhos eu me lembrei de minha Bella. Eram da mesma cor. Chocolates. Mas não só os olhos eram parecidos, como também os cabelos castanhos. Por um momento eu até tremi só por lembrar dela.

- Essa é minha sobrinha Charlote. Ela veio passar uns dias comigo, e eu a trouxe pra lhe fazer companhia. Já que os dois tem quase a mesma idade, talvez consigam conversar um pouco... – notei que ela ficou constrangida com a tia, e corou violentamente baixando os olhos e o rosto – vou lá pra dentro arrumar seu almoço. E depois quero conversar sério com você garoto.

Ela se virou e foi pra cozinha. Mandona, assim como a minha Gogo. Fiquei sem saber o que dizer para a garota a minha frente. Que era tão ou mais tímida que Bella, e tão parecida também. Resolvi puxar qualquer assunto.

- Eu sou Edward – entendi a mão e ela pegou meio trêmula – e você é sobrinha dessa rabugenta, é? – ela sorriu um pouco e ergueu novamente os olhos intensos na minha direção.

- Eu...eu suponho que sim. – ela estava nervosa.

- De onde você é Charlote?

- Eu moro em Nevada. Mas nas férias mamãe e papai sempre me mandam pra cá, pra ajudar a tia Noemi.

- Hum, legal. Mas senta aí. Já que sua tia te obrigou a ficar em minha companhia, vamos conversar.

- Oh, não. Quero dizer ela não me obrigou, eu que pedi... quero dizer, ela disse que tinha alguém aqui, então...bom eu quis te conhecer.

- Bem, e o que sua tia disse a meu respeito? – eu perguntei meio receoso. Vai saber o que essas mulheres têm na cabeça. – espero que não seja nada muito espinhoso.

- Na verdade, ela não disse muito a seu respeito, e bem...eu nem sei por onde começar – por algum motivo ela ficou muito triste e começou a soluçar. Eu fiquei sem reação, nunca fui bom com essas coisas de choro feminino, sem saber muito como agir fui para seu lado no sofá.

- Ei, não fica assim – disse tentando não me aproximar muito, vai que ela se assusta – se quiser conversar, fiquei a vontade.

Novamente seus olhos atingiram os meus. E eu senti toda a minha força de me manter longe de Bella ir pelo ralo. Eu precisava dela novamente. Do seu sorriso, dos seus beijos, do seu cheiro. Eu precisava da minha mulher novamente.

- Eu posso te contar um segredo Edward? – eu apenas acenti tentando passar força para aquela garota que parecia estar passando por tantas dificuldades. Senti-me como um irmão mais velho pra ela. – eu sei que pode parecer loucura o que eu vou te dizer, mas eu preciso desabafar com alguém. E acho que sendo com um homem, pode ser mais fácil de falar..

- Bom, eu estou aqui. Pode confiar em mim...que dizer se você quiser é claro... – ela deu um meio sorriso e depois de um longo suspiro, começou a relatar sua triste vida. E eu achando que tinha problemas...

**POV BELLA**

Depois das compras fomos comer um hambúrguer com batatas fritas. Quebraríamos a dieta, como disse a baixinha. Eu estava de corpo presente com Alice nas compras, e também na hora da comida. Mas meus pensamentos e meu coração estavam longe dali. Em algum lugar que eu nem mesmo poderia imaginar onde era. Passamos por um casal de namorados que se beijavam, e meu peito se contraiu. Alice percebendo minha atitude logo mudou de assunto e me arrastou para mais uma loja, que segundo ela iria me alegrar.

Mas ao contrário, só me deixou mais triste. Era a loja da Victoria´s Secret, como eu poderia me alegrar comprando lingeries novos, sendo que ninguém além de mim iria ver? Só Alice mesmo para me fazer entrar ali e comprar três conjuntos de calcinha e sutiã, um branco com preto, um somente preto e um rosa, além de três camisolas, uma branca, uma na cor goiaba e uma preta super transparente, que segundo ela, era para arrasar. Quando estávamos saindo cheias de sacolas, esbarrei em alguém no corredor.

- Me descu... – mas parei meu pedido no meio ao ver a pessoa com a qual eu havia trombado, esta não merecia nenhum pedido de desculpas. Era o meu outro primo, James Cullen.

- Olá. Eu que não te vi...espere, você é Isabella não é? Nossa quase não te reconheci garota.

- Oi, e tchau. – virei-me para ir embora mas ele segurou meu braço.

- Isabella espera, eu queria mesmo falar com você – ele soltou meu braço, diante do meu olhar assassino – eu posso te pagar uma bebida? – sua voz era macia, e seu sorriso parecia ser sincero. Mas eu não cairia fácil assim na sua lábia – por favor. Eu prometo que serei rápido. Além do mais somos da mesma família agora.

- Bella – Alice resolveu intervir – quem é esse cara?

- Alice esse é James, primo de Edward. E acho que meu também – olhei pra ele que confirmava com a cabeça e sorria para minha irmã – e James, essa é Alice, minha irmã mais nova.

- Bemmm, já que estamos em família, não vejo porque ele não pode se juntar a nós para um drinque – eu já falei que queria estrangular minha irmã postiça?

- Eu acho melhor não. A gente se vê por aí James – quando dei as costas novamente para ir, eu ouvi algo que nunca imaginei sair daquele ser.

- Me desculpe por aquele dia Isabella. Sei que não começamos muito bem, mas eu queria poder provar para você que eu mudei realmente depois daquilo. Por favor, em nome do que ainda poderemos ter como primos, ou até mesmo como amigos, me dê uma chance de me redimir.

- Do que diabos vocês estão falando? – Alice estava olhando de mim para ele, batia os pés no chão e estava com as mãos na cintura seu olhar trazia um milhão de perguntas – anda Isabella eu estou esperando. Quem é esse rapaz, e o que realmente aconteceu entre vocês?

- Alice em casa a gente conversa, ok? – olhei para ele, e seus olhos me transmitiam sinceridade – está bem, está bem. Mas só um drinque, nada mais que isso.

- Muito obrigada Isabella – ele pegou em minha mão e depositou um beijo – tenho certeza, que depois de me conhecer melhor, não vai se arrepender.

- Assim eu espero. E agora vamos logo, que eu não tenho o dia todo.

Saímos dali, com Alice me questionando com os olhos, e com ele me jogando sorrisos tortos. Aquilo me lembrava do meu garanhão. Mas eles eram muitos diferentes. Não somente fisicamente, mas também em caráter. Nunca fui uma pessoa de guardar mágoa, e não seria agora que iria começar. E além disso ele era da família. Uma hora ou outra, teríamos que nos encontrar e colocar os pingos nos "is".

Querendo se mostrar um cavalheiro de armadura brilhante, ele carregou as big sacolas de Alice. As minhas como eram menores, eu declinei o convite. Chegamos em uma lanchonete, das varias ali existentes. E para não fazer feio, ele nos ajudou a sentar primeiro, depois se sentou de frente pra mim. Deu uma piscadela, e chamou o garçom. Isso seria interessante.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15 Descobertas e Decisões!**

**POV EDWARD**

Mas isso era a coisa mais repugnante que eu já ouvi em toda a minha vida. Como assim essa moça, estava sendo vendida pelo próprio pai? E ainda por cima, para um velho, com mais de setenta anos. Meu instinto de macho protetor aflorou naquele momento. Eu não poderia deixar isso acontecer com ela. E por mais que eu me perguntasse o porquê daquele sentimento, eu não saberia explicar. Só sei que no momento que a vi entrando naquela sala, sabia que alguma coisa de grave ela iria me falar. Ela era tão inocente e nova ao mesmo tempo, tinha apenas 19 anos.

- Deixa eu ver se entendi direito... – me levantei do sofá e fiquei andando em círculos pela sala, diante do seu olhar questionador – sua família estava passando por dificuldades financeiras, e seu pai resolveu que o melhor caminho seria te usar como forma de pagamento. E sem falar de sua irmã Sharon, que está com 12 anos e que se você não fizer o que seu pai quer, provavelmente seguirá o seu destino. É isso mesmo Charlotte? – ela apenas acentiu e baixou os olhos, mas eu tinha a impressão de que ela ainda não havia me contado tudo.

- Eu não sei o que fazer Edward... e ainda existe mais uma coisa que preciso te contar, aliás duas coisas, eu não tenho para onde ir no momento. Eu até poderia ir para algum lugar, tentar refazer minha vida, trabalhar, sei lá. Eu sou maior de idade, mas se eu fugir minha irmã vai casar no meu lugar. Meu pau, não vai voltar atrás no que disse. A tia Noemi não sabe de nada, e nunca poderá saber disso. Até porque meu pai me mataria. Você Entende?

- Não, eu não entendo... – seus olhos se arregalaram, e eu puder ver o medo estampados neles – eu compreendo os seus medos. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu aprove, e que vá deixar que tudo fique como está. Isso não se faz, mesmo ele sendo seu pai, ele não pode te vender assim. Ou a sua irmã.

- Eu só posso contar com você agora Edward. Só você pode me salvar, a mim e a minha irmã... – eu estranhei o modo como ela disse aquilo.

- Como assim, só _eu_ posso te salvar, não que eu não vá te ajudar, não é isso, mas eu não entendo o que você quer dizer. Você acabou de me conhecer Charlotte... – ela respirou fundo várias vezes, e quando seus olhos encontraram-se com os meus novamente, eu soube que o pior ainda estava por vir.

- _Você _não me conhece, mas eu sei muita coisa sobre sua vida, sobre seus pais, sua mãe, mas principalmente eu sei muito sobre seus avós. Aliás, _nossos avós_.

Meus olhos se arregalaram quase pulando para fora do rosto. Como assim _nossos avós_, o que essa menina estava tentando dizer? Eu estava mais perdido do que cego em tiroteio agora.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – sentei novamente ao seu lado, tentando absorver tudo aquilo com calma.

- A história que eu vou te contar agora Edward, pode parecer loucura, mas não é. Tudo que você vai ouvir é a verdade – ela cruzou as mãos no colo e começou a relatar – os pais de sua mãe, Margot e Nigel Stemphor, e os pais de minha mãe, Brianna e Franklin Ramirez, se mudaram para esta região praticamente ao mesmo tempo. E a amizade entre as duas mulheres foi imediata. Fazendo com que as duas famílias ficassem cada vez mais próximas. A sua avó, Margot já estava grávida de sua mãe naquela época, e isso fazia com que a minha avó Brianna ficasse triste, visto que meu avô Franklin, não podia ter filhos. Ele era estéril, e eles haviam descoberto aquilo fazia pouco tempo.

Eu ainda me sentia perdido naquela história. Mas não queria interromper seu relato, portanto fiquei somente ouvindo.

- Mesmo assim as duas amigas sempre conversavam, e minha avó sempre se mostrava atenciosa com a sua avó. Elas preparavam chás, saíam para fazer compras e começaram a preparar o enxoval do bebê. Até que um dia minha avó se pegou olhando de uma forma diferente para o seu avô. Nigel era alto, forte, inteligente e se mostrava tão carinhoso com a esposa, e com o neném que ainda nem tinha nascido, que ela ficou com muita inveja. Inveja do amor dele pela esposa, pela criança, por tudo. Mas o que ninguém sabia, era que ele também olhava para ela com amor. Um amor forte e verdadeiro.

- Quer dizer que meus avós conheciam os seus avós? É por isso que você disse _nossos avós_?

- Sim para a primeira, e não para a segunda – ela deu um sorriso triste – eles se conheciam sim, viraram grandes amigos. Mas o seu avô Nigel, se apaixonou pela minha avó também Brianna. Perdidamente. Ela era linda, uma espanhola que chamava a atenção de qualquer homem, e com meu avô Franklin não foi diferente. Eles se amavam muito por isso se casaram, até que um dia, depois de muitas tentativas frustradas, meu avô descobriu que não poderia ter filhos... – ela pegou num mexa do cabelo distraidamente – No entanto aconteceu o que ninguém esperava. Minha avó ficou grávida. Só que como eu te disse, o meu avô era estéril. Ele _não poderia_ ter filhos Edward. Só havia uma explicação para aquilo tudo, e só sendo cego para não ver... – ela deixou o final na frase no ar. Realmente somente um cego não via o que estava bem diante do nariz.

- Se eu entendi direito... – levantei e comecei a andar novamente pela sala. Será que eu ouvi direito? Meu avô foi capaz de trair _minha_ avó dessa forma? – quer dizer que meu avô e sua avó tiveram um caso. É isso Charlotte? – ela ficou me olhando de uma forma tão profunda que mesmo que eu não quisesse acreditar, tudo aquilo era verdade.

**POV BELLA**

A conversa com meu primo durou bem mais do que eu imaginava. Ele se mostrou ser uma pessoa agradável. Não havia nem indício daquele cara que um dia quis me agredir. Ele me garantiu que depois daquela noite, passou a ir mais devagar com a bebida. E principalmente com os rachas. Seu pai já estava cansado de consertar suas merdas, então ele resolveu tomar um pouco de juízo, e sossegar.

Agora ia para a empresa do pai durante o dia, e a noite fazia um curso de especialização em sua área. Ele era formado em administração, então era só se atualizar e mandar ver nos negócios. Seu futuro era promissor. Até namorando sério ele estava, e prometeu me apresentar ela na minha festa. Que estava mais próximo do que queria.

- Então _prima_, eu estou perdoado? – fez uma cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança tão fofa que eu não pude deixar de sorrir pra ele – isso é um sim?

- Sim James, isso é um sim. Mas com uma única condição...

- Eu até já sei qual vai ser a condição. – Alice disse a ele.

- E qual é a sua condição? Eu prometo que tentarei fazer.

- Quero que pare de me chamar de Isabella... – ele fez uma cara de quem não estava entendendo nada, e ainda ouvi um '_eu sabia'_ de Alice, mas nem liguei – por favor me chame apenas de Bella.

- Ahh, é isso – ele suspirou aliviado diante do meu simples pedido – eu posso e vou com toda certeza te chamar apenas de Bella. Mas mudando de assunto, por onde anda nosso primo em comum? Nunca mais o vi. Nosso tio até esteve na empresa esses dias atrás, para nos lembrar da festa, mas sua cara não era das melhores.

- Bem, eu... não sei se deveria... – ele segurou minha mão por cima da mesa me dando forças para continuar – é complicado James. Na verdade eu acho melhor deixar esse assunto para outra ocasião.

- Tudo bem. Percebe-se que o assunto realmente é sério.

- Com toda a certeza. – eu disse da maneira mais sincera possível.

- E agora o que vocês irão fazer? Já vão embora, posso dar uma carona se quiserem...

- Na verdade nós temos que voltar para as compras. A Bella me prometeu que o dia seria nosso. – Alice me salvou dessa.

- Ah, sim eu entendo – ele fez um sinal e o garçom veio fechar nossa conta – mas precisando de qualquer coisa, me liga ok. – ele disse já passando o numero de seu celular em um papel e me entregando – qualquer dia, qualquer hora estarei sempre pronto pra te ouvir, ou ir te ver.

- Eu ligo...se precisar...

- Então a gente se vê.

Ele me abraçou forte e me deu um beijo no rosto. Da mesma forma fez com Alice, e se foi. Senti que com aquele gesto, nos tornaríamos grandes amigos, além de primos, claro. Segui com minha irmã piolha até o outro lado do shopping, onde ela me fez passar o resto da tarde no salão de beleza. Depilei, fiz hidratação no cabelo, tirei as pontinhas, fiz as unhas, massagem. Ou seja, serviço completo.

- O que acha de irmos escolher um vestido para a festa? – minha irmã sugeriu.

- Acho uma ótima idéia Alice. Assim escolhemos um para você também.

- Com toda certeza.

Pelo menos ela me distraía. Fomos a várias lojas, acho que provei mais roupas do que um manequim. De todas as cores e modelos possíveis e imagináveis. Mas depois de muito tirar e colocar eu achei um que ficaria uma coisa. Acho que estou andando muito tempo com Alice, até seus chiliques eu estou aprendendo. Resolvemos que por aquele dia bastava de lojas e roupas. Sapato eu já tinha, portanto resolvemos ir embora. Compramos uma caixa de chocolates para Rose, e uma bolsa para nossa mãe. Então encerramos o expediente.

Quando chegamos em casa, fui para meu quarto. Precisava guardar minhas coisas, mas acima de tudo o que eu mais queria era ligar novamente para ele. Quem sabe dessa vez dava linha? Tentei várias vezes, mas como das outras vezes, caiu na caixa postal. Eu estava super preocupada.

O que me restava era esperar, e esperar. Um telefonema, um cartão. Qualquer coisa que me mostrasse que ele estava bem. A festa seria dali a uma semana, e se ele não aparecesse ou não me ligasse antes disso eu iria enlouquecer. Que Deus coloque um pouco de bom senso naquela cabeça nervosa. Eu ficava me perguntando, onde ele estava? E acima de tudo, com quem ele estava? Eram perguntas das quais eu tinha muito medo das respostas.

**POV EDWARD**

- Eu não chamaria aquilo de "um caso" – ela fez aspas com as mãos – eles se amavam com loucura. E mesmo assim não puderam levar o romance à diante. O meu avô, ficou feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo. Ele sabia que era o sonho da esposa ser mãe. E ver ela feliz daquela forma o deixava feliz também. Mas ficou triste por saber que ele não era o pai verdadeiro da criança.

- Ele compactuou com tudo aquilo? Como se fosse uma coisa normal?

- Edward tente entender. Ele era amigo do seu avô, e mesmo que aquilo fosse como um veneno para ele, matando pouco a pouco, tudo o que fez foi por amor a minha avó... – seus olhos ficaram marejados – mas eu sei o que você deve estar pensando. Que foi errado, imoral e tudo mais.

- Na verdade o que me pergunto é, porque meu avô não ficou junto com sua avó. Se ele amava tanto ela, por que não ficaram juntos? E pelo amor de Deus, como você sabe disso tudo? E por que nunca contou isso para ninguém, não procurou a mim, ou meu pai. Por que Charlote? – me joguei novamente no sofá, a olhando e pedindo por respostas.

- Eu vou responder, mas fique calmo... – ela foi até uma bolsa que estava no sofá, e que até aquele momento eu não tinha visto – isto aqui é um diário. É o diário de minha avó Brianna, aqui ela conta com detalhes o que aconteceu em sua vida, desde que conheceu meu avô, o casamento, o nascimento de minha mãe, Scarlet, enfim todos os detalhes importantes de sua vida estão aqui. Mas eu vou tentar resumir toda a história. Brianna não pode ficar com Franklin, por causa de sua avó Margot. Ela ficou muito doente logo depois do nascimento de sua mãe. Ela teve uma forte hemorragia, e o seu útero teve de ser retirado.

- Eu nunca soube disso. Minha mãe nunca me contou nada.

- Foi tudo muito traumático, e com isso ela ficou muito debilitada, sem forças para cuidar da criança recém-nascida, e do marido que tanto amava. A única coisa que ela conseguia fazer era, conversar e desabafar com a amiga Brianna.

- Então ela não descobriu sobre a traição do meu avô? – ela me entregou o diário gasto, porém bem cuidado.

- Exatamente. Nenhum dos envolvidos, no caso os meus avós, e nem os seus, tiveram coragem de fazer isso. Eles sabiam que suas vidas estariam ligadas para sempre, por causa da criança que minha avó esperava, mas sabiam também que a vida de Margot dependia dessa "omissão". Como ela iria viver, sabendo que nunca mais poderia ter filhos? E ainda perder o marido? Por isso, ficou decidido, não com palavras, mas sim com ações, que tudo iria ficar como estava. Cada qual com sua esposa, e vise-versa. Claro que para o casal Nigel e Brianna, que descobriu um amor tão forte como aquele, foi muito difícil. Mas era a única maneira que encontraram para seguir suas vidas. Eles tiveram apenas uma única noite de amor, mas que valeu para a vida toda. E ainda gerou minha mãe.

- Uau... – eu não tinha palavras diante de tantas descobertas – eu nem sei o que dizer.

- Mas eu descobri, depois de muito tempo lendo o diário que, tanto Margot, quanto Franklin, os "traídos" da história, sabiam de tudo desde o começo. E que foi entre eles mesmos que esse pacto de silêncio foi feito. Eu sei que é complicado ver por esse lado agora, mas depois que você ler tudo, sei que vai entender. Assim como eu entendi que eles fizeram tudo isso por amor Edward. Margot fez por amor ao marido, pois sem ele, ela morreria com certeza. E Franklin por amor a esposa, que estava grávida, e mesmo não sendo o pai verdadeiro, ele seria e faria feliz, tanto a mãe coma a criança. Então dessa história nasceram sua mãe Elizabeth, e a minha mãe Scarlet. Duas irmãs que nunca se conheceram.

- Por que nunca se conheceram?

- Depois que sua mãe nasceu e sua avó ficou melhor, meus avós voltaram para a Espanha. Mas eles não perderam contato, as duas mulheres sempre contavam como estavam _as_ crianças, os maridos e tudo mais. E mesmo cada um, não tendo tudo o que queriam, era assim que deveria ser. Seu avô Nigel e minha avó Brianna, nunca mais ficaram juntos, pelo menos nessa vida. Mas pelo que sei, lendo o diário, seu avô chegou a enviar várias cartas para minha avó. Ele dizia estar perdido sem ela, sem vontade para viver, e que a única coisa que o deixava feliz era sua filha Elizabeth. Entretanto, ficava cada vez mais difícil para ele se separar de sua avó. Ela estava mais doente. Eu acho que no fundo ela tinha muito medo da solidão, por isso nunca conseguiu se recuperar totalmente. Depois de um tempo as cartas ficaram mais escassas, a distância fez com que cada um vivesse do jeito que dava. Cada um amando o outro a distância.

- E seu avô, ele nunca soube dessas cartas?

- Ninguém sabe realmente se soube ou não, até porque o remetente vinha sempre em nome de sua avó Margot. Para ninguém descobrir é claro, apesar de que eu acho que todos sempre souberam de tudo, o tempo todo. Então, depois de muito tempo minha avó recebeu uma carta dizendo que a filha de sua amiga iria se casar, ou seja, sua mãe Elizabeth. Sua avó chegou até mesmo a convidar meus avós para a cerimônia. Claro que não foram, a dor daquela separação ainda doía fundo na minha avó. E acredito que no seu avô também. Por isso deram uma desculpa qualquer e não foram. E se a paixão entre os dois voltasse com força total, poderia haver muito sofrimento em meio a uma ocasião que deveria ser de pura alegria.

Ela pegou o diário de minhas mãos e tirou de dentro dele um papel, ao me entregar eu pude ver que aquele era o convite de casamento dos meus pais. Lá estava escrito em letras garrafais os nomes de meus avós, pais do meu pai e de minha mãe, e logo abaixo os nomes dos meus pais. Eu fiquei sem palavras diante daquele pedaço de papel. Era tudo tão irreal. Nem eu tinha uma relíquia daquelas. Fui tirado dos meus pensamentos por Charlote, que ainda narrava os fatos daquela história.

Nigel Stemphor Steven Cullen

Margot Stemphor Norah Cullen

Convidam para a cerimônia religiosa de casamento de seus filhos

Elizabeth Sarah Stemphor Carlisle Cullen

20 de agosto de 1982, Igreja da Graça.

Rua Quin Melfi s/n.

- Depois dessa carta, minha avó não recebeu mais informações sobre seus avós, ela também estava cansada e meio adoentada. No diário também constam poucos fatos dessa época. Alguns anos depois, quatro anos para ser exata, minha mãe também se casou, e com um ano e meio de casada ela engravidou de mim. Nas minhas contas, quando você estava com aproximadamente seis anos eu nasci. E esta também é a diferença de idade entre minha irmã e eu. Depois de algum tempo meu avô morreu, foi um choque para nossa família. E um ano depois, minha avó teve o mesmo destino. Com isso meus pais decidiram mudar de lá, pois as lembranças deixava minha mãe muito deprimida. E foi em uma das nossas inúmeras mudanças que, descobri esse diário em numa caixa lacrada, lá tem todas as cartas trocadas pelas duas amigas, e pelo casal apaixonado. – ela fez uma pausa enquanto alisava o diário com carinho – acredito que minha avó deixou essa caixa para que minha mãe pudesse descobrir a verdade, mas pelo que parece, ela nunca chegou a ser aberta pela minha mãe, então descobri tudo, e resolvi manter segredo. Do contrário ela já teria ido atrás de algum membro da família. Agora você sabe que ela é sua tia, meio torta, mas ainda assim sua tia. E nós dois somos primos Edward, agora você já sabe de tudo, e eu não tenho mais ninguém que possa me ajudar, eu não vou me submeter a esse casamento. Eu prefiro morrer a me casar com esse velho espanhol.

- Eu não vou deixar que nada disso te aconteça, confie em mim Charlotte – peguei em suas mãos frias como gelo e apertei tentando passar carinho e confiança. Eu ainda estava em choque com tudo isso, num momento eu não tinha ninguém, nem pai, nem mãe, nem avós. E agora eu tenho tia, prima, mesmo que meio as avessas, mas tenho... – mas eu ainda me pergunto, porque você nunca nos procurou? Se sempre soube de tudo, porque aceitou viver dessa forma com seu pai querendo te vender?

- Essa é a melhor parte da história – ela limpou as lágrimas e começou a andar pela sala, acredito eu tentando encontrar as palavras certas – Eu não tinha condições de ir ao seu encontro, até por que eu não sabia onde te procurar – ela sorriu diante da explicação – e também, como eu chegaria e jogaria essa bomba assim no seu colo? Você não iria acreditar em mim por telefone. Eu teria que te achar, e conversar pessoalmente, como estamos fazendo agora. Te mostrar o diário, as cartas, e tudo mais. Nunca contei isso tudo para ninguém, além de minha irmã. E para falar a verdade, eu já tinha perdido a esperança de conseguir encontrar alguém da minha outra família Edward. Eu achava que iria ter que arrumar minhas malas, ou para sair de casa como uma mulher casada, ou fugida.

- Se os nossos avós perderam contato depois de algum tempo. Como soube da minha existência, de onde eu morava, ou melhor, dessa casa? Como você sabia onde e quando me procurar.

- Você acredita em destino Edward? – ela perguntou de uma forma tão séria que nem parecia com a menina assustada de momentos atrás, dei de ombros, pois não sabia ao certo que resposta ela gostaria de ouvir – pois eu acredito, e muito. Por que quando minha mãe se casou, e meus avós morreram, meus pais decidiram vir morar em Nevada. Meu pai e o irmão dele tinham um pequeno negócio, onde eles vendiam e compravam ouro. No início foi lucrativo, mas depois meu tio começou a roubar meu pai. E com isso, não querendo causar uma tragédia na família, meu pai decidiu sair da sociedade. Ele ficou com muitas dívidas, por isso fez esse acordo do meu casamento. O meu _prometido_ ajudou meus pais, ele quitou suas dívidas, e arrumou um emprego para ele.

- Então seu pai fez uma penhora com você.

- Exatamente. Embora meu pai me diga que tudo é uma questão de honra entre dois espanhóis, eu não aceito isso. Eu não tenho culpa de tudo ter sido como foi, meu pai poderia ter pago essa dívida para o velho, mas não, ele preferiu me vender. Ou melhor, ele vai pagar sim, só que eu serei o pagamento. – ela sentou novamente – mas voltando ao assunto do destino. Eu tinha uns dez anos de idade quando eu li e descobri tudo no diário. E desde então eu sempre ficava me perguntando por onde andaria os meus outros avós, minha tia, a família dela, eu rezava todo dia pedindo a Deus que me mandasse uma luz, e essa luz veio, muito forte quase me cegando. É que minha tia Noemi, trabalhava para uma família há muitos anos aqui na cidade. Desde antes de eu nascer.

- Que era a minha família. Meu pai e minha mãe.

- Isso mesmo, mas naquela época, eu não tinha como saber que o que eu mais procurava estava tão perto. Ninguém na verdade sabia o que eu procurava, então os anos foram passando, eu fui crescendo, mas nunca deixei de pensar na minha outra família, a família que tinha sido separada muitos anos atrás. Tia Noemi ia todo final de mês para nossa casa, era uma alegria só, ela sempre nos levava presentes, brincava comigo e com minha irmã. Era aquela festa. Eu estava já com doze anos, quase treze, e naquele mês, tia Noemi chegou em nossa casa chorando muito, estava desesperada sem saber o que iria fazer da sua vida dali em diante. Pois sua grande amiga havia morrido. No caso sua mãe. Elisabeth Cullen.

- Aquele foi o pior dia de minha vida. Eu iria fazer dezenove anos, e não sabia o que fazer, só tinha um pai distante e sua tia para me apoiar. Achei que iria morrer também, de tanta saudade que eu senti dela, da minha mãe... – dei um suspiro de tristeza me lembrando daquela época tão difícil – mas continue, eu quero saber de tudo o que aconteceu depois disso.

- Como eu ia dizendo, tia Noemi estava desesperada, só dizia que sua amiga querida havia morrido. Mas nunca dizia seu nome, somente a chamava de Lizie. Eu nunca iria juntar as pontas daquele quebra cabeças, era praticamente impossível. Até que sem querer, eu ouvi uma conversa entre ela e minha mãe, sobre um tal de Carlisle Cullen, sobre ele sempre ter sofrido por Lizie, por ela não ter conseguido corresponder ao seu amor... e essas coisas, então no momento em que eu ouvi aquele nome, o nome do seu pai, eu soube. Eu soube que era minha tia que havia morrido, e a irmã dela, minha mãe, que estava tão comovida com a história que minha tia contava nem a tinha conhecido.

- Isso que eu chamo de um pedido realizado. – eu realmente estava impressionado com tudo aquilo. Era muita coisa.

- Eu nunca esqueci aquele dia, foi o dia em que minhas preces foram ouvidas, mesmo que num momento tão doloroso como aquele. Eu sei que você deve estar me achando uma louca, mas na verdade é que depois que descobri tudo, eu sempre quis conhecer alguém da sua família. E depois que sua mãe morreu, tia Noemi passou um bom tempo morando conosco, e com isso eu soube, que minha tia, tinha um filho. Mas que este estava estudando em algum lugar do país, e que ela não tinha contato com ninguém mais daquela família. Apenas sabíamos que Carlisle, vinha sempre aqui, para tentar matar as saudades da mulher que ele tanto amou. E foi num desses dias que seu pai, nos ligou a procura de tia Noemi. Ele queria falar com ela, era algo relacionado ao emprego dela aqui. Eu atendi e passei a ligação para ela rapidamente. Ficou decidido então que minha tia ficaria cuidando da casa, e que ninguém moraria no lugar em que ele tanto fora feliz.

Eu estava chorando nesse momento, por tudo o que ela havia me contado, por tudo o que meu pai passou, por eu ter sido tão idiota. E por saber que essa menina, que teria todos os motivos do mundo para ficar revoltada com tudo e com todos, por estar sendo vendida, era tão doce e tão preocupada com pessoas que ela nem mesmo conhecia. Isso me deixou com muita raiva de mim mesmo.

- Eu não sei o que te dizer Edward, eu não queria ter te causado tanta dor. Por favor me perdoa... – agora éramos os dois chorando. Eu não disse nada, só puxei-a de encontro a mim e desabafei. Eu precisei passar por todo tipo de sofrimento, pela perda de minha mãe, do meu pai e de minha namorada, para achar no meio disso tudo, uma luz no fim do túnel. Onde ali, naquela luz existia felicidade, existia uma outra parte da minha família. E eu daria o meu sangue para fazer dar certo dessa vez. Com todos, eu iria me acertar com todos eles. Não iria decepcionar minha mãe. Não de novo.

- Não é sua culpa eu estar chorando – depois de mais calmo eu disse a ela – é que eu percebi que meus problemas, se comparados ao seus não são nada. Eu fico muito feliz de saber que você não desistiu de me encontrar.

- Eu não conseguiria ser feliz se isso acontecesse. Sabendo que um pedaço da minha família, nem que fosse pequeno, estava por esse mundo. Foi por isso que eu vim para cá mais uma vez. Em todos esses anos, eu passo minhas férias aqui. Mas não é só para ajudar tia Noemi, é também na esperança de que algum de vocês dois pudessem aparecer. Ou você ou seu pai.

- É uma pena que a gente não tenha se encontrado antes então. E como você soube que eu estava aqui?

- Bem, você sabe que minha tia não é muito discreta, então quando ela disse que esse mundo estava perdido, que esses jovens não tomam juízo etc, etc, etc. Eu fiquei tentando saber o que estava realmente acontecendo, e ela me disse que, isso são palavras dela tá? – ela deu um sorriso radiante e falou, imitando a voz da tia – "_aquele descabeçado do Edward está de volta, deve ter brigado de novo com o pai, nunca vai tomar jeito aquele menino_", eu fiquei em choque quando descobri que você, a pessoa que eu mais queria encontrar nesse mundo, estava aqui, tão perto. Quase que eu venho ontem à noite mesmo para conversar com você, mas como eu não tinha nenhuma desculpa para dar para minha tia, resolvi esperar. Quase não dormi de tanta ansiedade. O resto da história você já sabe.

- Sei e fico muito feliz de também ter te encontrado. E você pode ter certeza de que depois dessa nossa conversa, muita coisa na minha maneira de ver a vida mudou. Eu vou voltar para minha cidade, mas você vai junto.

- Como assim? – ela estava assustada agora – eu não posso Edward, não posso simplesmente sumir assim, meu pai me mata, e tem minha irmã também...

- E ela é minha prima também não é? – levantei do sofá me sentindo o homem mais poderoso do mundo.

- Sim, mas...

- Sem mas. Eu não sou advogado, mas sei que isso que seu pai quer fazer é ilegal. Ele não pode te obrigar a se casar. Portanto, não vou deixar isso acontecer Charlotte, nem com você nem com sua irmã. Pode acreditar em mim.

- O que você vai poder fazer Edward? – ela começou a chorar novamente, eu me abaixei a sua frente e comecei a secar suas lágrimas – eles me matam se eu fugir, ou deixam minha irmã ir no meu lugar... eu não quero isso...não posso deixar que ela vá em meu lugar...eu não posso... – coloquei sua cabeça em meu ombro e deixei que ela desabafasse. Era muita pressão em seus ombros.

- Shhh...não chora pequena. Eu vou te ajudar, eu prometo. Eu posso ser meio cabeça dura, ou irresponsável para muitas coisas, mas o que eu não suporto nesse mundo é injustiça. Eu vou dar um jeito em tudo. Eu te prometo... – ela estava ficando mais calma.

E quando seus olhos encontraram os meus, pude perceber que ela havia acreditado em minhas palavras. Que acima de tudo ela confiava em mim. Mesmo tendo acabado de me conhecer. Éramos primos, e família sempre viria em primeiro lugar. E foi nesse momento que eu decidi o que faria. Mas não deu tempo de contar a ela meus planos, pois fomos interrompidos por uma Noemi muito irritada, e desconfiada.

- Eu posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? – suas mãos na cintura indicavam que a situação não iria ser nada delicada – Edward Cullen, eu te conheço desde neném, ajudei sua mãe a trocar suas fraldas. Mas não vou admitir que se aproveite de minha sobrinha com sua lábia de garoto da cidade grande. Nem que para isso tenho que te dar umas boas palmadas. E você mocinha, volte já para casa.

- Mas tia ele não...

- Nada de mas...ou eu arrumo suas coisas hoje mesmo e te mando de volta para a casa dos seus pais...onde já se viu, a gente quer fazer um favor pros outros e é isso que acontece...

- Noemi, eu quero falar com você – ela parou de falar e me olhou. A garota a minha frente estremeceu diante do meu tom sério – não se preocupe Charlotte, não vou dizer nada além do necessário... – ela acentiu e se levantou, já na porta se voltou em minha direção e acenou com a mão. Ela estava com muito, mas muito medo, disso eu não tinha dúvida.

- Eu não vou tolerar que faça mal a essa menina Edward. Você veio de uma cidade grande, onde foi criado com todo o luxo e dinheiro do mundo. Mas nem todas as pessoas sabem o que é isso, portanto não crie ilusões na cabeça dela.

- Menina. É isso mesmo que você disse, ela não passa de uma menina. E para mim é como se fosse minha irmã, ou _prima_... – eu ainda não iria contar a ela sobre nossos laços sanguíneos – e além do mais eu tenho namorada Noemi, – _ou tinha_.. acrescentei mentalmente.

- Mas então me explique por que todos esses abraços entre vocês, e essa coisa toda de "_confie em mim Charlotte"_ – ela fez uma tentativa frustrada de me imitar, o que causou risos em nós dois – o que você propôs a ela? Tenha muito cuidado com o que faz e com o que diz. Ela parece forte, mas é delicada e sensível como uma flor preciosa. – seu tom sério de voz, denotava que o assunto ainda não tinha acabado.

- Você gosta muito dela não é Noemi? – ela acentiu.

- Claro que eu gosto, e depois ela é minha sobrinha, quase minha filha. Da mesma forma que foi com você, eu a vi crescer.

- Então você deveria saber o que se passa na casa dela. Com os pais dela e a irmã. Ou você sabe e faz vista grossa também?

- Do que você está falando. Meu irmão e minha cunhada são pessoas simples e sem muitas condições de criar as filhas, mas pelo que sei, elas são muito bem tratadas. Comida não falta na mesa. E acho que eles não batem nelas também, não vejo no que uma vida menos luxuosa pode ser problema...

- Pode até ser. Mas não foi isso que eu ouvi agora a pouco de sua sobrinha – _e minha_ _prima_, eu queria contar, mas primeiro eu queria ouvir dela que não sabia mesmo de nada daquela história sórdida – ela está assustada e preocupada com uma porção de coisas. Mas eu posso te garantir que dinheiro não é uma delas. Mas acho melhor você sentar, porque a conversa vai ser longa.

**POV BELLA**

Depois de tomar um banho relaxante decidi ir à casa do meu tio, quem sabe ele não tinha alguma notícia. O que eu achava meio difícil, pois sendo Edward turrão como é, era mais fácil o mar virar vinho, do que ele voltar atrás e se acertar com o pai. Mas antes de qualquer decisão minha, meu celular vibrou em minha mão. Peguei rapidamente na esperança de que fosse ele, mas não tinha identificação. Resolvi atender mesmo assim.

- Alô? – ninguém respondeu, eu pude ouvir somente uma respiração do outro lado da linha, voltei a insistir – Quem é?

- Bella?


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: **Count On Me – Contar Comigo.

Música – Count On Me

**POV BELLA**

Depois de tomar um banho relaxante decidi ir à casa do meu tio, quem sabe ele não tinha alguma notícia. O que eu achava meio difícil, pois sendo Edward turrão como é, era mais fácil o mar virar vinho, do que ele voltar atrás e se acertar com o pai. Mas antes de qualquer decisão minha, meu celular vibrou em minha mão. Peguei rapidamente na esperança de que fosse ele, mas não tinha identificação. Resolvi atender mesmo assim.

- Alô? – ninguém respondeu, eu pude ouvir somente uma respiração do outro lado da linha, voltei a insistir – Quem é?

- Bella?

- Edward? – ele ficou quieto, mas eu sabia que era meu garanhão do outro lado da linha – Edward fala comigo.

- Como você está? – será que ele ainda estava com raiva? – eu estou com saudades linda. – não realmente ele não estava mais com raiva.

- Claro que eu não estou bem... – eu disse séria – eu estou sem você aqui. Como quer que eu fique bem?

- Eu sei que como sempre fiz uma merda, mas... – ele fez uma pausa e eu me desesperei – eu precisava ficar sozinho meu amor... – me derreti com isso – eu ainda preciso de um tempo, mas eu não conseguia mais fica sem ouvir sua voz princesa...

- Onde você está? – eu queria vê-lo – por favor me diz... volta pra casa. Eu preciso de você aqui...

- Eu... – ao fundo ouvi alguém chamando por ele, e parecia com voz de mulher – eu preciso desligar amor... eu ainda não posso voltar. Não agora que tanta coisa está acontecendo comigo...

- Espere. Edward me diz onde você está.. Eu preciso te ver. – ele me interrompeu.

- Logo eu volto pra você amor. Eu tenho que ir, eu te amo, não esqueçe. – e desligou.

- Não. Edward, onde...

Fiquei olhando para o celular e quis jogá-lo na parede do quarto. Mas sabia que seriam dois trabalhos. Era jogar e ter que comprar outro. Frustrada por ele se mostrar tão pouco afetivo, mesmo tendo dito que me amava, ainda era pouco para aplacar minha saudade poxa. Resolvi que o melhor seria sair um pouco, quem sabe assim ele voltava mais rápido.

E o pior é que ele havia ligado de um número privado. Droga. Parecia que não queria me ver. E quem será que estava chamando ele ao fundo? Isso e muito mais teria que esperar para ser respondido quando nos víssemos novamente. Iria agora mesmo até meu tio, tinha que contar a novidade a ele. De que seu filho entrou em contato, e que estava tudo bem. Agora a qualquer momento ele voltaria pra nós. Para mim. Eu tinha certeza disso.

Lavei o rosto e tomei o caminho da casa de meu tio. Chegando lá avistei Layca passeando pelo jardim. Ela estava ficando mais solta do que o normal, era a única forma que meu tio encontrou para que ela não ficasse doente. Afinal ela também sentia a falta daquele cabeça dura. Entrando na sala, avistei Dolores limpando um quadro na parede. Ela não parava de trabalhar nem por um instante. Tudo para não ter que ficar pensando nele.

- Oi Dolores – eu disse da porta, ela olhou para mim e sorriu – meu tio está por aí?

- Oh menina Bella, ele acabou de chegar do hospital. Estava de plantão essa noite, deve estar tomando banho para ir descansar.

- Bom então eu volto mais tarde. Não quero atrapalhar... – mas antes de qualquer coisa meu tio apareceu na escada.

- Oi Bella, o que te trás aqui tão cedo, alguma novidade? – ele estava com o cabelo molhado e isso me fez ter a certeza de que havia acabado de sair do banho.

- O Edward ligou tio – eu disse de uma vez, não aguentava mais guardar isso – ele disse que está bem, mas que ainda não pode voltar.

- Que bom meu anjo – ele sentou no sofá e me chamou para sentar do seu lado – pelo menos ele não está mais com raiva de você... quanto a mim, não sei ao certo quando poderá me perdoar.

- Tio, ele vai cair em si. Você vai ver... – eu tentava confortá-lo, afinal ele não merecia nada daquilo tampouco Dolores – eu aposto que quando menos esperarmos ele estará entrando por aquela porta reclamando de tudo e de todos... – ele riu, pelo menos estava mais leve.

- Assim eu espero minha sobrinha. Assim eu espero. Mas mudando de assunto, está preparada para sua festa? Já está chegando, e não adianta que eu não vou mudar nada por causa daquele turrão do meu filho.

- Eu sei tio, e por mim tudo bem... – então me lembrei de um assunto importante – tio, ontem eu estava no shopping com Alice. E advinha quem eu me encontrei lá, James Cullen em pessoa.

- E o que aconteceu, não vai me dizer que ele tentou algo contra você.

- Não, muito pelo contrário, conversou comigo e me garantiu que mudou. Disse que está trabalhando com o pai dele de dia e estudando a noite. Tem alguma possibilidade de isso ser mentira tio? – ele fitou meus olhos parecendo medir as palavras.

- Bom, meu sobrinho nunca foi de trabalhar, mas também nunca foi de mentir. E se ele disse que está na empresa, eu acredito. Realmente puxando pela memória, semana passada eu estive por lá, para falar com meu irmão, e vi de relance que ele saía de sua sala. Mas eu nem dei importância.

- Ele me garantiu que está firme lá, e que está namorando sério também. Eu acho que todos podem mudar, e resolvi dar um crédito a ele.

- Como sempre você pensando primeiro nos outros do que em você. Se parece tanto com seu pai. – disse segurando em minhas mãos – ele teria orgulho de você querida.

- Mas agora eu tenho você para ficar orgulhoso de mim – eu disse e dei um beijo em sua bochecha. Deixando meu tio bonitão rubro de vergonha. – mas eu passei mesmo para contar a novidade, agora eu vou te deixar descansar.

- Oh, não se preocupe, quando chego dos plantões, eu só preciso de um banho e já fico bem o dia todo, sono mesmo só vem a noite. Mas se tiver algum compromisso não se prenda por mim.

- Não tenho nada marcado – olhei as horas e vi que passava das nove – mas se você não se importar eu fico para o almoço, aproveito e fico com Layca um pouco também.

- Eu adoraria, Dolores deve estar na cozinha, eu vou avisar. – ele se levantou e foi atrás da empregada.

Eu saí para o jardim e assoviei chamando a cachorra caramelo do meu príncipe, ela veio correndo em minha direção e pulou em mim. Quase me fazendo cair com sua empolgação. Fiquei com ela no jardim mais algum tempo, sempre correndo para lá e para cá. Fazendo com que meu tio e Dolores sorrissem da porta da casa. E eu também me diverti a beça com aquilo.

Estava me sentindo mais leve depois de espairecer um pouco, Dolores entrou para atender o telefone que tocava, e voltou correndo para perto do meu tio, ela estava com uma expressão de espanto, ele que pegou o telefone de suas mãos me deu uma olhada antes de entrar. Eu não fui chamada na conversa, mas me senti incluída mesmo assim. Larguei Layca com uma bolinha no jardim e entrei correndo atrás dele e de Dolores. Já peguei a conversa na metade.

- ...Tem certeza de que ele está bem Noemi? – houve uma pausa, enquanto meu tio andava de lá pra cá na sala – eu sei... eu deveria ter contado, mas é que... – outra pausa, então uma coisa que eu nunca ouvi do meu tio antes eu ouvi naquele momento , ele estava praguejando, sorri junto com Dolores, que neste momento roía a unha do dedão – tudo bem, eu não vou interferir, mas é que... – ele olhou para mim enquanto a outra pessoa não deixava ele falar, alguma coisa estava rolando, e eu iria descobrir logo logo o que era – está certo, mas eu fico mais tranquilo assim, e por favor Noemi, qualquer coisa ligue-me imediatamente. Ok, tchau. – quando ele desligou se deparou com meus olhos super curiosos, e os de Dolores acusadores.

- Primeiro de tudo – disse olhando para Dolores – eu nunca poderia imaginar que ele fosse para lá. Então não me critique Dolores. E em segundo lugar – agora ele olhou para mim, me deixando angustiada – era a empregada da nossa antiga casa, é lá que nosso cabeça dura se esconde.

Ele sorria, e com isso eu sorri também. Estava mais tranquila por saber onde ele estava. Agora eu tinha duas opções, ou iria até lá buscá-lo pela orelha, ou ficava quietinha onde estava e o aguardava. Mas como meu lado bonzinho não estava em alta naquele momento, decidi pela primeira opção.

- Eu quero o endereço... – quando meu tio foi abrir a boca eu fui mais rápida – se não me der ela me dará – olhei para Dolores que neste momento sorria para mim e mostrava a língua para meu tio. Com isso nós três rimos.

- Tudo bem. Eu me rendo, mas já aviso que a viajem será longa. E você não vai poder ir com seu carro.

- O que tem meu carro, não o ofenda tio – ele estava tão feliz que nem tentou discutir. E eu claro não insisti no assunto.

Fomos até o seu escritório, onde meu tio anotou o endereço num pedaço de papel, e me entregou. Seu sorriso quase não cabia na cara. Ele quis negar, mas eu sabia que no fundo, no fundo ele torcia para que eu trouxesse o filho de volta.

- Não se preocupe tio. Eu trago ele nem que for pelas orelhas – eu dei um forte abraço em meu tio, e outro em Dolores, que estava o tempo todo do nosso lado – é dois V, vou e volto.

- Eu sei que vai. Se cuida e... bom cuide dele também. – ele disse encabulado.

- Está comigo, está com Deus. Vamos deixar o almoço para outra hora... – quando estava na porta eu olhei para trás e disse – e eu volto para minha festa, nem que seja no dia dela, mas eu volto.

Ele somente sorriu e assentiu. Saí dali já com minhas forças renovadas. E a única pessoa que poderia me ajudar e que não atrapalharia em nada seria minha irmã anã Alice. Somente ela tinha um carro forte o suficiente para aquela viagem, além do mais Rose com seu novo emprego e namorado, não ficava mais em casa. E os meninos eu não queria envolver nos meus problemas. Chegando em casa me deparo com Alice ao pé da escada.

- Eu quero falar com você... – nós dissemos juntas e sorrimos com isso.

- Fala você primeiro Bella, seus olhos estão brilhando.

- Eu descobri onde ele está Alice – eu disse e pulei sobre ela, quase derrubando nós duas com isso – a empregada antiga do meu tio ligou e disse que ele está lá. – ela me olhou sorrindo também. – e agora você.

- Eu o que?

- O que você queria me dizer Alice?

- Não é nada importante – ela estava me escondendo algo, mas eu não queria discutir.

- Preciso do seu carro. – soltei na lata para ver qual seria sua reação.

- Meu lindo bebê? Para quê posso saber? – disse com as mãos na cintura.

- Vou atrás dele Alice, para que mais seria? – disse como se fosse óbvio. – e você vai comigo.

- Ah, então tá. Quanto tempo de viagem? Nós podemos parar em todas as cidades e...– subimos as escadas já fazendo planos dos vários dias que teríamos de pela frente.

Claro que se fôssemos direto levaria menos de dois dias, mas do jeito que iríamos parar, a viagem levaria o dobro do tempo. Mas pelo menos nos divertiríamos, e se ele pensava que iria fugir para sempre estava enganado. Davenport ficava longe de Forks, por esse motivo teríamos que viajar totalmente descansadas, assim não corríamos riscos sem necessidade.

Teríamos que fazer um roteiro bem certo do caminho, para não nos perdermos e nem correr nenhum perigo nas estradas. O carro dela era novo, portanto dificilmente daria problemas. Mas como tudo na vida de Alice, era chamativo demais. Um Porche 911 turbo, amarelo canário. Só Alice mesmo.

- Bella, será que meu carro não vai dar muito na vista? – ela disse pensativa enquanto se sentava na minha cama – duas mulheres sozinhas, em um carro nada discreto e numa viagem de mais de um dia? Isso vai dar merda.

- Eu ia te falar a mesma coisa baixinha. Mas como sempre você foi mais rápida. Então o que sugere?

- Ora é obvio. Vamos com a Mercedes do papai.

- Ok. – um carro preto, com os vidros fumês, e totalmente seguro, não chamaria tanta atenção quanto o Porche amarelo. Além do mais corria que era uma beleza. Acho que Alice pensou o mesmo que eu por que no instante seguinte gritamos juntas:

- EU DIRIJO... – e caímos na risada.

Eu estava feliz demais para brigar por qualquer coisa que fosse. Por isso só ria e pulava com ela pelo meu quarto. Ao final do dia, depois de um lanche rápido, as nossas malas estavam prontas. E eu só tinha um pensamento na cabeça.

_Garanhão, aí vou eu._

[...]

- E se ele te ligar e disser que está voltando? – Alice perguntou enquanto colocávamos as malas no carro. Nem dormir eu consegui direito, por isso estava de óculos escuros naquela manhã nublada. Pensei um pouco e soltei na lata.

- Daí ele vai esperar eu fazer o retorno de onde estiver, por que eu não vou de maneira nenhuma ficar com a minha bunda grudada na cadeira esperando ele resolver ligar. – eu disse convicta.

- Você que manda – ela não disse mais nada.

Saímos de Forks antes das sete da manhã, tomamos café em Port Angels, e almoçamos em Everett. Para não cansar muito, mesmo trocando de motorista a cada três, quatro horas, posamos em Seattle. No outro dia saímos bem cedo, antes das seis, e dessa vez só paramos para almoçar em Buckley. Alice teve que parar numa loja, onde viu um vestido verde água que era sua cara. Aproveitando o momento eu também comprei uma saia de renda branca, e um sapato super fashion para combinar. Quando saímos de lá, já passavam das duas da tarde, então decidimos posar em Ellensburg.

A cidade até que era legal, com vários restaurantes, e drives thrus 24h. Depois de muito discutir, optamos pela minha opção, e paramos num drive. Fiz meu pedido e fomos direto para o hotel. Mal comemos já caímos na cama exaustas. Estávamos atravessando o estado, e isso era super, hiper cansativo.

Em nenhum momento ele me ligou. Mas em compensação Jasper ligava em toda cidade que parávamos. Era aquele grude com Alice. Eu não reclamava, na verdade sentia até um pouco de inveja. Mas fazer o que, o meu namorado estava longe, muito longe. Mas eu não desistiria dele, só se me dissesse com todas as letras que não me queria mais.

Acordamos um pouco mais tarde dessa vez, e tomamos café por ali mesmo. Depois das oito pegamos novamente a estrada. Alice quando estava de carona ia filmando ou tirando fotos pelo caminho, e eu fazia a mesma coisa quando estava em seu lugar. O carro deslizava pela estrada, ainda bem que nosso pai estava em viagem com nossa mãe. Claro que ele não negaria nada a nós, mas era sempre aquele monte de recomendações. Apesar de que Rosalie estava a cada dia mais parecida com sua mãe, e nos passou uma lista cuidados.

Não dê carona para estranhos, não pare para ajudar nenhum estranho, não cumprimente estranhos, não diga de onde são, não andem com muito dinheiro na bolsa. E mais um monte de nãos tivemos que ouvir. Eu achava graça, mas não falava nada para contrariá-la. Para quem já passou pelo o que ela passou, todo cuidado era pouco.

Quando menos esperávamos mais um dia ia chegando ao fim, e perto das sete da noite, chegamos a Waterville. Uma cidade maior que Forks, mas tão arborizada quanto. Dessa vez não conseguimos uma vaga no hotel da cidade, estava tendo um evento e por isso todos os quartos estavam ocupados, sobrando apenas a pousada um pouco mais a frente da cidade. Sem opções e cansadas, fomos instruídas sobre o caminho a seguir.

- Estou um caco Alice... – falei pra ela enquanto me jogava na cadeira da pousada, aguardávamos a proprietária vir nos atender – tomara que tenham vagas por aqui, não quero passar a noite no carro.

- Eu também estou muito cansada – ela olhava concentrada para o mapa – mais um dia de viagem e chegaremos a Davenport. E se você quiser se adiantar, levamos menos tempo ainda.

- Não vou me apressar – eu disse com os olhos fechados, e com a cabeça encostada numa das cadeiras – estamos fazendo um turismo, e nada mais justo que fiquemos vários dias na estrada – dei uma risadinha sem humor diante da asneira que estava falando. Alice também riu comigo, mas de repente ela deu um gritinho, quando eu abri os olhos ela olhava para a porta – o que foi? O que você viu? – eu pedi procurando em volta pelo motivo do seu chilique.

- Er, não é nada... – ela olhava para a porta da pousada, claro que tinha visto alguma coisa, só não queria me dizer.

- Para de enrolar e desembucha Alice. O que é que você viu...sabe que eu odeio suspense.

- Eu achei que tinha visto uma aranha – disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos espetados – mas eu me enganei.

- Hum... – não insisti, ela deveria estar delirando por conta do cansaço – vou deixar essa passar, mas estou de olho em você.

- Ai Bella, deixa de bobeira, por que eu iria mentir para você? – quem te conhece que te compre Alice Brandon, eu pensei comigo mesma. Nesse instante a dona da pousada, uma senhora gordinha veio nos recepcionar. Como sempre iríamos dividir o mesmo quarto. Onde tinha duas camas e um banheiro pequeno.

- O quarto é o 35, final do corredor à esquerda. Os quartos da direita são todos números pares. – a senhora Doroti nos disse.

O que é que eu queria saber da numeração par e ímpar dos quartos da pousada? Mulher estranha. Eu queria mesmo era dormir porra. Estava um caco, como eu chegaria acabada para encontrar meu lindo, magnânimo e perfeito namorado? Teria que descansar bastante antes de vê-lo. Antes de beijar aquela boca gostosa, nossa só de pensar nele eu já fico molhada.

- Que gemeção é essa Bella? – fui pega em flagrante. Ficando mais vermelha que um tomate.

- Não é nada Alice, é só cansaço. Mas é só eu deitar que passa... – disse isso já caindo na cama e fechando os olhos.

- Você não vai tomar banho? – disse ao longe minha irmã nanica.

- Depoisss Liceee, depoisskskjddj...haeurihknhakfi... – balbuciei mais algumas coisas sem sentido e apaguei.

Meu corpo todo pedia descanso. Não me lembro de muita coisa, só que no meio da noite ouvi vozes no quarto, mas estava tão entorpecida que não consegui abrir meus olhos, ou apurar meus ouvidos. Até sentir o perfume dele eu senti, acho que no final das contas quem estava delirando era eu e não Alice.

**POV EDWARD**

Como assim aquelas duas loucas estavam atravessando o estado para vir ao meu encontro? No dia que liguei para Alice, ela disse que me ajudaria no que fosse preciso. E naquele mesmo dia descobri também que Noemi havia ligado para meu pai, contando que eu estava ali, em nossa antiga casa.

Essas mulheres todas enlouqueceram de vez. A única que ainda estava quieta e sem fazer nenhuma atitude drástica era Charlotte. Era calma e sempre tinha uma palavra que me trazia paz. Decidimos que eu iria falar com o pai dela, e contaríamos toda a verdade juntos. E se ele não aceitasse eu iria meter um processo tão cheio de amarras, que ele nunca conseguiria se livrar.

Já que ela era maior de idade, só nos restava ficar de olho sobre o futuro de Sharon. Esta ainda poderia sofrer nas mãos do pai sem noção. Depois de já estar com as malas prontas com destino a Nevada, fico sabendo que minha namorada e sua irmã postiça estavam vindo ao meu encontro. E de quem tudo era culpa? De Noemi claro, quem mandou ligar para meu pai contando onde eu estava?

Quando liguei para Alice, disse a ela toda a história de Charlotte, e pedi para que ela contasse tudo a Bella, Pois na hora que falei com ela, não consegui dizer muito, fiquei meio lerdo. E como Noemi estava atrás de mim, dizendo que queria usar o telefone, eu só disse o necessário para minha linda morena de olhos cor de chocolate. E esse necessário era que eu a amava muito, e que logo estaria de volta.

Mas quando naquele mesmo dia, depois de explicar e reexplicar pra Alice meus planos, ela me liga e diz que por motivos mais que óbvios, elas estariam pegando a estrada no outro dia cedo, e com destino final para Davenport. Fiquei louco claro, era muito perigoso as duas sozinhas na estrada. E fiquei mais louco ainda quando ao final do segundo dia elas não apareceram. Quase destruí o chão da sala de tanto andar, ligava várias vezes no celular de Alice e nada dela atender. Bandida, quando via que era eu desligava.

Mas ela não perdia por esperar, peguei minha prima, e uma Noemi a tiracolo e fomos de carro atrás das duas malucas. De início iria levar somente Charlotte, ela me trazia paz e confiança, mas com uma tia ciumenta como Noemi, não tive escolha, a não ser levá-la conosco. Saímos bem cedo de Davenport, viajei sem parar e só paramos para almoçar em Wilbur. Depois segui sem parada, chegando no meio do festival de turismo de Waterville.

Que para ajudar não tinha quartos no hotel da cidade. Resultado, tivemos que seguir mais um pouco, para fora da cidade onde tinha uma pousada. Era ali mesmo onde descansaríamos um pouco, e depois que Deus me ajudasse para que não desencontrasse das duas malucas. Instruí as minhas acompanhantes quanto ao carro que as duas estavam dirigindo. E seguimos em direção da pousada, Charlotte não saía de perto da tia, que por sua vez não saía do meu pé. E dando ordem e mais ordem. Como se eu fosse criança.

Mas meu coração quase saiu pela boca, quando entrei na pensão e me deparei com a cena mais engraçada de minha vida. Alice estava concentrada em um pedaço de papel, deveria ser um mapa, já Bella estava esparramada no sofá da pousada, ela tinha uma aparência abatida, e suas pernas estavam em cima de uma mala gigante. Dei um pigarro para chamar a atenção da baixinha, e quando esta me viu, arregalou os olhos de tal forma que me deixou assustado, quando fiz menção de me aproximar ela fez que não com a cabeça, fiquei sem entender por que isso. Mas seu gritinho de protesto me fez girar nos calcanhares e voltar para fora da pousada.

Esperaria por ela aqui fora, daria no máximo uma hora, e se nesse tempo ela não aparecesse, eu sairia batendo de porta em porta, até encontrá-las. Noemi estava cochilando no banco do carro, fiz as duas ficarem lá dentro, até que eu resolvesse que rumo as coisas tomariam. Senti meu celular vibrando, e quando olhei no visor era Alice.

- Sim. – eu atendi.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – ela falava abafado, e eu suspeitei de que estivesse se escondendo de Bella – eu avisei que estávamos chegando, não podia esperar?

- Não, eu não podia Alice. Era para vocês terem chegado ontem a tarde. O que queria que eu pensasse?

- Que Bella e eu juntas, não corremos que nem você sozinho... – nesse ponto ela tinha razão.

- Não importa, mas toda vez que eu te ligava, você não atendia. Eu pensei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa.

- Ai que coisa Edward. Ela esperava te encontrar amanhã, ou depois. Tadinha está se preparando para chegar arrasando em Davenport, quer ir até num salão para ficar gatérrima para você. Mas não poderia esperar não é?

- Ela é linda de qualquer jeito. E a propósito, eu trouxe Noemi e minha prima comigo.

- O QUE? – ela gritou, depois abaixou a voz novamente – como assim, a Charlotte está aí fora? Oh meu Deus. Você não ia para Nevada primeiro?

- Eu ia, falou certo. Mas se não tivesse duas malucas dentro de um carro pela estrada a fora, eu estaria voltando de lá já – eu já estava perdendo a paciência – qual é o quarto de vocês?

- Não vou dizer... Bella me mata se você ver ela assim. – mulheres.

- Se você não me disser, serei obrigado a subornar Doroti, apesar de que só meu sorriso arranca qualquer coisa dela. Então me economiza e diz logo Alice.

- Ok, estamos no quarto 35, final...

- Fim do corredor à esquerda, do lado direito estão os quartos números pares, eu já sei essa baboseira toda. – Doroti e suas superstições bobas – não tranque a porta entendeu, quero ficar um tempo a sós com minha namorada, e antes que você diga qualquer coisa, tenho um serviço para te dar.

- Diga logo, que eu ainda quero tomar banho.

- É simples, tem que ficar no quarto com Charlotte e Noemi, por que essa noite a Bella é minha... – desliguei antes que ela começasse a gritar. Fui em direção do carro e chacoalhei uma Noemi que roncava no banco de trás, Charlotte somente riu de toda a cena – vamos Noemi dedo duro, acorda.

- Olha a boca menino mal criado, eu não tenho mais a sua idade nem a de Charlotte. Estou acabada.

- Mas a culpa é toda sua – eu disse enquanto a ajudava sair do carro – se não tivesse ligado para meu pai, minha namorada não estaria na estrada atrás de mim. Vou arrumar um quarto para vocês, e vou ir falar com ela.

- Ela está aqui Edward? – perguntou minha prima com os olhos brilhando de curiosidade.

- Sim Chay, ela está num dos quartos aqui – eu havia dado um apelido para minha prima, achava seu nome muito forte e comprido, ela adorou claro. – vamos entrar, lá você e sua tia descansam, e amanhã se tudo der certo, a gente volta para casa.

- E você? Vai ir falar com ela né? – ela que me deu forças para ligar para Bella. E disse que se eu a amava mesmo, teria que lutar e engolir meu orgulho, claro que contei tudo de minha vida para ela.

- Sem dúvida. Mas vamos logo, antes que sua tia babe em todo o meu carro – nós dois rimos dela que vinha se arrastando logo atrás.

- Eu ouvi isso Edward. Vou lavar sua boca com sabão, seu mal criado... – ela reclamou mais alguma coisa sobre os jovens de hoje em dia não terem respeito com os mais velhos. Fazendo com eu risse mais ainda.

- Olá Doroti – eu disse jogando todo meu charme para proprietária gordinha da pousada – estas aqui são minha prima e minha tia. Estamos precisando de um quarto de preferência com três camas.

- Olá rapaz – ela ficou toda envergonhada quando eu a chamei pelo primeiro nome – tenho um quarto com uma cama de casal e uma de solteiro, pode ser?

- Está perfeito – dei uma piscadinha para ela. Fazendo com a chave que estava em sua mão quase caísse no chão. Charlotte vendo a cena me deu uma cutucada nas costelas. Eu gemi baixinho, mas não disse nada. – muito obrigada Doroti, e não se preocupe, eu sei o caminho, os quartos ímpares ficam a esquerda, e os pares a direita – deu um beijo em sua mão rechonchuda quase fazendo com que a pobre tivesse um ataque.

- Meu Deus, como você é galinha Edward – Chay disse revirando os olhos chocolates iguais os de Bella.

- Não é isso, mas nessa vida, temos que ter mais aliados do que inimigos. Mas vamos logo pequena, que eu ainda quero te apresentar uma pessoa.

Seguimos pelo corredor que dava acesso aos quartos, o nosso era o 38, e quando eu passei pelo das meninas não resisti e abri a porta. Alice que estava sentada na cama, penteando os cabelos, levantou e veio me xingar. Por eu não ter paciência, por não querer esperar que Bella ficasse linda para mim. E mais um monte de coisas. Só me lembro de dizer que aquela era minha prima, depois a empurrei porta a fora, só com sua bolsa de mão, e passei a porta na chave.

Ela reclamou ainda, mas findou cedendo quando Charlotte pediu ajuda com o quarto. Depois disso minha atenção estava toda voltada para a linda mulher deitada de roupa e tudo na cama a minha frente. Abaixei-me e depositei um beijo terno em seus lábios entreabertos. Eu queria era afundar minha língua naquela boca macia, e só parar quando nos faltasse o ar. Mas resolvi me conter. Afinal, ela poderia não gostar da minha presença como Alice disse.

Mas resolvi arriscar, tirei meus sapatos, o cinto e a calça. Depois o casaco e a camisa. Então estando somente de cueca, deitei-me ao seu lado na cama. Puxando seu delicado corpo para perto do meu. Seu cheiro me deixava zonzo, sua respiração de encontro ao meu pescoço fazia com que meu pau pulasse animado em minha única peça de roupa restante.

Eu não conseguiria dormir aquela noite, mas não me importava nem um pouco. Sabendo que minha deliciosa namorada estava comigo era o que me bastava. Ela se remexeu inquieta em meus braços. Será que iria acordar? Justo agora que minha excitação estava passando? Resolvi ficar quieto, sem me mover, mas não teve jeito. Seu corpo ficou tenso e pude perceber o exato momento em que ela prendeu a respiração. Era agora ou nunca.

- Oi princesa – eu disse baixinho, ao mesmo tempo que beijava seus cabelos. – como foi a viagem?

- O.M.G – ela estava parecendo Alice falando daquele jeito – Edward? O que... mas como? Eu não... – ela me fitou na semi-escuridão do quarto e acho que nós dois pensamos na mesma coisa, pois dissemos ao mesmo tempo:

- Alice.

- Ela te contou... – disse cruzando os braços em frente ao peito. Peito esse que subia e descia. Ela deveria estar tão, ou mais excitada que eu por estar ali.

- Não diretamente – levantei meu corpo, ficando a poucos centímetros de seu rosto – mas não dava mais para ficar longe de você amor... – seus olhos brilhavam agora – eu preciso te contar tanta coisa princesa, que nem sei por onde comaçar... – agora minhas mãos começaram a abrir os botões de sua blusa azul – mas a saudade que estou sentindo de você, do seu corpo e da sua boca... – com a sua ajuda, deslizei a blusa para fora de seu corpo, me deparando com um sutiã meia taça preto de renda – depois eu te conto tudo...eu prometo.

Antes que ela soltasse qualquer protesto, terminei de tirar sua roupa. A deixando somente de calcinha e sutiã. A deitei na cama e fui beijando todo seu corpo, pernas, coxas, barriga e colo. Com uma delicadeza que estava fora de mim, puxei com cuidado sua calcinha, a levando para meu rosto e absorvendo aquele perfume de excitação que me fazia delirar. Era gostosa demais. Deitando por cima de seu corpo, consegui tirar seu sutiã e suguei um, depois o outro seio. Fazendo com que seu corpo pequeno quicasse na cama estreita.

Suas mãos em meus cabelos ditavam a intensidade dos movimentos. Mas ela não estava contente, por isso se remexendo sob meu corpo, conseguiu tirar minha última peça de roupa, levando sua mão pequena de encontro ao meu pau latejante. De nossas bocas gemidos roucos saíam sem pudor algum. Ela não queria esperar, e tão pouco eu iria prolongar ainda mais aquela tortura. Por isso com uma única investida, me enterrei todo dentro dela. Ambos gememos com aquele delicioso contato. Era tanta saudade, tanto carinho que não falávamos nada. Somente nos beijávamos, e eu investia fundo em seu corpo perfeito.

Ela estava entregue, com os braços e pernas em volta de meu corpo, se remexia de encontro a mim. Levando-me a loucura. Cheguei até a pensar que teria uma ejaculação precoce, tamanha vontade que eu tinha de me liberar. Mas eu não poderia ser egoísta a esse ponto. Ela teria que ir primeiro, isso se não fôssemos juntos. Por isso diminuindo os ritmos das investidas, segurei em suas mãos acima de sua cabeça e a beijei. Foi um beijo terno e ao mesmo tempo quente. Com aquele beijo eu queria poder explicar que toda saudade que senti dela, fizeram com que eu a amasse mais e mais.

Seu corpo tremendo e sua respiração falha me dizia que ela estava perto. Decidi aumentar sua tortura, e passei a sair mais devagar ainda de dentro de sua fenda molhada, e voltar com a mesma lentidão para o mesmo caminho. Eu estava no céu.

- Edward...me faz gozar...não me torture – ela suplicou para mim.

- Tudo o que você quiser meu amor...

Meus quadris ganharam vida própria diante do seu pedido angustiado. E em poucos segundos ela se agarrava com mais força á mim, tanto com as pernas quanto com os braços. Eu estava sem controle, nossos corpos suados deslizavam um no outro. Deixando-me mais próximo do fim. Com mais algumas investidas naquele sexo apertado e pulsante eu me derramei. Firme e forte dentro dela. Demarcando seu corpo como o meu, chupando e lambendo tudo o que eu alcançava a minha frente.

- Eu te amo... – ela disse olhando em meus olhos.

- Eu te amo mais... – foi minha resposta, antes de começar a me mover novamente dentro dela. Pelo visto não era só eu que senti saudades, pois ela me empurrou e logo estava cavalgando em meu pau.

Matando-me com a visão de seus seios pulando para cima e para baixo. Dessa vez nos amamos lentamente, como que para matar a saudade do corpo um do outro. E quando alcançamos o ápice, juntos dessa vez, ela jogou seu corpo sobre o meu e adormeceu. Eu como não sou bobo, nem me mexi. Continuei dentro dela, com todo o controle que consegui, somente a abracei, e caí na inconsciência também.

Há certa altura da madrugada, acordei com ela se mexendo sobre mim, meu amigo não se fez de rogado, e logo eu passei a investir os quadris com força dentro dela, que quicava em cima de mim, como uma gata no cio. Jogando a cabeça para trás e me dando a visão do corpo delicioso.

Quando finalmente conseguimos nos desconectar, já passava das seis da manhã. Tomamos um banho quente e finalmente resolvemos deitar para dormir. E dormir mesmo. Estávamos exaustos, tanto pela viagem, quanto pelas várias rodadas de sexo da noite. Depois de descansarmos, iria contar tudo sobre minha outra família para ela.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17:**

**Pov - Bella**

Acordei sentindo beijos molhados por toda minha coluna. Pensei que havia sonhado com meu garanhão, mas ele era real. Real até demais, pois já estava sentindo algo me cutucando perto demais de onde não devia. Com um sorriso nos lábios, virei-me de frente para aquele mar verde que eram seus olhos. E quase me derreti com isso. Ele estava tão lindo, com aquele cabelo pós sexo, e aquele sorriso torto nos lábios. Que mulher em sã consciência conseguiria não ficar deslumbrada? A resposta era uma só: nenhuma.

- Bom dia meu amor – eu disse e joguei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço – que cara de garoto levado é essa hein?

- É por estar com você amor – respondeu como se isso fosse óbvio – eu senti tanto a sua falta, que agora não consigo parar de sorrir.

- Hum... – será que era o melhor momento para iniciarmos aquela conversa... – e o que pretende fazer agora que me tem de volta?

- Eu queria poder fazer muitas coisas... – ele falava e distribuía beijos molhados pelo meu colo – a começar por te lamber todinha... – oh Deus, arfei... – e depois de te lamber...eu penso em te chupar toda... – pai amado, assim eu não aguento, misericórdia... – mas por hora, eu me contento com um beijo.

Sua boca se aproximou da minha e nos beijamos. De início foi um beijo calmo, para matar as saudades. Depois foi ficando mais exigente, Edward fazia movimentos de vai e vem com a língua, o que já estava me deixando molhada. Percebendo o meu estado precário e úmido, ele começou a me estimular com os dedos hábeis. Não foi preciso de muito para me entregar aos apelos do meu corpo. Estando nua em seus braços era mais difícil ainda resistir.

A cama era pequena, mas isso não era obstáculo para nós. E ficando por cima dele, comecei a distribuir beijos pelo seu peito e fui descendo até estar muito próxima do _meu_ _objetivo_. Eu sentia meu namorado lindo se contorcer sob meu corpo. Ele gemia e puxava meus cabelos, de forma firme, porém sem me machucar. Alcançando meu alvo, fiz o que queria. Lambi e chupei, e lembrei-me das palavras dele, no que se referia ao que gostaria de fazer comigo momentos atrás.

- Chega mulher... – fui puxada para cima de seu corpo e sem mais delongas ele me penetrou forte e vigorosamente – eu quero gozar dentro desse corpo delicioso...

- Oh Deus... – eu não conseguia articular palavras mais coerentes do que estas.

E assim ficamos mais uma hora na cama. Onde nos amamos e matamos mais um pouco da saudade que sentíamos. Depois de saciados, decidimos tomar um banho. Claro que se fôssemos juntos, o banho iria demorar muito. Por isso ele foi primeiro, enquanto eu arrumava pelo menos um pouco a bagunça da cama. E depois eu fui. Meu corpo estava dolorido em vários lugares, mas não tinha do que reclamar. Era uma dor gostosa.

Após sair do banheiro, percebi que seu semblante era de preocupação. Continuei secando meus cabelos, mas sem tirar os olhos dele. Como estava de costas para mim, e de frente para a janela, eu via seu reflexo, mas ele não me via. Pude notar uma ruga entre seus olhos, e sem me conter fui ao seu encontro. Encostando meus seios em suas costas, causando um frenesi em nós dois. O efeito foi imediato, ele se arqueou de encontro a mim. Tentando sentir mais do meu corpo úmido. Mas antes que suas mãos cheias de dedos me segurassem, eu corri em direção à cama.

- Assim não é justo, olha como eu estou... – disse apontando para o volume cada vez mais crescente em sua calça jeans.

- Desculpe amor, mas era a única forma de tirar essa ruga de preocupação de sua testa.

- É né, sua bandida... – ele sorriu, mas era um sorriso que não convencia ninguém – está tão visível assim minha angústia?

- Sim amor, está. E sabe que estou aqui para te ouvir, não é? – ele veio em minha direção e se jogou na cama, meio por cima de mim.

- Eu sei linda. E vou te contar tudo o que está acontecendo comigo. – suspirou logo em seguida.

- Acredito em você, e é por isso que estou aqui meu anjo... – afaguei seus cabelos rebeldes, mostrando que ele poderia começar a falar.

Ele começou a narrar tudo o que tinha acontecido naqueles dias em que ficamos longe um do outro. Primeiro sobre como tomou a decisão de ir para a antiga casa, onde queria ficar sozinho para pensar em tudo o que sua mãe e seu pai haviam passado. Ele me garantiu que não estava com raiva de Carlisle. Que na verdade, nenhum dos dois teve culpa de nada, e que se não fosse a falta de jeito de nossos avós, ele poderia ter sido uma criança mais amada, e menos mimada.

Depois falou sobre Charlotte, que na verdade era sua prima por parte de mãe. E que nem ele e nem sua mãe, sabiam de sua existência, e isto mais uma vez por falta de diálogo entre a família, ou seja, mais uma vez os avós foram os algozes daquela história. Omitindo fatos importantes da vida de Elisabeth sua mãe, e Scarlet mãe de Charlotte. O que não era de se admirar, pois se eles tiveram coragem de forçar sua mãe a se casar, mesmo que sem amor, nunca iriam contar sobre a filha de seu avô fora do casamento. No início fiquei meio perdida, dava para escrever um livro com tudo aquilo que ele estava me contando. Mas depois eu entendi que naquela época, os tempos eram outros. E que o que contava de verdade era preservar o nome da família.

E para fechar sua narração, falou-me sobre o casamento de encomenda a qual a coitada da prima teria que se sujeitar, com um velho. Fiquei revoltada nessa parte, quando eu iria imaginar, que nos dias atuais, ainda encontraria histórias como essa. De uma garota ser obrigada a se casar para quitar as dívidas dos pais. Ainda mais com um velho que poderia ser seu avô. Era um absurdo.

- Por isso que estávamos indo para Nevada amor... – ele disse olhando em meus olhos, e passando a mão em meu rosto – eu quero conhecer minha tia, na verdade eu preciso disso, mas acima de tudo, quero poder fazer alguma coisa para que Charlotte não seja obrigada a fazer isso. Esse casamento é um erro. Não pode acontecer.

- Claro que isso deve ser feito Edward. E se não nos apressarmos, poderemos ficar sem voo... – disse me levantando da cama e indo me trocar. Ele não estaria sozinho nessa empreitada. Não mesmo.

- Você está falando sério? – ele levantou da cama e veio em minha direção – quer dizer que vai comigo para a casa dos pais de Chay?

- Quem é Chay?

- Ah, esse é um apelido que eu coloquei nela, Charlotte é muito comprido, Chay é mais fácil. – estava sorrindo de verdade agora, e como era lindo aquele sorriso – Mas fala de novo Bella, você vai comigo mesmo?

- Mas é claro que vou. Em uma situação dessas qualquer ajuda é bem vinda. E se tudo der errado, pelo menos teremos mais uma cabeça para pensar em como fugir no final de tudo... – ele me agarrou e me girou no ar. Sorrindo lindamente pra mim.

- É por isso que eu te amo Bella. E muito.

- Para, eu to ficando tonta... – disse a ele em meio aos vários giros. Colocou-me no chão, e me puxou para mais um beijo quente. Então uma batida na porta nos tirou da nossa bolha. E mesmo sem ver, eu sabia quem estava espancando a pobre porta.

- Já vai... – disse enquanto tentava me libertar dos braços dele – deixa eu ir abrir, se não daqui a pouco não vai sobrar madeira, sobre madeira.

- Eu deixo, mas se ela me ver assim não vai ser legal... – olhando para baixo, percebi que ele estava novamente duro.

- Assim você não me ajuda né Edward... – disse a ele enquanto pensava na melhor forma de esconder a sua excitação, ele sorria sinicamente para mim, como quem diz: "eu sou o cara" – senta ali na cama e fica quietinho. Não se mova... – dei mais um selinho nele e fui para a porta.

- Até que enfim, achei que não iriam sair mais desse quarto, estão parecendo coelhos... – Alice entrou bufando dentro do nosso quarto e parou de repente, olhou de Edward para mim, e de mim para ele – Em que cama vocês dormiram?

- Nas duas, Alice... – claro que ele não deixaria de tirar uma com a cara dela.

- Eca, que nojo... – correu para o banheiro e voltou com um par de luvas calçadas nas mãos – só espero não encontrar nada melado em minhas roupas. Se não vocês irão se ver comigo, ah se vão... – a gargalhada que Edward soltou foi tão espontânea, que não tive como não rir junto.

- Calma Alice... – eu disse tentando me acalmar – ele está brincando, não dormimos na _sua_ cama. Somente na minha.

- Na verdade Alice, a gente pouco dormiu... – disse arqueando as sobrancelhas para mim. _Pervertido_.

- Poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos Edward Cullen. – virando-se para mim continuou – é melhor nos apressarmos Bella, se quiser pegar a estrada ainda hoje.

- Alice, eu não vou para casa. Pelo menos não ainda.

- Como assim não vai? E a sua festa, você prometeu ao seu tio que não iria faltar.

- Eu sei, e não vou faltar, mas primeiro vou com Edward e a prima dele para Nevada.

- E eu? – tinha me esquecido dela – como vou para casa? Não quero ir dirigindo sozinha Bella.

- Eu sei, mas se quiser você pode ir com a gente... – busquei o olhar de meu namorado procurando algum sinal de negação, porém ele só sorriu e piscou para mim. – nós já estamos indo para o aeroporto. É só arrumar suas coisas e vir também.

- Ou se você quiser, pode voltar com Noemi para minha casa em Davenport. Ela odeia viajar, por isso tem duas opções. Ir conosco, ou ficar com ela. – Edward sugeriu.

- Eu fico com a segunda opção. Vou com ela para sua casa, e esperamos vocês lá. Afinal, não posso voltar sozinha para casa de carro mesmo.

- Tem certeza Alice? – não queria que ela se chateasse comigo, pois se não fosse por ela não teria chegado ali – não precisa ficar, pode ir com a gente.

- Sem crise Bellinha, eu não quero em hipótese alguma enfrentar um voo agora, quero sim é tomar um bom banho quente, e relaxar. Sem contar que Noemi parece ser uma ótima pessoa. E se ela aguenta o seu namorado, não vai ser nenhum sacrifício ficar comigo.

- Tinha que sobrar pra mim... – Edward disse fingindo indignação. Levantou da cama e foi pegar suas roupas. Olhei assustada para ele, mas percebi que seu volume já tinha voltado ao normal. Menos mal. Não queria minha irmã dando chilique.

Enquanto Alice arrumava suas coisas, eu arrumava as minhas. Seria interessante viajarmos juntos, conhecer novos horizontes, e ainda por cima, faríamos uma boa ação. Até aquele momento não sabia como era a prima dele, por isso resolvi investigar com Alice antes.

- Você conheceu a prima do Ed? – pedi enquanto me sentava na cama. Minhas coisas já estavam prontas. As dela, por serem muitas, não estava nem na metade.

- Sim, e adorei-a. Uma menina muito linda e simpática, totalmente o oposto do seu namorado... – disse isso e sorriu para mim, sabia que ela tinha feito aquilo de propósito.

- _Eu ouvi isso, viu_? – Edward respondeu do banheiro.

- Eu seeii... – ela cantarolou de volta – mas voltando à prima _legal_, tenho certeza de que você vai gostar dela Bella. E para uma garota de apenas dezenove anos, ela é muito madura. Sem contar que está disposta a se sacrificar pela própria família coitada. O que é praticamente inacreditável nos dias de hoje.

Nesse momento uma garota com mais ou menos a minha altura, parou perto da porta. E já que esta estava aberta, ela olhou para mim e ficou em dúvida se entrava ou não. Ela tinha os cabelos escuros, como os meus, e seus olhos eram castanhos também como os meus. Dava para ela ser minha prima, e não de Edward. Eu sabia que ela era Charlotte, e por isso levantei da cama e me aproximei dela.

- Olá, você deve ser Charlotte... – ela assentiu – eu sou Bella, irmã da Alice e...

-... e minha namorada linda, gostosa, e que eu amo muito, muito, muito... – fui enlaçada pela cintura, e beijada várias vezes no pescoço por Edward, e pude notar que ela ficara vermelha. Pelo menos eu não era a única que ficava rubra de vergonha na família agora. – e essa menina com cara de assustada é minha prima Chay.

- Prazer Bella, eu ouvi falar muito de você.

- Espero que bem.

- Claro amor, eu nunca falaria mal de você. Não é verdade Chay? – ela não sabia se ria ou se baixava a cabeça, estava visivelmente constrangida.

- S-Simm... Ele nunca falou mal de você... – disse ela. – na verdade eu só ouvi coisas muito boas a seu respeito.

- Isso é bom, mas agora vamos se não perderemos o nosso voo... – ela arregalou os olhos, o que será que eu disse de errado – alguma coisa errada?

- Não, de forma alguma, só não sabia que você iria vir conosco.

- Claro que eu vou, não posso deixar meu namorado enfrentar seus pais sozinhos, além do que, você é da família agora. E eu não abandono minha família. Nunca.

Pude sentir que minhas palavras tinha atingido fundo em sua alma, pois seus enormes olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, e ela soltou um soluço. Desvencilhei-me de Edward, e a puxei para um abraço apertado. Sentia que era minha obrigação proteger aquela menina. Mesmo que não fosse nada minha, eu me via em sua pele. Lutando para me proteger, para me manter. E se não tivesse tido o apoio de alguém quando mais nova, como tive de minha família adotiva, quem sabe o que eu seria hoje? Por isso não gostaria de vê-la sozinha sem ajuda.

- Fica calma Charlotte, nós vamos te ajudar. Todos nós vamos... – ela ergue os olhos para mim e sorriu.

- Obrigada Bella, você realmente é uma garota especial... – sorrimos uma para a outra.

- Ai gente chega dessa choradeira, eu acabei de me maquiar... – Alice tentava esconder uma lágrima enquanto fungava pelo quarto.

- Vamos garotas, que Nevada nos espera. – meu namorado disse dando um beijo em meu rosto e outro no rosto da prima. Nesse momento me dei conta que eu também era sua prima. Comecei a rir da ironia. – Que foi Bella? Divide a piada comigo também...

- É que só agora me dei conta, nós três somos primos. Eu sou prima por parte de pai, e ela por parte de mãe.

- Verdade Bella... – ele também sorriu – como esse mundo dá voltas, um dia eu te acho em uma corrida maluca, no outro eu acho a Chay, não foi a mesma coisa, mas nas duas ocasiões eu estava mal.

- Vai ver seu carma é encontrar primas perdidas por aí... – Alice disse, fazendo com que todos nós ríssemos.

- Edward Cullen, até quando vai monopolizar minha sobrinha, hein garoto folgado? – uma senhora vinha andando apressada pelo corredor da pousada e não parecia nada contente com a reunião ali existente.

- Noemi minha gata... – pegando a senhora no colo e dando um rodopio, Edward colocou-a sentada numa das camas do pequeno quarto, a coitada estava sem ar – nós estamos ajeitando as coisas para irmos embora meu amor. Por que não vai arrumar as suas também. Esperaremos você no carro.

- Eu te conheço garoto, o que está passando nessa cabeça desmiolada hã? Vamos diga logo, ou eu ligo para seu pai... – então essa era a empregada que cuidara dele quando pequeno.

- Você deve ser Noemi. – me apresentei – eu sou Bella, a...

- A namorada do Edward? Nossa você é mais bonita do que eu pensava. – e agora _quem_ estava vermelha?

- Obrigada Noemi. – respondi meio sem jeito.

- De nada minha filha. A gente vai ter muito o que conversar, tenho várias fotos desse menino lá em casa, e vou te mostrar todas... – ela disse como se isso fosse algo proibido. E pela forma com que Edward olhava para ela, eu soube que era mesmo.

- Quero ver sim, e assim que voltarmos...

- Voltar de onde? Não vamos todos para lá? – e agora, até que ponto essa coitada sabia da história?

- Sim, vamos todos para casa. – disse Alice me salvando mais uma vez – e agora eu vou te ajudar com suas coisas, depois a gente espera o pessoal no carro.

- Vão na frente Alice... – Edward sugeriu com falsa inocência – assim que terminarmos aqui, seguimos vocês.

- E você Charlotte, não vem minha filha? – ela pediu para a sobrinha, então eu tive certeza de que ela não sabia de nada sobre o parentesco dos dois.

- Ela já vai Noemi, primeiro eu preciso de um favor dela... – eu não era boa com mentiras, mas nesse caso acho que ela acreditou.

- Tudo bem, vamos pequena Alice, que eu realmente preciso de ajuda com aquela mala enorme... – as duas saíram pelo corredor.

- Ótimo! – eu disse com as duas mãos na cintura – agora vocês podem me dizer por que eu tenho a impressão de que essa pobre senhora não sabe nada de nada sobre o que está rolando aqui?

- Eu pedi para que não contassem nada ainda, Bella... – Charlotte disse meio constrangida – ela é muito apegada aos meus pais, principalmente o meu pai, por ser seu irmão. Só tem a nós como família, e eu não quero contar tudo agora. Não até termos resolvido toda essa situação.

- Entendo... – eu disse – sei bem como é termos que esconder as coisas de quem amamos, para poupá-los do sofrimento Charlotte... – eu disse de forma baixa para ela, porém sabia que ele tinha ouvido. Seus olhos buscaram os meus, e eu vi o arrependimento contido neles – mas tudo vai se ajeitar querida. Nós vamos dar um jeito em tudo. Confie em mim, sim?

- Eu confio, em todos você na verdade. Agora, é melhor eu ir arrumar minhas coisas... – ela saiu do quarto nos deixando sozinhos.

- Bella, me desculpe... – ele se aproximou de mim passando as mãos pelos cabelos – eu sei que errei, e ainda nem tive tempo de me redimir com você... – o cortei antes que começasse a chorar.

- Está tudo bem Edward. Eu só espero que tudo isso sirva de lição para você. E antes de tomar qualquer decisão precipitada quando os problemas surgirem, pense com calma. E é como eu te disse antes, o segredo não era meu, por isso eu não poderia contar.

- Agora eu sei amor, agora eu sei... – ele me abraçou apertado, cheirando meu pescoço – fiquei com tanto medo de te perder, tanto medo. Não sei o que eu faria se você não me perdoasse.

- Mas eu sei... – ele me olhou interrogativamente – você tentaria me conquistar de novo, e de novo, e de novo... – agora ele sorria abertamente.

- Eu nunca deixaria de tentar. Nem que isso levasse a vida toda, eu te reconquistaria meu amor...

Sem querer prolongar mais aquele assunto chato, o beijei. Mostrando com isso, que ele já estava mais do que perdoado. Mas antes que nosso amasso se tornasse um rompante sem controle, me afastei. Ele resmungou um pouco, mas compreendeu que precisávamos ir. E sem mais delongas seguimos para o fundo da pousada, onde sairíamos pela porta dos empregados, para que Noemi não nos visse.

Pelo que eu tinha entendido, Alice se encarregaria de contar tudo para ela. Ou pelo menos a parte de Edward e Charlotte serem primos seria esclarecida. O resto só seria contado depois, e eu esperava sinceramente que com um final melhor para todos. Tanto para a prima dele, ficando livre de um casamento sem amor, quanto para meu garanhão e eu. Afinal depois de tanta tempestade, merecíamos a bonança.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 18: Revelações!**

**Pov – Narrador**

A viagem até Nevada, mesmo com mais de cinco horas de duração*, foi tranquila. E embora fosse relativamente longa para todos, havia três tripulantes em especial, que de tão ansiosos estavam, nem viram o tempo passar. Na verdade, Edward estava sempre atento às mudanças de humor em sua prima Charlotte. Já Bella por outro lado, se perguntava como iriam enfrentar aquela situação sem causar maiores danos a ninguém. E Charlotte por sua vez, não queria pensar em nada, pois sabia que a partir de pouco tempo, sua vida que sempre fora tão pacata e tranquila, sairia dos eixos.

_*Não tenho absoluta idéia de quanto tempo dura essa viajem. Informação apenas fictícia. _

O aviso para apertarem os cintos de segurança das poltronas, foi dado, e com isso as mãos dos três primos em comum uniram-se em apoio mútuo. Como homem, Edward não queria deixar sua prima mais nova sofrendo nas mãos de um velho qualquer, nem que para isso ele tivesse que quitar as dívidas do pai dela. Só restava saber se isso seria o suficiente para acalmar o _velho_. Pois, pelo pouco que tinha ouvido falar sobre Antonio, sim esse era o nome do pai de Charlotte, ele era um senhor muito rígido e sério. Não que fosse agressivo com a mulher e as filhas, ao contrário, era por ser cuidadoso ao extremo que acabava sufocando as três. Charlotte, Sharon e sua mãe Scarlet.

Edward tinha lá as suas dúvidas quanto a esse cuidado todo de pai amoroso, mas não iria discutir isso com a filha dele. Afinal pai é pai. E estavam ali em apoio à Charlotte, por isso não seria conveniente que já chegasse brigando com todos. Mesmo sendo essa a sua verdadeira intenção. Teria que ter muita calma e paciência para lidar com aquela situação atípica. Até porque ninguém sabia o que ele também fazia parte da família, e por causa disso não deixaria sua prima ser como seu pai, que por mais difícil que fosse o problema, sempre tinha a palavra certa, no momento certo. Sem contar que, com a presença de Bella, seus ânimos ficavam melhores.

Após fazerem o _checkin_, foram para a saída do aeroporto, e lá pegaram um taxi com destino à casa de Charlotte. Bella sabia que a prima do namorado estava uma pilha de nervos, pois a todo o momento, suas mãos torciam-se em seu colo. E ela tinha certeza de que a mesma estava suando frio. Com o intuito de acalmar a garota, passou seu braço esquerdo por seus ombros, e sorriu confiante para a mesma.

- Obrigada por você ter vindo Bella... – Charlotte disse a ela – é sempre bom ter uma mulher a mais para falar com meu pai.

- Nunca deixaria você e ele, sozinhos... – disse apontando para o namorado que estava no banco da frente do taxi – mas tente ficar calma, se não vai acabar tendo um troço antes mesmo se chegarmos.

- Eu vou tentar. – mas ela sabia que seria impossível ficar calma com tudo o que estava prestes a acontecer. Seu futuro dependia daquela conversa, o dela e de sua irmã.

Só esperava que sua mãe não ficasse furiosa quando soubesse que ela havia escondido toda aquela história por todos aqueles anos. Mas ela sabia que se contasse antes, sua mãe iria ficar muito angustiada e com vontade de conhecer o sobrinho. Mesmo não tendo informações sobre o seu paradeiro, e isso seria uma tortura. Ela sabia que foi melhor assim, pois tudo aconteceu no momento que tinha de acontecer.

O taxi parou em frente a uma casa amarela e branca, modesta, porém aconchegante. E era lá que sua família morava, mesmo com todos os defeitos, eram seus pais que estavam ali, e sua irmã adorada.

- Chegamos... – ela sussurrou para Bella – vamos, antes que eu perca a coragem.

Edward desceu, tirou a bagagem do trio e pagou a corrida ao motorista. Enlaçou a cintura de Bella e lhe deu um beijo singelo nos lábios cheios. Ele bem queria aprofundar mais o contato, mas sabia que não era o momento e nem o lugar ideal para isso. Virando-se para a prima, pôde notar o quanto ela estava nervosa e pálida. Mas ele não a deixaria sozinha, nem que tivesse que deixar a calma de lado, e fosse preciso brigar com tudo e com todos.

- Vem cá... – e ela foi ao seu encontro, sendo abraçada fortemente por ele – fique calma está bem? Nós estamos com você, e tudo vai ficar bem. – em seguida deu um beijo casto em sua testa.

Bella assentiu para ele, aprovando sua atitude. Pegou do chão sua bolsa e a de Charlotte, deixando somente a de seu namorado para trás. E assim que passou pela cerca baixa do quintal, a porta da frente foi aberta, e de lá uma mulher clara e de cabelos cor de mel saiu, ela lembrava muito a mãe de Edward, pelo que tinha visto nas fotos. E mal terminou esse pensamento, pôde ouvir um suspiro atrás de si. Sabia que ele tinha pensado a mesma coisa.

- Filha? Mas o que... – Scarlet olhou para os três jovens no jardim de sua casa, primeiro a jovem de cabelos castanhos, que estava com uma bolsa em cada mão, e vinha ao seu encontro. Depois olhou sua filha que estava abraçada com um rapaz alto e muito bonito por sinal, diante daquela cena ela não soube o que dizer, e nem o que pensar – quem são seus amigos minha filha? E o que você está fazendo aqui antes do esperado? Aconteceu algo com sua tia?

- Olá mamãe... – Charlotte foi de encontro à mãe e a abraçou apertado – eu estava com saudades. E não, não aconteceu nada com tia Noemi.

- Oh meu anjo, eu também estava, mas... – se afastou um pouco da filha e olhando em seus olhos castanhos iguais aos de sua mãe disse – eu achei que iria ficar mais alguns dias com sua tia, até o final do mês para ser mais exata. Não que eu esteja reclamando, longe disso... – deu mais um abraço apertado na filha e continuou – só não esperava sua volta assim, sem aviso. _Ainda mais trazendo visitas_. – sussurrou esta última parte no ouvido da filha.

- Eu sei mãe, eu sei. Mas eu tive que voltar antes do tempo. – pegando o rosto da mãe entre as mãos ela beijou-a na face – eu vou te contar tudo, mas primeiro quero te apresentar alguém.

Edward estava petrificado no lugar. Aquela mulher era muito parecida com sua mãe. Um pouco mais nova, claro, visto que sua mãe antes de morrer, havia ficado com uma aparência de ser muito mais velha, mas ainda assim elas eram parecidas. Alguns traços, como o nariz, a boca, até mesmo os olhos pareciam ser claros. Com certeza aquela mulher, era filha de seu avô Nigel, e irmã de sua mãe. E se o mesmo ainda estivesse vivo, teria um choque com tal semelhança entre as filhas. Quando deu por si estava indo de encontro à tia desconhecida. Parou ao lado de Bella e aguardou sua prima os apresentar. Pois não conseguia esboçar qualquer reação. Estava sem fala.

- Mãe, estes são Edward e Bella... – Charlotte disse – os conheci em Davenport, mais precisamente na casa onde tia Noemi trabalha... – ela não estava mentindo em tudo, mas não precisaria entrar em detalhes sobre como conheceu Bella realmente – Edward é filho do patrão de tia Noemi, e Bella é sua namorada.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-los. – disse Scarlet se soltando da filha, e indo abraçar os dois jovens, primeiro Bella e depois Edward – sejam bem vindos à nossa casa.

- Obrigada. – Bella disse por ela e pelo namorado, já que este até aquele momento, ainda não tinha conseguido falar nada. Ele estava em choque, até mesmo o perfume parecia com o de sua mãe, ele pensou.

- Vamos entrar, o jantar está quase pronto, e logo Antonio chega do trabalho. Sharon deve estar em alguma coleguinha, mas deve estar voltando também... – ela ia falando e caminhando com a filha por todo o caminho até a porta da frente. Perguntando se a mesma estava bem, como tia Noemi estava, e etc.

E assim seguiram todos para dentro da casa, que por sinal era muito bem cuidada, Charlotte foi com a mãe para a cozinha, Edward e Bella ficaram na sala de estar. A qual tinha três sofás marrons escuro, com uma manta bege e branca por cima de cada um. Uma mesinha de centro em madeira rústica se encontrava no meio dos sofás. A escada em espiral devia dar para os quartos e banheiro. E logo à direita, via-se a sala de jantar, com uma mesa de madeira escura, e cadeira para dez pessoas. A família Threvor não era rica, porém viviam muitíssimo bem.

Em seguida a porta da frente foi aberta e, uma cópia mais nova de Charlotte entrou correndo, ela iria seguir para a escada, mais precisamente para seu quarto. Mas quando notou que tinha gente na sala parou no primeiro degrau, e se voltou rapidamente. Edward aguardou que ela dissesse alguma coisa, mas a mesma ficou estática olhando para os desconhecidos. Quem seriam eles?

- Olá... – Bella quebrou o silencio – você deve ser Sharon, irmã de Charlotte.

- Sim, sou eu... – ela devia estar com treze anos, como tinha dito Charlotte. E seus olhos eram tão, ou mais expressivos que os da irmã – vocês conhecem minha irmã?

- Oh sim, conhecemos. – mais uma vez Bella respondeu pelos dois.

- Mas ela não está aqui, foi viajar para ficar com tia Noemi, e... – seus olhos brilharam e sua boca se abriu em um 'O', pois atrás de Bella sua irmã lhe sorria – Charlotte, você já voltou. – em seguida ela correu para os braços da mais velha e a abraçou apertado.

- Sim docinho, eu já estou de volta... – disse para a irmã menor em seus braços – e vejo que já conheceu nossos convidados.

- Eles disseram que são seus amigos... – disse enquanto passava as mãos no rosto da irmã mais velha – quem são eles, eu não sabia que você tinha outros amigos além de Danna, e Emilia.

- Sharon, eu quero que você conheça uma pessoa muito especial... – disse e pegou em sua mão – essa moça bonita aqui é a Bella, e ela é a namorada desse moço bonito aqui – a menina encarou um depois o outro, conforme sua irmã apresentava – e _ele_ se chama Edward... – esperou alguma reação por parte da menor, mas esta se manteve em silêncio, absorvendo a informação – ...Edward Cullen.

Quando disse o nome completo do primo, sua irmã deu um gritinho de felicidade e foi na direção dele. Se jogando em seus braços e sorrindo de contentamento, ele não esperava por aquela reação tão espontânea, mas também sorriu e retribuiu o abraço, se deliciando com o carinho da menina em seus braços. Depois de muito sorrir, ela se afastou um pouco, fez com que ele se abaixasse na altura dos seus olhos, e passou as mãos pequenas em seu rosto.

- É ele _tita_, você o achou... – ela sorria de orelha a orelha para a irmã mais velha.

- Achei sim docinho... – Charlotte se aproximou da irmã e do primo – está feliz?

- Feliz? Eu estou nas nuvens... – ela não conseguia parar de admirar o primo. – você parece um anjo Edward... – disse ela com a voz embargada.

- Oh, não querida... – ele estava emocionado também, e por isso sua voz saiu esganiçada por conta do choro preso em sua garganta – eu não sou um anjo, mas você sim, se parece com um.

- Mas quando eu era pequena, o papai sempre falou que os anjos eram lindos e tinham olhos claros... – mais uma vez passou as mãos pelo rosto dele, deliciada com a maciez de sua pele – e você é lindo e tem os olhos claros, não é _tita_? – sua irmã sorriu da ingenuidade da garota*.

*_Sei que nem todas as garotas de treze anos são tão ingênuas assim, algumas já namoram e tem filhos, mas a __minha__ garota de treze anos é ingênua. _

- Calma Sharon, vamos deixar o Edward sentar um pouco, depois a gente discute essa história de _anjos_.

- Cadê a mamãe? Ela já sabe? – deixando que ele se sentasse num dos sofás da sala, a menor foi para junto da mais velha com a expressão ansiosa.

- A mamãe está na cozinha, e não, eu ainda não contei nada a ela.

- Não contou o que, para quem filha? – Scarlet que, entrava na sala naquele momento, não pôde deixar de ouvir parte da conversa que a filha mais velha, tratava com a filha menor.

- Sobre anjos mamãe... – Sharon se encaminhou para perto de sua mãe e rodeou sua cintura com seus braços pequenos.

- Anjo? Que anjo? – olhando para frente encontrou o garoto, amigo de sua filha mais velha, com as bochechas rosadas, então soube do que a caçula estava falando – oh filha, não diga essas coisas, vai deixar o menino constrangido. – falou de forma branda para filha.

- Mas mamãe, eu só falei a verdade, ele se parece com um anjo...

- Sharon, não diga bobagens... – mas ela foi cortada novamente pela filha mais nova.

- Mas foi o papai que me falou, que...

- Ouvi meu nome ser chamado? – naquele instante entrava pela porta um homem alto e moreno, bem parecido com a irmã de Charlotte – Oh, _pequetita, _o que faz aqui meu amor? Não iria ficar mais alguns dias com sua tia? – dando-se conta de que não estava somente ele e sua família na sala, ficou curioso – o que houve, aconteceu alguma coisa com minha irmã, filha? Seja o que for eu quero saber.

- Papai, se acalme, não aconteceu nada com tia Noemi... – "não até onde ela sabia", adicionou mentalmente, e foi em direção de seu pai, lhe dando um forte e saudoso abraço, e recebendo um beijo paternal na testa – eu voltei mais cedo, pois tenho novidades para vocês.

- Eu já sei o que é... – Sharon começou a dizer, mas ficou em silencio, quando percebeu que estava falando demais.

- Novidades? Que tido de novidades? – seu pai perguntou curioso.

- Primeiro, quero que o senhor conheça nossos convidados... – disse Charlotte de forma firme, mas no fundo estava morrendo de medo do que estava por vir – estes são Edward e Bella. Ele é filho do patrão da tia Noemi, e Bella é sua namorada.

- Muito prazer. – seu pai se aproximou do jovem casal e cumprimentou-os – sejam bem vindos a nossa casa. – e virando-se novamente para a filha mais velha tornou a perguntar – e então _pequetita_, estou curioso para saber sobre as tais novidades. O que aconteceu?

- Bem pai, mãe... – disse aos dois – o que tenho para falar agora, vai mudar totalmente os rumos de nossas vidas. Mas principalmente o de _você _mãe... – dirigiu um olhar significativo à sua bela mãe e continuou – eu preciso que me ouçam, porque a história é longa. E antes de mais nada, peço que confiem em mim, pois tudo que vou dizer, é verdade e eu tenho como provar.

Seu pai assentiu, e sua mãe ficou sem reação. Sentaram-se todos nos sofás que existiam na sala e aguardaram. Sem saber como dar início àquela conversa, Charlotte respirou fundo repetidas vezes e começou:

- Mãe, alguma vez vovó Brianna comentou com você sobre uma amiga que ela tinha chamada Margot?

[...]

E assim o relato sobre a história do romance vivido entre sua avó Brianna, com o avô de Edward, Nigel, foi relatado em detalhes por Charlotte. Sobre como os dois se conheceram, como se apaixonaram, sobre a esterilidade de seu avô Franklin, e sobre o porquê Brianna e Nigel não puderam ficar juntos depois de tudo. Sobre o nascimento da filha da amiga, Elisabeth, que por consequência era sua irmã. Ela contou, e esperou que a mãe lhe dissesse alguma coisa.

Entretanto, nada foi dito. Sua expressão não se alterou. E só se ouviam as respirações dos presentes ali na sala, e nada, além disso. Sharon sorria para a irmã, como se encorajando para que a mesma continuasse. Edward apertava a mão de Bella, pois sabia que a história ainda estava na metade. E não sabia como seria recebido a partir daí.

- Charlotte, de onde você tirou tudo isso? – essa não era a reação que esperava de sua mãe, mas era melhor do que o silêncio – está querendo me dizer que eu sou fruto de uma traição? É isso mesmo?

- Mamãe... – se colocando de joelhos na frente de sua mãe, ela pegou em suas mãos trêmulas e tentou acalmá-la – não veja tudo dessa forma, quando você ler tudo o que a vovó escreveu, vai entender melhor. Assim como eu entendi...

- Como eu vou entender? – saindo do sofá, a matriarca da família Threvor, se pôs a andar pela sala, sem saber direito o quer fazer com todas aquelas informações recebidas – eu não acredito nisso. Minha mãe não seria capaz de tal ato... – voltando seus olhos para a filha que continuava na mesma posição ela se alterou pela primeira vez em anos – Eu não vou admitir que você insulte a memória de sua avó com essas tolices Charlotte. Por isso é bom parar com essa brincadeira de mal gosto e...

- Não é brincadeira mamãe... – agora que ela começou, iria até o fim – e se você me deixar explicar, vai entender tudo. Mas, por favor, me ouça.

- Eu não, eu não sei o que dizer... – os olhos da mulher mais velha encheram-se de lágrimas, levando Edward a se contorcer no sofá, ele não gostava do rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando – então era por isso que eu era tão diferente deles... – ela disse mais para si mesma do que para os outros – eu sempre fui muito clara em comparação à papai e mamãe. Mas isso não faz sentido minha filha... – agora ela olhava para Charlotte, não querendo acreditar no que tinha ouvido.

- Fica calma mãe, não é assim tão grave. Eles te amaram sem levar em conta sua cor, ou de quem você era realmente filha.

- Cheguei até a acreditar que eu tivesse sido adotada, mas mamãe sempre conseguia me convencer do contrário. Dizia que se Deus tinha me dado para eles assim, mais clara, era porque eu era especial... – e ela voltou a chorar novamente. E as duas se abraçaram.

Mãe e filha.

- Vai ficar tudo bem mamãe, tudo bem... – enquanto dizia isto, sua mãe de deu conta de que tinham visitas. Procurando se acalmar se afastou da filha.

- Se você tinha tudo isso para nos contar, por que trouxe visitas com você filha? Olha o meu estado agora. Nem posso dar atenção à eles...

- Por que eles, fazem parte dessa história também, mamãe... – se desvencilhando da mãe, fez com que ela se sentasse novamente – Acredite em mim, eu jamais brincaria com algo tão sério.

- Eu não vou duvidar de você, sei que não mentiria para mim. Mas tenho medo minha filha. – respirando fundo e enxugando as lágrimas pediu para que a filha continuasse – então, pode dizer em qual parte da história eles entram. – disse olhando para os dois jovens sentados em sua sala.

- Bem, na verdade somente uma pessoa faz parte realmente da história... – sentindo que o momento havia chegado, Charlotte se encaminhou para o primo e fez com que ele se levantasse – mamãe, quero que você conheça Edward Cullen, filho de Carlisle Cullen, e Elisabeth Cullen.

- _Elisabeth..._ – Scarlet disse num sussurro, este era o nome de sua irmã, pelo o que sua filha havia dito. Então esse rapaz, ele era... – Oh meu Deus, eu não acredito nisso. Eu tenho um sobrinho...

Sem perder tempo, ela se levantou novamente do sofá, e foi ao encontro de Edward. Eles se abraçaram, ela chorando emocionada, e ele tentando se segurar. Mas de seus olhos as lágrimas teimavam em sair. Então resolveu deixar que fluíssem. Scarlet não cabia em si de tanta felicidade.

Ela fez com que ele sentasse do seu lado, e passou as mãos em sua face, assim como sua filha mais nova havia feito anteriormente. E antes que pudesse bombardeá-lo com diversas perguntas sobre sua vida. Fez a principal delas.

- Então meu sobrinho... – ela sorriu de como a palavra saiu de sua boca, e ele sorriu por saber que gostava de ser chamado assim – eu preciso saber, onde está minha irmã? Por que ela não veio com vocês?

Um silêncio sepulcral imperou entre eles. Ninguém sabia como contar aquela triste notícia.

- O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? Por favor, me digam de uma vez, e logo.

- Mamãe, é que... bem, a mãe de Edward, a sua irmã, ela... – as palavras não saíam.

- Minha mãe não está mais entre nós..._tia_... – ele sorriu tristemente para a mulher à sua frente, não queria estragar o momento de felicidade, mas era preciso – ela tinha um câncer muito raro, e se foi há seis anos atrás. Não pudemos fazer nada por ela. Apenas esperar, e aceitar sua partida. – ele não gostava em absoluto de tocar naquele assunto, mas era preciso. Afinal ela era sua tia, a figura mais próxima de uma mãe que poderia ter.

- Oh meu querido, eu sinto tanto... – e mais uma vez ela abraçou o sobrinho. Dando o conforto de que ele precisava. – eu sei como é perder uma mãe, ainda mais a sua sendo tão nova como era. E fico mais triste ainda por saber que nunca vou poder conhecê-la. Minha irmã.

- Eu também fico triste, tia... – pegando nas mãos daquela mulher, que era tão parecida com sua mãe, ele disse – mas tudo vai fiar bem agora. Eu tenho a senhora, e vamos compensar todo esse tempo perdido.

- Mas é claro que vamos, e nada mais de chorar, meu anjo. De hoje em diante, quero ver só alegria nessa casa... – levantando do sofá fez com que ele se erguesse também – e quero te dar as boas vindas novamente à nossa casa Edward, só que dessa vez como meu sobrinho. Seja muito bem vindo meu querido. Muito bem vindo...

E os dois se abraçaram novamente. Fazendo com que todos os presentes sorrissem e chorassem de emoção. Antonio também foi cumprimentar o mais novo integrante da família. E no final todos estavam se abraçando novamente. Primos, tios e sobrinhos. E depois de mais alguns esclarecimentos sobre como os dois primos haviam se conhecido, foram todos jantar em família. Cada um mais feliz que o outro. Mas ainda assim felizes. Só faltava outro assunto para resolver , mas este teria que esperar até o outro dia.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: **

Ficou decidido que o casal visitante ficaria no quarto de Charlotte, por este ser maior, ter uma cama de casal, e banheiro conjugado. E as duas irmãs Threvor, dividiriam o quarto da mais nova. Por serem uma família humilde, eles não dispunham de muitos quartos de sobra na casa, e o que era considerado como o quarto de hóspedes, estava sendo ocupado com o estúdio de pintura de Sharon, e não daria tempo de mudar tudo por lá, para abrigar o casal Edward e Bella. Somente os três quartos dos moradores estavam habitáveis. No início, o sobrinho recém descoberto de Scarlet, quis protestar. Não queria tirar sua prima de seu quarto, e insistiu que ficaria melhor em um hotel com sua namorada. Mas sua tia foi categórica em sua resposta:

— Nada disso mocinho. Eu acabei de te encontrar, e não quero te perder de vista tão cedo. – mesmo não querendo, ele sorriu que nem bobo com aquela atenção toda. Mas resolveu tentar novamente.

— Mas tia, eu não acho uma boa idéia. Não quero dar trabalho... – Bella e Charlotte assistiam a cena e sorriam.

— Olha rapaz... – quem interrompeu foi Antonio – eu não quero te desanimar, mas convivo com sua tia há muitos anos, e quando ela enfia uma coisa na cabeça, não há quem tire...

Dando-se por vencido, ele sorriu para sua tão ansiosa tia, e sendo seguido por suas primas Charlotte, Sharon, e Bella, que no final das contas também era sua prima, subiu as escadas que davam para os quartos. Scarlet estava transbordando de felicidade, e apesar de sua irmã, recém-descoberta, não poder mais fazer parte de sua vida, ela poderia ter sempre um pedacinho da mesma, em seu sobrinho.

Quando as irmãs Threvor saíram do quarto, deixando o casal a sós, Edward se aproximou de sua linda namorada, que procurava alguma coisa na mala, e a abraçou por trás. Não era um abraço com apelo sexual, mas sim uma forma de carinho e gratidão com a mesma. Com um movimento delicado, Bella por sua vez, conseguiu ficar frente a frente com seu namorado perfeito e lhe sorriu.

— Está feliz? – ela pediu.

— Mais que feliz. Parece que estou num sonho, e que a qualquer momento poderei acordar sabe... – ele se calou, mas Bella já o conhecia bem o bastante para saber que algo o incomodava.

— E isto não é bom? – resolveu incentivar para que ele se abrisse. Ela passava as mãos em seu lindo rosto, tentando passar confiança para o namorado.

— Tenho medo de toda essa felicidade... – ele foi sincero como nunca antes havia sido – sempre que algo de muito bom me acontece, o destino vem e...

— Shhh... – ela não deixou que ele terminasse aquela frase – não diga isso. Nada de ruim vai acontecer. Confie em si mesmo meu amor. E além do mais, eu estarei sempre aqui por você. Nos bons e nos maus momentos.

Ele sorriu para a namorada e assentiu. Sabia que ela estava certa, por isso resolveu deixar as coisas acontecerem ao seu tempo. Abaixou seu rosto e selou os lábios de sua namorada com os seus. Deixando a ambos sem fôlego em pouco tempo. Em seguida foram tomar um banho, primeiro ela, depois ele, pois desde que haviam chegado, não houve tempo para isto. Foi muita tensão, e emoção naquele dia, e o cansaço já começava a dar sinais de vida.

Depois de limpa, Bella se aconchegou na confortável cama da prima de seu namorado, e apagou. Não estava acostumada a viajar longas distâncias, e seu corpo pedia arrego. Edward saiu do banheiro, e ficou a observar sua linda morena dormindo tranquilamente. E ele soube naquele momento, que tudo ficaria bem, se ela estivesse do seu lado, tudo ficaria perfeitamente bem. Procurando não fazer barulho, desligou a luz do quarto e se aconchegou no calor do corpo de sua amada. E como se já esperasse o seu toque, ela passou os braços pela sua cintura, e deitou o rosto em seu peito. E assim, os dois dormiram tranquilamente.

.

.

.

Já passava das três horas da manhã quando ele chegou à cidade. A família Threvor, e seus visitantes dormiam em paz. Sem saber que eram observados, por um homem num carro branco, com vidros extremamente escuros. Ele tinha acabado de chegar a Alamo*, e não via a hora de rever, ou melhor, de _ver_ o rosto da mulher que seu coração havia escolhido para ser sua. Eles não se conheciam ainda. Mas ele sabia que ela seria sua companheira.

E com uma foto dela nas mãos, foto esta que seu detetive particular havia tirados há alguns meses atrás, enquanto ela estudava, ficou a imaginar aquele lindo sorriso sendo dirigido para ele, e _por_ ele. Saiu lentamente com o carro, à procura de um hotel. Quando amanhecesse, daria um jeito de encontrar sua linda e doce Charlotte. Não poderia mais adiar aquele encontro. E mesmo que o pai dela quisesse mais um tempo, antes de apresentá-los, ele não queria esperar mais. Precisava conhecê-la. E logo.

.

.

.

O telefone tocando logo cedo, não era um bom sinal aos olhos de Antonio. Sua esposa já estava na cozinha preparando um café da manhã completo para sua família. Suas filhas ainda não haviam levantado, e seus hóspedes idem. Tirando o fone do gancho, atendeu:

— Threvor falando.

— _Sou eu... _ – houve uma pausa, e seu interlocutor prosseguiu – _preciso vê-la... – _curto e direto.

— Eu não acho uma boa idéia. Ainda não tive tempo de conversar com ela... – Antonio rebateu.

— _Já esperei demais por este encontro Threvor. Seu prazo já se esgotou. Não quero e não vou mais esperar._

— O que você espera que eu faça... – o outro homem disse para seu interlocutor – não posso fazer isto contra a vontade dela. É praticamente impossível...

— _Isto não é problema meu Threvor. Eu já te dei tempo suficiente de se resolver com ela. Mas você não me leva a sério, pensa que estou brincando. Portanto, agora eu assumo daqui._

— Como assim você assume daqui, o que quer dizer com isso? – Antonio não viu, mas sua filha mais velha estava no alto da escada e observava o seu nervosismo, enquanto falava ao telefone – Não me diga como agir com minha filha, você não a conhece... – [pausa] – não é isso e você sabe. Eu só não posso jogar essa bomba no colo dela e achar que vai ficar tudo bem [...].

Charlotte não quis ouvir mais nada, subiu correndo as escadas e se trancou no quarto da irmã. Não _podia_ e nem _queria_ acreditar que seu pai realmente estava fazendo aquilo. Mas sem ela saber, este foi seu erro, pois o que ela mais precisava ouvir, ainda iria ser dito por seu nervoso pai.

—[_Ah, mas é claro que eu a conheço... – _a fria voz disse do outro lado da linha – _estou neste momento olhando seu lindo rosto de anjo. Numa das fotos que eu consegui. E já que você não quis me mandar mais fotos dela, tomei minhas providencias..._]

— [Não é isso e você sabe. Eu só não posso jogar essa bomba no colo dela e achar que vai ficar tudo bem...].

— _De que bomba você está falando Threvor? _– o homem do outro lado da linha já estava ficando nervoso – _você acha que o meu amor por sua filha é tão ruim ao ponto de querer me esconder dela? Acha mesmo que ela não possa me amar, como eu já a amo?_

— Eu não quero ter que discutir isto por telefone. Se você a ama mesmo, tenha um pouco mais de calma. Aconteceram algumas coisas por aqui, e tudo está meio confuso ainda. Eu vou falar com ela, tentar convencê-la de que eu não a estou vendendo para você... – Antonio fez uma pausa e respirou fundo – minha gratidão por seu _pai_ não tem tamanho Sumerfild. Mas ela ainda é a minha filha, _porra_. As coisas não funcionam mais assim. Casamentos arranjados praticamente não existem mais... – mas ele foi cortado antes de concluir seus pensamentos.

— _Não estou cobrando dinheiro de você Threvor. A única coisa que te pedi em troca, por toda a ajuda que um dia meu pai te deu, foi a mão de sua filha... Na verdade eu pedi a sua benção. Mas eu sei que a palavra final vai ser __dela,__ sempre será dela. Eu só quero uma chance de conhecê-la. Apenas isso. _

— Que bom que você entende desta forma Sumerfild. Eu te prometo que vou dar um jeito de apresentar vocês dois. Mas não hoje, e nem agora... – na verdade Antonio queria ganhar mais tempo, talvez assim, pudesse tirar sua filha dali, mandá-la para outro lugar. Longe de tudo, e principalmente longe _dele_.

— _Tarde demais Threvor. Eu já tomei minha decisão. E só para que você saiba, já estou em Alamo... _– e a ligação foi interrompida.

— O que?! Você está aqui? – mas o '_tu tu tu tu'_ do outro lado da linha foi tudo que Antonio teve como resposta. – Droga. Agora mais essa.

— Antonio, está tudo bem? – Scarlet que vinha da cozinha neste momento, notou a palidez de seu marido, e indagou – quem era ao telefone?

— Era _ele _querida. – sua esposa levou a mão direita sobre a boca tomada de surpresa – ele a quer. Quer a nossa menina. E disse que já está na cidade para vê-la. Que já esperou demais.

— Mas isto não está certo. Ele disse que iria esperar mais um pouco. O que o fez mudar de idéia assim, tão de repente? – a aflição de sua esposa era visível.

— Eu não sei meu bem, eu não realmente não sei... – Antonio fez com que sua esposa se sentasse no sofá, e ficou ajoelhado à sua frente no tapete – mas parece que a sua paciência se esgotou. Ele acha que estamos escondendo nossa filha dele. O que de certa forma é verdade... – ele fez uma pausa e beijou as mãos trêmulas de sua amada – esse amor que ele diz sentir por Charlotte é doentio. Não sei se vai ser saudável para ela. E mesmo conhecendo a família dele por todos esses anos, ainda não acredito que este tipo de sentimento possa ser puro. Para mim, está mais para algum distúrbio emocional. E eu não quero isso para nossa filha.

— Vamos esperar meu querido... – Scarlet sabia do zelo que seu esposo tinha por suas duas preciosidades, as quais chamavam de filhas, mas seu coração de mãe lhe dizia que tudo aquilo, por mais estranho que parecesse, acabaria bem – o melhor que temos a fazer é conversar com nossa filha, explicar a toda ela essa situação, e...

— Eu não quero ouvir nada mamãe... – não suportando mais ficar no quarto, Charlotte resolveu descer, e fez certo, pois pelo visto não era somente seu pai que queria entregá-la de bandeja para um estranho – eu sei muito bem o que vocês estão tentando fazer. Mas eu não vou aceitar, ouviu bem?! – sua voz estava embargada neste ponto – não vou... – e ela saiu batendo a porta da frente.

Sem saber que tudo o que ouviu fora apenas a preocupação de seus pais sobre seu futuro amoroso. Ninguém tinha a intenção de forçá-la a nada, mas todas as conversas, ou melhor, todos os pedaços das conversas que ela sempre ouvira entre seus pais, sempre davam a entender que estavam trocando-a por alguma coisa.

— Charlotte espere... – seu pai ainda tentou argumentar, mas sua esposa o fez esperar.

— Deixe-a ir por enquanto querido. Quando ela voltar eu converso com ela, e explico o que está realmente acontecendo. Mas não sei se ela vai entender, essas coisas não são fáceis de explicar... – deixou a frase morrer no ar quando percebeu a presença de seu sobrinho e sua namorada ao pé da escada. Ao que parece eles tinham ouvido toda discussão.

— Oh, bom dia meu queridos... – Scarlet tentou disfarçar sua preocupação, mas sabia que não seria tão fácil – que bom que já estão de pé, acabo o café da manhã num instante...

— Tia... – Edward a interrompeu, pois sabia que aquela era a oportunidade ideal de iniciar a conversa da qual sua prima fazia parte – eu sei que acabei de chegar, e não tenho o direito de me meter nos assuntos particulares de vocês... – ele olhava de sua tia para seu esposo – mas, antes de chegarmos aqui, Charlotte nos contou uma história um tanto quanto estranha. Por isso eu gostaria de esclarecer o que realmente está acontecendo.

— O que nossa filha te disse rapaz? – quem fez a pergunta foi Antonio, mas Scarlet pensou a mesma coisa.

— Algo como uma barganha que você fez com ela... – disse acusatoriamente para o pai de sua prima. – ela nos contou que está sendo negociada como forma de pagamento de uma dívida antiga sua.

— O QUE?! – sem saber ao certo o que pensar sobre o que acabava de ouvir, Antonio se sentou no sofá mais próximo, pois se ficasse de pé, suas pernas cederiam. – será que você poderia repetir o que disse, por favor? Eu acho que não entendi direito...

— Mas eu não entendo... – Scarlet que já estava sentada, ficou pálida e trêmula naquele momento – como ela pode pensar uma coisa dessas a nosso respeito? Jamais faríamos uma atrocidade dessas com uma de nossas filhas. Eu não... – sua voz ficou estrangulada na garganta. Como se um bolo se fizesse presente.

Vendo que o clima estava ficando tenso. Bella tratou de acalmar os ânimos de todos, e foi para a cozinha em busca de uma água com açúcar. Não sem antes lançar um olhar de advertência a Edward. Não queria que ele fizesse e nem dissesse nada, de que fosse se arrepender depois. Quando voltou a sala, todos estavam sentados em silêncio, cada um com seus pensamentos. Ninguém nem ao menos se mexia.

— O melhor que temos a fazer agora, é nos acalmar... – Bella fez a tia de seu namorado beber a água, e deu o outro copo para o pai de Charlotte. – vamos começar esta história do começo. Só assim vamos entender o que realmente está acontecendo, e poder ajudar de alguma forma.

— Você está certa Bella... – Antonio disse – e eu acho que sei por que nossa filha está pensando estas coisas a nosso respeito. Mas, antes de mais nada, quero deixar bem claro para vocês... – neste momento ele fitou os olhos do sobrinho de sua esposa, e continuou – que eu jamais venderia uma de minhas filhas por dinheiro nenhum deste mundo. Fui claro?

— Como água... – Edward rebateu mordaz.

— Acontece que antes mesmo de nossas filhas nascerem, Scarlet e eu morávamos na Espanha, onde eu tinha um negócio com meu irmão, nós vendíamos e comprávamos ouro. Era lucrativo, mas meu irmão estava me passando para trás, e por causa disso eu quis sair do negocio que tínhamos. Antes que algo de grave acontecesse... – dessa parte Edward já sabia, mas não iria interromper – E quando Charlotte nasceu, não quisemos correr o risco de deixar nada faltar a ela. Mas naquela época eu não tinha dinheiro suficiente para montar meu próprio negócio, venho de uma família humilde, e por isso não tinha como contar com meus pais para prosperar.

— E foi aí que houve esse acordo entre você e o velho que quer se casar com minha prima? – Edward perguntou de maneira dura para o pai de Charlotte. Mas o mesmo nem ao menos se abalou com a acusação.

— Então foi isso que Charlotte te contou... – não era uma pergunta, mas sim, uma constatação. Antonio se levantou do sofá, e passou a andar de um lado para o outro, e quando parou, disse de forma calma e séria para que todos ouvissem – como eu já disse. Eu não vendi, não vendo, e jamais não venderei filha minha para ninguém. Acontece que um grande amigo do meu pai, o Sr. Sumerfild, me ajudou financeiramente sim. Mas a única coisa que ele pediu em troca dessa ajuda, foi a promessa de que, se um dia eu voltasse ao meu país de origem, que casasse uma de minhas filhas com um dos seus filhos, isto seria uma forma de pagar a minha dívida. Mas não seria um casamento com o próprio Sr. Sumerfild, mas sim com um de seus filhos...

— Mas então houve mesmo uma barganha... – desta vez foi Bella que interrompeu seu relato.

— Bella querida, não foi bem assim... – Scarlet tomou a palavra – em alguns lugares da Espanha, realmente as pessoas ainda dão muito valor a essas tradições, principalmente os casamentos arranjados. Mas não foi esse o caso com o Sr. Sumerfild. Naquela ocasião, ele apenas deixou no ar essa proposta, e nunca deixou de ser apenas isto, uma proposta. Sem realmente ter um acordo. Por experiência própria, ele viu que não adiantava impor a duas pessoas estranhas, uma convivência forçada. Esta era uma situação pela qual ele já havia passado, e não tinha sido bem sucedido. Sua primeira esposa fez de sua vida um inferno, tanto que não tiveram filhos. Depois de alguns anos, que ela já havia falecido, ele se apaixonou perdidamente por uma americana, e com esta sim, foi feliz. Tiveram dois filhos, e três filhas. Mas nunca houve esta obrigação em casar nossa filha com um de seus filhos. Ele apenas achava que seria interessante juntarmos as famílias. Apenas isso.

— Até aí eu entendi Scarlet... – Bella continuou tomando a palavra – mas então, por que a Charlotte ainda pensa desta forma? Por que ela insiste em dizer que o pai vai casá-la com um velho caquético para pagar uma dívida do passado?

— A culpa disso tudo é minha Isabella... – Antonio interveio – eu sempre quis esconder as dificuldades que Scarlet e eu passamos. E por isso, sempre omitimos alguns fatos das meninas. Ela deve ter ouvido algumas de nossas conversas, e por isso achou que estava prometida para um estranho, velho e de outro país. Mas eu asseguro a vocês dois, que isso não vai acontecer. Ela nunca foi, e nunca será ferramenta de troca por dívida nenhuma. E mesmo que o Sr. Sumerfild tivesse exigido esta proposta, eu não obrigaria minha filha a fazer nada do que ela não queira. Jamais passou isso pela minha cabeça.

A situação parecia clara agora. Mesmo por que, aquele senhor não tinha jeito de que mentiria sobre um assunto tão sério. No entanto, Edward podia sentir que algo ainda não havia sido dito. Pois sua tia ainda estava com a testa franzida, igual sua mãe Elizabeth fazia, e aquilo só poderia significar uma coisa: preocupação.

— Ok. Eu fico mais aliviado por saber realmente o que aconteceu... – Edward fitou sua tia e o pai de sua prima – mas eu sinto que ainda tem alguma coisa faltando nessa história. Estou certo?

— Você está certo sim Edward... – Antonio passou a andar novamente pela sala – eu ainda não sei ao certo o porquê, mas o filho mais velho do Sr. Sumerfild, insiste em dizer que vai se casar com nossa Charlotte. Ele sabe que seu pai nunca exigiu de fato que este casamento acontecesse, que foi apenas uma conversa entre dois velhos amigos, e nada mais. Mas ele é categórico em dizer que ama nossa filha, e que não vai desistir de se casar com ela. Por todos esses anos, ele se agarrou fervorosamente a idéia de que Charlotte é sua noiva prometida. E que só precisa conhecê-la para que ela passe a amá-lo da mesma forma que ele já a ama. Essa é a nossa preocupação afinal. Pois para mim isso não é amor, é uma doença.

— E o que o pai desse rapaz, pensa sobre isso, Sr. Threvor? – Bella estava cada vez mais curiosa a respeito daquela situação toda. Parecia uma novela mexicana.

— Aí é que tá. Já tem dois anos que o Sr. Sumerfild morreu. E desde então, o jovem Sumerfild não para de ligar para cá, procurando saber notícias sobre a nossa filha. No início eu fiquei sossegado, achando que o seu encantamento iria passar, que era coisa de jovem. Mas ele sempre disse que viria encontrá-la, que mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu teria que apresentá-los. E me deu um prazo de um ano para preparar nossa filha para este encontro. Que somente assim ele poderia ser, e fazer Charlotte feliz.

— Quando anos ele tem?

— Não posso dizer com certeza, filha... – dava para perceber que ele estava mesmo preocupado com toda aquela situação – mas acredito que ele não seja muito mais velho que nossa Charlotte, talvez sete anos ou mais. Quando houve essa conversa, na casa do Sr. Sumerfild, nossa Charlotte deveria ter uns dois anos, e por isso não se lembra de nada. Já o garoto, prestava atenção em tudo o que dizíamos, e não saiu de perto dela. E por falar em Charlotte, ela já deveria ter voltado. A não ser que...

Seus olhos fitaram sua esposa. E a mesma entendeu instantaneamente o que se passava pela sua cabeça. Era possível que aquela altura, sua filha já tivesse conhecido o homem que insistia em dizer que a amava.

— A não ser que? – Edward insistiu para que ele continuasse.

— Antes de vocês descerem, eu tinha acabado de atender uma ligação desse rapaz. Ele está aqui em Alamo. E não vai desistir de se encontrar com ela. Disse que me deu todo o tempo do mundo para conversar com Charlotte e explicar sobre seus sentimentos, e que de agora em diante, ele irá agir sozinho.

— Isso me deixa aflita... – Scarlet foi para a cozinha, onde o café da manhã já se encontrava frio, e começou a arrumar tudo novamente. Ela não sabia dizer quanto tempo já havia se passado desde que sua primogênita saíra de casa. Mas confiava que tudo estava bem, e que logo, logo sua menina estaria de volta.

— Nós vamos procurá-la tia... – Edward entrou na cozinha naquele momento sendo seguido por Bella, e decidiu acalmar o coração daquela mulher que lembrava tanto sua bondosa mãe.

— Mas vocês nem comeram nada meus queridos. Ela não deve demorar muito mais para voltar – ela acreditava fervorosamente que estava tudo bem – ela sabe que eu fico preocupada quando me deixam sem notícias.

— Não estamos com fome Scarlet. E é melhor mesmo irmos atrás dela, antes que esse homem que-veio-de-não-sei-onde, diga alguma bobagem e a deixe mais confusa do que ela já está.

— Você tem razão Bella. Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando concordei em esconder essas coisas dela. Talvez se eu tivesse dito a verdade, explicado tudo. Não estaríamos agora desse jeito.

— Fique calma. Nada de ruim irá acontecer... – a matriarca da família Threvor ganhou um abraço do jovem casal, e passou a se sentir mais calma.

— Você tem idéia de onde ela possa ter ido? Algum lugar em especial? – Bella perguntou.

— Tem uma praça no fim da rua. É bem provável que ela esteja por lá.

— Ok.

E antes dos dois saírem à procura de sua filha mais velha, seu sobrinho se virou e disse de forma sábia:

— Eu sei que sou bem mais novo que você tia. Mas se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi nesses últimos dias, é que a mentira não traz benefícios para ninguém. Principalmente se esse alguém, for alguém que a gente ama.

.

.

.

Charlotte se sentou num dos bancos da pracinha que tinha perto de sua casa. Àquela hora não havia ninguém. E ficou tentando se acalmar pelo que tinha acabado de ouvir. Ainda não podia acreditar que seus pais queriam mesmo que ela se casasse contra sua vontade, e com um desconhecido qualquer. E pelo que sabia, era bem mais velho que ela. Mas ela não iria ceder. Mesmo que tivesse que fugir e nunca mais voltar. Não iria ceder.

Ao levantar os olhos, percebeu que tinha um carro branco parado perto de onde ela estava. Não sabia há quanto tempo ele estava parado ali. E os vidros do carro eram muito escuros para que ela pudesse ver quem era seu ocupante. Mas isto não era importante, a rua era pública, e qualquer um poderia estacionar onde quisesse. Até mesmo em frente à praça isolada da qual ela se encontrava naquele momento. Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo tinha se passado desde que chegara ali, mas resolveu que iria embora. Pois querendo ou não, tinha pessoas importantes em sua casa. Pessoas com as quais poderia contar se fosse obrigada a ir embora de vez.

— Chay, que bom que te encontramos... – Edward e Bella vinham ao seu encontro. E quando deu por si, já estava chorando nos braços da sua mais nova amiga.

— Shhh, fique calma. Está tudo bem. Nós estamos aqui por você... – dizia Bella enquanto afagava suas costas delicadamente.

— E-eles não v-vão desistir Bella, m-meus pais não vão d-desistir de me vender... – sua voz estava cortada em diversos pontos da frase, mas deu para entender tudo o que ela quis dizer.

— Não fique assim Chay... – Edward sentou do outro lado no banco da praça, ela se soltou de Bella, e passou seus braços para a cintura de seu primo, encostando seu rosto em seu peito, demonstrando com isso, que acreditava e confiava nele – Bella e eu conversamos com seus pais. E você não precisa se preocupar, pois nem tudo é o que parece...

Nesse momento o carro branco que tinha ficado aquele tempo todo parado por perto, deu a partida e saiu apressadamente dali. Charlotte não soube dizer o motivo, mas aquilo a deixou intrigada. Pois o tempo todo que ficou sentada ali sozinha, não poderia imaginar que houvesse alguém dentro do carro. Ficou inquieta com a possibilidade de que alguém pudesse estar espionando-a.

— Você está bem? – Bella pediu quando ela parou de chorar.

— Eu acho que sim. – saiu dos braços do seu primo e sorriu constrangida para os dois. Tinha certeza de que estava horrível, com o nariz vermelho e os olhos inchados – fora minha cara que deve estar uma tragédia. Eu estou bem...

— Que nada, você está linda... – Bella se levantou e fez com que ela fizesse o mesmo – vem, vamos para casa. Tudo o que você precisa saber sobre essa história louca de casamento forçado está te esperando lá.

— Como?! O que você está querendo dizer? Vocês conversaram com meu pai? – seus olhos corriam de um para o outro, e quando viu que nenhum deles iria dizer nada rebateu – me digam a verdade, o que aconteceu?

— Não aconteceu nada de grave Chay... – Edward disse enquanto tomava a mão das duas garotas, nas suas. – mas o que você precisa saber, é que está tudo resolvido... – _ou quase tudo_, ele acrescentou mentalmente. – quando chegarmos, seus pais te explicarão tudo.

Charlotte não disse mais nada. Não sabia ao certo o que estava resolvido. Mas iria confiar na palavra de seu primo de que tudo ficaria bem. Ainda deu uma boa olhada sobre o ombro em busca do carro misterioso, mas não viu nada além da rua deserta.

.

.

.

O coração _dele_ batia descompassado dentro do peito. Ela era ainda mais linda, do que as fotos eram capazes de transmitir. Ele já estava há mais de uma hora em frente aquela pequena praça, onde sua pequena Charlotte se encontrava. Algo não ia bem com ela. Ele sentia isso mesmo sem conversar com sua pequena. Suas mãos estavam suando, e ele teve que apertar o volante com força, para que não cedesse e saísse de dentro do carro.

Ele queria se apresentar, dizer que estava ali por causa dela. Que o seu coração já era dela. E que tudo o que sempre quis em sua vida, era ela. Ninguém poderia entender o seu amor por aquela menina mulher. Nem mesmo seu pai, com toda sabedoria que teve, foi capaz de compreendê-lo. Mas ele sabia que a única coisa que importava em sua vida, era a felicidade daquela garota com o olhar triste e solitário sentada há menos de dez metros de onde ele estava.

Quando era um menino de apenas dez anos a viu pela primeira vez. Ela tinha os olhos mais lindos que ele já havia visto em sua tão curta vida. Mas ele nunca fora capaz de esquecer daqueles olhos. Aquela linda garotinha no colo de seu pai, que alheia a sua presença, conseguiu roubar seu coração antes mesmo que ele percebesse. Ele lembrava-se muito bem das palavras ditas por seu saudoso pai naquele dia:

—_Então Threvor, eu fico muito feliz de poder te ajudar a recomeçar sua vida longe daqui. Só espero que esta pequena quantia em dinheiro possa lhe servir._

— _Tenho certeza que irá servir Sr. Sumerfild. E eu nem sei como te agradecer. Sinto que vou ter uma dívida eterna com o Sr._

— _Oh, vamos rapaz, deixe de formalidades comigo... – seu pai sorriu com gosto – me chame de você. E quanto a este pequeno empréstimo que você me solicitou, não é nada que me fará falta. Nem a mim, nem a meus filhos. Mas se quiser mesmo um dia me pagar, basta aceitar que o meu primogênito e a sua primogênita se unam em matrimônio. Afinal, um dia eu partirei, e nada melhor que deixar as coisas encaminhadas..._

— _Ainda é um pouco cedo para minha pequena Charlotte assumir um compromisso desses Sr. Sumerfild. – o pai da pequena garotinha sorriu olhando embevecido para ela – eu peço que me desculpe, mas não posso te garantir nada a este respeito. Pelo menos não agora..._

_Então, o nome da garotinha linda era este, _Charlotte_. Ele sabia que nunca mais conseguiria esquecer aqueles olhos cheios de vida e pureza à sua frente. E com o passar dos anos, veio a saber, que na verdade a proposta que seu pai fez ao pai de sua adorada Charlotte não era séria. Que tudo foi somente uma conversa entre amigos, sem qualquer acordo verdadeiro. _

Mas já era tarde para seu coração entender isso. Pois ele já se sentia comprometido com sua pequena Charlotte. Poderia passar o tempo que fosse que ele não seria capaz de amar outra mulher como já amava esta. Fez todo o possível para que o pai dela entendesse que seus sentimentos eram verdadeiros. Que ele queria um compromisso sério com sua filha. Mas o velho Threvor, colocou na cabeça que aquele sentimento dele era doentio. Mas não era nada disso. Ele era apenas um homem que amava demais uma mulher que nem sequer sabia de sua existência. Era estranho, mas era a verdade.

E depois de falar com pai dela, pelo telefone aquela manhã, ele decidiu vigiar a casa de sua amada. Sabia que a qualquer momento, ela sairia de lá. Nem que fosse para tomar um ar, e nem que ele ficasse o dia todo ali, dentro do carro esperando, desistiria. Mas não precisou esperar tanto assim, pois não se passou nem meia hora de sua vigília, e uma linda mulher saiu pela porta da frente da casa em disparada. Na certa deveria ter discutido com alguém, com o próprio pai, quem sabe. E em sua pressa, ela não viu que ele estava ali, a observando, com os vidros do carro meio baixos. Apenas seguiu caminhando sozinha até o final da rua, e depois virou a esquerda, onde sumiu de suas vistas.

Mas para ele aquilo não seria problema, pois ela estava a pé. E assim que seu coração conseguisse desacelerar, e sua boca se fechasse completamente, ele daria partida em seu Porsche Cayenne, e a seguiria. E foi o que fez. Agora estava olhando sua linda e doce Charlotte. Ainda decidindo consigo mesmo se saía ou não de dentro do carro, foi pego de surpresa quando os lindos olhos cor de âmbar dela fitaram o para brisas do seu carro. Ele sabia que ela não poderia ver nada lá dentro. Mas ele poderia vê-la perfeitamente. E foi aquele olhar inquiridor que o conquistou ainda mais, e o fez ter a certeza de que ela era sim a mulher de seus sonhos.

Ela logo desviou os olhos, e passou a fitar os próprios pés. Como se tudo a sua volta deixasse de existir. Ele sabia que ela precisava de ajuda, seus olhos sofridos gritavam por socorro. Mas o seu medo de espantá-la com sua presença, era maior do que a coragem de sair do carro e consolá-la. Os minutos foram passando, e logo se daria mais uma hora sem que ela se mexesse. Chegou até a pensar que ela poderia ter cochilado, de tão parada que estava. Mas tudo mudou quando um casal, que ele não tinha idéia de quem seria, se aproximou de onde ela estava, e a mesma passou a chorar copiosamente.

Primeiro nos braços da garota, depois nos braços do rapaz. Seus olhos não desgrudavam daquela cena. E seu coração traiçoeiro, já imaginou diversos motivos para aquele choro sofrido de sua amada: _Será que aquele rapaz seria seu namorado? Será que ela tinha um namorado, e era por isso que seu pai se esquivava tanto sobre apresentá-la a ele? Mas se aquele rapaz fosse seu namorado, quem era a outra garota que ainda continuava ali do seu lado?_

Todas essas perguntas teriam que ser respondidas em outra hora. Pois ele não conseguiria ficar mais nenhum minuto ali, vendo outro homem consolando a sua garota, sem poder fazer nada. Sentiu-se o homem mais infeliz do mundo. Impotente.

Saiu acelerando o carro, e seguiu para seu hotel. Ele ficaria ali até resolver qual atitude deveria tomar. Sabia que não podia se precipitar, afinal, ela não tinha nenhum tipo de compromisso com ele. Embora ele se sentisse inteiramente dela, não era assim que funcionavam as coisas. E se em todos os casos, ela realmente tivesse alguém, e fosse esse o motivo do seu choro sofrido de mais cedo, ele faria o possível e o impossível para fazê-la feliz. Nem que para isso, tivesse que servir apenas de ombro amigo, e nada mais.

Muitas coisas acontecendo não é mesmo? Espero que ainda exista alguma leitora por aqui. Com o meu sumiço, é bem capaz de terem desistido de mim. E como já avisei no outro site, a fic está para acabar. Provavelmente mais uns dois ou três capítulos. Sei que demorei para atualizar, mas é que houveram muitas mudanças na minha vida este ano, e minha faculdade me toma muito tempo. Por isso pretendo terminar as fics até março. Mais tardar início de Abril. Espero que entendam. Por mim ficaria muitos meses mais escrevendo, mas isso vai ser impossível. Último ano de faculdade é o mais corrido, e não quero deixá-las na mão. Por isso é melhor assim, eu termino tudo e não deixo nada para trás.

Agradeço de coração a todas que me seguem e que comentam por aqui. Bjs enormes para cada uma.


End file.
